Don't look back in Anger
by robst
Summary: Can some angry words change everything?
1. Words said in anger

Disclaimer - Harry Potter is a fictional character, owned by she-who-must-not-be-named. Fan fiction authors borrow that fictional character and place him in stories of their own making. If the reader doesn't like these efforts then sorry, but my management company impose a strict 'no refunds' policy on all my stories.

**Chapter 1 - Words said in Anger**

Hermione had both arms locked around the big dog's neck, holding on for grim life while her tears soaked into the mutt's black fur. Only her tight headlock was stopping the dog attacking its chosen target. The large dog was still making his intentions known though - the room reverberated to his deep barks and fierce growls.

As the door finally closed, both girl and dog slumped to the floor. All the fight had now gone out of them. The dog may have been whining but Hermione was heartbroken, she sobbed uncontrollably as the dog now tried to offer a modicum of comfort.

"Oh Snuffles, what have I done? This is all my fault…"

He just couldn't let that pass without comment. The most wanted criminal in all of Britain was now sitting on the Hogwarts infirmary floor, attempting to comfort the distraught witch. "Hermione, there is more than enough blame for tonight to cover everyone. This certainly wasn't your fault."

"If only I would learn to keep my mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened…"

-oOo- earlier -oOo-

Hermione had been living on her nerves all day, Mrs Weasley throwing her dirty looks because she believed everything written by Rita Skeeter didn't help. Today was the final task though, and it was Harry she was really worried about. He'd somehow survived the first two tasks but this one just felt different, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

She had no fingernails left, after sitting staring at those boring hedges. Fleur, and then Viktor, getting led out of the maze injured didn't improve her disposition in the slightest. Hermione couldn't care less who won this stupid tournament, she just wanted Harry to be alive at the end of it.

The tension steadily mounted as everyone could now sense this was taking far too long, the crowd of spectators were really getting restless before a battered and bleeding Harry arrived by portkey with the cup. The cheering ended before it had time to really begin, Harry had a dead Cedric with him too.

When Harry was eventually helped away from all the resulting madness by Professor Moody, Hermione knew there was really only one place her best friend could end up. Harry Potter was no stranger to the Hogwarts infirmary - and you didn't need to be a genius to deduce he would need Madam Pomfrey's ministrations again tonight. Grabbing Ron by the sleeve of his robes, Hermione began dragging her redheaded friend toward the castle. Mrs Weasley and Bill eventually followed them to the infirmary. Hermione wasn't interested in any speculation or small talk as they waited on Harry's arrival. All her attention was focused on the infirmary doors.

When he did finally arrive, Professor Lupin was practically carrying Harry. Padfoot was at his side as the headmaster took the totally unnecessary step of telling them Harry had a hard night, and not to badger him with questions. As Dumbledore then left, he had some grieving parents to comfort, Madam Pomfrey began her ministrations. She worked on his wounds before finishing with some dreamless sleep potion and Harry's eyes slowly closed. Hermione was sitting at the side of his bed, Harry's hand held in hers. She could feel the tremors passing through her best friend, this she now knew was the result of being under Voldemort's torture curse. As Harry lay sleeping, Professor Lupin had quietly explained to them what the young injured wizard had endured earlier tonight.

Their group's whispered conversations were soon being drowned out by a loud argument that appeared to be heading in their direction, or should that be Harry's. The screens currently around Harry's bed prevented them seeing the approaching commotion but all recognised the voices of Professors Snape and McGonagall. There was also no doubt about who they were rather loudly arguing with, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

The screens were pulled back just as Dumbledore returned to the infirmary, he too began berating the Minister for his rash actions over having Barty Crouch Junior kissed by a dementor. Despite all evidence to the contrary, the Minister simply refused to believe Voldemort could have returned. Even Professor Snape showing him the now livid dark mark on his arm couldn't convince Cornelius otherwise.

It was then Harry spoke, no one had even realised he was once more awake.

"It's true, Minister. He's back."

The Minister was originally sympathetic to Harry, that sympathy heavily leaning toward condescending. Fudge rather contemptuously assigning the boy's ordeal earlier tonight for Harry believing that such a bizarre and outrageous story could possibly be true. That all changed when Harry began naming the death eaters he had seen summoned to the graveyard by Voldemort.

To Fudge, these names were all upstanding citizens, ministry employees - and a few were even personal friends. He practically called Harry a liar to his face, claiming the whole thing was some grand conspiracy Dumbledore had dreamed up to discredit his ministry. He was the Minister of Magic, and certainly not about to be fooled by this rubbish - he stormed away.

Fudge had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the infirmary, and stopped at Harry's bed.

"Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Harry's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances …"

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and began walking out of the room.

It was then Hermione finally snapped. Harry had been called a liar and a cheat by everyone since Halloween, with even Ron originally getting in on the act too. Now here was the Minister of Magic continuing that trend, a trend that would soon be blazed all over the Daily Prophet's pages. Displayed there for everyone to read, and then follow the Minister's lead.

"You're calling Harry a liar, yet still handing him a thousand galleons for winning the tournament? You say Voldemort can't be back but who do you think killed Barty Crouch or Cedric? How does your conspiracy theories explain that, Minister Fudge?"

Cornelius had stopped as if petrified. When he turned around though, the sly smirk he was now wearing warned everyone this would not be good. They just had no idea how bad it was going to get.

After calling for the aurors who were stationed outside the door, Cornelius then turned to Albus. "The young lady is of course correct. I have two dead wizards and the ministry needs to be seen to be doing something. Aurors, arrest Mister Potter. By his own admissions, he's been involved with both of these wizards dying. We'll soon get to the truth of this matter, and end this you-know-who has returned nonsense once and for all."

Hermione was shocked but when Padfoot left her side to attack the minister, she acted without thinking. With both arms locked around the big dog's neck, the pair watched helplessly as Fudge refused to listen to any arguments - and Harry was practically dragged out of bed by the aurors. As the infirmary door closed behind Harry, that was when Hermione collapsed sobbing to the floor.

-oOo- present -oOo-

Hermione was sobbing so hard, she missed all the commotion Sirius revealing himself caused. After Dumbledore had somewhat calmed the adults, informing them Sirius was innocent of all charges certainly helped, it was time to get down to business.

"Severus, you know what I must ask of you?" The professor in question solemnly nodded before leaving the infirmary, still glaring at Black.

"Molly, I hope I can count on your family's support?" Receiving another nod, Dumbledore's attention switched to Bill. "Will you inform your father of what's happened here? Since Cornelius refuses to see the truth, we'll need to reform the old crowd. Arthur will know what I need him to do."

As Bill then left, it was Sirius' turn to receive instructions. "I expect Fudge will be having Hogwarts watched, we'll really need to meet elsewhere. Sirius, can we use your family property for that?"

"No."

"Sorry?"

"I said no, Albus."

"Sirius, I know this was a shock tonight, and we'll get Harry back. We need to concentrate on Voldemort though..."

"Fuck Voldemort, and the hippogriff he flew in on. You can enter my house when Harry is at your side, not before. If you need my house so badly, perhaps you'll get your finger out and do something about this..."

Hermione was getting herself back off the floor, she was done crying. Hermione Granger was now one angry witch, a witch who just had her deference to authority figures well and truly crushed. She reckoned having the Minister of Magic drag your injured and innocent best friend out off a hospital bed on manufactured charges of murder would do that every time.

"Don't hold your breath, Sirius, Dumbledore never does anything..."

"Miss Granger, show some respect. I know you're upset but that outburst merits an apology to the headmaster." The head of Gryffindor though was about to discover she was dealing with a different Hermione Granger.

"Don't expect any help from McGonagall either. We discovered back in out first year we were basically on our own. You'll notice we haven't come to you for help since, Professor."

She may have added a touch of sarcasm to the title, professor, but Hermione was saving her real ire for the headmaster. "Our second year, you let that same small-minded man put Hagrid in Azkaban - even though you knew Hagrid wasn't responsible for the attacks. Third year, the same man had dementors posted around a bloody school! You were going to let Fudge administer a dementor's kiss to a man again you knew was innocent. It was Harry and I who had to save Sirius, in your own school. Tonight we have Cedric dead, and Harry dragged off to Merlin knows where - and it's your fault. Since Halloween, you all knew this tournament was a trap for Harry, but Hogwarts had to play by the rules..."

The tears were now back in force as Hermione tried to finish what she started. "The most powerful wizard in the country let that little shit of a minister drag Harry out of here because Albus Dumbledore plays by some set of rules. When the other side don't follow those same rules, that leads to what happened here tonight. You failed us, again."

Jumping back in before her head of house could interrupt, Hermione verbally cut the legs out from under McGonagall. "Save your detentions and points deductions, I don't care about them anymore. With his precious dark lord returned, his father once more back at Voldemort's side and Harry arrested by the ministry, Malfoy and his cronies will now be dangerous. We've seen first hand for the last four years that neither you nor the headmaster will protect us, so I will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of term."

She tried to hold her head up as she left the infirmary but all could see the silent sobs that still racked Hermione's body.

Witnessing that just hardened Sirius' attitude so Dumbledore looked toward Remus for support, only to find an unexpected rebuttal waiting there. "I agree with everything Hermione just said. You could easily have stopped Fudge tonight but chose not to. You play your games, Albus, and people keep dying..."

"You think this is a game?" Dumbledore let his frustration show but the marauders were not impressed, and certainly not intimidated. It was Sirius who answered him.

"We know this is not a game, it's our friends and family who are doing the dying. Come on, Remus, time to take a dog for a walk." He had one more thing to say though before they left. "Get Harry away from Fudge, Albus, then we'll talk. I think Hermione has got the right idea, we should all get out of Britain. Some things just aren't worth trying to save. Fudge left here with the only person in this world I give a damn about, you'd better get him back."

Sirius became Padfoot as they headed out the castle. With Peter now confirmed to be back alongside Voldemort, news of his animagus form would soon be circulating amongst the wrong people. He was going to have to stay holed up in Grimmauld Place.

-oOoOo-

Harry awoke to discover this wasn't a nightmare after all, he really was in a ministry cell. Looking around didn't take long, a self-emptying bucket being the only item in his tiny new accommodation.

That wasn't strictly true though, Harry glanced at what had caused him to wake. A tray had been slipped in through a hatch on the door, it contained breakfast and a copy of today's issue of the Prophet. Boy-who-lived arrested for Murder was the main headline, blazed across the top of the thing that called itself a newspaper. Harry ignored both it and the tray as he took stock of his situation.

Having been raised in a cupboard under the stairs, one where he was locked in more often than not, this cell held no fears for him. The bed was as basic as could be but was still more comfortable than the thing he had to sleep on in Privet Drive. He didn't even need to beg to be let out for the toilet, this cell came with his own bucket. Harry had spent the summer after his first year locked in a room almost as small as this, with bars on the window and meagre rations of food being passed through a newly fitted cat-flap.

This time he at least knew Hedwig would be looked after, either Hermione or Hagrid were sure to care for his familiar. He also didn't have to worry about Dudley spitting in his food or water, though Harry wouldn't put it passed the ministry to slip something else in there. Eat your breakfast and by lunch you would be proclaiming Fudge as the greatest Minister of Magic Britain has ever known. Harry understood he could probably make all his problems disappear by doing that very thing but that was never going to happen. He was too much of a Gryffindor to hand Fudge an easy victory.

The newspaper too was a ploy Harry was well used to. For years, his aunt and uncle would leave flyers for the circus, newest theme park or their latest holiday brochure lying where he couldn't fail to notice them. They would then derive great pleasure from informing him that of course it was only Dudley they were taking, freaks like him got to stay with Mrs Figg. He had found early on that ignoring these devices of mental torture denied Vernon and Petunia their delight at rubbing his nose in his exclusion from whatever they had dreamed up for their spoiled son. Living with the Dursleys, small victories like these were really all Harry had to keep himself going.

Fudge had no idea who he was dealing with here. Placing a pampered prince like Draco Malfoy in this situation would see them crack under the solitude and lack of life's luxuries. Harry was left counting his blessings - no Dursleys, no chores, Hedwig was safe and they apparently weren't going to starve him.

While checking over the new scars on his arm and leg, Harry knew he was going to have to wait this one out. It just wasn't in him to privately or publicly kiss Fudge's arse, meaning his only way out of this cell would be if outside pressure forced the door open. The problem he could see with that scenario was the Prophet had been effectively assassinating his character all year, starting with Skeeter dragging him into that broom cupboard for her exclusive. Her fabricated and poisoned follow-up articles resulted in most of the magical community thinking he was already some deranged, attention seeking nutter. With the Prophet securely in Fudge's pocket, that cell door wouldn't be getting forced open anytime soon.

Harry ignored the offered tray, preferring instead to lie there and think what he would do with his life, when and if he got out of here. He clearly remembered Hermione having a stranglehold on his dogfather, Remus eventually having to help too. Ron stood there totally gobsmacked but Harry really couldn't blame his mate for that. Mrs Weasley, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had all objected on his behalf, Fudge had simply forged ahead and done exactly what he wanted. Harry now joined Sirius and Hagrid in the ranks of those who had been flung in prison, simply because politically powerful people wanted them there.

This was not a country in which Harry wanted to live his life, hopefully even raise a family one day. There were decisions to be made, and only him here to make them. It was going to be a different Harry Potter who left this cell. He had no idea just how true that thought was.

-oOoOo-

If anything, Hermione had a worse night than Harry. Sleep wouldn't come as she mentally tortured herself by replaying her actions over and over again in her head. The last thing she needed this morning was an episode with Malfoy and his cronies, it appeared though that's just what she was about to get. Draco and his posse had clearly been waiting on her as she hadn't yet entered the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey Granger, looks like your nutter of a boyfriend has finally been caught out. Two murders! Even Dumbledore won't be able to get his precious golden boy out of this."

Giving no acknowledgement or reaction, Hermione just pushed past the Slytherins. This didn't please Draco. "Hey Granger, I'm talking to you..."

Hermione neither listened or stopped, until a now enraged Draco chased after her and grabbed her shoulder. She'd been expecting something like this and her wand slid into her hand. Helping Harry train for the tournament had improved her own skills too, not to mention her confidence.

She spun around and her wand poked Draco in the groin. His friends couldn't see what was happening and Hermione whispered so they couldn't hear either.

"Listen worm, I've had more than enough of your shit to last me a lifetime. I'm leaving Hogwarts at the end of term, which is the only reason I'm offering this deal. You promise to leave me alone, and I won't cast a cutting curse. Do we have a deal?"

Draco was looking into Hermione's eyes from a distance measured in inches. What he saw reflected there was a mixture of revulsion and determination, leaving no room for doubt that she would carry out her threat. With a gulp, he managed to get his heart back into his chest before saying 'okay'.

Hermione's wand shot back up her sleeve as she walked away, leaving a startled Draco now being questioned by a jealous Pansy.

"What did that thing want, Dray?"

Thinking on his feet, he soon had something suitably derogatory manufactured. "Oh, she's missing her boyfriend and looking for a suitable replacement to keep her company. I told her I wouldn't poke a mudblood with a broom." Seeing Pansy's shocked reaction had the smirk back on Draco's face, that story would be all over the castle by lunchtime. He may be staying away from Granger, that didn't mean he couldn't make her last eight days in Hogwarts an absolute hell.

Hermione had barely made it into breakfast when Dumbledore stood to speak, she had no idea he'd been delaying this speech until she arrived.

"Students of Hogwarts, and our visiting friends. Last night we lost one of our own." With a wave of his hands, Dumbledore had all the banners hanging in Hogwarts turning to black.

"There is a lot of speculation around what happened last night, I'm here to tell you the truth - even if certain people don't want you to hear it. Harry and Cedric reached the cup at the same time, both urging the other to take the trophy. Neither would, so they finally decided to share the victory - they clasped it together.

Albus Dumbledore was a masterful orator, and was talking here about people and events that mattered to everyone in the hall. He had their complete attention.

"Unfortunately the cup was a trap, they were portkeyed hundreds of miles away to a cemetery where a dark ritual was being prepared. Cedric Diggory was murdered almost immediately, while Harry was tied to a gravestone and had some of his blood forcibly removed as part of this ritual. That ritual was successful, Lord Voldemort has returned."

This resulted in some screams, lots of tears and a few students momentarily fainting. It took a couple of minutes before Albus could continue. "After his rebirth, the dark lord summoned his loyal followers before proceeding to torture Harry. With guts, bravery, and not inconsiderable skill, Harry was able to engineer his escape. He also, at great personal risk, managed to return his fellow champion's body to us."

Holding up a copy of today's Prophet, Albus drove home his point. "There are those that don't want people to know the truth, and will go to any lengths to avoid the truth getting out. Harry Potter refused to lie about what happened last night, and was arrested to stop his version of events being heard and believed. Soon, all of us will be faced with some difficult choices. As an educator it is partly my responsibility to equip you with the tools and information needed to make those difficult choices. That is what I am doing here this morning, giving you the information needed. Sometimes we must do what is right, not that which is easy."

Hermione couldn't miss Dumbledore was staring at her as he said that last part, she didn't care. Hermione was still intent on speaking with Madame Maxime directly after breakfast finished. She was also far more interested in the witch who had shakily just stood at the Ravenclaw table.

The silence soon became total as everyone in the hall wanted to hear what Cho Chang had to say.

"Harry approached Cedric just before the first task and told him they would have to face dragons. His only reason for doing so was because all the other champions apparently already knew. Cedric then returned the favour by offering Harry a clue on how to solve his egg. Harry was first to reach the hostages under the lake, yet refused to leave any of the hostages behind and finished last."

Cho was surrounded by her friends, their support allowing her to finish what she wanted - no, needed to say. "I can certainly see both of them deciding to share the victory and grabbing the cup together, I can't see any situation where Harry would deliberately murder Cedric. Having spoken to both of Cedric's parents for hours last night, I know they think the same. Those two wizards were far more likely to help one another than harm each other..." A tearful Cho sat back down amongst her friends, unable to say anymore. It was then left to Dumbledore to break the respectful silence that had descended over the great hall.

"I too spoke at length with Amos and Tabitha Diggory, I can confirm Miss Chang's assumptions as being totally accurate. I would ask everyone now to stand and raise a salute to a fine Hogwarts student, champion, and an outstanding young wizard, Cedric Diggory."

Even the Slytherins stood for that, Cedric was a Hogwarts champion - and a pureblood.

Hermione's gaze was now locked on another target, one that was hard to miss. As Madame Maxime began to leave, Hermione's half-eaten breakfast was forgotten about as she chased after the witch she hoped would be her new headmistress come September.

-oOoOo-

Lord Voldemort was having a rather more pleasant time than expected. He'd raged for hours last night at how Potter had escaped him, only for one of his returning death eaters to bring the wonderful news that Potter had since been arrested.

Snape's excuse that Dumbledore was watching too closely for him to slip away almost cost the potions master his life, until Severus released that unbelievable titbit of news. That the dark lord had lost one of his most loyal death eaters was also a blow, but Harry Potter in prison was priceless.

"Well Wormtail, it would appear you're now two for two. First Black and now Potter, both put in prison for crimes you committed. Lucius, I want you to pander to Fudge's ego, tell him this is a fabulous decision. Promise Fudge anything, just keep Potter rotting in jail. When we're ready to take over, we won't have to go looking for him. Fudge is doing our job for us, I might even let him live after the ministry falls to me. Brilliance like that deserves a reward, even if it's only to live in Potter's former cell."

Sitting in the luxury of Malfoy Manor while having that news confirmed by the Prophet had certainly brightened up the dark lord's day.

-oOoOo-

Hermione's day was looking a little brighter, spending all morning, and most of the afternoon, chatting to Madame Maxime about switching schools almost had a smile back on her face. The Beauxbaton's headmistress didn't believe Harry was guilty either, and Hermione swore to try and convince her best friend to make the switch from Hogwarts too.

Any semblance of that better mood vanished as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. Silence descended and she soon found all eyes now upon her. Cormac McLaggen boldly strode out to intercept Hermione's route through the room.

"Granger, if you needed a wizard to keep you company with Harry gone, there's no need to approach snakes. We lions take pride in looking after our own. I think you'll find I'm more than up to the job..."

Cormac had now invaded her personal space and, while her peripheral vision spotted three redheads racing to intervene, Hermione could cope with this buffoon. As his hands reached out to touch her body, Hermione's Petrificus Totalus spell had Cormac as stiff as a board. A slight nudge from her saw him topple over backwards and slam into the stone floor. Hermione wasn't finished with this prick though, not by a long shot.

Hermione placed her foot carefully on his throat, more concerned this bastard couldn't see up her robes than she was about not hurting McLaggan. "Listen carefully, McLaggan, it's your only warning. Depending what version of events you believe about last night, Harry either committed murder or fought Voldemort to a draw before escaping. Do you honestly think those are shoes you could ever fill?"

Cormac could only move his eyes but that was enough for Hermione to see he was terrified, her wand was pointing right between his eyes too.

"I don't know what anyone has heard but Harry is simply irreplaceable. Try laying hands on me again and I won't be so lenient, I might even let the Weasleys get their hands on you..."

"Me too, Hermione. He wasn't getting near you..."

"Thanks Neville, never saw you there behind me."

Hermione then spoke to the entire common room. "I was there when Harry got arrested, it was a disgrace. Fudge presented Harry with the prize money, while calling him a liar. I called Fudge an idiot, he then arrested Harry just to prove me right. Harry forgave a lot of people who earlier in the year thought he was a cheat and a liar, I can't see him being so generous to those who accuse him of being a murderer."

With that, Hermione turned and left the common room.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Ron found her in the library. He could see through her facade, Hermione was close to the edge.

"Hey, it's Harry we're talking about here. He'll be fine, and certainly won't blame you for Fudge being an idiot." This earned Ron a weak smile so he continued along the same lines. "It's the ministry that has him, Hermione, they will have to follow their own rules. They won't be able to do much more than keep throwing questions at him. You being his friend for the last four years will have him easily able to deal with that."

The tears were forming at the corners of Hermione's eyes as Ron asked how she was feeling. "I'm worried sick about Harry. I've had to draw my wand on two wizards today, and spoke with Madame Maxime about switching to Beauxbatons in September. So, just a normal day for Hermione Granger at Hogwarts..."

"Hermione, you're really leaving us?"

"Yes, Ron, and I'll be doing everything I can to convince Harry to come with me. Some of those people in our common room have known me for four years, yet seemed more than ready to believe whatever the latest rumour is about Hermione Granger. I'm assuming it was Malfoy who started it..."

"Was he the other wizard you pulled your wand on?"

"Yeah, I threatened to end the Malfoy line with a cutting curse."

"Oh wow, and I missed it. Still can't make up my mind what my best memory of Hogwarts is. It's between the incredible bouncing ferret or you smacking him one back in third year. I think third year just edges it because I could see the expression on his face after you hit him." Seeing a slight smile from Hermione pleased Ron no end. He'd abandoned Harry earlier on in the year, when his mate really needed him too, that wasn't going to happen again. He knew Hermione would blame herself for what happened in the infirmary, only Harry being released and forgiving her would ease that pain. His job would be to stick close to their friend and try to stop her sinking into despair.

"Ron, you need to work on making some better memories - preferably ones where you're actually in them."

He then changed the subject totally on her. "Have you guys been holding out on me? When did you become his girlfriend?" It was now Ron's turn to smile as he'd made Hermione blush.

"You know we're not. Everyone just assumes that we are, and me denying it just now would feel like I was abandoning Harry. You know I could never do that. We've spent a lot of time together this year and gotten even closer, I guess that's what people are picking up on. In all honesty, I was too worried Harry wasn't going to survive that bloody tournament to think about anything else."

Ron had known this, he also knew his friends might have taken steps along that path after the tournament - only for Fudge to ruin that for them too. Harry just couldn't catch a break. "I don't know what I'll do next year without you two at Hogwarts, Ginny will be heartbroken."

Ignoring the Ginny remark, Hermione focused on what else Ron had said. "Do you really think Harry will leave Hogwarts?"

"Hermione, sometimes you can be really dense. You said you would never abandon Harry, I know that's true. Do you think this same Harry is going to let you go all the way to France on your own?"

She couldn't help but smile at her sometimes clueless friend, and hope he was right about Harry. "Ron, you do know that Beauxbatons is closer to London than Hogwarts is?"

"Aw Hermione, that just can't be right..."

-oOoOo-

Albus was at the ministry, trying to drum up support to get Harry freed. He wasn't having much luck. Cornelius had blocked Albus from seeing his student so he was having to use different routes.

"Amelia, surely you don't support this?"

"Of course I don't. Neither me nor my department are being allowed to intervene, or get near the boy. By using a ministerial decree, Cornelius has effectively blocked all interference."

"But Harry's underage, this shouldn't be allowed."

The Head of the D.M.L.E. had some very bad news for the headmaster. "They have thought of that too. Since Harry was allowed to compete in a competition where you had to be of age, Fudge has used this fact to push the lie Harry is now an adult through the ministry. In our community, Harry James Potter is now declared of age, and will face whatever charges Fudge finally brings against him as an adult wizard."

She took Dumbledore's shocked silence as a cue to continue. "Fudge has Harry in a secure isolation cell, no visitors of any sort. I'm hearing rumours of Voldemort's return but am denied access to the one person who can tell me more about it. I'm being stopped from doing my job, and I think this is deliberate. If Voldemort is back, we need to begin making preparations and taking some action now. Fudge just point-blank refuses to contemplate the possibility of Voldemort's return, something those he listens to will certainly approve of."

Albus seemed to age decades as he sat and contemplated what Fudge's actions could mean. He reached out and lifted a small silver framed picture of Amelia's niece, Susan Bones, from her desk and cast the portus spell on it.

"Amelia, I fear dark times are ahead of us. Voldemort will be quietly recruiting those who will help with his planned endeavours, before starting to eliminate anyone who stands in his way. I am well aware you fall squarely into the latter category, it's only a matter of time before you are paid a visit. This emergency portkey will take you, and anyone else holding it, straight to my office in Hogwarts. I trust you won't let it fall into the wrong hands."

She gratefully accepted the gift, more for the girl in the picture than herself. Amelia would sleep easier at night knowing she now had a method of ensuring Susan's safety.

-oOoOo-

Hermione wasn't looking forward to this but knew it had to be done. Calling on all her courage, she knocked on McGonagall's door and entered when invited to do so.

Minerva's tone was icy as she stared at the young witch in front of her. "What can I do for you, Miss Granger?"

"I would like a copy of the form needed to transfer my schooling. I am hoping to have it completed and authorised before the Beauxbaton's students leave, Madame Maxime could then receive my Hogwarts records in person."

"So, you really are determined to leave us?"

"Yes, Professor. Could I have a copy of the form for Harry too? I intend to do my utmost to convince him it would be in his best interest to transfer schools as well. For obvious reasons, I have no idea when I'll see him next. Having a copy of the form means I can at least be prepared for when I do."

Minerva waved her wand as a couple of forms made their way from the filing cabinet onto her desk. "I doubt whether these forms will accept a certain godfather's signature, it will need to be Harry's guardians. There is also the matter of tuition fees. Harry's parents set up an account to pay for his attendance at Hogwarts, I doubt very much if the Dursleys will be allowed to change that arrangement at Gringotts..."

Both witches had been so busy staring daggers at each other, they had missed Dumbledore entering. "That will not be a problem, Minerva. Because of his participation in the tournament, the ministry have declared Harry an adult."

"That means Harry will be able to make his own decisions..." Hermione's jubilation then crumbled as she realised what the other side of the coin brought to the situation. "...it also means the ministry can charge him as an adult. I read juveniles couldn't be sent to Azkaban, Harry, as an adult wizard, now could be. You know the effect dementors have on him, what are you doing about this?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. The Minister of Magic has decreed Harry can have no visitors or letters. It's also impossible to change the decision about his age, the magic involved won't allow Harry to take a step back like that - even if he wanted to..."

"This is your fault, again. You were the ones that forced a fourteen year old to compete in this tournament, and now Harry could end up in Azkaban over it. Now you stand there and tell me there's nothing you can do about the situation. If and when I see Harry again, you better believe I will be doing my damnedest to have him leave Britain with me. At least he'll never have to go back to the Dursleys..."

Dumbledore's head went down at that. "The Dursleys' residence is no longer safe for him anyway. Harry being declared of age will see the wards I placed on that house come crashing down. With Voldemort's return, that family are now vulnerable. We will need to visit and tell them this. The Dursleys can no longer stay in Privet Drive."

Hermione stood and stared at Dumbledore for a moment before she could find her voice. "Harry told me his relatives used to scream at him they weren't given a choice about raising him, he was just left on their doorstep with a letter. Now, because of that, they are going to lose their home. What gives you the right to make these decisions, Headmaster?"

McGonagall wasn't going to stand for that. "Miss Granger, that is quite enough..."

Hermione wasn't cowed in the slightest. "No it bloody isn't, it's nowhere near enough. When it suits him, the headmaster plays god with people's lives. When it doesn't, he stands back with his hands in his pockets and says he can't do anything - meanwhile Harry gets dragged out of a bed in the infirmary and sent to prison. I'll ask again, Headmaster, what gives you the right to make those decisions?"

"Alas, Miss Granger, that is a question I can't answer at the moment."

"Yeah, not that I expected an answer. Just don't be making any decisions about me. Have you told Sirius this news?" A glance was all that was needed to tell that was a no. "I'll have Hedwig drop a note off when she's taking this form home for my parents to sign." With that, Hermione left McGonagall's office.

"Albus, if Miss Granger asks, Mr Potter would follow her to the ends of the earth. No matter what happens now, we're going to lose both of them."

"I know of Harry's affections for Miss Granger, Minerva, just as Miss Granger effectively ripped her headmaster and head of house to pieces in defence of Mr Potter. I came to ask if you would accompany me to the Dursleys? This is going to be even more unpleasant since Miss Granger is once more correct, I left them no choice in the matter of their nephew."

As she picked up her traveling cloak, Minerva managed to resist saying she told him so with regard to the Dursleys. Her mind was moving in a different direction. "Miss Granger seems to have the ability to cut right to the heart of the matter."

"That she has, Minerva. Losing both her and Harry from the country would be a catastrophe, one I currently have no idea how to prevent."

With that, both set off for what was sure to be an unpleasant encounter in Little Whinging.

-oOoOo-

Harry had lain on his bunk for hours. He'd barely moved, and certainly not touched anything that had been pushed through the door. He had spent that time looking back at events in his life, and not liking where these thoughts were taking him. Since Halloween, his outlook on studying had to undergo a radical rethink. When you weren't studying to pass exams though, rather survive what was coming your way, Harry found that situation to be far more motivating.

Without the distraction of Ron or quidditch, Harry also found he liked being able to keep up with Hermione. His friend was in his thoughts as the door began to open. Harry had known the approach would be coming soon. A night and day in a cell was supposed to soften him up, only Harry was anything but soft.

He just continued to lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling and totally ignoring his visitors.

"Hem, hem. Show some respect, Boy. You should stand when the Minister of Magic enters a room."

Harry left her hanging for a moment before gracing that comment with an answer. "Respect is earned, that is why I have none for Fudge. I have nothing but contempt for him, basically because his actions are contemptible."

This immediately got under the skin of whoever this was that Fudge had brought with him. "You are not helping your case here, Mr Potter. The Minister holds your fate in his hands..."

"Look, I don't know who you are but you obviously kiss Fudge's arse, not something I'm prepared to do..."

The squat witch exploded at that. "I am Madam Dolores Umbridge, Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic..."

"Okay, sorry. So you're Fudge's chief arse kisser?"

The minister tried to intervene before a war broke out here. It was also rather disconcerting to see this young wizard lying back there as if he hadn't a care in the world. He hadn't altered the volume nor the relaxed tone of his voice once, even when so cruelly slapping Dolores down. "Harry my boy, I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of your situation here."

"First, I never have been, nor ever will be, 'your boy'. Secondly, I believe it's you who severely underestimates the situation you are in..."

Dolores couldn't resist that. "Oh, so you know better than the Minister of Magic? You are right, Cornelius, the BOY is delusional."

Even her deliberate attempt to needle him didn't break through Harry's indifference. He calmly explained what the minister and his toad-like assistant were so oblivious to. "Voldemort didn't expend all that time and energy on being reborn, just so he could then go for a holiday to the Bahamas..."

Harry just quietly lay there, letting them get their protestations that he wasn't back out of their systems before continuing. "You stating that he can't be back doesn't make that true - I actually wish it did. Here's the thing though, sooner or later Voldemort will make his move. At that point, the entire country will know I was right - and that their Minister of Magic is a lying bastard who locked up a fourteen year old to cover his own arse. Once that happens, you and anyone connected with you will be run out of the ministry..."

With both Fudge and Umbridge standing there with their mouths open, Harry calmly finished what he had to say. "All I have to do is lie here and wait, wait while you're committing political suicide. Every article in the Prophet, every time you deny Voldemort's return, every day longer you keep me in here - those are all nails in your political coffins."

Harry then slowly sat up on his bed, wanting to make sure there could be no misunderstandings here. "If I walk out of this cell with you, we can shake hands and call this all a terrible mistake. This is a one-time offer that vanishes as soon as that door closes behind you. After that, I will make sure the entire country knows exactly why you placed the boy-who-lived in jail - purely to stop the British magical community knowing the truth."

He could see Fudge was wavering. The thought of being able to put this behind him, call it a misunderstanding, and have a publicity picture with the boy-who-lived was very tempting. His under-secretary though had other ideas.

"Don't be preposterous. You-know-who isn't back so why should we release you?"

Harry lay back down and stared at the ceiling again, he still answered her though. "Because the Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic, and the Minister of Magic himself, can't even say Voldemort's name. I've now fought him four times - and never lost. Lord Voldemort is just an anagram too, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He told me that himself when I was in second year, just before I defeated him again." In the silence that followed, Harry finished what he wanted to say.

"Oh, I'll even help the ministry save some money. Stop pushing the Daily Prophet through my door. I simply refuse to read the lies in that excuse for a newspaper. Please shut the door on your way out, it's draughty in here with it open."

He'd known that his strategy was a gamble, and one that didn't have a great chance of success. Harry would now have to play the waiting game, hoping that if Voldemort attacked the ministry they would at least let him out to fight.

-oOoOo-

It was a nervous Fudge who sat sipping an exquisite single malt in his office, Dolores had her usual sickly-sweet sherry. "I need that boy broken, broken and bent to my will - not Dumbledore's. There was obviously some bluffing going on in that cell but I just can't see keeping him in there achieving the result I need."

Having witnessed Potter's performance, Dolores really had to agree. "Dumbledore has the boy convinced you-know-who has returned. Under those circumstances, he would be correct in his assumptions. If you-know-who was ever to be sighted, what he claimed would come to pass. We have to undo all Dumbledore's brainwashing, and that won't happen by keeping him in that cell."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you leave it to me, I'll break him."

Cornelius had just been handed the politician's dream answer to his problems, along with deniability if those dreams turned into nightmares. "Okay, Dolores, he's all yours. I don't need to know the details, just let me know when you have the result I want."

A cruel smile may have been on her lips but it never reached her eyes. She would have this little bastard screaming for forgiveness over his arse-kissing remarks. Dolores now just needed to buy the time needed to achieve that result. "This won't be quick, Cornelius. Dumbledore has had years to work on the boy."

"Take all the time you need, Dolores. I'll keep feeding the Prophet stories about Potter and Dumbledore, that will neutralise any and all attempts to have him freed. We'll use Potter to bring Dumbledore down, that will end the old fool's attempts to have me removed as minister. I'll show him who really runs magical Britain, and it's not Albus Dumbledore."

-oOoOo-

After a few days, Harry was getting bored with just lying on his bed. He never thought he would miss painting Uncle Vernon's shed, or weeding between Aunt Petunia's roses. There was no natural light in his cell, and they were placing food in his room at irregular intervals of time. Harry no longer knew what day it was, or if it was day or night.

It was actually three in the morning when his cell door opened to reveal the toad-like woman standing there again. The minister was nowhere in sight, and it soon became blindingly obvious why. Fudge would want nothing to do with this.

"Potter, you seem far too comfortable here so we're switching your room. You'll even be able to receive visitors in your new accommodation. I'm told the dementors on Azkaban like to spend as much time as possible with the ministry's specially invited guests.

Thanks to Alix33 for checking over my efforts


	2. Spirit Rover

Disclaimer - Harry Potter is a fictional character, owned by an English woman who is using her fortune and fame to try and prevent Scotland attaining its independence. Fan fiction authors borrow that fictional character and place him in stories of their own making. If the reader doesn't like these efforts then sorry, but my management company insist upon a strict 'no refunds' policy on all my stories.

**Chapter 2 - Spirit Rover**

Albus was just holding the dram of whisky Minerva had given him earlier, he was still too shocked to drink it. "How could I have been so wrong... The Dursleys were delighted to hear Harry had been arrested, and ready to start celebrating when I told them their own nephew wouldn't be back."

"At least they're going to move from Privet Drive..."

"Oh they can't wait to do that. They claimed it was my fault they were still living there, but those wards could have easily been transferred to a new property. Harry just needed his family staying in their home to anchor the wards, that home didn't have to be in Privet Drive."

Minerva felt she was stating the obvious here but it had to be done. "Albus, did you ever take the time to explain that to the Dursleys?"

Both already knew the answer to that question. Albus now sipped his malt whiskey as his thoughts wandered. "More and more, Miss Granger's angry words are coming back to haunt me. I'm reminded of a phrase I once heard as a young wizard, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. I have the best of intentions, Minerva, but either fail to follow through or get it totally wrong in the first place. I certainly have failed Harry, and Miss Granger too."

"What can we do, Albus?"

"At the moment, very little. Please keep a close eye on Miss Granger, it's easy to see she still blames herself for what happened to her best friend. She'll need support to get through her final days with us."

-oOoOo-

It was easy for Minerva to see how accurate Albus' prediction proved to be when Hermione arrived in her office a couple of days later. The young witch appeared as if she had the weight of the entire world on her shoulders.

"Professor, I have my completed and signed transfer form here. Hedwig returned with it this morning, along with a letter from Remus. A certain big black dog was set to charge the ministry and personally rip Fudge's throat out. Is there any more news?"

Taking the form from the young witch, Minerva had no comfort to offer. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, there isn't a peep escaping the ministry about Harry. I'm also sorry to see you leave Hogwarts..."

"Professor McGonagall, the worst terrorist this country has known in the last fifty years just returned from the dead, and the head of the government threw a fourteen year old wizard in prison to cover that fact up. What choice do I have?"

Hermione needed a couple of deep breaths to steady herself before she could continue. "My parents are muggles, I need to get them out of the country before the killing starts. Malfoy is well aware of who I am, and my relationship with Harry, they'll eventually be coming for me and my family. Neither you nor the magical government can protect us, the government won't even acknowledge there's an actual problem in the first place. What am I supposed to do?"

Minerva was finding that, once again, she had no answers for one of the best young students she had ever taught. That this student was also one of her Gryffindor cubs just made the pain of having no answers to give all the more acute. "I shall personally hand your school records to Madame Maxime, and I promise to let you know if I hear any news about Mr Potter."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm sorry it had to come to this too, I just don't see any other alternatives. Voldemort will be getting organised, while Fudge buries his head in the sand. I've read his death eaters went after the muggle borns during the last war, I need to protect my parents. My mum and dad wouldn't hurt a fly yet these death eaters would torture and kill them, simply because I'm their daughter. I can't allow that to happen. The headmaster was right to say what he did, I just wonder how many people really listened."

A rather dejected Hermione then left, leaving her head of house feeling just as demoralised as her student that things had come to this. Minerva couldn't fault her student's logical conclusions, nor Hermione's desire to protect those she loved. That she had no other options to offer the young witch was what really hurt.

She was going to have to talk with Albus. They would be failing their students if they didn't specifically warn the muggle borns and their families of what could happen next. Since that would place Hogwarts on a collision course with the ministry, it would be Albus' decision to make.

-oOoOo-

Harry was provided with a robe that seemed at least three sizes too big, very Dudley-esque, the hood then being forcefully pulled up over his head by Umbridge. It was obvious they didn't want him being recognised while he was frog-marched from the ministry building. Since the ministry appeared deserted, the robe became an unnecessary precaution - as were the wrist manacles he was also forced to wear. Umbridge had two aurors with her so slapping on the manacles was clearly designed more to frighten him, rather than preventing any serious threat of escape. He refused to give the bitch that pleasure and just ignored her - and the manacles. It wasn't until they left the ministry building that Harry discerned it was the middle of the night, a portkey journey later and they were standing at a tiny harbour.

Seeing the small boat sitting there, clearly waiting on their arrival, evoked memories of his first trip on a boat. Uncle Vernon had dragged them all off to that little cottage on a desolate piece of rock, only for Hagrid to kick the door in at midnight - and become the first person Harry could remember wishing him a Happy Birthday. He didn't think his large friend would be coming to rescue him this time, Harry also clearly remembered Hagrid's terror at the mere mention of Azkaban.

Harry's indifference though was having an effect on Umbridge. As the little craft left the dock, she increased her efforts to provoke a reaction out of him.

"Azkaban is such a terrible place, those dementors are some of the foulest creatures on the planet. They suck every good thought right out of your head…"

"I take it they don't affect you then?" That Harry's droll question caused both aurors and the boatman to laugh really set Umbridge off.

"You will be going straight into the high security wing, where all the worst of the criminals go - and also the location inside Azkaban that has the highest concentration of dementors. We'll see if you're still as cocky then, you'll soon change your story."

"I think your arm should be checked for a dark mark. You are supposed to be one of the good guys, yet don't even try to hide your delight at the prospect of an innocent fourteen year old being tortured. Voldemort could stroll into the ministry anytime and be welcomed - it's full of kindred spirits." That Harry wasn't ranting and raving meant his words were having a far greater effect. He wasn't finished either. "No wonder you needed me to save you the last time. Guess what - this time around you can all bugger off! That a pair of aurors and a ministry official could be part of this conspiracy, organised by the minister himself, means I won't lift a finger to help you - and Voldemort is most definitely back."

He sat quietly with his hood up as the toad-like witch verbally vented her wrath. Harry was glad of the hood now as it blocked most of the spittle her manic ravings were throwing in his direction. Harry was too busy watching the boatman and the pair of aurors. Fudge and Umbridge could call him a liar all they wanted, his words had certainly reached the other three on the boat.

There were obviously those in magical Britain who would believe the word of the boy-who-lived over that of a politician, especially Cornelius Fudge, hence why Harry was being shipped off to Azkaban. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Harry spoke directly to the three other occupants of the boat not named Umbridge.

"Fudge is sending me to Azkaban to hide the truth. He's also trying to oust Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort is supposed to be afraid of..."

Harry didn't get to say anymore as Umbridge hit him with a silencing curse. "We can't have you spreading any more of your lies, boy. We'll see if you're still spouting that same rubbish after a few days in your new accommodation."

He just sat there quietly and smirked at her. By casting that silencing charm, toad woman had just convinced the other three that Harry was telling the truth.

It took a couple of hours before the boat made Azkaban Island. After being stuck in that cell, Harry actually enjoyed the pleasant journey. He just sat quietly and watched the sun beginning to rise out of the sea, not knowing when he would see this again. The aurors were now gentler in their handling of Harry as the group made its way up to the fortress prison. The boatman was wisely staying with his craft, leaving just the four of them to make their way inside the imposing structure.

It may be the month of June but Azkaban seemed to have its own microclimate - this winter and next winter. The black granite building jutted almost organically from the rocky island. It also appeared to leach heat as well as happiness out of anyone unfortunate enough to pass through its doors. There were two prison guards waiting on their party in what was clearly some sort of reception area. Harry threw his hood back and deliberately made sure his scar would be visible. He hated his fame but Harry intended to use everything he had to fight this injustice. At the moment, this was all he had available.

What he had however proved to be very effective, both guards recognised him at once.

"That's Harry Potter, that is - in chains too. What's he doing here?"

The older of the two guards stared right at Umbridge. "I saw in that excuse for a newspaper that he'd been arrested, it never said nothing about his trial - or him being found guilty. Just what is going on here? The boy-who-lived is not even of age to enter Azkaban."

Dolores was not about to stand here and answer questions coming from mere prison guards. "All you need to know is that these orders here are signed by the Minister of Magic, now do the job you are paid to do."

Jock snatched the papers out of Umbridge's hand, one glance had him furious. "You're putting this lad in the high security wing - along with the Lestranges and the other filth…"

"If you have a problem with that, say so now. We can easily get new prison guards because your careers are over if you do." Dolores was confident her usual threat would be enough to see her orders carried out, she was dealing with different people here though.

"This isn't a career, it's the shittiest job in the world. You can take my job and shove it where the sun don't shine." Jock then turned to Harry. "I was drunk for three days when you defeated him, what a celebration that was. I wish I could do more here…"

"He's back, that's why Fudge is doing this…" Dolores hit Harry with another silencing curse, since the last one had obviously worn off over time. The damage was done though, Jock clearly believed him.

"Fudge never had too much up top - I certainly never voted for the fool. You coming Derek?"

The younger guard seemed torn. "I want to, Jock, but I've got a family to support…"

"Yes, including a daughter at Hogwarts who has Harry Potter pictures all over her bedroom wall. What will she think of a father who locked her hero up in Azkaban?"

Jock knew Derek doted on his Abi, never stopped talking about how proud he was of her. This was exactly the right thing to say as Derek then offered his immediate resignation too.

Dolores swore retribution on them before almost blowing a gasket as a manacled and silenced Harry Potter had both the now ex-guards smiling by shaking their hands in thanks. Dolores was now going to be forced to enter this prison properly, and then deal with whoever was in charge. That was certain to exacerbate her already terrible mood. She had no way of knowing plans were currently being made to make that mood a hundred times worse.

Jock was trying to hurry Derek along but the younger man was now riddled with doubts, had he done the right thing? "What's your rush? We'll just be sitting on the boat waiting on them anyway."

"Not after I have a word with Salty, we'll be pushing off the moment we set foot on his boat - the sooner the better."

Derek liked the idea of not sharing a boat back with Umbridge, but worried about it to. "Won't he get into trouble for leaving them here? It's a five hour round trip, and that's assuming he returns straight away."

"Naw, Salty will just blame me. He'll make up some story to cover himself, and I'm already out of a job so they can't touch me. We need to get a move on, and then you have a letter to write."

-oOoOo-

Hermione knew she was putting out 'do not disturb' vibes while sitting forlornly staring at her lunch. She thought it might be a tad overdone when a little first year Hufflepuff approached with tears in her eyes, only to discover she was in no way responsible for those tears.

"Miss Granger, my father works in Azkaban. They've just put Harry in there, how could they do that to him?" At that, the young girl's tears overwhelmed her and Hermione had an arm comfortingly around the now distraught witch.

"They're putting him in something called the secure wing, that doesn't sound good..." The girl's shoulders then squared and Hermione couldn't miss the pride in her voice. "My father refused to put Harry in prison, he quit his job and wrote to me. How can we help Harry?"

Hermione's insides were in knots at the thought of Harry in that place but she was trying to hold it together for this brave young witch. "What's your name?"

"Abigail, Abigail Hendry - but my friends call me Abi."

"Well Abi, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Just call me Hermione..."

"Oh, I'm not a friend of Harry's..."

Hermione managed to force a smile for the brave girl. "Abi, you are now. We need to let the headmaster know this news." Taking the now nervous girl by the hand, Hermione headed for the staff table.

Quite a few pairs of eyes had been watching the drama unfold, that changed immediately to everyone in the great hall as Dumbledore let an angry roar out of him. A Phoenix flamed into the hall and then used the same fiery method to take Dumbledore wherever he was going. The few who had heard the conversation between Hermione and Abi soon had the news spread throughout the hall.

One glance toward the Slytherin table made Hermione's mind up, she would spend the rest of today studying in the library. She was one Malfoy remark away from starting a war, and in no mood to take any prisoners.

-oOoOo-

Albus hit the ministry like a whirlwind, and wasn't quiet about why he was there. Fudge was quaking in his boots though managed to stand his ground. Lucius had warned him this confrontation was inevitable and, more importantly, promised to defeat any move against him if this was brought to the Wizengamot. Knowing the influence Lucius had in the chamber gave Cornelius the courage to say what he needed to.

"You yourself declared the boy an adult when you forced him to compete in your tournament. I have dead wizards whose deaths are unexplained, and Harry Potter is my chief suspect, our laws say I can hold him for ninety days while our investigation proceeds. After that, we must bring the suspect to trial or release him."

"Amelia Bones knows nothing about this, how can you claim an investigation is being carried out?"

"My Senior Under-Secretary, Madam Dolores Umbridge, is in charge of this case. I fully intend to get to the bottom of this matter, a matter on which you have made your position clear. Stay away from this investigation, Albus, otherwise I'll have you arrested for trying to pervert the course of justice."

"Cornelius, you are playing a dangerous game, one that could see our country fall..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Albus. Harry Potter is not above the law, no one is. Justice must be seen to be fair, and carried out in the proper manner."

"Does that apply to everyone, Cornelius? Including the wizards who aren't even being questioned about certain events - simply because you say so..."

"Enough, Dumbledore. I'm the Minister of Magic, and a busy wizard. I've listened to your rantings, now it's time for you to leave."

Before going, Albus pinned Cornelius with a stare. "This is the moment that will define your tenure as Minister of Magic, Cornelius. You are taking our country to the very edge of darkness. If we manage to pull it back, it will be because of Harry Potter and I. How do you think we'll portray your part in this fiasco? You're finished Cornelius, I just hope I can prevent you taking the rest of the country down with you."

He left the minister's office to find Amelia waiting on him. "Has that idiot really put the boy in Azkaban, and then placed Umbridge in charge of this investigation?" A nod from Dumbledore was all she needed to storm into Fudge's office.

Amelia didn't think she would be any more successful than Albus, she was determined to register her protest though. The minister was using criminal law to lock Harry Potter in Azkaban, and then not using the D.M.L.E. to investigate the case. Fudge would claim his ministerial decree gave him the power to do that but she wanted to hear him say the words, before publicly hanging him out to dry.

She fully intended to release a departmental statement to the Prophet, just to dispel any rumours rushing around the country. By tomorrow, every witch and wizard in Britain would know what had happened to Harry Potter - and exactly who was responsible for this situation. It wasn't going to help Harry much, but it was the best Amelia could do at the moment.

-oOoOo-

Prisoner Harry Potter being led through the corridors of Azkaban was an unbelievable event to its other residents, news that was swiftly shouted from cell to cell. By the time they reached his new home, the news of Harry's arrival had proceeded him.

"Wee baby Potter, all alone in our midst. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him for you. When our master comes to release us, and he soon will, I promise Potter will die screaming for mercy."

Bellatrix's ravings had the pair of aurors hesitating but Umbridge stepped forward and pushed Harry through the open cell door. She didn't even allow the manacles to be removed, slamming the door shut the moment he was through it.

"Lock him in, and double the dementor presence in this wing."

The prison boss just looked at her, and then the orders in his hand. "It says nowt about that here..."

"I'm telling you to do it, are you questioning me?"

"If it ain't writ' down, it doesn't happen. You gimme that in writing, signed in front of witnesses mind, and your order will be carried out. Otherwise, it's your word agin' mine."

That was not something Dolores wanted to do, needs must though. She headed off to this cretin's office to give him his written orders. Potter needed to be broken.

Harry had landed on his knees, narrowly avoiding hitting the cell's back wall when he was shoved in here. This was certainly a step down from his previous accommodation inside the ministry.

The dark brown peeling paint on the cell walls wasn't exactly welcoming either, and the bed was lumpier that his cot in Privet Drive. The taunts coming from his fellow inmates on this wing were also of a far different nature than the ones the Dursleys would hurl in his direction, being called a freak now didn't seem so bad. Harry would readily admit he was sexually inexperienced but he thought the last couple of taunts were physically impossible, unless witches and wizards were different that way too - and of course no one had bothered to tell him.

The temperature dropping meant their special guards had arrived, this quickly stopped the taunting but Harry would now have welcomed those shouts. There was no escaping the dementor effects, he could already hear his mother screaming for her son to be spared. There was also no way to fight against this attack, not without having his wand in his hand. At least he could draw some comfort from the fact the ministry didn't have that. It had been under his pillow in the infirmary when they dragged him out of there. He was sure Hermione would have it, he certainly trusted her to keep it safe.

This line of thought had a strange effect however, Harry noticed that thinking of Hermione appeared to lessened the power the dementors were having over him. Harry remembered Sirius telling him that knowing he was innocent helped ward off some of the despair caused by the dementors. Harry was not only innocent, he was thrown in here purely so this Umbridge bitch could bend him to the Minister of Magic's will. That his best friend was still trying to protect him even in here almost transformed his grimace into a grin. Without his wand he couldn't summon Prongs to keep the dementors at bay, but Hermione appeared to be acting like his own personal patronus. She may not be able to chase the dementors off but any form of protection from those horrors was more than welcome.

It didn't take Harry long to figure out the more he thought about Hermione, the less the dementors affected him. Since thinking about his best friend wasn't exactly a hardship, that's precisely what Harry did. He went right back to their very first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, their date with the troll and the trip through the forbidden third corridor. Holding Hermione as she told him he was a great wizard was his best memory of that year - his best memory up until that time.

Seeing her petrified the following May was certainly his worst of second year. Even lying in the chamber dying from basilisk poison, the knowledge that she would be safe helped him face the unfaceable. Then Fawkes cried into his wound, and Hermione had finally raced into the great hall - practically jumping into his arms.

Third year they fell out, over a stupid bloody broomstick too. She was still there for him though, Harry well remembered Hermione throwing herself in front of him like a human shield when they faced Sirius Black. Then, even although she was afraid of heights, Hermione had climbed on behind him as they flew Buckbeak up to save his godfather. Hermione holding on tight that night offered some compensation for having to return to his Aunt and Uncle in Little Whinging.

This year had been an unmitigated disaster. They had certainly spent a lot of time together but the only good memory he could muster was seeing Hermione at the Triwizard Ball, she was simply stunning. Her eyes had sparkled with mirth at his reaction to her, that wild hair of hers had been tamed - and framed her beautiful face. That's when the realisation began to dawn, he was head-over-heels in love with his best friend.

The warmth this epiphany pushed through his body was strong enough that it almost blocked the effect of the dementors. The more Harry thought about the situation, the more he realised the truth of the matter. He loved his best friend, and could now only hope she felt the same about him. He spent hours lying there going over their last four years together, the pleasant memories deflecting a fair percentage of the dementors' debilitating affects.

Suddenly, something in Harry radically shifted. Memories that mere moments ago had offered him comfort were now becoming twisted and altered to cause him the maximum amount of pain and terror. Racing into that toilet and discovering they were too late, the troll had left a broken and bloody Hermione lying dead on the floor. Harry sat with Hermione's battered head on his lap and wept like never before. In second year, the basilisk now killed rather than petrified Hermione. There was no wonderful hug in the great hall. Third year saw the dementors killing both Hermione and Sirius, right in front of him. His patronus only managing to protect himself, no matter what he did. Fourth year, Hermione drowned under the Black Lake at the second task - despite his frantic efforts to save her.

..and the horrors kept coming and coming. Hermione kissing Krum at the ball, and agreeing to be the Bulgarian seeker's girlfriend was particularly painful to watch - at least she survived that one though. Every good memory he had of Hermione warped into a horror movie so realistic, Harry could practically taste the blood.

He couldn't think what had changed. Memories that had so recently offered him some comfort now tortured him worse that the dementors ever had before. It was as if his mind was stuck in some sort of sadistic loop too, playing these personal horrors over and over again. No matter how often he tried to tell himself Hermione was safe and well, watching helplessly as she died time after time was having a crippling effect on him. Harry had blood dripping down his chin as he bit his bottom lip in an effort to stop himself screaming out loud.

Since this was different from any dementor attack he'd ever faced, this time there was no defence from this sadistic torture - and no escape either. This torture was relentless, and more painful to Harry than Voldemort's cruciatus.

He was getting prepared to hit his head off the cell wall, figuring only unconsciousness would offer any release from the pain, when the strangest thing happened. His head shot toward the cell wall …and passed straight through the impenetrable granite. He then returned to his cell to see the strangest sight, Harry James Potter lay collapsed onto the bed. Where seconds ago he'd been thrashing about in agony, there was now nothing more than the occasional twitch, and a grimace on his face.

Harry had no idea what he'd done, or even what he was now. There was no ghostly hands or body for him to see, yet Harry felt as if he was looking through his own eyes - except his eyes were closed and still attached to the body on the bed. In amongst all this mystery there was at least one thing he did know, those terrible memories were no longer torturing him - and he couldn't feel any effects from the dementors either. Whatever this was, Harry had absolutely no intention of fighting against it.

Being again stuck in a cell, he once more had no appreciation of how much time had passed since he'd been unceremoniously pushed in here. Harry then began to wonder if he needed to stay here, in this cell beside his physical self. In this form, whatever it was, his head had easily slipped through the wall earlier. Could he actually get out of here?

A quick experiment saw Harry passing through the wall to find himself in an adjoining cell, but the occupant didn't see him. This was nothing to do with whatever his form was however, the prisoner was currently lying on their bed with a blanket pulled over their head. Doubling the concentration of dementors was obviously effecting the secure wing's usual residents too. He kept moving from cell to cell, having no wish to pass into a corridor and come face to face with a dementor. Harry eventually ran out of cells and passed through the prison's outer wall - he was free from Azkaban Prison.

He still had no idea what was happening to him, or how this could be possible. There was only one place he could think of that might possibly hold the answers though, the place Harry had thought of as home for the last four years - Hogwarts.

As the sun was beginning to set, Harry seemed to know instinctively which direction the castle was. He no sooner had wished for his firebolt than he was racing across the North Sea without the aid of his broomstick, leaving the horrors of earlier far behind. Harry wanted to go faster, and simply did. The sea below lent him some idea of what speed he was actually traveling, it was way beyond anything a mere broom could ever hope to achieve. With no wind buffeting him, Harry actually didn't feel as if he was flying at all. The sun had barely set when he hit landfall, soon leaving the coast far behind.

The lights of Hogwarts Castle were like beacons welcoming him home, and Harry knew exactly where he wanted to go. He passed through the stone wall and into the Gryffindor fourth year boys' dorm, finding it full of his friends. Seamus and Dean were busy winding Ron up.

"Does it still hurt, Ron?"

"I wonder if you'll still be able to see the handprint in the morning…"

"All I said was Harry wouldn't be needing his firebolt over the holidays, and I could find a good home for it. Mental she is… There was no need for Hermione to smack me one."

After hearing that, Harry was out the door. He thought Ron had changed but apparently not. Hermione wasn't in the common room, very few Gryffindors were, it appeared to be really late. Harry had no intention of entering the girls dorms to look for her, there was no telling who or what he would see. It was time to head for Dumbledore's office.

Had Harry stayed in his dorm just a little longer, he might have heard how the rest of the drama played out.

"You of all people should know better, Ron. Hermione is hurting over Harry now being stuck in Azkaban."

"Neville, I tried a joke to see if I could cheer her up. It either wasn't a very good joke, or Hermione has no sense of humour. She certainly has some right arm on her, no wonder Malfoy is staying well away. I'll need to apologise tomorrow. I was trying to coax a smile out of her, not make her cry."

Harry simply passed through the gargoyle guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office, he stopped at the door however to listen to the raised voices coming from inside. One of them was certainly McGonagall's.

"Albus, we can't leave Harry in that place, we simply must do something."

"Minerva, I have no choice. Fudge holds all the cards at the moment so Harry's going to have to stay there for now."

Harry didn't hang about to hear anymore, which again was a pity as Dumbledore explained his reasoning to his concerned friend.

"Lucius Malfoy and his associates are telling Fudge this is a wonderful idea, and that fool is listening to them. Between Malfoy's natural supporters, their threats to others - not forgetting buying certain members off with sacks of gold, taking this to the Wizengamot would be a pointless exercise. Handing that public victory to the dark won't help Harry, or those of us who are light."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Fudge is just waiting on me doing something illegal, like trying to snatch Harry out of there. Our Minister of Magic would take great delight in filing criminal charges against me, I would be on the run - with Lucius Malfoy's gold deciding who would be the next headmaster of Hogwarts. I have to protect all the children, Minerva, not just Harry Potter."

"We know he's strong, Albus, but dementors have such an affinity to him. I'm really worried about Harry."

Albus thought he knew why the dementors were so attracted to the boy, he was certainly worried too.

Meanwhile a disconsolate Harry was aimlessly meandering along some darkened corridor, it now being well past curfew. Hearing those conversations tonight certainly cemented his beliefs that Harry Potter would really need to leave Hogwarts, leave Britain for that matter, if he ever wanted to have some kind of normality in his life.

A voice from the darkness startled him.

"Harry Potter, aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?"

It was really too dark for Harry to see more than an outline of a person. That outline was certainly a student, and Harry was sure a witch. The speaker casting a lumos confirmed both, allowing Harry his first glimpse of the little blonde witch wearing a Ravenclaw robe.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I didn't know you could spirit roam? My daddy told me it was very rare."

"_You can see me? Can you hear me?"_

Luna eagerly nodded before answering. "I can see your spirit, and I hear with my mind - rather than using my ears. I can spirit roam too. Oh dear, This is your first time, isn't it?"

"_Yes, I__'__ve never even heard of this before__…"_

At that admission, Luna sprang forward and kissed him. It was the strangest feeling Harry had ever felt, like being passed through the neck of a bottle. Those strange feelings kept coming though as he was apparently now looking through different eyes. It was his hand that now held the wand, though that hand was obviously female.

"_Luna, what just happened?"_

"_I invited you in, Harry. S__pirit roaming__ is incredibly dangerous if you don't know what you're doing - you clearly didn't."_

"_You mean I'm inside your body?"_

"_Yes. When I first s__pirit roamed,__ it was because of a severe trauma__. __I'd just watched my mum die and wanted nothing more than to go with her. Thankfully my daddy found me and did the same as I just did to you. Your spirit can enter someone through their mouth, and leave the same way. That's why a dementor kisses you there. By kissing my lips, my Daddy was able to return my spirit home. He then spent the next few years guiding me on how to do it properly. He can't do it himself but learned a lot from my mother, it's a trait I've apparently inherited from her."_

While thinking over his situation, Harry got to see Luna's memories of the event she described. _"__It was the same for me, I just had to get away__…"_

As Harry thought of what had happened in that cell, Luna got to see it too. _"We have a problem, Harry. I don't think they'll let me into Azkaban to kiss you, I'm going to have to guide you back…"_

"_No, Luna, I don't want to go back there."_

"_Harry, you must. That figure lying in the cell is the real you. If anything happens to the real you, your spirit will die too! You need to return, if only to eat and drink. You have to maintain your body, then you could leave again."_

He could see the sense in her arguments, Luna then went on to explain their problem. _"__When I go with you, my body will really need someone to keep an eye on it. There isn__'__t anyone I trust in Hogwarts who could do that for us__…"_

She smiled as one name popped straight into her head, Harry clearly trusted her with their lives. _"__Okay Harry, we__'__ll talk to Hermione in the morning.__"_

Harry felt his anger rise as he got to see why Luna was walking around the corridors at this time of night, bullies in Ravenclaw had locked her out of the dorm. He also got to see how this girl had been bullied since her early days in the castle, and how it had gotten worse as she got older.

"_Harry, it's alright…"_

"_No, Luna, it's not. No one has the right to take your things, or lock you out from your bed. I can get us into Gryffindor but I don't see how that would help, I really don't want to go looking for Hermione at this time of night."_

"_Harry, I'm used to it now. At least it's summer…"_

Seeing memories of Luna shivering alone in the cold castle had Harry's anger exploding. He'd just met Luna but could sense nothing but kindness and warmth from the girl, she shouldn't be getting picked on like this. Harry then thought of one other person in the castle who could possibly help them, and also be relied upon to do so discreetly. _"Luna, call for an elf named Dobby."_

"_I don't think a castle elf would help us, Harry."_

"_Dobby is a free elf though, Luna. He just works here. Mentioning my name will see him help you."_

Luna did as Harry asked, a bleary eyed elf soon appeared before her.

"Why is Miss calling for Dobby?" The elf stopped, rubbed his eyes again before throwing his arms around Luna. "Harry Potter sir is escaping that horrible place, Dobby always knew Harry Potter was a great wizard."

"You can see Harry is with me, Dobby?"

"Oh yes, Miss. Dobby would know Harry Potter anywhere."

"My name is Luna, Dobby. Harry asked me to call you and see if you could help us… Harry, would it be easier if I gave you control for a moment?"

"You can do that?" Hearing his words coming out of Luna's mouth answered his own question. He then spoke directly to his little friend. "Dobby, Luna has been deliberately locked out of her dorm. Do you know anywhere we could stay? Preferably somewhere we won't be easily found, or disturbed."

"Dobby knows the very place, Harry Potter, the come and go room. Harry Potter's Luna can make the room anything she wants, and only those allowed will find it. Dobby will take you there."

As Dobby was dragging Luna along by the hand to show them this room, Harry had one last thing to say before relinquishing control. "Dobby, her housemates keep stealing and hiding Luna's stuff, could you find it for her."

"Dobby will do that. People will not steal from Harry Potter's Luna, Dobby will see her belongings returned."

"Thank you, Dobby, you're the best."

Luna was now back in control, and chatting away to Dobby as they headed for the seventh floor. She had seen Harry's memories of their previous meetings, including Dobby being freed from the Malfoys, and now understood why the little elf was so fond of Harry.

They reached an empty piece of corridor and Dobby instructed Luna to walk up and down three times, thinking of the room she wanted. Harry had the strangest sensation of feeling Luna's tears running down her cheeks after she opened the door. _"__What__'__s the matter, Luna, didn__'__t it work?__"_

"_Oh it worked perfectly, Harry. This is my bedroom from home, I__'__ve really missed it.__" _

Luna kicked her shoes off, enjoying the sensation of her bare feet on the light blue rug in her bedroom. Harry noticed her shoes were odd. That they appeared at the bottom of Luna's bed, now with their matching partner, meant Dobby was already on the case.

With her arms spread wide, Luna flopped backward onto her bed - letting out a sigh of contentment as the mattress cushioned the impact. _"This not only looks like my room at home, it feels and smells the same way too."_

She stared at her favourite picture on her bedside table, a younger Luna held in her mother's arms. _"I brought that picture to Hogwarts back in my first year, it went missing. It only reappeared the day before we got the express back home. I never brought it again, and I really miss it when I'm here. I thought I was going to have to wait another five days before I saw it again, this is wonderful."_

Harry's anger flared briefly, anxiety quickly choking the life out of it. The cause of that anxiety was Luna standing and beginning to remove her robes._ "Luna, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm getting ready for bed, Harry. You know, take clothes off, have a wash and brush teeth, nightdress on then into bed. Isn't that what you do? Apart from the nightdress part of course, that would just be silly."_

_"You're right, Luna, that's basically what I do. I'm inside you though, seeing, hearing and feeling everything you do - how is that going to work?"_

_"Well I can't walk about with my eyes shut, Harry. You're just going to have to see what you see..."_

_"I feel as if I'm peeking on you, I'm not like that..."_

_"I know, Harry. From having you inside me, I can tell you're a good person. I'm not Hermione, Harry, but the both of us will just have to make the best of this situation. It almost feels like I've got a friend..."_

_"Luna, whatever happens, you most definitely are now my friend."_

A little later, Luna was lying contently in a perfect copy of her own bed when her new friend spoke to her.

_"Luna, being here with you like this, It's easy to tell you are a beautiful person. Can I just say, you're easily as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside."_

_"Thank you, Harry, that __really __means a lot__ to me__."_ For the first time ever, Luna Lovegood went to sleep inside Hogwarts with a wide smile on her face.

-oOoOo-

Hermione didn't sleep much last night, no change there though. All throughout the build-up to the final task, Hermione had struggled to get more than a couple of hours a night as she'd been worried about Harry. Since then, well a couple of hours sleep would now seem like heaven.

This morning Hermione supposed she resembled death warmed up, and actually found out she didn't care. She didn't really care about the blonde Ravenclaw who slipped into one of the empty seats next to her either. Since everyone was too busy devouring the news in today's Prophet of just who had placed Harry in Azkaban, no one was paying Hermione any attention - until now.

Ignoring her obviously wasn't going to work as the girl started speaking to her.

"Hermiome, I'm Luna Lovegood. I need to talk to you, Harry needs our help."

This was the witch the entire school called 'loony', Hermione could certainly have done without this. "I'm sorry Luna, I have no idea how to help Harry."

"Oh that's alright, I do. What? Are you sure...okay, I'll try that."

Hermione was now stuck sitting next to this girl who was talking to herself, could this morning get any worse? Her blood ran cold though at the girl's next words.

"Me, books and cleverness. There are more important things — friendship and bravery."

"H-hhow could you possibly know that?"

"You really didn't want him going on without you..." Luna seemed to stare into space for a moment as tears began to run down her cheeks. "He could really have done with you there. Get Harry to tell you about it sometime. I'll warn you now though, he won't want to - and it's pretty horrible. A werewolf, dementors and a time turner, oh my! No wonder he trusts you with his life, you were the first name he thought about."

"Luna, what are you talking about? How can you know this?"

"Not here, Hermione. There's a life at stake, and that life is Harry's. We need to go somewhere private and talk, I'll tell you everything then."

With that, Hermione grabbed Luna by the arm and practically dragged her out of the great hall. First empty room they came to, they were both in there and Hermione was casting spells at the door to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed - or overheard. "I think you should tell me now, Luna."

"It's probably easier if I just show you."

Hermione thought she was ready for anything, that was until Luna grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. That her first 'adult' kiss was with Luna Lovegood was not something Hermione had ever remotely considered. She was about to seriously lose her temper when Hermione felt the strangest sensation. It was like a cool gentle breeze running down her spine.

Luna ended the kiss and Hermione was ready to give the girl a piece of her mind, that all changed when she discovered her own mind had a visitor. Hermione would know that voice anywhere, even inside her head.

_"Hi Hermione. Don't be angry at Luna, she needed to do that..."_

Luna watched as Hermione's anger instantly disappeared. Her eyes nearly popped out her head as she shouted 'HARRY!'. Those same eyes then rolled in her head as Hermione promptly fainted.

Catching Hermione before she hit the ground, Luna voiced her thoughts on what just happened. "Maybe it would have been better to warn her first..."


	3. Trapped in Amber

Chapter 3 - Trapped in Amber

Hermione clearly felt the concern in Harry's voice as he enquired after her health, it was doing funny things to her insides. "I'm fine Harry, I've just not been sleeping well." She opened her eyes and didn't see his mesmerising green ones looking down at her. Instead, Hermione found herself flat on the floor, with her head laying on Luna Lovegood's lap.

"I think maybe I should have warned you first, Hermione. Then again, you probably wouldn't have believed me anyway."

She shot out of Luna's lap as what had happened came rushing back. "Harry?"

_"I'm here Hermione, with you."_

Looking around the room for her best friend, Hermione was reaching for her wand as she asked Luna a question. "How is this possible?"

Luna reached out and gently stopped Hermione drawing her wand. "Harry, let me try and explain it. You can shown Hermione anything that will help her understand. Like me, Hermione, Harry is a spirit rover."

"Harry's a dog?"

"No, Hermione, it has nothing to do with his godfather - and yes I know about Sirius. Also, like me, Harry didn't know he was a rover until he actually did it. Spirit roving allows your spirit, some would say your soul, to leave your body and go wandering. I found Harry wandering the corridors last night and invited him in, he spent the night with me..."

Seeing Harry's memories was a much faster process than listening to Luna's explanation. Hermione had seen his journey to and then from Azkaban, also his two disastrous attempts at making contact in the castle. She was about to enlighten him on a few points when Luna's last phrase struck home.

"You spent the night with Luna..." More memories added to her tirade. "...and had a shower with her this morning too?"

Luna decided to put a stop to this at once. "Hermione, did you have a shower this morning?"

"Of course I did, what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you will have just thought about it - and Harry will have seen your memory too - so we're now even." Hermione was blushing and spluttering but Luna wouldn't let up.

"You were the last thing your boyfriend thought of last night before I fell asleep, and the first person he thought of this morning when I woke up. He loves you very much. Harry offered to be my friend. Since that would make him my only friend, I am more than happy with that."

Luna could see Hermione having a conversation with Harry, even heard her verbally apologise to him repeatedly, she needed the couple to quickly get past this phase though. "I need you to help Harry, Hermione, his life is in very real danger. At the moment, I hope we all agree that saving Harry is the most important thing here. You might have to pass him back to me to allow you to think clearly."

From the time she'd set Snape's robes on fire back in her first year, saving Harry was the most important thing to Hermione too. She felt rather than heard a chuckle as Harry spoke to Hermione in her mind.

_"Watching that memory was brilliant, thanks again Hermione. Eh, you do know I'm talking about the one where you set Snape's robes on fire? There are simply no words to describe how beautiful the other memory was I just saw."_

While Hermione might have been blushing, she also wore a large smile. Harry found he could let Hermione view memories of Luna's he'd seen. Seeing the little blonde locked out of her dorm on a cold winter's night meant Hermione was always going to help Luna as well. She was still sitting on the floor, facing the somewhat strange girl.

"You might be right, Luna. As much as I love having Harry here with me, I certainly can't think straight and talk to him at the same time. How do we do this, and can I have him back later?"

Luna's smile was as genuine as any Hermione had ever seen. She was getting the impression from Harry that Luna didn't usually have much to smile about inside the castle. Luna leaned forward and kissed Hermione, the older witch felt the loss immediately.

"Oh!"

"I know, I can't believe how quickly I got used to having Harry with me, or how much I missed him when he was gone. We may have to ration him out between us until the end of term, we really need a plan for getting him in and out of Azkaban first though."

Hermione almost had to give herself a shake to get her mind back on the problem Harry had already told her about. "I will happily watch over your body while both of you go to Azkaban, and you now have two friends Luna. This throws up a lot of other questions though. How often will Harry need to make the trip? What happens on Saturday when we all go home?"

"Ideally, Harry should make the trip back every night. Once Harry gets the hang of roving, he should be able to visit either of us whenever he wants."

At that, Hermione had an idea. "Luna, how would you like to come home and stay with me for part of the holidays? I'll need to help my parents with decisions on our leaving Britain, I wouldn't want Harry not to be able to find me."

"Now that Harry has visited us, he'll be able to find us again no matter where we are. That was why he was able to find his way to Hogwarts, Harry thought of this as home. I'd still love to spend some of the holidays with you, I'll write to my dad tonight." Both girls and Harry were delighted with that, Luna had more to say though.

"You're taking this well, Hermione, Harry was worried you would want to run straight to Dumbledore with the news."

Her blush was back again. "That was my first thought when Harry was with me, I was soon persuaded otherwise. Harry forgiving me for him being dragged off by Fudge meant I was always going to agree with whatever he wanted. You're wrong about Ron however, Harry, he's been very supportive of me. Ron was trying to crack a joke, I almost cracked his jaw. I feel terrible about it now. Dumbledore too is trying to help, I just wish I could shake the feeling he has his own motives for doing so."

"Harry agrees with that, and also hopes you never get mad at him. He also thinks it's time to leave Britain... Can I come with both of you too?"

Seeing her face break out into a beautiful smile, Hermione reached out and took Luna's hand. "Of course you can, Luna. I'm guessing Harry just told you the exact same?"

Luna was nodding, tears of happiness welling in the corners of her eyes - she wasn't used to people wanting her company. Hermione gave her hand a squeeze before putting forward her plan. "You keep Harry until lunchtime, that might give me some time to get ready for having someone else inside my mind. I'll take him to dinnertime, then we'll head for this room Dobby showed you and Harry. There we can prepare for Harry to pay his own body in Azkaban a visit."

As all three agreed to that schedule, it was time to begin their day. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she knew Harry was inside Luna but she just had to hug the little blonde before they parted. Hermione's 'see you for lunch' had Luna happily skipping to her first class. Hermione had decided she was finished with classes in Hogwarts, she would self-study in the library until they headed home on Saturday. Suddenly there was a lot of work to do before then. She would write to her parents and ask Hedwig to take that letter today, hoping the clever owl could do a quick turnaround by tomorrow.

-oOoOo-

It was an excited Hermione who was heading off to lunch, that excitement was due to knowing Luna and Harry would be waiting on her. She was going to spend the afternoon with Harry, a Harry who had forgiven her for those angry words in the infirmary. This was also a Harry who seemed to want her to be his girlfriend. This being Harry though, Hermione would probably have to do the asking. Letting him see a few of her memories might just be enough to give him the confidence to ask first, knowing she was never going to say no should help.

She found herself needing help as Pansy Parkinson led a group of Slytherin witches across her path, blocking the corridor. Davies and Greengrass appeared as if they would rather be somewhere else but Bulstrode was clearly spoiling for a fight.

"You think you're something special, Granger, we're going to show you what happens to mudbloods with ideas above their station..."

"Did someone write that out for you, Bulstrode? I can almost see Draco pulling the strings to make your mouth move..."

"You leave my Draco out of this, bitch. He wouldn't sully himself with the likes of you." Pansy was so angry, she'd practically spat that at Hermione.

This drew a sarcastic laugh from the lone Gryffindor in the otherwise deserted corridor. "So that's what this is about, Pansy. The only time I've touched your boyfriend was when I smacked him one last year. You're more than welcome to the little shit, he disgusts me."

The entire thing was about to kick off when a voice came from behind the Slytherins. "I've got your back, Hermione."

The five witches looked to see Luna Lovegood standing with her wand in her hand, the Slitherin quartet weren't impressed - and certainly not intimidated.

"Loony, piss off. This has nothing to do with you." Millicent turned back to face Hermione but Luna wasn't backing down.

"You start with Hermione, you'll need to deal with me too. She's my friend..."

"If you say so." Millicent charged at Luna, though didn't get very far.

A Petrificus Totalus was followed by an Expelliarmus and an Incarcerous. The trio of spells spat out of Luna's wand at incredible speed, and all hit their target. Millicent was in a full body bind before her wand then shot out her hand, the ropes tied her up as she was falling to the floor like a felled tree.

Luna deftly snatched Bulstrode's wand out of the air and had it tucked behind her ear before the large Slytherin smacked into the ground with bone shattering force. Luna's own wand still covered the three Slytherins who remained standing. "Anyone else want to try?"

While that might be Luna standing there, her actions were pure Harry. Something Hermione recognised straight off. With Harry/Luna now backing her up, Hermione was ready to face anything.

"What's the matter, Parkinson, odds not in your favour anymore? Personally I prefer two against three, rather than the one on four from a moment ago. Those are death eater tactics. They don't fight, just gang up and murder people. Is that what you lot are aspiring to be? Who wants to be first to show this mudblood what her station is? Greengrass? Davies?"

They couldn't even look at Hermione, far less answer her. "It would seem it's up to you, Parkinson. Whenever you're ready..."

"You're not worth bothering about, Granger..."

Hermione was now right in her face. "Then why did you try to ambush me in the corridor? Come near me again Parkinson and you'll find out what I learned training with Harry all year, a Harry who fought Voldemort to a draw before escaping. If you don't believe me, look your fathers in the eye and ask them that question. After all, most of them were there that night in the graveyard and witnessed what happened."

Pansy's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, Hermione had one last thing to say though. "After Saturday, you'll never see me again. Stay out of my way, Parkinson, I'm done taking shit from the likes of you."

Hermione and Luna then walked off down the corridor, leaving the three Slytherins to deal with the prostrate Bulstrode.

"Oh, that actually felt good."

"You were brilliant Luna, I was in trouble for a moment there."

"That wasn't me, Hermione, I let Harry take control. To be honest, when he saw what was happening, I don't think I could have stopped him." Luna then seemed to have an internal debate but Hermione knew exactly what was happening, Harry would be apologising.

"You did the right thing... No, that's fine... I think it's my turn to stir the cauldron. That felt good watching you but I need to do this for myself."

Entering the great hall, Luna asked Hermione to keep a seat for her as she headed for the staff table. Her target was McGonagall.

"Yes Miss Lovegood, can I help you?"

"I would like a copy of the form to leave Hogwarts. I'm tired of all the bullying here, it's time to give somewhere else a try." Luna casually removed Millicent's wand from behind her ear and placed it on the table. "This belongs to Miss Bulstrode, she and three other Slytherins thought it was okay to ambush my friend in the corridors."

"That will be fifty points from Ravenclaw, and detention with me for the rest of the week."

Luna looked right at Snape, fighting down Harry's indignation. "I won't be doing any detentions, expel me if you like. As for the points, Ravenclaw never wanted me anyway so why should I care if you take points off them."

McGonagall tried to get the situation back under control, there were Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students present who would be leaving Hogwarts with a very bad impression of the school. "Miss Lovegood, if you were having problems you should have approached a member of staff for help..."

"Like you helped Harry Potter, straight into Azkaban. No thanks, Professor, I'm just going to leave Hogwarts. It has been made plain to me I'm not wanted here, why should I stay? I would advise anyone in the same position to get a form too. Voldemort is back and Fudge is an idiot, things are going to get a lot worse soon."

With that, Luna went back and sat for lunch beside Hermione. Dumbledore wasn't there and McGonagall was having to rein Severus in. When house points and detentions meant nothing to a student, they didn't really have any sanctions left. Expelling someone who intended to leave in four days anyway seemed a waste of time and effort - and was also a black mark Hogwarts didn't need.

It was barely a minute later when an enraged Millicent Bulstrode crashed into the great hall. The other three girls with her were clearly unable to dissuade the large Slytherin from her chosen course of action, far less hold her back.

Spotting her blonde target, she headed straight for the Gryffindor table. "Loony, you've got something of mine. Give it back before I break both your arms."

"Bulstrode, you couldn't take me with a wand, why should I be scared of you now?"

"Because I underestimated you before. Next time, I won't give you a chance..."

McGonagall had been moving from the instant the four Slytherin girls had entered the great hall, she now made her presence known. "There will not be a next time, Miss Bulstrode. You have detention with me every night until the express takes you home. That will also be fifty points from Slytherin, for each of the girls involved in this attack."

The Slytherin gem counter dropping two hundred points just made Millicent madder. "This little bitch has my wand, I want it back!"

"I have your wand, Miss Bulstrode, and it will be staying with me. I shall hand it to your professor for classes where it is required, they will collect it at the end of the period. That will also be another fifty points from Slytherin, and I'm prepared to keep docking Slytherin House points until you return to your own table."

Millicent was reluctantly moving but her anger stayed, forcing a retort from the large Slytherin. "Enjoy your power when you can, you won't have it much longer."

This outburst cost Slytherin another hundred points before McGonagall spoke to Luna. "Come to my office after lunch and I will supply you with the required form." That she then had three more requests for leaver forms just from her Gryffindors meant Minerva would have to take this problem to Albus.

With Luna losing fifty points from Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin dropping from first to last, Gryffindor was now in the lead for the House Cup. That not one of her cubs seemed to care about that was what really worried Minerva. Hogwarts could end up losing quite a few students before September the first. That the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were witnessing this too wasn't helping Hogwarts' reputation either.

-oOoOo-

Hermione was sitting in the library when Ron found her. She'd managed to stop verbalising her end of the conversation with Harry but hadn't yet realised her facial expressions still acted as if she was talking with someone.

"Eh, Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron, don't look so nervous. I'm sorry about yesterday and promise never to do that again. I wish I could make it up to you..."

"Well, it did bloody hurt - getting me Viktor Krum's autograph would certainly ease the pain."

This actually got a chuckle from Hermione. "I'll bet it would, but sorry I can't help you. Viktor was put under the imperius curse for the last task, attacking Fleur and then Cedric - before Harry took him down. We all know he wasn't responsible for his actions but he can't even look at either me, Cho or Fleur now. It would be a lot less embarrassing for him if you went up and asked, rather than me."

"Not for me it wouldn't..." That this drew another chuckle from Hermione surprised Ron, and gave him the confidence to ask the next question. "So, no you and Viktor Krum then?" He was ready to beat a hasty retreat but her smile totally disarmed Ron.

"All this has made me realise I'm Harry's girl, I think I have been since first year. Now all I've got to do is get my hands on Harry before explaining that to him." Harry confirming that was something he was looking forward to just widened her smile.

Ron now wore a smile of his own. "The first part of that might be difficult but I'm sure you'll easily manage the second. When did you and Loony become friends?"

"Her name is Luna, Ron, and she's trying to help me get Harry out of Azkaban. She also covered my back when those four Slytherins had me cornered in a corridor."

"Her dad might own the Quibbler but no one believes a word of what's printed in there..."

Hermione and Harry hadn't even got that far in their planning, sorting their relationship out had kinda taken over. That would have to stop now - there was work to be done. "They might believe it, if the Quibbler had a letter from Harry."

"That would be impossible, he's in Azkaban - remember. If you could get a letter from Harry out of there, it would be far better having it sent to Madam Bones. She's head of the D.M.L.E. and my dad says not someone you would want to mess with. She was also the one who released that statement on Fudge and his under-whatever."

"Okay, so we need two letters. Thanks Ron, for all your help."

This had him laughing at his friend's determination, doing the impossible didn't seem to phase Hermione. "You know you're mental, right? Harry's in the most secure prison in the world but you're gonna get him to write letters, that is surely mental."

"Not mental, Ron, just difficult. If it was easy then everyone would be doing it. Can you ask Colin if he has a photo of Harry that we could use for this? It should preferably be recent, and one not seen by people before. Telling him it's to help Harry should get Colin moving."

He left Hermione looking better than she had in weeks, there was her old determination back in her eyes too. Ron wouldn't be shocked if his friend pulled this off. After all, the three of them had been doing the impossible together since first year.

_"Why didn't you tell Ron about me?"_ Feeling her blush, Harry clearly saw the answer in Hermione's mind. _"You're right. He wouldn't have believed you unless I transferred over there, and you don't want to kiss Ron. How is that different from kissing Luna?"_

_"Luna is our friend, Harry, Ron is too of course. She can tell the difference between transferring you and a kiss though, I don't think Ron could or would. I'm your girlfriend now, and I have no intention of kissing anyone else."_ She could feel his satisfaction at her last statement and Hermione pushed on with her idea.

_"You took control of Luna to put Bulstrode down on her face in that corridor, can you take control of me to write a letter?"_

_"That's a brilliant idea. It would be in my handwriting, and you would still be able to help me word it."_

They were just finishing up when Luna arrived. Rather than try and explain everything, and making sure no one was looking first, Hermione simply passed Harry over. It was only seconds later that Luna's eyes practically lit up.

"Oh Hermione, that's a fantastic idea. We need to keep it quiet though, the ministry might try and stop my dad printing it. Do you want to send yours off to Madam Bones now, or wait and owl both when Harry and I get the version for my dad written?"

"I think we'll wait and owl both together. I also think I should see Colin before we go down to dinner. You're right about keeping this a secret, something I forgot to mention to Ron."

"Let's just miss dinner and have Dobby bring us something in the room. That way we can get the letters owled quicker, and be ready to do what needs done tonight."

-oOoOo-

Albus stood helpless as two of his heads of house verbally went for each other in his office.

"That was a ludicrous amount of points to remove, you don't even know what happened..."

"That didn't stop you docking Miss Lovegood fifty points..."

"The girl is well-named - Looney. They were probably just chatting and she attacked, Miss Bulstrode had every right to be angry at having her wand taken..."

"Bulstrode practically threatened me with the dark lord, in front of the entire school too. What was I supposed to do? I won't kiss that bastard's robes, or kiss any of his followers' arses either..."

"Minerva, Severus, enough! Severus, if you don't rein in your Slytherins, there's no telling how many students we will lose from Hogwarts..."

"...and why is that a bad thing?" Both Dumbledore and McGonagall just stared at him, forcing Severus to explain.

"Miss Granger, in her own infuriating style, is actually correct. The way things stand at the moment, for her own safety she really has no other option but to leave Hogwarts - and the country. How many others in this school are in the same position? Isn't it better that they see that now, and use their summer holidays to do something about it."

This left Minerva flabbergasted, and intrigued Albus. Severus epitomised the values of his house, the headmaster wanted to hear details of what he was proposing.

"I will have words with my house, and tell them to tone down their behaviour. I shall point out that other students having to make trips to the infirmary are a lot harder to cover up - and will be punished because they will be caught. This should relegate any further attacks to little more than verbal skirmishes. I fully intend to hammer the other three houses with points removals however, whilst rewarding my Slytherins for knowing their own names. With Crabbe and Goyle, that is actually an achievement for them."

Seeing Minerva didn't appreciate his sense of humour, Severus pushed on. "It should drive home the message to those who would be in danger from the dark lord's return that the British Wizarding society is not a fair one, Potter currently languishing in Azkaban certainly lends credence to that belief. We know the dark lord has returned, and Fudge is blocking the ministry doing anything about it. Isn't it better they get a small taste of what that means in a somewhat controlled environment, rather than one day soon meeting the real thing head on."

"Severus, that is nothing short of brilliant. Don't you agree, Minerva?"

Before she could answer, Severus cut in. "Minerva, I need you to be angry with me when we're in public. You can see what's happening inside Hogwarts but are powerless to stop it. Slytherin needs to beat Gryffindor for the House Cup to send out the message that we want, also to cement my position with the children of the death eaters. Draco will take great delight in describing to his father how Slytherin won, and that Professor McGonagall was livid about it."

The headmaster agreed with that tactic. "It also puts out the message we are powerless to help. As Miss Granger so eloquently yet forcefully pointed out, something Harry has unfortunately firsthand experience of."

It went against everything Minerva McGonagall believed in, against the very founding values of Gryffindor House, but she was forced to agree. As Deputy Headmistress of a boarding school, her first duty was to the safety of her charges. With Fudge maintaining the ministry's 'he's not back' stance, the best way to ensure some of those students' safety was for them not to be in Hogwarts. She wouldn't have to act to be livid about the current situation, it would all be so very real anger she displayed.

This really hit home to Albus and Minerva just how helpless they really were, even inside their own school.

-oOoOo-

Hermione watched as Luna/Harry sat at the writing desk and worked on his letter for the Quibbler. Rather than the more factual version that would soon be winging its way to Madam Bones, they wanted this one to read somewhat like a newspaper article - something Luna was more able to help Harry with.

Hermione was concentrating more on the pictures they had received from Colin, that boy really had talent. The picture they chose to accompany the letter was taken just after the first task. Harry entering the Griffindor common room to a hero's welcome, still dressed in his torn tournament robes. It was quite the pose, Firebolt in one hand with a golden egg tucked under his other arm. He may be battered and bruised but the smile on his face was genuine. Only a few of his close friends would recognise that Harry's smile was more in relief than happiness.

The picture she really liked however was one of Harry and her, sitting on the floor of the common room with a book between them. Ron was on the sofa behind, though far more interested in the snacks he had next to him than any book. Hermione was sitting on Luna's bed and also admiring the picture of Luna and her late mother when the room provided an identical silver frame for the photograph currently in Hermione's hand. She slipped it into the frame and placed that picture beside Luna's.

Glancing over, Hermione could tell Harry was in control. She recognised the concentration on Luna's face as he/she wrote, along with the way he would casually move her hair to cover that famous scar - a scar that was on another forehead. Watching Luna with Harry's mannerisms would once have freaked Hermione out. After a day like today, it was going to take a lot more than that.

She had Harry with her for over four hours earlier, and what absolutely wonderful yet excruciatingly embarrassing hours they were. After her small taste this morning, she had at least some idea of what to expect this time.

There are thoughts and experiences inside everyone's mind that they never want another soul to see or hear, that all changes when you're sharing that same space with someone else. Thinking 'I don't want them to see that' immediately brought that thought/memory to the front of your mind - making it available for the other to view. Privacy simply wasn't an option, for either of them. Neither she nor Harry had any experience at shielding their thoughts, hence the excruciating embarrassment for both of them.

The up-side though was that she and Harry now knew more about each other than many couples who had been together for decades. Not only was their friendship still intact, Hermione actually thought it was now stronger than it had ever been. Both of them were also still very keen to pursue a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship when Harry physically got out of Azkaban. That relationship would hopefully begin soon, and certainly take place away from Hogwarts.

One thing was also certain, Luna would be coming with them as well. The little blonde Ravenclaw had impressed Harry, Hermione too after the memories she'd seen from her boyfriend to be. By anyone's reckoning, Luna had led a hard life since her mother died. Her father clearly loved her but, even without the debilitating grief of losing his wife, Xeno Lovegood seemed ill-equipped to raise his daughter on his own.

The bullying of Luna at Hogwarts was way worse than Hermione's experiences, even probably worse than what Harry had suffered while at primary school. What impressed Harry though was that Luna didn't seem to have one bitter thought in her head about what had happened to her. Luna's attitude was not to look back in anger, rather to look forward in hope. For someone like Harry, who's had so little to look forward to in his life, this was not just a totally new way of seeing your life - this was a revelation.

Hermione was drawn out of her musing by Luna sitting on the bed beside her, and then passing Harry over. "This is quicker than explaining what we wrote. It also gives you both time together until Harry and I need to head to Azkaban."

"Luna, Harry says you're worried about this trip?"

"Travelling well over two hundred miles on your first rove is unheard of. That a good part of that journey was over the sea too just makes it all the more extraordinary..."

"First time ever on a broom, McGonagall made Harry the Gryffindor seeker. Now he outflies dragons. That's just Harry, Luna. Stick around Harry long enough and you'll get used to it."

"We're still facing a round trip of about five hundred miles tonight. Before this, my furthest rove was about ten."

Harry was informing Hermione how nervous Luna was about this journey tonight, she also wasn't used to people depending on her. Hermione put her arm around their younger friend while they got ready to head for the owlery. "You'll be fine, Luna. Trust Harry to look after you, I know I trust you to do your best for him. You've been brilliant all through this, neither Harry nor I would have coped without you. I hope to hear back from my parents tomorrow, then the three of us can start to plan our summer together."

It was a much happier Luna who left the room to owlpost her father.

-oOoOo-

Luna's fears had disappeared before they had even crossed the Black Lake. She had never roved with someone else before, and roving with Harry was exhilarating. He was moving as speeds she didn't know were possible, and Harry's enthusiasm was simply towing her alongside him too. Even crossing the North Sea held no fears. As long as Luna was with Harry, she simply knew she would be fine.

She was actually glad the sun had gone down by the time they reached Azkaban, Luna only knew they had arrived when Harry began slowing down - his enthusiasm bleeding away the closer they got to the island prison. The jet black high walls of Azkaban seemed to fade into total darkness, as if even light couldn't escape from its possessive clutches.

Passing through the cell walls, Luna got a chance to glimpse real despair up close. Prisoners with no escape or relief from the relentless pressure of horrors visited on them by the ever present dementors. Most were curled into balls, all moaned in some degree of pain. Luna's anger also kicked in at seeing this, that the ministry had dared to do the same to an innocent Harry.

The pair were soon in the cell that contained Harry's physical self. Just as she'd guided him on how to leave hers, Luna now coached Harry's spirit back into his own body. She looked on as pain then contorted Harry's facial features. Between muscles cramping from the way he'd been lying, feeling the dementor effects and needing to use the bucket, Harry was in severe physical discomfort as soon as he became whole again.

He managed to hobble off the bed and relieve one part of his problem, which was the main reason Luna was currently holding back. Harry really got embarrassed at what Luna considered perfectly normal bodily functions. She knew that Harry's embarrassment would be off the scale if she was sharing his body while he was peeing into the bucket. With that task over, he flopped back down on the bed. It would take at least another ten minutes to work the kinks out of his muscles enough for him to move around the cell, and partake of the delicacies that passed for food and drink in this place.

There was some kind of slop in a wooden bowl, another similar bowl held what was presumably drinking water - they were really pulling no punches with their mistreatment of Harry. She was almost in tears at their very deliberate attempt to break her friend, Luna knew she would probably have a good cry about it later. After she noticed Harry was beginning to relax, it was only a moment later when he invited Luna in.

Luna spotted at once that Harry was again using happy memories to fight off the worst effects of the dementors. She would have to tell Hermione that the one of her in the shower really helped her boyfriend in his time of need. She was set to gently tease Harry about this when Luna felt another presence, something that wasn't a dementor. Whatever this was, its intentions were clear - to cause Harry as much harm as possible. She could actually see the tentacles of malicious evil reaching out for Harry's memories and trying to pervert them into something horrible.

Rather than helping Harry fight this attack, Luna tried to trace those tentacles back to their source. She found a part of Harry's mind that appeared crystallised - Luna couldn't think of any other word for it. The real shock though was when she spotted movement inside this malicious crystal. Like a creature trapped in amber, a pair of angry red eyes were focusing in on Harry's happy memories of Hermione.

Luna had never seen such evil in her life, it also took a moment to realise that the terrified screams she was hearing were actually coming from herself.


	4. It's a Secret

**Chapter 4 - It's a Secret**

Hermione lay in bed beside the blonde Ravenclaw who was rapidly becoming one of her best friends. That Luna was prepared to travel to Azkaban and help Harry saw her rocketing up Hermione's admittedly not overly long list of friends. There were people in their own house who had known them both for four years now, yet seemed only too willing to believe whatever crap anyone said about Harry Potter or Hermione Granger.

Luna had met Harry last night, Hermione not until this morning, yet already she felt close to this witch. That Harry had such a high opinion of Luna certainly helped Hermione form that bond of friendship, the quirky Ravenclaw though was rather easy to like. Once you got to see the real Luna, it wasn't such a leap to becoming good friends. Looking on as Luna's physical self lay there totally unresponsive, and completely defenceless, Hermione certainly understood the girl's insistence that someone she trusted should watch over her. Knowing some of the creeps in this school, a shudder of dread ran up Hermione's spine at the thought of what could happen if any of them found Luna while she was in this condition.

Hermione knew she really should be sleeping, having no idea how long they would be, but she just couldn't. Yes she had certainly dozed while waiting on Luna and Harry but entering a deep sleep might see Hermione miss their return - that just wouldn't do. Knowing that Harry had safely returned might allow Hermione to have her best night's kip in weeks, there was no chance of that happening though before Harry and Luna were back in Hogwarts.

Luna's eyes suddenly springing open had Hermione jumping back in shock, her loud sobs soon had that direction reversed. Hermione was trying to pull Luna into her arms when she felt Harry enter her body and mind. Like Luna earlier today, Hermione didn't know if she would have been able to stop Harry taking over control of her body. Also like Luna earlier, knowing Harry wanted to help their new friend meant Hermione wouldn't even try to stop him.

She was looking at Harry's memories from tonight while he used her body to speak with Luna. Hermione quickly discovered Harry had no idea what was wrong with Luna either.

"Luna, it's Harry. Please speak to me, tell me what happened to get you like this."

Both girls were now wrapped around each other as Luna clung on, trying to draw as much comfort as possible from the contact. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. It was really horrible, and I had no idea what to do."

"The dementors can have that effect, Luna, I should never have let you come with me..."

"It wasn't the dementors, Harry, there was someone else in there with us. I recognised those terrible red eyes from your memory of the graveyard, Voldemort is trapped inside your head. It's Voldemort who was distorting your memories of Hermione while you fought against the effects of the dementors."

Now that Harry seemed to be in danger once more, Hermione reasserted control of her own body. The version of Harry in her head was actually too shocked at the moment to do anything about it. "Luna, you're not making any sense..."

"Hermione, for once I actually wish I was loony. I could see Voldemort but he couldn't see me - he didn't even know I was there. That's why I didn't answer any of your questions, Harry, I didn't want him to have any idea I was there with you."

"Harry says just knowing you were there helped him enormously. As you can imagine, he's a little shocked at the moment."

"Shocked would be an understatement, Hermione. I would have wet my knickers - if my spirit had been wearing any. The real horror though is I could see Voldemort's thoughts, just like we can see Harry's. It was really horrible but I knew we needed information if we were to help Harry, that's why I stayed so long. He was determined to cause Harry as much pain as possible, and his mind was wandering everywhere while he did. I know what that thing is in Harry's head, I don't know how to get it out though..."

Hermione felt Luna trying to snuggle in even more, she just held the younger witch tighter. This Ravenclaw had braved watching Voldemort's memories to help Harry, that in itself was one of the most courageous things Hermione had ever heard of - Harry instantly agreed with that assessment.

Luna was now barely speaking above a whisper. Since her face was buried in Hermione's neck however, she and Harry clearly heard every horrifying word.

"That thing in Harry is a horcrux. I had no idea what that meant until I saw an explanation in Voldemort's memory, it's a piece of Voldemort's soul."

Hermione was left to fill the silence that followed Luna's terrifying and disgusting revelation. "You might have wanted to wet your knickers, Luna, but Harry's currently trying not to throw up in my mind. To be honest, I feel pretty sick myself. How long has that thing been inside Harry?"

"Since he was a baby, Hermione. It's only after Voldemort touched Harry's scar last week in that cemetery that it has been able to exert any influence over him, and then only because Harry's surrounded by dementors - lowering his resistance. That's why Harry kept getting nightmares of Voldemort however, the original was unknowingly sending those visions straight to Harry through the horcrux."

Luna was actually shivering and shuddering, still shocked at what she had seen. "This wasn't a deliberate act, and the Voldemort who touched Harry last week has no idea it's in there. Voldemort wants to kill Harry, not realising he'll be killing a bit of himself too. That's what's got the piece of soul panicking, it now is aware and knows this."

Hermione was trying to offer comfort to Harry, while recognising that they needed to hear whatever information Luna had managed to get. It turned out Luna had managed to get quite a lot. "Have you any idea how this thing ended up in baby Harry?"

"The worst part of creating a horcrux is you need to commit a murder to split and then loosen a part of your soul. If you then complete the rest of the ritual, the end result is you have a soul anchor. He obviously intended to create one the night he murdered Harry's family, that part got stuck in Harry purely by accident. Murdering Harry's mother left his soul partition ready to be transferred, his curse rebounding meant the fragment had nowhere else to go. That's why Harry's curse scar never really healed, and also why it causes him pain while he's anywhere near Voldemort. As long as Voldemort has any soul anchors left, he can't really be killed. This was his method for cheating death."

"I said to Harry we need help with this, and he just exploded. He thinks Dumbledore already knows about this, something about Voldemort using Harry's blood to get a new body got the old bugger very excited."

"He must know about them, Harry actually dropped one on the headmaster's desk. That's what the diary controlling Ginny was, a horcrux. While Harry having one was certainly an accident, Voldemort had already very deliberately made more before that night. I got some information on them, we might get more tomorrow..."

"Harry just screamed at me that you're not going back to Azkaban with him, I certainly agree with that Luna..."

"...and you're both wrong. We need information on how to get that thing out of Harry, the person who put it in there would be the best source for that."

"Harry's suggesting we contact Remus and Sirius. We can trust both of them, and the Black library would be a great place to look for a solution too."

"That's a brilliant idea, my father could be a great help as well. He has access to a lot of information through his newspaper connections, my dad also knows about roving. I'm still going to Azkaban with Harry though. Not only is that our best chance of information, me being there helps Harry fight the bugger off."

Luna had drawn back enough so she could see Hermione's face as she said that. It was clear Hermione was having a debate with Harry about this, it was also clear what their answer was going to be.

"Neither of us like this, Luna, but we also can't argue that you're right."

This generated a weak smile from Luna, this however was nothing short of a minor miracle considering how she had felt earlier. "We Ravenclaws tend to win our arguments, it's hard to dispute facts and logic. I'd like to ask a favour though, can Harry stay with me tonight? Having him with me and cuddling into you might be the only reason I'll get any sleep tonight."

It was Hermione's turn to smile. A quick goodnight to Harry saw her then lean forward and pass him over to Luna. As they snuggled in, Hermione drew comfort from thinking the arms tightly around her were Harry's.

-oOoOo-

Hermione was sitting in the library, trying and failing not to show her horror as Harry passed on Luna's memories from last night. She may have had a book open in front of her but there was only one thing on her mind, or one person. Hermione certainly didn't begrudge Luna having Harry with her last night. After seeing what she witnessed, both she and Harry had already decided he would be spending the night with her again after their next visit to Azkaban. The information she was getting was unbelievable, Voldemort's darkest secrets were being laid bare to a fourteen year old girl - and thankfully he knew nothing about it.

Hedwig had returned this morning with permission for Luna to spend some of the summer in Crawley, delighting all three of them. Hermione had fussed over Hedwig, with plenty of bacon heading the owl's way. Then Hermione whispered to the snowy owl, asking if she was up for a trip to deliver an important letter to Sirius. Hedwig had puffed her chest out, proclaiming to the world she was ready for anything.

Today was Thursday, with the express leaving on Saturday. They were trying to arrange a meeting at the Grangers for Sunday, with Luna's father being invited too. Hermione didn't know how her parents would react to some of the stuff they would be hearing but it should at least set their minds to leaving Britain behind.

Harry and her were batting ideas back and forth at speeds that were nearer table tennis than Wimbledon. That exchange was interrupted, not by rain but Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, please accompany me to the Headmaster's Office."

At that, McGonagall turned and headed out of the library. Hermione was left with no other option but to follow on. She was debating with Harry what she was in trouble for now, not sleeping in her dorm last night being the clear favourite. If Hermione got pulled up on that point, Luna would be sneaking into the Gryffindor girls dorm tonight under Harry's invisibility cloak.

Entering Dumbledore's office, they discovered he had a guest.

"Ah, here's Miss Granger now. This is Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

As they were shown to a seat, Harry and Hermione were mentally kicking themselves for not thinking of this possibility. Hermione was just going to have to play dumb, not something she was particularly good at.

"Pleased to meet you, Madam Bones. There's a Susan Bones in some of our classes, are you any relation to Susan?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Although she's my niece, I am also her guardian."

Harry's comment had Hermione smiling, he was quickly told to shut-it as she was left having to explain that reaction to the three adults in the office.

"Sorry Madam Bones, a funny thought just struck me. At the slightest provocation, Draco Malfoy threatens the world and its shadow with his father. Susan meanwhile has a guardian who has real power, yet to my knowledge has never mentioned that connection once in the four years I've known her. It's just another piece of information that helps confirm my theory that, rather than the so-called elite being boastful, Malfoy is just a little turd."

While Dumbledore smiled at that, and Bones actually chuckled, McGonagall was not amused.

"Miss Granger, that is no way to talk about a classmate."

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I had to threaten him with my wand the morning after Harry was dragged out of here by the Minister. Malfoy thought it was okay to lay hands on my person, I explained the facts of life to him. Namely that if he touched me again, I would remove his manhood with a cutting curse. He retaliated by getting his girlfriend to set up an ambush in the corridors."

Seeing the shock these revelations were having, Hermione went for more of the same. "The headmaster sits behind that gargoyle while students fear to walk the corridors of his school alone. Is that why you're here, Madam Bones? I'm assuming Draco ran to daddy, trying to get me into trouble before I transfer out of here."

"You're leaving Hogwarts?"

"Yes, ma'am, tomorrow is my last day. I'm just trying to keep my head down and stay out of trouble until then. Isn't that why you're here?"

"No, Miss Granger, it's not - though I will be having a talk with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about that after we're finished here. My niece is one of those students who has to walk those corridors."

"Oh the Puffs never walk about in groups of less than three, Susan should be fine..."

Dumbledore tried to nip that particular discussion in the bud. "That is not why Madam Bones is here, she received a very disturbing letter this morning. We wondered if you would have a look at it for us?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose at that, until they gave her the information she already knew. "This letter allegedly originated from Mister Potter."

Amelia handed over the letter and Hermione did a good job of pretending to read something she helped write. McGonagall then clued Hermione in to why she'd been called to the Headmaster's office.

"Both the Headmaster and I think that is Harry's handwriting, and the facts written here match what we already know. We would like to hear your opinion of it."

"Oh it was certainly written by Harry, I've checked enough of his essays over the years to recognise it anywhere. These chicken-scratches that Harry calls handwriting are really unique to him, and I would reckon almost impossible for anyone else to forge."

Amelia was nodding at that, Dumbledore and McGonagall had basically said the exact same thing. "Since I'm sure you are aware of his current location, you can perhaps understand why we find this disturbing..."

"No, actually I can't."

"Miss Granger, Azkaban is a high security prison, especially the part Harry is being detained in…"

Hermione just had to interrupt, pointing out the facts of the matter to Madam Bones. "…illegally detained by an incompetent Minister and his toadies!"

Madam Bones pushed ahead with the question she came here to have answered. "That aside, we think it highly unlikely that a fourteen year old wizard could bypass our security to write this letter - far less have it sent to me. We were wondering if you could shed any light on the situation?"

This time Hermione smiled all on her own. "Madam Bones, do you think it's highly unlikely that an eleven year old wizard, with barely two months knowledge of magic, could take on a fully grown mountain troll? Harry did, otherwise I would be dead."

This news clearly rocked the witch, however Hermione was just getting into her stride. She wondered if it would be possible to have Madam Bones drop that monocle from her eye, Hermione was certainly going to give it a shot. "Harry also defeated Voldemort the same year, a possessed defence professor, Professor Quirrell, lost his life in that battle. What about single-handedly taking on a sixty foot basilisk when only in second year? Another defence professor, Professor Lockhart, lost his mind in that fiasco and Voldemort was stopped from returning again. It was Ginny Weasley's life he saved that time, I was lying petrified in the infirmary. In third year, Harry's corporal patronus chased away every dementor sent by the ministry to Hogwarts, again saving my life. What you see as highly unlikely, to me it's just my boyfriend being who he is - Harry Potter."

Harry was leading the cheering section in her mind, giving Hermione the confidence to face anything. In the stunned silence that followed those revelations, Hermione tossed another hand grenade into the mix. "I wouldn't be surprised if a letter resigning Harry from Hogwarts landed on the headmaster's desk. The Minister of Magic illegally throwing Harry into Azkaban seems a really good reason for him to leave Hogwarts and Britain behind. I've already booked my place in Beauxbatons for September, Madame Maxime made it very clear there would be room for Harry in France too. Apparently her school doesn't have giant three-headed dogs, Trolls, Dementors, Basilisks, Dragons or Acromantula - with no members of staff trying to murder the students either - it sounds wonderful!"

All three shared the thought that this girl clearly knew how this letter got out of Azkaban, Amelia though was currently looking to Dumbledore and McGonagall - intending to have some of those claims explained. Harry let out a cheer in Hermione's mind as Madam Bones' monocle was now swinging on its retaining cord.

McGonagall tried to get everyone's attention focused back on what really mattered here. "Miss Granger, surely you can see we're all trying to help Mister Potter. If you know anything at all that could help with this situation…"

Hermione wasn't buying that. "In this room, we have the head of Magical Law Enforcement and the Leader of the Wizengamot. Both know Harry's innocent yet he's still in Azkaban. Just how do you intend to help, Professor?"

Albus needed to know how Harry had managed this impressive feat, and he was sure Miss Granger had that knowledge. Acquiring that knowledge would be dangerous however, especially with Amelia and Minerva in the room. Albus' need to know outweighed his caution, he took a massive risk…

Harry was still cheering Hermione on when he spotted the intruder. Dumbledore had entered Hermione's mind and Harry's temper exploded. Like wanting to move faster across the sea and it just happening, Harry wanted to punch Dumbledore in the face - and it happened.

All conversation stopped as Dumbledore's head suddenly flew backward. He'd been casually leaning against his desk, trying to present a relaxing and trusting demeanour, Dumbledore now had to grip that desk to stay on his feet.

After quickly being informed by Harry what had just happened in her mind, Hermione dealt him a verbal blow that was every bit as painful to his pride. "You got me up here, on the pretence of wanting to help Harry, and then you tried to enter my mind? No wonder the country is in the state it's in, with both you and Fudge thinking laws don't apply to you. Harry and I will be leaving Britain just as soon as he's released, citing the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore as the reasons why. Nobody will care why I'm leaving but we all know Harry is a different matter. You brought this on yourself, Professor Dumbledore. Raping my mind can never be justified - not even to help Harry. That you appear not to know this is just a symptom of what's wrong with magical Britain - and why we will both be leaving the country. Do not send for me again, I don't want to see any of you before I leave Hogwarts - whatever the excuse you manufacture."

Hermione stormed from the office, leaving Dumbledore facing twin storms of his own making.

"Albus Dumbledore, tell me you didn't just try to use ligilimency on a student of yours - a student who is legally still considered a child." Amelia only thought she was furious, that was until she heard his answer.

"She should not have been able to do that. I was merely going to glance over her surface thoughts…"

"…which, as Miss Granger may have just mentioned, is illegal. It's you who should be in a cell in Azkaban, not Harry Potter. I also want more information on some of the things Miss Granger just mentioned, otherwise I might just arrest you now. This is a bloody school, Albus, a school my niece attends. If I find out that she has to walk about the corridors in a pack, Miss Granger is not the only student who will be heading to France come September."

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were having a discussion over what Dumbledore had just tried.

_"Did he see you, Harry?"_

_"No, I think it's the same as Voldemort not being able to see Luna."_

_"That sounds about right. You can't see Voldemort and I never noticed Dumbledore. Did you really punch him?"_

_"I certainly wanted to. Not having a body though, I'm not exactly sure what I did. We both know how embarrassing it was to share thoughts, how dare Dumbledore think he could just help himself to your memories."_

_"My hero, even protecting my memories."_

_"Hermione, when I'm in Azkaban, it's only thinking of you that keeps me sane. I'm just returning the favour."_

_"Oh. Harry, that just earned you another I.O.U. kiss from your girlfriend."_

_"How many is that I'm up to now? I've lost count."_

This had Hermione chuckling out loud, though she only spoke to Harry in her mind. _"Don't worry, Mr Potter, I haven't."_

Telling Luna what had happened saw her reach a decision. "Harry should stay with you all day. It's just not worth the chance Dumbledore won't try again, you need the protection Harry can give you."

"Thanks, Luna. You can have him straight after dinner when we hit the room, and he can spend the night with you too."

Both girls were happy with the new arrangements, Harry wasn't complaining either.

-oOoOo-

Hermione wasn't as surprised by Luna's return this time, just as the blonde Ravenclaw wasn't nearly in as much distress as she'd been last night. She still clung to Hermione though, Harry then joined his girlfriend to say goodnight before he would move over to Luna.

As Luna drew comfort from her physical contact with Hermione, she began to tell both of her friends the information she had gained from Voldemort tonight. "There's one of those disgusting things in this very room, well, at least another version of the room. There's a ring buried at the wrecked shack Voldemort's mother grew up in, another is a necklace hidden in a cave with a lake full of inferi guarding it. He gave one to Bellatrix Lestrange for safekeeping - it was a gold cup, and did the same with Draco's father. Malfoy's was the diary he set to control Ginny, that's also the one Harry's already destroyed."

"Harry was wondering if Basilisk venom destroyed the diary horcrux, why is that one still in his head? The same fang that finished the basilisk was in his arm. I can't think of any reasons to give him why it didn't."

"The crystal thing that contains Voldemort appears cracked, or scarred. Maybe that's a result of the basilisk biting Harry, I don't really know. If it had been allowed to kill Harry, I'm sure the horcrux would be gone too. It might be my imagination but there appeared to be a few more cracks in that crystal tonight."

None of them wanted to think what that could mean, Hermione pushed on with the problem they hoped to do something about. "Harry doesn't know if he'll still be a parselmouth when in control of one of us. Without that ability, we can't get into the chamber of secrets."

Although tired, Luna knew they would all sleep better with a plan in place for tomorrow. She released her comforting grip on Hermione and lifted her wand from the bedside table. A harmless little grass snake was soon slithering about the quilt, that was until Harry, by controlling Hermione, spoke to the serpent in parseltongue.

As she banished the conjured snake, Luna was pleased that was at least one problem solved. "Okay, so now we know we can get in there…"

"Luna, Harry's not sure how we would get out of the chamber. There must be a way, since Ginny was popping in and out for months, but Harry doesn't know it. Fawkes flew all of them out of there after Harry defeated the basilisk."

"What about if someone could pop us out of there? I was thinking if we called for Dobby, perhaps he could help us?"

At that, the eager little elf popped into the room. "Did Miss call for Dobby?"

"Oh Dobby, we didn't mean to waken you."

"Dobby was waiting, not sleeping. Dobby was hoping Harry Potter's friends would need him again. How can Dobby help?"

"We are hoping to enter the chamber of secrets to remove some teeth from the basilisk. There are more evil items like that diary out there, we need to find them and use the basilisk's fangs to destroy each one."

"Luna, Harry's just came up with a plan. If we destroy the one in Hogwarts, we could leave it on Dumbledore's desk. If we also left notes with information on the others, along with a basilisk fang for each, Dumbledore would surely find and destroy them. If everything was in Harry's handwriting too, it would drive Dumbledore nuts trying to figure out how it was done - and where all the information came from."

Luna thought that was a great idea, and also thought they had a method of making it happen standing right in front of them. "Dobby, could you deliver a parcel from us onto the headmaster's desk? It's very important though that he doesn't know where it came from, or how it got there."

Instead of bouncing up and down with enthusiasm, the elf was looking at the floor while nervously shuffling his feet. Those drooping ears were a dead giveaway that something was bothering him. "Dobby can do all that, but Dobby works for Hogwarts. If Headmaster asked Dobby right question, Dobby has to tell Headmaster truth."

"We can't have you losing your job over this…"

"Oh Miss Grangy, Dobby wouldn't mind. Dobby knows where Harry Potter's Grangy goes, Harry Potter will follow. Dobby only likes working in Hogwarts because Harry Potter is here."

Reading between the lines, Luna thought she could see what Dobby was angling for. "Dobby, would you rather work for Harry?"

"Dobby dreams of working for the great Harry Potter. Dobby wouldn't even take wages if Harry Potter wanted Dobby."

Harry and Hermione were having furious discussions over this matter, Hermione finally relenting to ask Dobby what he got paid at the moment.

"Dobby gets one galleon a month for working at Hogwarts, but Dobby would be happy to take much less to work for his friend, Harry Potter."

Harry tried to talk Hermione down from her outrage. _"It's not the amount, Hermione, it's the symbolism. Dobby gets paid so therefore Dobby is a free elf. I know there's enough gold in my vault to employ Dobby for many years, we both well know this is something that would make the little guy very, very happy. There's also the fact that tomorrow __- make that today now - is our last day in Hogwarts. How are we going to achieve what we need to do without Dobby's help? If you have a better idea then I will certainly listen to it."_

Hermione had nothing and didn't resist as Harry gently took control again.

"Dobby, would you like to work for me?" He never got to say anymore as Dobby was now on the bed and hugging Hermione/Harry while bouncing up and down.

The little guy then clearly had another thought. "Would Harry Potter like two elves? Dobby's friend Winky is not being well. Since her former young master killed his father, and then had his soul removed, Dobby thinks Winky doesn't want to live anymore. Dobby fears Winky might get her wish shortly. Being Harry Potter's elf would save Winky, only the great Harry Potter can save Dobby's friend…"

"Dobby, bring Winky here and we'll discuss it…" Dobby was already gone.

Harry was expecting an explosion but it never came._ "Hermione?"_

"_Harry, as someone who has benefited from your saving people thing on more than one occasion, let's just see what happens here."_

Luna knew Hermione's attitude to house elves from sharing Harry, she could only imagine the discussions going on between the couple. When Dobby arrived with his friend, she just had to say something though. "Hermione, please?"

Dobby was carrying Winky bridal fashion as she clearly couldn't stand by herself. The tears running down Dobby's cheeks were also an indication of just how bad the situation was. None of the three teens doubted Dobby's word that Winky had lost the will to live - the evidence was right in front of them.

Hermione also had tears running down her cheeks, whether they were from her or Harry neither knew or cared at the moment.

"_Hermione?"_

"_Oh Harry, help her any way you can. Whatever happens, it has to be better than the way she is just now."_

"Winky, can you hear me?"

The little elf could barely lift her head, far less solve the puzzle she was faced with. "You is nasty witch who wants to give elves clothes, yet I also see Harry Potter…"

"It's Harry who's speaking to you now Winky. Dobby has agreed to become my elf and I have room for one other. Dobby has told me his friend, Winky, is a good elf, would you like to be my elf too?"

This was met with silence until Dobby spoke to the elf in his arms. "Winky, the great Harry Potter wants you to join his family…"

"Winky cannot, Winky is a disgraced elf. Both Winky's old masters tried to harm Harry Potter, how can Winky not be disgraced…"

"My old master tried to kill the great Harry Potter too, yet Dobby is now a Potter elf. Like your old masters, my old master couldn't kill the great Harry Potter either. Dobby wants Winky to be a Potter elf too. Tell Harry Potter this is what Winky wants."

"Winky wants that, but I is disgraced elf…"

"Winky, Dobby here says you are a good elf. That's good enough for me. Do you want to be my elf?"

Winky nodded as Dobby brought her closer to the bed. Hermione/Harry put their hand on Winky's head as Dobby told them what to say.

"Winky, I take you as my elf." There was a soft glow and all could see there was now a spark of life in those large and expressive eyes that just a moment ago had appeared dead.

"Dobby, look after Winky until she is feeling better."

"Winky will be feeling much better soon, Harry Potter and his Grangy are both powerful with magic. That will help Winky more than anything." With Winky still in his arms, Dobby popped away.

"_Are you okay with this, Hermione?"_

"_Harry, if it was alright to invite Dobby into your family, it was at least ten times more so to do the same with Winky. That poor elf probably wouldn't have lasted past the weekend. You just saved her life, how could I be angry at that?"_

After saying goodnight, Harry passed over to Luna as both witches tried to get some sleep - tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

-oOoOo-

Luna and Hermione were having breakfast at the Gryffindor table when they found themselves being joined by Ron. That he wasn't immediately heaping food onto a plate told Hermione there was something going on here.

"Hermione, can I speak with you for a minute - in private?"

Ron looked expectingly at Luna as he said this, only for Hermione's hand to reach out and stop the Ravenclaw from going anywhere. "Ron, anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Luna too. She knows everything that has gone on between me, you and Harry for the last four years."

Hermione could see the blush travelling up Ron's neck, he was glowing red right to the tips of his ears. "It concerns Luna as well, but I don't think I can talk about it in front of a girl I don't really know."

"Considering it took you three and a half years to realise I actually was a girl, we don't have time for you to get to know Luna. We all leave Hogwarts tomorrow, so you might as well just spit it out."

Taking a deep breath, Ron did just that. "It's been noticed that you haven't been sleeping in your bed the last few nights. Parvati's twin is a Ravenclaw, she was able to find out Luna hasn't been in her dorm either. The latest rumour is putting those two facts together and making you out to be… you know…"

Ron was never going to be able to say it so Hermione spared his further blushes and helped him out.

"Girlfriends? Witches' witches?" Ron's nod saw Hermione smiling. "Well, we have spent the last two nights together."

His jaw almost hitting the table at that had Hermione and Luna both laughing, then Hermione got serious. "Did Parvati's twin happen to mention that Luna spends a lot of nights outside Ravenclaw, basically because those bullying bastards lock her out of her own house. We've found a safe place and spend our time together working on ways to help Harry. Luna is my friend, and I've already told you, Ron, I'm Harry's witch."

It was a much relieved Ron who then began reaching for food and filling his plate. Hermione was right as usual, he'd just gotten used to the fact she was a witch. Ron was honest enough to admit to himself that he wouldn't have a clue how to handle the situation if Hermione was a witch who liked other witches - instead of wizards.

"So, how's it going with Helping Harry? can I help too?"

"Sorry Ron. not only can't you help, I really can't tell you anything either." His redness this time wasn't caused by any embarrassment, rather the somewhat famous Weasley temper that Ron possessed in spades. Recognising the signs of an imminent Weasley meltdown, Hermione tried to head that catastrophe off.

"It's not that we don't trust you Ron, I know you would do anything to help Harry - you are already helping." This got his attention so Hermione gave him what information she could. "We got a letter from Harry to Madam Bones - remember that was your suggestion. She was here yesterday, wanting to know if I could tell her how we managed that. While she was speaking, Dumbledore decided to have a look inside my head and help himself to that information. He was discovered and blocked. I doubt he'll try that again, at least not with me. You on the other hand…"

Ron finished for her, quickly realising what Hermione was saying. "...Dumbledore could probably read me like a book. You can't tell me anything or he would soon know about it. What about Luna though?"

"Hey, you're Harry's best mate and I'm loony Lovegood, remember. They don't know I'm involved so who's going to waste their time trying to read my thoughts? I only need to stay out of their way for one more day before we'll all be out of here, and no one will find us today."

"So, where you'll be today is a secret too?"

This had Hermione smiling once more but his cryptic answer came from Luna. "Why Ronald, that was a very shrewd piece of thinking. Are you sure you shouldn't be a Ravenclaw?"

That Luna's question managed to halt Ron's forkful of breakfast on its journey to his mouth was a sure sign that their Ravenclaw friend had gotten under his skin. Harry laughing inside her head set Hermione off too.

With a grin, Ron continued to enjoy his breakfast. He'd been worried when sitting down but that laugh settled his nerves. Hermione was clearly in contact with Harry, why else would Dumbledore try to enter her mind. That Dumbledore might try to do the same to him meant Ron was glad he didn't know what was going on. He was almost in the same league as Hagrid at keeping secrets, and that was before knowing people could read your mind. Ron clearly couldn't reveal what he didn't know, therefore he couldn't possibly betray his best friends. Ron was happy with that.


	5. Lions and Toads and Basilisks, oh my!

**Chapter 5 - Lions and Toads and Basilisks, oh my!**

No one paid particular attention to two witches entering a girl's toilet, even though most of the witches in Hogwarts avoided this particular female student's convenience - unless they were absolutely in desperate need. Since one of the witches entering this toilet was loony Lovegood - enough said.

Hermione and Luna lucked out again since Myrtle must have been away bothering someone else at the moment. They approached the correct sink and Hermione then hissed at it. Even though they had studied Harry's memory of the entire event, both were still rather surprised to actually see the sinks disappearing and a shaft opening up in the floor.

Luna looked down into the darkness before emitting a sigh. "It's a pity we don't have a professor to throw down there first. I can think of a few I'd like to chuck down a dark hole."

"Harry suggests using the Minister of Magic, and then closing the sinks over. It's really hard to argue against that, especially since I would get to close the shaft on the prat. Ah well, no point in standing here hoping. We should have known it would be bad when Harry described it as filthy, boys have a different definition of that word from us." Hermione pulled the hood of her robes over her head, trying to protect her hair from the worst of the mess, before jumping in.

Luna heard the long wail Hermione made on her trip down before the silence that Luna hoped meant she'd safely reached the bottom. Her friend's voice then clearly traveled back up the shaft. "You must be a bad influence on me, Potter. I might have enjoyed that slide, if it had been cleaner. Luna, come on down." Both Hermione and Harry were silently chuckling at the muggle telly reference Luna wouldn't have a clue about.

Following Hermione's example, Luna tucked her hair in her hood and jumped into the hole. Landing amongst bones of long dead small animals was certainly not Luna's idea of enjoyment.

Hermione had her wand lit and decided to check their extraction method worked before they went any further into the tunnel.

Dobby arrived with a pop, mere seconds after Hermione called his name. "Well done, Dobby. We weren't sure you would be able to find us down here, that certainly takes a load off our minds."

"Would Miss Grangy like Dobby to come with them? Dobby doesn't like leaving Harry Potter's friends down here on their own."

Luna chipped in right away. "That's a brilliant idea, Dobby. I will certainly feel safer with you around. How's Winky doing this morning?"

"Winky is much better, Miss. Just knowing she is wanted again is helping Winky, as is the strong magic of her masters. Winky says she is ready to get to work today, Dobby told Winky better to rest until tomorrow. Dobby wasn't sure if Dobby should have asked Harry Potter's permission first before telling Winky that…"

This time it was Hermione who jumped in. "Harry asked you to look after Winky, that's exactly what you did. Harry is very happy with your actions, Dobby."

The little elf for once wasn't really listening. They'd just come to the shed basilisk skin and Dobby's large eyes were nearly popping out his head. As they approached the cave-in, a snap of Dobby's fingers had an arched pathway cleared for them to walk through.

"…and that is why it's a brilliant idea for you to be with us, Dobby. Hermione and I would have spent ages trying to clear a hole big enough for both of us to crawl through."

Dobby then noticed the state of their robes, another snap of those magic fingers had both girls' robes cleaned.

"Harry, I could get used to having elves around. Dobby, you are simply the best."

This left the little elf blushing at Hermione's praise. Working for the Malfoys, being praised for his work was not something Dobby had encountered before.

The massive round door that blocked their entrance to the chamber soon moved after being commanded in parseltongue to open, Hermione and Luna were left wishing it hadn't. The stench was unbelievable, it left them choking for breath and barely able to see because their eyes were watering so badly.

Hermione was struggling to cast a bubblehead charm on herself, a spell that was difficult enough to accomplish without her currently choking while trying to perform completed magic. When Harry mentioned asking Dobby for help, Hermione quickly followed his suggestion. "Dobby, can you do something about the foul air?"

Another snap of his fingers and she could breathe normally once more.

"I think I now know why wizards bind elves to them. Elves must be some of the most powerful magical users on the planet." Harry then showed Hermione the memory of Dobby throwing Lucius Malfoy about as if he was a rag doll, he also agreed wholeheartedly with his girlfriend's analysis.

As they walked toward the basilisk, that powerful little elf was reduced to tears. "Dobby saw Harry Potter just after he had defeated this creature, never did Dobby think it was such a size. That Harry Potter was able to free Dobby the very same day makes him a greater wizard than Dobby thought."

The idea that Dobby's hero worship would or could grow even larger was not something Harry was comfortable with, Hermione teasing him that Dobby had a point wasn't helping.

Luna was looking at the decomposing creature in dismay. "Hermione, we're going to need something like an axe to get those fangs out its head. I'm looking around but don't see anything we could transfigure into the tools we'll need."

Hermione too, was disgusted at what they were going to have to do. Dobby may have cleared the air but the source of the stench was still sitting there.

The basilisk's skin appeared unbroken but there were slight ripples of movement underneath it. Whether this was caused by the basilisk slowly decomposing or there was some other organism in there actually consuming the giant snake was not something Hermione was keen to discover. In Hermione's book, anything that could eat a basilisk was to be avoided at all costs. The loud wet sucking sound alarmed both girls, that was until they saw one of the biggest fangs rip free from the dead creature's mouth and float toward them. It was soon being followed by another as Dobby made a little pile of deadly fangs in front of the two witches.

After they had half a dozen fangs, Hermione stopped Dobby removing any more. Even dead, the basilisk was still incredibly resistant to magic. All three teens could see the effort Dobby was having to exert to magically remove the fangs.

While Hermione was letting Harry take control to personally thank Dobby for all his hard work, Luna wore her dragon hide gloves to carefully wrap the fangs so they would be safe until required.

It was only after they were back in the tunnel, with the giant round door once more closed, that the group could relax.

"That was absolutely disgusting. I can't wait to get in the shower and be clean again, bags first dibs on it."

"Hermione, there is no way I could hang about listening to all that lovely clean water running and not jump in too. Harry's just going to have to shut his eyes because that shower is easily big enough for two, and I can't wait to be clean either."

This had Hermione laughing. "Luna, I think you just broke Harry. He can face that monster in there with only a sword in his hand, the thought of the both of us in the shower has him totally helpless. Dobby, can you get us out of here?"

Seconds later, all three were in Myrtle's toilet. Both girls were down on their knees, hugging and kissing the elf on his now blushing cheeks. Dobby had made what could and should have been a disgusting, arduous and even dangerous task into a relatively simple one. As a delighted Dobby popped away to check on Winky, Hermione and Luna got ready to go and deal with a horcrux.

Knowing that having Harry with her would give Luna the best chance to deal with the horcrux, Hermione made the suggestion. "Luna, with your memories from Voldemort, you know more about this than me. I think you should take Harry and I'll watch your backs."

With Harry transferred to the blonde Ravenclaw, they made their way up to the seventh floor. The door that appeared in the wall this time was different from the one that led to the bedroom they now used.

Looking around the vast cavern, stuffed full of all kinds of magical bric-a-brac, Luna grabbed a gobsmacked Hermione by the arm. "We need to stay together, Hermione. Not counting the horcrux we're looking for, some of the stuff in here could also be very dangerous."

Using Voldemort's memories, Luna led them straight to Ravenclaw's diadem. When she stopped though, Hermione kept going. "Oh, that's beautiful..."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Luna caught Hermione before she could fall and leant her against a nearby cabinet.

"The diadem has a powerful compulsion charm placed on it, Hermione. It wants you to wear it, just like Ginny couldn't stop herself writing in his diary. Having Harry in my head is protecting me from it. I need to leave you in a body bind while I deal with this."

Luna put on her dragon hide gloves and then unwrapped one of the basilisk fangs, before lifting the diadem down and sitting it on the floor. Without any hesitation, she brought the fang down on the large jewel in the centre of the headpiece.

At first, Luna thought it hadn't worked, then the jewel cracked and green smoke began to leak from the fault in the gemstone. That the smoke began to form into a shape had Luna rushing to Hermione and ending her spell. They clung to each other, rooted to the spot, as that shape became recognisable as Voldemort. The gaseous version of the dark lord then emitted an unholy scream, setting both girls off screaming too.

Hermione was reminded of the Wizard of Oz as the wicked wizard 'melted'. The green gas appeared to collapse in on itself and sink to the ground, leaving an oily looking black gunk behind on the floor beside the diadem.

Now it was over, Hermione managed to pull herself together but Luna was in bits. Luna was clinging to Hermione while sobbing her heart out.

"It's okay, Luna, it's over..."

"No it's not, Hermione. There's one of those disgusting things in Harry's head, and we still don't know how to get it out. I don't care whether we destroy the rest of them or not, all I care about is getting the one out of Harry - and he better be alive at the end of it. The ministry flung Harry in Azkaban and Dumbledore tried to get into your mind - screw all of them. I just want Harry cured, then the three of us can get out the country and leave them all to their own mess."

"Luna, that doesn't sound like you?"

This calmed her sobs, and even produced a strained smile. "Harry just said the same. You two are so in tune that sometimes it's scary. Hermione, my life changed the night I met Harry, and through him you. I couldn't go back to the way I was before, not now I've seen what's possible when I've got friends. That would be cruelty beyond measure..."

"Luna, I'm not going anywhere without you - and I'm willing to bet Harry has just told you the exact same. You said that thing's been inside Harry since he was a baby, that gives us time to figure this out."

The tears were streaming down Luna's cheeks as she looked forlornly at Hermione. "I don't think we have that amount of time, Hermione. That thing was woken in the graveyard, and seems to be getting stronger the longer Harry is kept in Azkaban. We need to get him out of there as quickly as possible, and get people who know a lot more than us working on this problem too."

Wrapping the crying Luna in a tight hug, Hermione tried to reassure both her and Harry. "We're out of here tomorrow, Sunday sees the best defence professor we ever had, a former auror and your father added to the team. We've also got you trying to wheedle the information we need out of Voldemort every night until we get Harry home. We can do this, Luna, you just have to believe that."

"I so want to believe, Hermione, I need to believe. The problem is I don't think that horcrux in Harry's head knows how to get itself out of there either. If it can't tell us, who can?"

"Voldemort was undoubtably a very clever wizard but no one can know everything, something Dumbledore has a tendency to forget. We'll find a clue, Luna, I know we will. Let's get out of here and turn this room back into your bedroom. After watching that, I'm even more desperate for a shower. I don't see any point in waiting on each other when Harry sees our memories anyway. Perhaps being in the shower with both of us will help him fight of those dementors later tonight."

Luna was wrapping up the diadem when she smiled and looked up to Hermione. "Harry's just recovered from that thought, he says seeing both of us in the shower will have him able to fight the dementors and Voldemort too."

-oOoOo-

Dumbledore currently had a fight on his hands, a fight he really couldn't win - since it was against three-quarters of Hogwarts. After the feast, he had to stand and announce the winners of the House Cup. Normally this would be greeted by cheering from the winning house, and polite applause from the other three. Tonight, announcing Slytherin were the winners was met with derision and loud booing from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff. His peripheral vision caught sight of Minerva, Filius and Pomona leaving the hall in disgust. This acted as the catalyst for their three houses to stand and leave too, with only the rather smug Slytherins remaining in their seats.

Albus had no idea how many students this would eventually cost Hogwarts, for the greater good it was something the school was just going to have to accept. If these actions made one family take notice, leaving Britain for their safety, Albus thought it would be all worthwhile. After all, what was Slytherin winning the House Cup in comparison to children's lives being saved.

Until Fudge got his head out of Malfoy's arse, they were going to have to fight this war whatever way they could. Albus had called a meeting of the reformed Order of the Phoenix for tomorrow afternoon. While the children were heading to London on the express, the meeting would take place in the Hog's Head. Albus still didn't know what he was going to say to them, though one thing was certain. He wouldn't be mentioning that the person prophesied to have the power to beat the dark lord was currently locked up in Azkaban, or that same person was sure to leave the country as soon as he got out of prison.

He had of course noticed Miss Granger didn't grace tonight's feast with her presence, though Albus had hardly expected her to. He had made a grave error getting caught looking into her mind. Albus still believed he was right to make the attempt, the girl certainly had information he desperatly needed, it was only him getting caught making that attempt that he regretted.

This was not a view shared by Minerva or Amelia, something they wasted no time in forcefully telling him so. Amelia was particularly vociferous when explaining her views on the matter. She certainly recognised Miss Granger knew more than she was saying, but she also understood Albus Dumbledore had now made getting that information from the girl highly unlikely - if not impossible. There had obviously been an issue of mistrust between Miss Granger and the Hogwarts staff before this incident, Albus found it impossible to disagree that his actions had just massively reinforced that mistrust.

Like the rest of his staff, though Severus would probably never admit it, Albus recognised that Miss Granger was an exceptionally gifted young witch. Even he however was stumped at how she managed to pull off the stunt of getting Harry's letter out of Azkaban. They had cast spells on the handwriting, comparing it with some of his transfiguration essays. The high percentage of the match left no room for this to be anything other than written by the hand of Harry Potter. These spells had been developed to prevent cheating on exams, and as such were kept secret to deter anyone developing a way to overcome them. There was simply nowhere for Miss Granger to read about these spells, far less uncover a method to bypass the powerful magic involved.

He was forced to wait until Fudge let Harry out of Azkaban before being able to start working on those close to the boy, and once more hope to have some influence in his life. At the moment, the only people with influence over Harry still speaking to Albus were the Weasleys. Compared to Sirius, Remus and Miss Granger, that was like a row of pawns - with Ronald at best a knight - against a queen and two rooks.

Since the longer Harry spent in Azkaban, the more entrenched the views of those closest to him would become, Albus wanted the boy out of there as quickly as possible. His problem though was that Fudge had played, or should that be was being played, masterfully. Only his public approval rating taking a nosedive could sway the Minister from his chosen course of action. While Amelia's statement to the Prophet might have set a few alarm bells ringing, the ministry's control over that newspaper would prevent things getting anything like out of hand. Albus, Harry and the witches and wizards of Britain needed more, and quickly too.

He had no idea his wish was soon to be granted as Xeno Lovegood was about to let the genie out of the bottle in dramatic fashion.

-oOoOo-

After four years of sharing showers with her dorm-mates, Hermione was well used to the sights and sounds this communal activity produced. Today though, it had been very different. Knowing that every time Luna glanced in her direction, Harry would see exactly what their blonde friend saw made this shower decidedly and rather decadently different.

Initially, both she and Luna had been far more concerned with removing the grime of today, perceived and actual. After shampooing her hair for the third time however, Hermione had to admit to herself that she was obtaining a fair amount of guilty pleasure from knowing that Harry was watching her through Luna's eyes. This honesty was also a necessity because, when Harry joined her later, he would surely discover the truth.

She knew Luna held no issues whatsoever over Harry seeing and experiencing what she simply considered natural bodily functions. Hermione was beginning to see Luna's point but wasn't quite there yet. Her justification for this little show was a lot simpler. If seeing her in the shower helped Harry cope better with the time he was forced to spend in Azkaban, then it became a no-brainer for his girlfriend.

To help Harry face the horrors he was forced to deal with, Hermione Granger was prepared to go a lot further than let him see her take a shower if it helped her boyfriend. Those decisions could be made after she discovered from Harry if they really did help, or whether this was nothing more than a little guilty pleasure for both of them.

The one thing about sharing her mind with Harry was that there could be no secrets, and certainly no lies between them.

They exited the shower area to find fluffy white towels waiting on them, and their housecoats too. After getting dried and dressed, a pair of chairs and a table containing their meal then appeared. Dobby and Winky seemed determined to spoil them.

Since Luna was the one with Voldemort's memories, she would let Harry take control as they wrote the notes for Dumbledore. With both of them looking over those memories while writing, they should be able to log every detail available. This however resulted in Luna passing Harry over to Hermione so the couple could enjoy dinner together.

Luna actually enjoyed watching her friend blush as Hermione and Harry were obviously having a conversation about what had just taken place. Both girls could see from Harry's memories that he'd led a pretty loveless life up until this point, even the only memories he could recall of his parents were horrific and dementor induced. Luna could actually feel the boost in confidence Harry received by Hermione deliberately demonstrating to him how much she loved him.

With Harry, actions would always speak louder than words and Luna was delighted by Hermione's actions. In that relationship, Hermione was always going to be the one who had to take the lead. Harry simply had no reference in his life to compare against how a loving relationship should unfold and progress. Those disgusting relatives of his were certainly not examples he would like to emulate. Luna thought it was fair to say that discovering from Hermione he would never have to go back there again was, up until their shared shower earlier, the highlight of Harry's entire life.

They had a lovely meal together before Luna and Harry would need to start the notes for the headmaster. They would also need to ensure there was space on the notes to add any more information Luna discovered tonight.

-oOoOo-

Luna's eyes sprang open and Hermione got to see a whole other side of her friend, Luna Lovegood was absolutely livid. Harry joined Hermione as they waited to discover what had gotten their normally so placid friend angrier than they had ever seen her.

"Hermione, Dumbledore is not our friend, and certainly not to be trusted. Harry is a child of prophecy, and I know from sharing Harry that Dumbledore has never mentioned that fact."

"Luna, neither Harry nor I have any idea what that means…"

"There was a prophecy made before Harry was born. It was made to Dumbledore by Trelawney, Snape heard it and then told Voldemort. That's why the Potters were hiding, and that's why Voldemort keeps coming after Harry. **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …**"

"Oh shit! Harry's even angrier than you are at that news. He asked Dumbledore at the end of our first year why Voldemort was after him, the headmaster refused to answer. Dumbledore didn't lie, the headmaster just refused to give Harry the information he really needed - and we all think entitled to know. Does Dumbledore know Snape overheard the prophecy, and that he told Voldemort?"

"Yes. After hearing that, Voldemort sent Snape to get close to Dumbledore and be his master's spy. Snape begged his master to spare Lily's life, that's why Voldemort asked her to step aside…"

"What! Did Snape really think Harry's mother was just going to step aside and let Voldemort kill her baby? That sick greasy pig has made Harry's life a misery since he set foot inside Hogwarts, and yet he was responsible for making Harry an orphan in the first place."

Hermione forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm down, not something that was easy to do with a very angry Harry exploding inside her head. "Okay, this news takes the situation to an entirely different level, one that is way beyond us. We need Sirius, Remus and your dad involved in this as quickly as possible. What about the notes and fangs, do we still leave them for Dumbledore tomorrow?"

Luna thought for a moment before answering. "While Dumbledore might not be our friend, he's certainly Voldemort's enemy. I think we can trust him to do whatever is necessary to finish Voldemort off."

Hermione was nodding at that. "Harry agrees, however reluctantly. Did you find any more information on those horcruxes?"

"The cave is near where the orphanage used to take the children to the coast on day trips. Dumbledore visited the orphanage with Tom's Hogwarts letter, he should be able to track that information down. The Gaunt shack should also be easy for him to find, a visit to the ministry and that information will be there."

Getting Luna talking had certainly bled some of the edge off her anger, Hermione brought up another subject to keep her on that path. "How did Harry fare against the dementors and Voldemort this time?"

"Oh Hermione, he was fantastic. I could see Voldemort trying to alter Harry's happy memory but he totally failed. Not only that, Harry's feelings for you were hurting Voldemort. He's so full of hate that Harry's love for you acted like sunlight on a vampire. After his first few attacks failed to have any affect on Harry, Voldemort stayed well back and hid. In you, Harry has a potent weapon that we might be able to use to hurt that piece of Voldemort inside your boyfriend. That's why I was so angry."

"Eh, sorry Luna, you lost both of us again…"

"If Harry's love for you hurts that piece of Voldemort in his head then we now have a place to start looking for a method to get it out of there. There are love based rituals that are every bit as powerful as those dark ones Voldemort performed on himself, and these love based rituals are certainly something he wouldn't have considered. With you both being virgins, that will increase the power of those rituals substantially…"

Hermione knew Luna's views on things like this were decidedly more liberal than those of her or Harry, this suggestion however was taking things just too far for the listening couple. She couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped her lips. "Luna!"

Her blonde friend just continued as if Hermione hadn't said anything. "…I saw us getting that thing out of Harry, and then all three of us heading out of Britain - leaving our problems behind. Now, with this stupid prophecy, Voldemort would simply follow us. That's why I said we should still leave the fangs and notes on Dumbledore's desk. He takes care of them while we take care of the one inside Harry. After accomplishing all that, we would need to see what came next."

She then noticed the shocked look on Hermione's face. "What?"

"Are you saying I should have sex with Harry in order to get that thing out his head?"

"No, Hermione." Hermione's relief was short lived as Luna continued. "I'm saying you and Harry should make love to each other as part of a ritual, that should get that thing out of Harry's head. I would help Harry in an instant, knowing it would be saving his life. It wouldn't work with me though. I know from sharing Harry that he likes me, that sharing also tells me who it is he really loves. It's that love that will hopefully drive Voldemort out Harry's head. Harry just having sex with someone won't get the job done."

Seeing she had shocked Hermione into silence, Luna told her friends a few home truths. "Harry will be fifteen next month, you will be sixteen about six weeks later. My birthday is in September too, I'll be the same age as Harry. I've certainly had thoughts about sex, from sharing Harry we both know he has too. I seriously doubt you're any different from us. This is simply an option, Hermione, we still need to get Harry out of Azkaban before anything else can even be considered. Before discovering your love could hurt Voldemort though, we had nothing. You keep Harry tonight. Knowing we've found this, added to getting out of here tomorrow and spending some of the summer with my friends, I'll be fine just snuggling in."

Luna proceeded to do just that, and Hermione found herself just wrapping the blonde in her arms. All her focus however was turned inward. She wanted to know what her boyfriend thought of this idea.

Sensing her insecurities resurfacing, Harry did his best to reassure his girlfriend. _"You must know I love you, and also think you're beautiful. Hermione, never doubt for a second that I desire you."_

_"What about Luna's suggestion, do you believe it?"_

_"I trust Luna with my life, she certainly believes it. I think we have to do what she suggested...and wait until I get out of Azkaban before discussing it further."_

The deliberate pause in Harry's thoughts took Hermione's breath away, until he added the second part. _"You did that on purpose, but you're also right." _Hearing Harry chuckling inside her head was lovely, Hermione wanted some revenge though.

_"Just remember, you get to be the one who tells my parents about the love ritual."_

It was Harry's turn to be shocked into silence, while Hermione chuckled and snuggled into Luna. Tomorrow would be a long day, they just had no idea how long.

-oOoOo-

Breakfast that morning saw Hermione and Luna down in the great hall early, as was Hedwig with a parcel delivery for Luna from her father. It was copies of the latest edition of the Quibbler, and they were explosive. While the Prophet might have informed the witches and wizards of Britain what was currently happening to Harry Potter, the Quibbler went into areas its competitor wouldn't even dare. This issue of the Quibbler informed its readers the reasons behind why Harry Potter had been flung into Azkaban.

Hermione gave Harry control as he surreptitiously signed a couple of copies, doing so on Hermione's knee so the table hid just what they were up to. Luna then left to ensure there would be at least two Quibblers on each of the four house tables. She even passed one up to Professor McGonagall, just to make sure that the staff table had access to a copy too. She then returned to Hermione's side.

As Ron sat down across from them, all his preprepared questions died in his throat as Hermione casually slid a copy of the Quibbler toward him. The headline really said it all, **Harry Potter - in his own words.** Ron could only let out a low whistle at what the girls had achieved. An excited Colin then joined them.

"My picture was accredited, I wasn't expecting that. Please thank your father for me, Luna."

Hermione had something that would please Colin even more. She handed the boy his own personalised issue. His eyes nearly popped out his head as Colin tried to understand.

"How did he manage this?"

"Colin, this is Harry we're talking about here. He really did appreciate your help with this."

The only way Harry was getting out of Azkaban was if the magical public rose up and demanded Fudge set Harry free. Getting the word out there that Voldemort had returned was certainly phase one of that plan. Having the witches and wizards of Britain thinking Harry is even more powerful than they thought was phase two. They would then think Harry even more capable of dealing with the newly returned bogyman - Voldemort. Anything learned in Hogwarts today would quickly be passed on to the parents when their sons and daughters got off the train in London. Hermione was sure Colin would certainly show everyone what she'd just handed him.

Colin looked again at his new most prized possession. An issue of a national newspaper with a photograph of his on the front page, made all the more special because it was signed 'to my friend, Colin' with Harry Potter's signature across the bottom.

A first year Hufflepuff then approached, a couple of her friends tagging along for moral support. "Hermione, Harry thanked my father in the paper. How did Harry know his name?"

"Abi, if Harry can get letters out of Azkaban, don't you think he could find out your father's name? He managed this too." Hermione handed over another signed copy of the Quibbler. "Harry also knows about the pictures on your wall, this one's for you."

The girl could hardly breathe as she noticed what was written there, she read it out to her friends. "To my friend, Abi. Thanks for all your help, love Harry. Did Harry really write this?"

She held it up to Hermione, desperate for proof positive, but it was Ron who answered. "That's definitely Harry's handwriting, you could never fake that."

Hearing that from Harry's best friend, while Harry's girlfriend nodded in agreement, saw Abi clutching her precious copy to her chest and making her way back over to Hufflepuff with her equally astonished friends.

The staff missed most of this byplay, they were too busy gathered around the copy of the Quibbler Luna had handed to Minerva. While aware Voldemort had returned, all were rather surprised at the eloquent way Harry had laid out the happenings of that evening. It was precise, detailed, yet there was nothing in there to distract from the narrative of the important events. Harry hadn't mentioned Pettigrew or any of the death eaters who were later summoned to the graveyard by name. Pettigrew was simply referred to as a known death eater who killed Cedric and played a critical role in his master's return.

It was Harry's summation that shocked the staff of Hogwarts, they could imagine it having the same affect on anyone who read this.

**I did not enter myself into the Tri-Wizard tournament. I was informed by a ministry official I had to compete, or lose my magic. What kind of choice is that for anyone to make? I did not murder Cedric Diggory, yet the Minister of Magic himself ordered my arrest. I am only fourteen but have been placed in the high security wing of Azkaban, with the Minister's Under-Secretary ordering the prison governor to double the dementor guards on the wing. The laws of the land are being bent, if not outright broken, in an attempt to force my support for the stance Minister Fudge has taken on the Voldemort matter, something I will never do. **

**With Voldemort's return, and our Minister of Magic too frightened even to acknowledge that fact, magical Britain is no longer safe for a number of its subjects. My advice would be to do the same as I intend to, leave the country at the first opportunity. Since the Minister was nice enough to declare me a legal adult, a decision that magically cannot be overturned or reversed, I have now spent my last day in Hogwarts and will be leaving Britain when they eventually see sense and release me from Azkaban.**

While the staff may have missed Colin and Abi receiving their signed copies of the Quibbler, it was impossible not to notice the loud altercation that was now taking place at the Gryffindor table. When Weasley tempers were involved, shouting became the new norm.

Hermione spotted the long red hair out the corner of her eye, this was something she'd hoped to avoid. Ginny though appeared angrier than even Ron had seen her, and hell bent on a confrontation with the source of that anger.

"You're taking Harry away from us." The accusation was loudly spat at Hermione.

"Ginny, I seem to remember it was the Minister of Magic who ordered a pair of aurors to drag Harry away. Since I was there, and you weren't, I fail to see how you reached that conclusion..."

"You know what I'm taking about, Granger. Harry wouldn't be leaving Hogwarts if you hadn't decided to attend Beauxbatons. He's had the entire castle not speaking to him a couple of times before, fought a basilisk to save me and outflew a dragon - yet never wanted to leave Hogwarts. We were actually glad you decided to bugger off to France, Harry might actually get a chance to meet someone without you always hanging around. Hermione Granger wouldn't stand for that however. No, she is so selfish that she has to take our Harry away from us..."

Ginny was standing there, fists clenched in fury, as Hermione now stood to face her accuser. Harry was at a loss to understand what was happening here but Hermione understood - jealousy. She asked Harry if he had any objections to what she planned to say, he had none.

"Okay, let's work our way through that. The Minister of Magic chucked Harry into Azkaban for telling the truth, there's no coming back from that. Unless this country decides to do something about corrupt officials who feel laws don't apply to them, magical Britain is on the road to ruin. Yes Harry fought a basilisk to save you, but Harry would have still fought that basilisk to save Millicent Bulstrode - that's just who Harry is. Don't go reading anymore into the situation than that, you just happened to be there."

This raised a few chuckles, though outnumbered by shouts of 'leave Bulstrode down there'. Hermione ignored everything but the redhead in front of her.

"Where were all these people wanting to meet Harry when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin, or a cheat who entered himself in the tournament? There is no 'our Harry', he asked me to be his girlfriend - not anyone else. You are his best mate's annoying little sister, someone who sits making cow-eyes at him and runs away blushing if Harry even looks in your direction. Going for your wand would be another poor decision, Ginevra..."

Fred and George thought so too, especially with McGonagall bearing down on them. They grabbed their sister and began dragging her away. Ginny resisted furiously, until she spotted McGonagall. Remembering the twins motto, 'don't get caught', she relented. This wasn't over though, there was still a train ride to London.

Seeing her mere presence had ended the altercation, Minerva turned her attention to Hermione. "Can I assume, Miss Granger, that you refuse to pass on any knowledge of how Mister Potter achieved this letter too?"

Hermione didn't back down an inch. "Can I assume the headmaster won't try and enter my mind again to take those answers for himself?" The gasps that produced around the great hall just confirmed what she and Harry already knew, everyone was listening to what was happening here. They decided to use that to their advantage.

"Professor, there is a rather famous quote from an Irish muggle that I think works here. **All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing****.** All of magical Britain is doing nothing while an innocent Harry lies in Azkaban, and this is the person who saved you all before. That is why both Harry and I will be leaving the country, no matter what anyone else says."

Hermione turned and walked away, leaving a stunned McGonagall behind. Luna quickly followed, as did Ron. He clearly had something to say but Luna got in first.

"Hermione, remember what happened when Madam Bones received her letter. I think someone else will be receiving visitors today."

"Oh hell, you're right. Ron, I'm gonna need your help on the train. Since we're leaving Hogwarts, I'll also be able to explain some of what is going on. Sorry about Ginny back there, she came looking for an argument and found one."

He just nodded his agreement to all of that. Keeping his mouth shut at the moment and not letting his own Weasley temper out was probably for the best. At least he would discover what was going on later.

-oOoOo-

Amelia didn't need to be a genius to discover what was going on here. Being summoned to the minister's office, and finding Dolores standing there with a copy of today's Quibbler in her hand.

"Madam Bones, I demand you take a squad of aurors and shut this publication down at once. We can't have people just making things up and passing it off as the truth."

"I'm sorry Minister, I can't do that." Before Dolores could butt in, Amelia cut the legs from under her. "I have already investigated this publication today. Xeno Lovegood received a letter from Harry Potter, laying everything out just as he reported it..."

"Impossible! Potter is in Azkaban..."

Again Amelia cut her off, this time by producing her own letter from Harry. "I received this from Mister Potter, while he was in Azkaban. I took it to Hogwarts and the handwriting was confirmed as his - as was the information contained in the letter."

Cornelius stared at the letter in shock, Amelia's version named all the death eaters who supposedly answered the dark lord's summons to the graveyard. "How is this possible, Amelia?"

"I don't know and, since I'm being blocked from speaking with Mister Potter, I have no way of finding out. The letter sent to the Quibbler is genuine, and Mister Potter insisted not a word of it be changed. That is why Xeno used the dark lord's name, rather than you-know-who. The Quibbler clearly states these are Mister Potter's own words, and they have the evidence to back all their claims up. There is absolutely nothing I could charge them with."

Amelia then found herself being dismissed and left the minister's office with a smile. It was hard not to as both Fudge and Umbridge appeared as if they were trying to lay ostrich sized eggs.

The door had hardly closed behind Amelia when Fudge pushed the panic button. "Dolores, you need to head for Azkaban immediately and discover what is going on. This is making us a laughing stock. We put him in our most secure facility yet Potter seems to have discovered a method of bypassing that security. Find out how he's doing this, and then put a stop to it. We need to get on top of this before all the owls start arriving demanding action."

Dolores stormed out Cornelius' office, promising under her breath to stop Potter - permanently if she needed to.


	6. An Open Door

**Chapter 6**

**An Open Door**

Luna was practically dragging Hermione onto the express. "We need to hurry, Hermione. He's vulnerable at the moment."

"So will you be..."

"...but I've got you to watch over me."

"Not until the train is underway, Luna. We need to wait until it has at least left the station, it's just too dangerous otherwise."

Luna relented and they found an empty carriage. Ron followed them in, determined to hear this explanation.

The train was barely moving when Luna stretched out on the bench seat, her head resting in Hermione's lap as the blonde then closed her eyes. Hermione ran her fingers through that blonde hair while speaking to Ron.

"It will just be you and me for a while, Luna isn't with us at the moment…"

"Hermione, saying Luna isn't all there is hardly shocking news…"

"That's not what I said, Ron…"

Their argument was ended before it could begin by Ginny entering the carriage, her wand already in her hand. "We have unfinished business, Granger. What have you done to Luna?"

Ron stood to intercept his sister before a fight started, Hermione used that distraction to fire a stunner past him. She caught Ginny's now stunned body with a levicorpous spell and was moving her over to the opposite seat when Ron exploded.

"What do you think you're doing? That's my sister…"

"I know she's your sister, she's also the only person I know with a temper worse than yours. I told you Luna's not here, that means I have to protect her. There's no way I was allowing Ginny to start firing spells off in this compartment while Luna can't defend herself. Make it look as if Ginny's sleeping and then I'll tell you what's happening here."

Placing Ginny in the window corner of the seat across from Hermione and arranging his sister as if she'd just fallen asleep, Ron then quickly turned his attention back onto Hermione. "Okay now talk, and I'd better like what I hear."

"When I said Luna wasn't with us at the moment, I meant she was elsewhere. Luna can leave her body and rove, she's heading for Azkaban to see what the ministry's reaction is to that article in the Quibbler - and of course to contact Harry."

"You do know how insane that sounds, don't you?"

"Ron, I didn't believe it at first either but Luna was able to tell me things only Harry would know. I would be prepared to swear on my magic that Luna's heading toward Azkaban to help Harry. I can't and won't allow anything or anyone to interfere with that, even if their last name is Weasley."

"You really believe Luna that strongly?"

"I've spent each of the last few nights watching over Luna's body while she heads for Azkaban. She's helping Harry immensely as he fights the effects of the dementors, it also helps me knowing how he's coping. How do you think we've managed all of this?"

Hermione was holding back from telling Ron that Harry could rove too. At the moment they weren't trusting anyone with that news.

Ron could see he wasn't getting told the full story but again reckoned he couldn't betray what he didn't know. He also didn't think Luna was anywhere near smart enough to fool Hermione, few were.

"I need your help, Ron. As you can see, Luna is incredibly vulnerable while she's visiting Harry. If Malfoy and his goons show up for their usual visit, we need to protect her." She knew Ron was always going to back her up with that task, he still had a question though.

"…and what about Ginny?"

"I just don't have time to deal with her jealousies. My entire family are having to leave Britain because it's not safe for us any more. Harry's being forced into doing the same. Voldemort's back, and neither Hogwarts nor the ministry have a good record of protecting him. All Ginny sees though is her chances of dating the boy-who-lived disappearing, and not the danger Harry's in if he stays here. That's her problem, Ron, not mine. She came to me this morning looking for an argument, she then stepped into this carriage looking for a fight - her wand was already in her hand. So not happening, Ron, I have far more important things to deal with than your little sister's jealousy. Harry and Luna are both depending on me, there's no way I'm going to let them down."

Having watched Hermione face down Dumbledore and McGonagall that night in the infirmary, Ron could understand why Ginny would be nothing more than a minor irritation. When it came to defending Harry, Ron himself knew Hermione would plough right through him too in her efforts to achieve that goal. She would probably regret doing it but Hermione wouldn't hesitate. Looking at Ginny resting there, Ron thought it was probably for the best not to revive his sister. Hermione and Ginny firing curses at each other was never going to end well.

"So, is this the last time I'm going to see you?"

This change of tact had tears forming in the corners of Hermione's eyes. "I hope we'll see each other again, you know both Harry and I will write. We just don't know what's in front of us Ron."

This actually drew a chuckle from Ron. "We never have - the three of us just faced whatever came up together. Now you're heading to France and Harry's still stuck in Azkaban. I might be heading back to the Burrow as normal but we know this is anything but normal. Everything is changing and I don't know what to do about it."

There were students passing their compartment and looking in, seeing Hermione and Ron sitting chatting as normal dispelled any concerns about the two sleeping girls. Sleeping on a long train journey wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence. What might be regarded unusual though was Malfoy's non appearance.

Since there was already a groundswell of bad feeling against Slytherin from the other three houses, and Snape wasn't here to defend them if anything kicked off, the snakes were keeping a decidedly low profile on the train. There were a lot more students, other than Luna and Hermione, who wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts come September, disgusted as they received a glimpse over the last week of how things really were in Hogwarts. These students now had nothing to lose so taunting them any further could see an unwelcome backlash - unwelcome to anyone wearing Slytherin robes that is.

-oOoOo-

It was a thoroughly agitated Dolores who arrived in Azkaban, what she subsequently found there drove her temper to new heights.

"I told yeah, he just lays there all day in some kinda trance. He must wake up at night 'cause his food n' water are empty in the mornin'."

To say Dolores didn't take this news too well would have been a massive understatement. Potter was supposed to be a quivering wreck by now, not laying there sleeping as if he didn't have a care in the world. This was intended to be a severe punishment yet he seemed oblivious to his surroundings. How in the name of Merlin was this supposed to break him?

"Why didn't you inform me this was his reaction to being here? What's the point of doubling the number of dementors if he can just ignore them?"

"My job is to keep him here, nothin' else. He's here, ain't he? I wish more of the prisoners were like him, not one complaint 'bout anythin' has passed his lips."

"You moron, I want him to be complaining. I want him screaming for his dead mother twenty-four hours a day, not lying there sleeping. Wake him up."

This saw the governor of Azkaban shaking his head. "When he first did this, we tried. Nothing would wake him. After seein' he wasn't ill, we monitored the situation every couple o' hours and saw that he'd eaten and drank. After that, we just let him be."

"I didn't come all this way to watch the little shit lie there and sleep. Either you wake him or I will."

"You're making enough noise to waken the dead. Could you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep here. I thought I wasn't allowed visitors? If I'd known you were coming I would have tidied my cell up a bit." Harry never opened his eyes, nor raised his voice above that of a conversational tone, the result though was electric.

Both his visitors reacted with a jolt, Dolores recovered first. "Now you're awake, I want to know how you got these lies out of Azkaban."

"I would like to know how someone like you ended up under the minister, it wasn't for your people skills. I would also like to be on a certain train with my friends, you denied me that. I learned early on we rarely get what we want in life, me being here just reinforces that lesson - so why should you be any different?"

Harry still had his eyes closed so missed the look of hatred and determination that Dolores now wore. He also missed seeing her take a small bottle out of her pocket. "Oh, you will tell me everything I want to know - I guarantee it…"

She was interrupted by the governor. "If you're plannin' on usin' truth serum, I'll need written orders. You'll also need to have a healer present. Veritaserum is a controlled substance for a reason, it's not somethin' that just anyone can mess 'bout with."

Dolores pinned the man with her beady stare. "The Minister of Magic placed me in charge of this investigation, not you. That makes Potter mine to do whatever I want with. Can I suggest you go and sit in that office of yours. I'm sure there must be something you could be doing right now, rather than standing here with me."

Harry opened his eyes to see an expression of pity for him on the governor's face, the man still left him with Umbridge. She though had a parting comment, or should that be threat. "Oh, and Governor, should I discover anyone in Azkaban helped Potter get this information out, they and you will be having a close and long look at the inside of one of these cells."

"Today's the first time any o' us have heard a peep out o' the lad since you threw him in there. It wasn't any o' my people helpin' this lad tell the whole country the truth. There was you and the minister goin' to all that bother o' lockin' him away too, and all for nowt - such a pity that."

A livid Dolores then focused her attention on the teen lying on the bed. "Right, Potter, now you're mine."

Placing Harry in a body bind allowed Dolores to force the required amount of truth serum passed his lips. "Soon you'll be telling me everything I want to know, and exactly what you and Dumbledore are up to with these you-know-who is back lies."

-oOoOo-

Dumbledore had no idea what to do next, after walking into his office and discovering a treasure trove sitting atop his desk. He was now sitting at that same desk, surrounded by the 'presents' that had somehow appeared there - of course this was long after the express had left Hogsmeade.

He called the Grey Lady to his office, she tearfully confirmed that was indeed her mother's diadem - and that it was now missing the disgusting taint Tom Riddle had placed on it. Albus was left with no option but to believe the rest of the notes, and the presence of basilisk fangs confirmed beyond the handwriting that Harry simply had to be involved. No one else could enter the chamber and gain access to them.

He would search the old Gaunt place tomorrow, that was certainly the easiest horcrux to get to and should prove beyond any doubt that the information was correct. Since this tied in perfectly with Albus' own theories on Voldemort, he was already sure this was all true.

What was leaving him flummoxed was how Harry came to be in possession of all this information, and how it ended up on his desk with Harry in Azkaban. The cold hand of fear then ran their fingers down Albus' spine. If Harry knew all this, what else did he know? Miss Granger, Sirius and Remus had already lost their trust in him. If Harry knew more of Albus' secrets, he would surely lose the boy's trust too.

Albus would need to think about that later, he had a meeting to attend in his brother's establishment - with still no idea what he was going to say to those members of the order who would be turning up. Molly was sure to harangue him over Harry still being in Azkaban, it wasn't as if he wasn't trying to get the boy out. He couldn't even get near the boy, which just made Harry being able to contact him - from Azkaban directly to the Headmaster's office, and via a visit to the chamber of secrets - all the more unbelievable.

-oOoOo-

With a deep breath, Luna shot off Hermione's lap and sat upright - practically scaring the life out of Ron. That Luna was in floods of tears was having a similar affect on Hermione, that was until she felt Harry enter her. Hermione's arms then shot out to hold the sobbing and shaking girl.

"It was horrible, Hermione. It was that Umbridge witch, she has to be a death eater. She cast the cruciatus curse on Harry!"

As Hermione was getting the story from Harry, it was left to Ron to interrupt.

"What? Are you sure?"

It was now Hermione's turn to jump in, letting Luna know just how much information she had passed on to Ron.

"Ron knows you can leave your body, Luna, and that you've been visiting Harry in Azkaban."

Luna was clinging to Hermione, trying to reboot her brain yet her concern for Harry was swamping everything. His spirit may be currently inside Hermione but should anything kill his body in Azkaban, Harry would simply fade away.

"I got there just in time, Umbridge cleared the wing of all other guards and then gave Harry the truth serum. She kept asking him all these ridiculous questions about Dumbledore and conspiracies, she was also determined to discover how Harry got news out of Azkaban. I was able to help him fight off the potion's effects though, Harry just kept repeating Voldemort was back. Asking why she didn't believe him, since she herself had given him the truth serum saw Umbridge really lose her temper."

Hermione was watching the scene from Harry's perspective as Umbridge decided the ends justified the means. She needed that information and Harry was going to give it to her. It was the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes that was really scary as Umbridge withdrew her wand, almost as if she was delighted to have this excuse and opportunity to torture Harry.

"She used the cruciatus on him, Hermione, and the cracks were getting wider."

Ron just took that last remark to be more of Luna's weirdness but both Harry and Hermione were alarmed by that news. The express was about an hour out from London so they would need to wait until tonight before being able to return and check on Harry's body.

Luna was now becoming more aware of her surroundings and just had to ask. "Hermione, why is Ginny sleeping in the corner?"

-oOoOo-

Voldemort was not a happy dark lord, something someone was soon going to pay for. He was sure the matter of his return had been contained, only for it then to be broadcast, in great and embarrassingly accurate detail, the length and breadth of Britain by that rag, The Quibbler.

Lucius had been dispatched post haste to discover just what was going on at the ministry. Since the article made them look like fools too, Voldemort was waiting to learn what action they intended to take - before taking any of his own. Seeing his servant return and kneel before him, he impatiently waved his hand for Lucius to speak.

"Master, Potter somehow got a letter out of Azkaban. He sent it to the Quibbler, knowing the Prophet wouldn't be allowed to print such a thing. He also managed to send a letter to Bones. In this one he named every follower who answered your summons that night in the graveyard."

"And just how did Potter manage this?"

"No one knows, yet. Fudge is panicking, and sent Umbridge off to Azkaban to interrogate the brat. We will hopefully know more later, after she returns."

Voldemort sat in silence for a few moments, figuring out his next move. That this silence played on the nerves of his followers was also a bonus, it kept his death eaters on their toes.

"Go, collect your son, Lucius. Gauge how this news has been perceived on the platform and I will speak to your son later. I'm anxious to hear how Hogwarts reacted to this news, and whether Draco's version matches Severus'."

Lucius was up and out of there as quickly as manners allowed. Delivering bad news to the dark lord rarely saw anyone escape his master's wrath. To leave without being cursed was a welcome bonus the Malfoy patriarch was certainly not expecting.

-oOoOo-

A tearful Hermione had Ron wrapped in a hug as the express pulled into Kings Cross. The friends were saying their goodbyes here - rather than on the platform. He was going to wait until Hermione and Luna had left before reviving Ginny. If his firebrand of a sister wanted to pick a fight on the platform, in front of all the parents, Ron was certain Ginny would quickly be stopped.

Ron was also fighting back the tears. This felt like he was saying goodbye to someone who, over the last four years, had become as important to Ron as the rest of his family. If Harry had been here too, Ron was certain the entire trio would be blubbering by now.

"This is not goodbye, Ron, like we'll never see each other again. We'll keep in touch and who knows, a visit to France might soon be in your future too. You'll be able to spend some of the holidays with us at least, instead of Harry and I heading for the Burrow. I will not lose one of the best friends I've ever had, and you know what I'm like when I put my mind to something."

This had Ron chuckling, until Hermione kissed him on the cheek. His face became as red as his hair and Ron could then barely mumble 'bye'.

As Hermione left the carriage with Luna, Harry confirmed his girlfriend was right.

"_Ron almost passed out because you kissed him on the cheek. You kissing him on the lips to transfer me would have blown his mind, he'd never be able to accept you were just friends after __doing __that."_

"_I know Harry and I feel terrible… Not about the kissing part, I'm saving those for you. It's more Ron knows I'm not telling him everything but I simply can't. Molly just has to look at Ron and she could get everything he knows out of him - without even having to enter his mind."_

"_I just hope she's here, and gets a hold of Ginny fast. The ministry would fall all over themselves trying to charge you with using magic underage, even just defending yourself on the platform wouldn't stop them bringing charges."_

"It will be okay…" Hermione only realised she'd spoken that last part out loud when Luna's hand slipped into hers.

"Who are you trying to reassure Hermione, me, you or Harry?"

"All three of us Luna - aw shit! Look who's standing beside my mum and dad."

"I've never met your mum and dad, but I'm assuming you mean the couple talking to Dumbledore?"

"Yes, the last bloody person I wanted to see anywhere near them. Potter, you're having an affect on my language too. I used to shout at you and Ron for using words like that."

With Harry inside her head and Luna holding her hand, both could tell that last part was Hermione's poor attempt at humour, trying not to lose her temper at Dumbledore's interference with her family. Hermione was leaving Britain and Hogwarts in her attempts to keep her parents safe, Albus Dumbledore standing next to them was not a welcoming sight.

Hermione's view was soon blocked by her mother rushing toward her, a grade one Granger hug followed as they collided.

"Oh my, Hermione. You've grown so much. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to bring us onto the platform, since this will be your last time leaving the train."

"Professor Dumbledore isn't kind, mum. He only does things like that when it suits him. He's probably spent the time pumping you for information while getting his side of the story across. Did you look inside my parents' minds too, Professor, or is that something you reserve for students supposedly in your care?"

Putting on his best caring grandfather expression, Albus easily managed to appear hurt by those words. "Do you mistrust me so much, Miss Granger, that you could think that of me? I just wanted to ensure your parents received the information that Harry had been locked in Azkaban unjustly. I didn't want them thinking your boyfriend was a murderer."

That appeared to be the opening her father had been waiting on. "…and why are we hearing from your headmaster that our daughter has a boyfriend? This isn't even the same boy you went to that ball with at Christmas. Just what is going on, Hermione?"

"Dad, Harry has been my best friend since first year. We were going to get together after Harry completed the final task. We didn't get the chance since he was arrested by the minister of Magic right out of his hospital bed that night - and Dumbledore stood there with his hands in his pockets. Trust me, had that not happened, you and mum would have heard all about my wonderful boyfriend before now. We didn't even manage to have our first kiss before Harry was dragged away."

That last sentence calmed Dan Granger immensely, he was now hugging his daughter as Dumbledore switched targets.

"Miss Lovegood, I didn't know you were such good friends with Miss Granger?"

The blonde ex-Hogwarts student wasn't phased in the slightest by this. "Since I attended your school for three years and this is the first time you've ever spoken to me, I don't think it's surprising that you didn't know Hermione and Harry are my two best friends."

"You know Harry too?"

"Well enough to know he's very angry at you. Harry asked you a question at the end of his first year and you refused to answer, was protecting Professor Snape really worth losing the prophesied child?"

Albus had come here hoping for some answers, Miss Lovegood had just confirmed his worst fears. Although he still had no idea where Harry was finding this information, far less how he was getting it out of Azkaban, there was no longer any doubt the lad knew about the prophecy - and apparently how Voldemort discovered the details too.

As Miss Granger was introducing her friend to her parents, Albus was at a loss to understand how he moved on from here. Harry had every right to be angry at him for withholding that information, saying he was too young at the time wouldn't win Albus any points with the boy. His only consolation was that Harry still trusted him to deal with Voldemort's horcruxes. It wasn't much, especially when compared against Harry leaving Britain, but at the moment it was all Albus had.

The sneering voice coming from next to him pulled Albus from his thoughts.

"Seriously, Dumbledore, muggles on our side of the platform? That's a step too far, even for you. We're not prepared to accept this filth in our world anymore..."

Watching Hermione's shocked expression at Lucius Malfoy's vile words against her parents saw Luna fire a verbal retort at the blond wizard. "You already tried to cleanse the filth from Hogwarts with your basilisk ploy, and Harry stopped you in your tracks. Have you told your master what happened to his diary yet? Discovering Harry Potter punched a hole right through it, with a fang from the basilisk he just killed will really piss Voldemort off. I would hate to be in your shoes then."

Albus Dumbledore standing on platform nine and three quarters was always going to attract attention, Lucius had played on this when he had rather loudly lambasted the old coot. That attention from the parents and students was now multiplied and decidedly unwelcome. Lucius was so shocked by these revelations being made public, he had no answer for the young girl. He was far too busy glancing around to see if there was anyone on the platform who would take that news back to their master. Stabbing a fellow death eater in the back to advance your own position was all part of the game, Lucius had certainly done it often enough.

Draco was about to mouth off in his father's defence when Hermione hit him with a pre-emptive strike. "Hey ferret, you seemed to enjoy your time down the front of Crabbe's trousers. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

The sniggering and chuckling this caused had both Malfoys now red faced. Luna though had more to say on the matter. "It must really hurt that it was a death eater who stopped you cursing Harry in the back. Then again, it's the ministry who chucked Harry in Azkaban - and they call me loony!"

Dumbledore looked on in admiration as these two young witches verbally destroyed both the Malfoy patriarch and heir in public. That this was also the last time Albus would see both these witches was distressing, that Harry Potter would surely follow these two witches out of Britain was a disaster - a disaster he currently had no idea how to avert.

As the Malfoys sulked away with their tails between their legs, the Granger party found themselves being approached by Amelia Bones. "Very well done there, you two. Too many people are influenced by Malfoy's wealth so let him do whatever he wants. Even although I know you are determined to leave us, Miss Granger, my offer of help is still there."

"Hermione?" The plea in her voice was nothing compared to the one Luna was broadcasting with her eyes. Knowing they were really out of their depth with this, Hermione nodded to her blonde friend.

"Mum, dad, this is Madam Bones. She is Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the ministry. Would you mind if I took a couple of minutes to speak with her - privately." Hermione left no one in any doubt her last comment was aimed at Dumbledore.

Her parents were clever people and recognised that they too were way out of their depth in this situation. They hardly recognised their daughter, she'd grown in more ways than physically. Hermione had just slapped down her headmaster and a man they last saw fighting with Arthur Weasley. They gave their permission, on the understanding Hermione didn't leave their sight.

Moving to the back of the platform, Amelia had no sooner erected a privacy charm when the information from this young witch blew her mind.

"Madam Bones, Umbridge is currently in Azkaban torturing Harry. When she couldn't get the information she wanted using veritaserum, she started using the cruciatus curse on him. Please, Harry never asked to be a child of prophecy. He needs help and we have no one else to turn to."

Getting her brain back into gear, Amelia asked a question she really needed to know the answer to. After the earlier letter revelations, Amelia believed this witch. She felt though that there was a more pressing question than how they were getting that information from someone locked in the high security wing of Azkaban.

"Can you tell me why you don't trust Dumbledore to help you with this?"

"Oh, we would be here all day, and that's time Harry might not have -that woman Umbridge is psychotic. Dumbledore knew Harry was involved in this prophecy concerning Voldemort, it's why he was attacked as a baby. He moves Harry about like a chess piece, even used him as bait in that tournament, and also withholds vital information. Did you know Voldemort had created horcruxes? That's why he didn't die, and Dumbledore has at least suspected that fact since the Halloween the Potters were murdered. Will you help Harry, help us?"

Taking a deep breath to counter the shocks that just kept coming, Amelia made a decision. "Miss Granger, if I help Mister Potter I want to know exactly what's going on here." The relief was clearly there for Amelia to see, as were the tears this brave young witch was fighting to hold back.

"Madam Bones, you help Harry out of that place and we'll tell you anything you want to know. You'll have to hurry though, that Umbridge would kill Harry and not lose any sleep over it."

Amelia didn't exactly have a high opinion of Dolores, and was aware she possessed a vicious streak against those who crossed her. She would see Susan home and then take action.

Dumbledore had made his excuses and left by the time Hermione rejoined her parents, the four headed off the platform to the muggle side.

"Mum, dad, I know you must have hundreds of questions - thanks for not demanding answers right now. I promise we will sit down and you'll soon know everything."

Emma could see both Hermione and her friend were clearly worried about something, the mother would go as far as to say they were frightened. "Can I at least ask where Crookshanks and your trunks are?"

"Oh a friend will be bringing them by later..."

_"Hermione, Dumbledore left far too easily. He didn't come all this way for nothing, all he learned was that I know about the prophecy. There has to be something else, something we're missing..."_

_"I agree, but what?"_

_"Well, he already knows your address..."_

_"...but not where we're moving to - since we don't know ourselves yet."_

"Dad, this is gonna seem strange but could you drive about randomly and then stop somewhere we can get a bit of privacy?"

"We should just let your mum drive, she does that naturally - it's called getting lost."

Hermione almost smiled at that as they climbed into her father's beloved Range Rover, a car all three of the Grangers knew he wouldn't let anyone else drive.

Rather than becoming upset at being the butt of the family joke, Emma watched Hermione explain seat belts to Luna before asking another question. "Do you think we might be followed dear?"

"Not like some wizard jumping in a taxi and shouting 'follow that Range Rover', there are other ways we could be tracked though."

Not liking what he was hearing, Dan had to speak up. "Hermione, if we're in danger then our little talk has to happen right this minute."

"I'll know better when we stop, dad. I'll do whatever is necessary to keep you and mum safe."

A worried look passed between the parents before Dan attempted a poor joke. "Emma, I thought we were supposed to be the ones keeping the girls safe?"

Hermione was deadly serious as she answered both her parents. "Not with this, you don't even know what we need protecting from."

They had barely escaped the station when Dan pulled into a small deserted car park of a now closed shop. "Okay, Hermione, time for some answers."

She got out the car while speaking to her parents. "I need to call a friend first. Dobby."

The little elf appeared with a pop. "Harry Potter's Grangy is calling Dobby, but Dobby does not think she wants her things brought here."

Hoping her parents didn't pick up on the 'Harry Potter's Grangy' bit, and knowing they missed nothing, Hermione told the little guy why she needed him. "Can you check if we are being tracked?"

Waving his hands saw all four of them light up, Dan and Emma were practically glowing. "Yous all have tracking charms on yous, will Dobby remove them?"

On hearing that, Dan got out the car. "These tracking charms, is that like being bugged?"

Dobby had no idea what that meant but Hermione confirmed her father was correct, as well as introducing Dobby to her parents.

The little elf bowed. "You is Dobby's family, Dobby and Winky are proud to serve such a wonderful family."

Hermione shaking her head at her father stopped all those extra questions - for now. Pointing to the cars and occasional bus passing on the road behind them, Dan then voiced his idea. "Instead of just removing those charms, could they be placed elsewhere?"

The cackle of laughter that came from the little elf was pure evil henchman in origin. Had Dobby been rubbing his hands together or twirling a waxed moustache, generations of cinema goers would have recognised his character at once. Since Dobby was certainly one of the good guys, it further highlighted just how mixed up wizarding society was.

"Dobby likes that idea, Dobby loves his sneaky new family."

One by one, the charms left those who'd been tagged and hit a different passing vehicle, both witches could see the tiny balls of light shoot from behind the Range Rover and attach themselves to vehicles that could be traveling anywhere in the country.

_"If they were prepared to put multiple tracking charms on all four of you, whether it's death eaters or Dumbledore, they could still find your address. Going there isn't safe..."_

Hermione agreed with Harry and had an idea. "Dad, do you still have gran's cottage?"

"We still own it but haven't been there in years. We were going to sell it before moving to France, the land it sits on is probably worth more than the cottage now. Are you saying we can't go home?"

"Dad, I'm saying we shouldn't go home. Malfoy would think nothing of turning up at our house with his death eater buddies and killing all of us. Luna, mum and I wouldn't get quick deaths, and they would probably make you watch. By their pureblood philosophy, we don't have the breeding to be allowed to live. Luna does but they'll class her as a blood traitor and kill her anyway. Malfoy is using his money to control the minister so don't expect any help from there either. This is why we need to leave Britain, we are literally fleeing for our lives."

This was Emma's cue to become involved. "If things are that bad, I vote we miss Newhaven altogether and head straight for Dover..."

"...with no luggage and, more importantly, no passports? We need to go home to at least pack."

"No dad, Dobby and Winky can take care of all that. More importantly, they can easily get out if the house is attacked while they're there." Hermione knelt to speak with the little elf.

"Dobby, can you find my grandmother's old cottage?"

"Dobby can find all his family's houses."

Hermione felt Harry take over to have a quiet word with the elf. "Move whatever the Grangers need out of their Crawley house for them. Take anything you need out the vault, the cottage has to be liveable and safe by the time we get there."

"Dobby and Winky will have house clean and dinner waiting on their family."

"You two are the best, see you soon."

With that, Dobby popped away to begin work while her parents stared at Hermione. "It's way past time we had some answers. You can start now, since we seem to have a longer drive in front of us."

Again Emma butted in, wanting her question answered first. "What was that little man, and when did he join our family?"

Hermione now sat beside Luna and thought this was going to be a long trip.

-oOoOo-

Dolores hated the long boat trip. For security though, it was the only way on and off Azkaban. The powerful wards redirected every other vessel, other than this little craft, away from the craggy island. She may not have gotten the information she had originally travelled to Azkaban for but Dolores was consoled by the fact that Harry Potter was no longer a problem.

After the brat somehow managed to negate the truth serum, she'd used a different method. His screams had been music to her ears but it became an incredibly short symphony. In moments, he'd entered that trance-like state again. This greatly reduced the effect of the cruciatus but Dolores was nothing if not persistent. She'd cursed Potter until his eyes glowed red, then left him lying helpless on the bed. Dolores had also left the cell door open, something she was sure the dementors would soon discover as she released them back into the high security wing.

The boat trip might be tedious but at least she had some pleasant memories to revisit on the homeward leg. The little craft had just touched the dock when four aurors, a healer and Amelia Bones jumped onboard. Dolores was instantly alarmed, five wands pointing at her meant she certainly had cause to be.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'll have your wand, Umbridge..."

"...and I'll have your badge, Bones. The minister himself sent me to Azkaban on a mission, you have no right to interfere..."

Amelia cast the disarming spell and snatched Umbridge's wand from the air.

"Casting that curse will see you finished at the ministry..." Dolores was so sure of herself.

Amelia meanwhile cast prior incantato on Umbridge's wand, discovering the last curse cast was the unforgiveable, cruciatus.

"...and casting that curse means you stay on this boat. We're heading back to Azkaban and you might be staying there - permanently."

"I'm Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic, by what authority do you threaten me?"

"By my authority as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm enforcing the law you clearly broke. That you used such a curse on a fourteen year old boy will ensure your ticket to Azkaban is one way."

"Cornelius will never allow that to happen, he gave me total control of this case."

"That just means Fudge is smarter than you. He has someone to take the blame, you don't. Tag this wand as evidence and cuff her. Sorry Salty but we need you to take us straight back to Azkaban."

Just seeing this bitch get hers meant Salty had a smile on his face as they cast off. He was well aware who the only fourteen year old boy in Azkaban was. For this piece of shit to use the torture curse on Harry Potter meant the only way she would be leaving Azkaban was by swimming. They could sack him if they liked, Umbridge wouldn't be setting foot in his boat again after he delivered her to Azkaban.

Listening to Umbridge rabbit on all the way to Azkaban about what a career ending mistake they were making was not something they were prepared to endure, she was silenced after five minutes of her drivel. As they were approaching the tiny island harbour, Amelia's alarm bells were ringing after spotting the governor practically running down the path to greet the boat.

"Madam Bones, really pleased to see you. There's been a calamity at the prison, and it's a' her fault." None of them missed his finger was pointing straight at Umbridge. Everyone was left hoping they had all misheard his next sentence though.

"Harry Potter's been kissed by a dementor."


	7. No more hands in Pockets

Chapter 7 - No more hands in Pockets

Hermione certainly understood they were trying their best to be patient with her. She could see though both her parents were becoming more and more frustrated, yet she simply didn't have all the answers they were looking for. "Mum, I'm not being evasive here. I just don't know enough about house elves to answer all your questions."

Dan wasn't totally buying that. "What about you being 'Harry Potter's Grangy', I'd like to know how that came about?"

Seeing her friend floundering once more, Luna attempted to help. "What you have to understand is hero worship doesn't even come close to how Dobby feels about Harry. Dobby was trapped as a servant to the Malfoys. As you might imagine, Dobby wasn't treated well. Harry freed Dobby, and Lucius Malfoy attempted to kill Harry for doing so - but a free Dobby soon put a stop to that. Yet if you ask Dobby what the happiest day of his life is, I'll bet he'll say it was getting to work for Harry - not being set free."

Emma had turned around as far as her seat belt would allow and Dan kept checking both girls in his mirror as he drove, Hermione's mum and dad were really struggling to understand the subject of house elves. Looking at the couple, Luna thought Hermione was incredibly like her mother, except for the eyes. Hermione had her father's brown eyes. This was a mirror image of her boyfriend's situation, Harry was always getting told he looked like his father - except for his mother's eyes.

Luna's next part of her explanation helped Hermione's parents immensely.

"To Dobby, Harry Potter is the centre of his universe - everything else revolves around that one fact. Hermione is Harry's girlfriend, therefore 'Harry Potter's Grangy'. In Dobby's eyes, that also makes Hermione family, and by extension you both are too. Trying to follow Dobby's logic, and then compare that to the way we think, is a sure way to drive yourselves crazy. Elves just see things differently."

Luna deliberately refrained from mentioning that Dobby could easily see how close these two were, and that one day Hermione might be changing her name to Potter. Having shared Harry, and knowing how her friend felt about Hermione, she actually agreed with Dobby about that being a likely outcome in the future.

Both girls in the backseat could see each parent trying to get their head around this, Dan then attempted to put his thoughts into words. "Lets see if I've got the gist of this. Just because Hermione's Harry's girlfriend, these two little creatures consider us family - and will now be at the cottage tidying up?"

That drew a wry smile from Hermione. "Almost right, dad. House elves are at their happiest when they're busy helping their family, they are also magically very powerful. By the time we get to Grandma's old cottage there won't be a speck of dust in the house, the beds will have been changed and a delicious hot meal will be waiting on us. They'll even do the dishes after we've eaten, mum."

With no dishwasher at the cottage, Emma really appreciated that. Something else about this situation was bothering her though. "…and Harry's paying for all this? I don't think we can allow that, Hermione."

"Mum, Harry thinks we're being forced to leave the country because of him. That's so not the case, the death eaters would always have had the Grangers in their sights. I've been the top student in my year for the last four years running, and I'm a muggleborn - that blows all their 'purebloods are superior' shit right out the nearest window."

"Hermione, language."

"Sorry Mum, it's been a really, really hard year. Anyway, when we get Harry out of Azkaban he'll be attending Beauxbatons with Luna and me next term. I'm hoping the Grangers can extend their hospitality to cover Harry, and Luna too, for at least part of the holidays."

Dan was trying to be the voice of reason here. "What do his guardians have to say about this?"

"Nothing, and it's also nothing to do with them now. The Minister of Magic made Harry an adult in our world, purely so he could throw him in an adult prison. That decision though is binding, and magically can't be reversed when it no longer suits them. It will allow Harry to get out from under the Dursleys, Dumbledore and the ministry too."

"The more I hear about this situation, the more I can't wait to get you and your mother out of this country. Okay, here's the deal. I am not prepared to commit to Harry being with us long term, having only briefly met the boy once a few years ago. I know that is not what you wanted to hear but this is not a no. I think your mother and I should get to know him first, before reaching any decisions about our daughter's boyfriend. Is that fair?"

Both Dan and Emma were surprised to see the wide smile on Hermione's face at that news. "That's great, dad. Once you get to know Harry, you'll soon love him as much as I do."

Dan wasn't exactly reassured by that answer but he would have to leave it for now. It had been a while since he'd driven this road. When Emma's father had passed away, her mother had then sold everything and bought a little cottage off the coast.

At the time, both he and Emma had thought she was making a mistake due to her grief. Emma's mother though had spent the last years of her life very happy there - pottering around in her beloved garden. She had especially loved when they visited for weekends, Hermione and her grandmother had gotten along famously. There were so many happy memories tied to that little cottage, those sentimental reasons had stopped Emma and Dan selling it before now. It just didn't feel the same though with his mother-in-law now gone, hence why they hadn't been back here in a few years.

They were going to be having visitors tomorrow and Hermione promised to tell them everything then, saying it would be easier waiting until everyone was together. It was shaping up to be a real family meeting too, with Luna's father, Harry's godfather and a former professor of the teens who was a close friend of the Potter family. Dan was looking forward to that meeting, and had a feeling the Grangers wouldn't be in Britain much past the conversation that Hermione was clearly terrified of their reaction to.

Dan's reactions to the first sighting of Emma's mother's old cottage blew all that to the back of his mind. While the garden fell short of the immaculate condition his mother-in-law used to keep it in, it was in nowhere near the state of disrepair Dan remembered from his last visit. That time, the drive was hardly distinguishable from the wild jungle growing all around it.

It was the building however that demanded Dan's attention. On their last visit, both he and Emma had shed tears as they closed the cottage down. Now it was open, sparkling as if new and very welcoming sight indeed after a long and somewhat stressful day.

Dan had stopped the car but just sat there and stared at what was in front of them, it fell to a very emotional Emma to put their thoughts into words.

"How is this possible?"

"Magic, mum, and a couple of very dedicated house elves who love to work."

-oOoOo-

Amelia wanted to scream her lungs out in frustration, kick a certain someone's face in with the anger that was coursing through her veins, while at the same time feeling physically sick from guilt and shame over this matter. None of this showed on Amelia's face however as she stoically stared at the teenager now wrapped in blankets. For a teenager who had faced Voldemort multiple times and survived to then meet his end at the hands of a corrupt Ministry of Magic had Amelia almost in tears.

They had left Umbridge behind, deliberately sticking her in the same cell Harry had so recently occupied. Dolores screaming "You can't do this to me!" as they walked away had Amelia turning back for a final word with the bitch.

"You did it to Harry Potter, now it's time for some of your own medicine. You will remain here until I can organise your trial, we will at least ensure your cell door is locked. If I have my way, this door will never be opened again. Governor, I assume you still have written orders that the dementor presence on this wing should be doubled?"

Even their dementor guards still being doubled didn't dampen the mood of the wing's other occupants. These death eaters hadn't had anything to be happy about for nearly thirteen years, today they were celebrating the demise of the person who banished their lord.

"Hey Bones, will they start calling Potter the boy-who-the ministry-had-kissed?"

"Please give Minister Fudge our thanks, he certainly has our support."

They were now pulling into the dock, Amelia had arranged for them to be portkeyed straight to St Mungo's. Salty asked if he could tag along too, more for the free ride into London than any wish to visit the hospital. His intentions being very simple, head directly for the Leaky Cauldron and then get blind drunk.

Knowing this news would soon be all over the country, Amelia didn't see any point in asking Salty not to mention what happened today. She had no intention of letting Cornelius try to arrange the facts to make himself appear innocent. She actually intended to take Harry to St Mungo's and have an auror guard outside his room before going anywhere near the ministry - that should certainly give the truth time to spread. This news would soon be on everyone's lips and Amelia intended to see the guilty punished - including one Cornelius Fudge.

Salty watched as they levitated that young lad into St Mungo's and it was firewhisky he wanted to be passing his lips, he also knew the exact company he wanted to do that in. Jock and young Derek had been offered jobs at the Leaky Cauldron after Tom had heard they quit Azkaban, rather than be part of putting Harry Potter in that hellhole.

Harry had apparently stayed at the Leaky Cauldron one summer, impressing the hell out of Tom with his friendly attitude and overall air of wanting to be treated just the same as everyone else. The leaky Cauldron's owner had been a big supporter of the lad's ever since, and could often be heard rubbishing the so-called reports printed about Harry Potter in the Prophet.

He couldn't help but wonder how Tom, Jock and Derek would react to this news, coming after Harry publicly named and thanked both former prison guards in today's Quibbler. That James and Lily Potter died protecting their son, only for a corrupt ministry to finish what you-know-who couldn't achieve was really sickening. Hence why he, and a fair few others Salty was willing to bet, would be drowning their sorrows with firewhisky tonight.

-oOoOo-

The manicured grounds of Malfoy Manor were well accustomed to the plaintive cries of the white peacocks the manor's pretentious owner thought of as a status symbol - supposedly displaying the Malfoy's power and wealth to everyone who laid eyes on them. The cries of the posturing male peafowls were being drowned out though, by the screams of another white peacock who was also fond of posturing - their owner. Lucius Malfoy would need more than firewhisky to ease his pain, and his master gave no sign that he was anywhere near finished with his servant's punishment.

It was as Lucius had feared, listening ears had picked up what had been said on the platform - and that news had swiftly been passed on to their master.

An enraged dark lord was venting his frustration and anger on the unfortunate servant who was responsible for generating those emotions. "I gave you one of my greatest treasures and charged you with the simple task of looking after it - and what did you do with this treasure? You gave my diary away to a little girl - crucio! If that wasn't bad enough, you then let the Potter boy destroy it - along with Salzar Slytherin's basilisk - crucio!"

The doors bursting open drew deep breaths from those death eaters witnessing this punishment being administered. Interrupting the master at a time like this could easily cost the person doing that interrupting their life.

Voldemort's voice was cold as he speared the death eater who had just entered with a vicious glare from those red eyes. "Macnair, I will listen to your reason for disturbing me. If I don't like it, you will swiftly be joining Lucius here in feeling my displeasure."

Walden was respectfully down on one knee but even his bowed head couldn't hide his glee, he was also certain his news wouldn't see him punished. "Master, it's all over the Leaky Cauldron that Harry Potter has been kissed by a dementor in Azkaban."

"You disturbed me for a rumour?" The anger displayed in that question saw Walden quickly answering it.

"No Master. The news came from the Azkaban boatman, Bones just brought Potter's shell back from the island. She took what's left of Potter to St Mungo's but we all know there is no treatment for having your soul sucked out. The mood in the Cauldron was poisonous, apparently Dolores Umbridge used the cruciatus on Potter before deliberately leaving his cell door open as she left. Anyone who worked for the ministry got out of the Cauldron fast, before the riled crowd turned on them."

The dark lord took a moment to answer as he sorted his thoughts to accommodate this unbelievable news. "Now this Umbridge witch is someone who deserves to wear my mark. Malfoy, get yourself to the ministry and confirm this news. Walden, prepare a team to get Potter's husk out of St Mungo's as soon as we have confirmation from Malfoy. I need to decide whether parading Potter's kissed husk or his dead body would have a greater affect on those who see it."

Macnair bowed deeply, already thinking of who he wanted on his team for this mission. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be one of them. Walden was actually delighted to see the pompous arse reduced to crawling along his own floor on his hands and knees - a mixture of blood and drool running down his chin from where Lucius had bitten into that not so silver tongue of his.

Voldemort meanwhile was trying not to let his elation show. He'd suffered disappointments in the past where the Potter brat was concerned, there would be no celebrations until Macnair returned with what was left of the boy. Those celebrations would also be short. This would be the perfect time to retaliate, rather than celebrate.

That the Ministry were responsible for the demise of the people's hero, the boy-who-lived, should see a public backlash that would stagnate the ministry's ability to do anything other than protect itself. A few surgical strikes against key figures could leave him having to do nothing more than march into the ministry, with his death eaters massed behind and Harry Potter levitated in front of him. They would be given the choice, kneel to their new ruler, the Dark Lord Voldemort, or end up in the same condition as Potter.

-oOoOo-

The news eventually reached as far as Hogwarts, seeing Albus head immediately for the ministry. He caught a weary Amelia Bones as she was heading for home. Anticipating the headmaster's question, she answered before it could be asked.

"Yes Albus, it's true. Thanks to a dementor, Mister Potter is no longer with us." She watched as Dumbledore seemed to age years in front of her eyes.

"How is this possible?"

"Miss Granger warned me at the station Umbridge was in Azkaban, and that she was using the cruciatus curse on Mister Potter. By the time I could get there it was too late. After torturing the lad, Umbridge deliberately left the cell door open before releasing the dementors back into the wing. I now have her locked in the exact same cell in Azkaban. Our minister is trying desperately to ensure he doesn't end up in the cell next to her, or getting lynched by an angry mob. Either way, Fudge was finished as minister the minute the news got out."

Having his worst fears confirmed had really rocked Albus back on his heels, he was sure the prophecy dictated only Voldemort could kill Harry. Something else was also deeply troubling him. "Why didn't Miss Granger mention it to me in King's Cross? By using Fawkes, I might have been able to get there in time to prevent this happening."

"I actually asked her why she was telling me, instead of you. Simple answer is Miss Granger doesn't trust you, she gave the impression Mister Potter felt the same way. We were both sure she was somehow in contact with Mister Potter, you though were the one who tried to invade her mind - and got caught doing so. Who's to say what would have happened if you hadn't done that, things might have been so different. She also mentioned horcruxes to me…"

The very thought that his actions, and also his idleness over this matter, could have led to Harry's demise was like a dagger through Albus' heart. Once more Miss Granger's phrase about him standing there with his hands in his pockets as they dragged Harry away haunted the old wizard. There were still things he could do though, things he needed to do. "Not here, Amelia. They left me lots of information on these abominations, and a method to destroy each and every one of them Tom made. I'll even show you the notes I was left, but first I need to see Harry for myself."

Even although she was knackered, Amelia consented to take the old wizard to where she had the boy in a private room at St Mungo's. That fatigue dropped away like a worn cloak the second they apparated into St Mungo's - the hospital was in chaos.

A very relieved nurse shouted over to the pair. "There are death eaters in the hospital…"

Amelia didn't need to hear anymore, she took off at a run - with Dumbledore right by her side. They could see the signs of struggle all along their route, meaning the death eaters knew exactly where they were going. This left only one conclusion for Amelia to draw. "The only person I told even what wing the lad was being kept on is the minister…"

Albus understood at once what Amelia was saying here. "Would you like to make a wager that our esteemed Minister of Magic had a visit from his good friend, Lucius Malfoy?" They both knew she wouldn't be taking that bet. The also both understood why Voldemort would want Harry Potter, to display the lad's demise to his followers and beyond. That even after suffering a dementor's kiss Harry couldn't have peace from Voldemort had Albus Dumbledore madder than he'd been in years. There would be no 'hands in pockets' tonight.

Walden Macnair was an experienced death eater, he knew how to run a raid. While six of his team engaged the pair of aurors guarding the door, the remaining two death eaters were charged with guarding their backs. Those two death eaters were no match though for an enraged Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore - few were.

The rescuers put both death eaters down without even breaking stride and soon came upon the remaining half-a-dozen. With the odds now six against four, it should have been a more even fight. When one of those four was an angry Albus Dumbledore however, it wasn't even close. Dumbledore appeared to just ignore their spells, hardly bothering to counter them before firing off some of his own. Five of the death eaters were down in as many seconds, with the sixth escaping by portkey. Walden may have escaped the battle, although not before Amelia's cutting curse meant he left his right leg just below the knee behind.

While Amelia summoned medical help for her two brave aurors, the seven downed death eaters could rot as far as she was concerned, Albus burst into the room the pair of aurors had so courageously just defended. He was soon back with a question for Amelia.

"Where's Harry? The room is empty."

Both aurors swore no one had gotten past them and into that room. Since they had been ready to lay down their lives protecting the only door into that room, Albus and Amelia certainly believed the aurors thought Harry Potter was still in there.

If the death eaters didn't have him though, who did?

-oOoOo-

Emma was angry at her husband, how could he sleep at a time like this?

To be fair to Dan, it was after midnight and they were in bed. His deep, rhythmic breathing that would normally have Emma snuggling and soon joining Dan in slumber was somewhat irrationally irritating the hell out of her tonight. While her body would certainly have welcomed the sleep, her mind was far too active with what had happened over the course of today to even think about dozing off.

The family had barely left the car when Crookshanks had ambled up to Hermione, followed by a gorgeous snowy owl swooping down and landing on her shoulder. They had then walked into the cottage to discover their daughter hadn't exaggerated in the slightest about the elves' behaviour or abilities, the place was spotless and the prepared dinner that soon followed their arrival was absolutely delicious.

Emma was lying wearing her own nightdress from home, her favourite slippers sat at the foot of the bed - there was even a vase of picked flowers on the dressing table. These events weren't wholly responsible for why the mother couldn't sleep though, she had seen her daughter acting strange about a few things and was really struggling with the premiss of waiting until tomorrow, make that later on today, for those answers.

Both she and Dan thought Luna was a lovely girl, and were delighted to see their daughter making a friend who wasn't named Ron or Harry. The first they had heard of this girl however was when Hermione asked if Luna could stay for part of the holidays. Seeing how close the two girls were, that simply didn't make sense.

Emma could also understand the girls wanting to share a room, even although there was a third bedroom lying empty. What had really spooked Emma though was catching a glimpse of them kissing before Hermione went for a shower, this was no peck on the cheek either. There was obviously a lot more going on here than they'd been told so far. Considering the seriousness of some of the things they had already been told about, that's what was worrying the life out of Emma.

Deciding lying here wasn't doing any good, Emma got up to head for the kitchen. A cup of tea always seemed to help Emma sort out what was bothering her, and she needed that help now. On the way past the girls' room, she stuck her head in the door to see they were all right. What she saw there had Emma entering that room and sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Want to talk about it?"

Hermione was sitting up in bed, with a sleeping Luna lying next to her. She was gently running her fingers through her friend's blonde hair yet Hermione was making no attempt to wipe her own tears that were slowly running down her cheeks.

"Oh mum, I'm worried sick."

Emma was expecting Hermione to tell some tale of confusion over her sexuality, that wasn't what she got however. It was sometimes easy to forget their daughter was a witch.

"When Luna visited Harry while we were on the express, he was being tortured in his prison cell by a ministry official. I won't know what condition he's in until they get back - why is it always Harry that has to suffer these things?"

She was really letting the tears fall now so Emma wrapped her daughter up in a hug, comforting Hermione was more important at the moment than saying she didn't understand a word of what her teenage daughter had just said.

Clinging to her mother gave Hermione the courage to reveal some of their secrets, they would be telling all of those secrets in a few more hours anyway. "Luna's spirit can leave her body, she's visiting Harry right now. I need to look after her until she gets back."

While digesting that revelation, Emma didn't think this was something beyond the realms of possibilities. She had read about people being able to astral project and assumed this was similar. There was something else that Hermione just said though that troubled Emma. "Hermione, you originally said 'they get back'. What did you mean by that?"

Still clinging to her mother, Hermione bit the bullet. "Harry has this ability too, he used it to escape from Azkaban. During the day he stays with either Luna or me, then Luna returns to Azkaban with him at night while I watch over her. His body needs to eat, drink and pee in the bucket his cell has. Harry also has to walk about a bit to keep his muscles working. Luna stays with him while they're there, then they return. I won't know how badly the torture affected Harry until they get back."

The mother in Emma focused in on one part of what she'd just heard. "How does Harry 'stay' with you?"

"It's Harry's spirit, mum, you could even say it's his soul. A dementor removes someone's soul by drawing it out their mouth..."

In a flash of inspiration, Emma put certain things together. "...and that's why you and Luna were kissing?"

"Yes mum. When Harry is visiting us, he hears, sees and feels everything we do..."

"...so you transferred Harry to Luna before you went for a shower." Emma was relieved she still knew her daughter, only to discover how much Hermione had grown.

"It's not just physical stimuli we share, mum. When visiting, Harry is literally inside my head. He's seeing me for who I really am, and all my memories too, so Harry now knows me as well as I know myself. Knowing that someone really loves you exactly as you are is a wonderful gift for both of us. The other side of the coin though is a horrible nightmare. I know Harry's in Azkaban, and I also know what that's doing to him. Our magical government is deliberately and illegally trying to break my boyfriend, using any method they can think of. It's disgusting, immoral and quite a few other words I could think off but trying to get it stopped is driving us crazy. That's why we have people we can trust coming here tomorrow, we know we need help with this. That's also why Hedwig is away giving Sirius and Luna's dad our new address"

Emma's mind was reeling at the mere thought of what these teens were trying to deal with. While she understood Dan and her would only be able to offer emotional support in this matter, Emma was delighted beyond words they recognised that help was needed - and had taken steps to get that help as quickly as possible. While her arms were wrapped around her daughter, Emma's eyes were drawn to the unnaturally still form of Luna.

"How does Luna fit into this, and why haven't you mentioned her to us before?"

Hermione pulled back from her mother's embrace and looked upon her best friend. "Without Luna, who knows what would have happened to Harry. I haven't really known Luna for more than a week but already she's my best friend. Sharing Harry between us has seen some bleed-off memories of each other passed on. Even in that short time, I know Luna far better than the people I've shared Gryffindor house and a dorm with for the last four years. She's a wonderful person who you will love as you get to know..." Hermione's scream abruptly ended their mother-daughter heart to heart, it also woke her father.

Dan shot up in bed, seeing instantly that Emma wasn't there, and sped out the bedroom door. He burst into the girls room, ready for anything - or so he thought. Dan now reckoned he would never be ready to face what he found there. Hermione was sobbing, her father was certain those were happy tears though. The fact she had both arms wrapped around a teenage boy, while planting needy kisses all over his face, was something of a major clue - his little girl wasn't upset, she was ecstatic! Hermione was also standing there in her nightgown, and this boy's arms were wrapped around her every bit as securely as those holding him so tightly. He too was barely dressed, appearing to be wearing some kind of hospital gown.

His wife was sitting on the bed, Emma too was in tears watching this unfold, while Luna lay there out to the world. Considering the scream Hermione had emitted just a moment ago, Dan just added that fact to the overall strangeness of the scene he'd just burst into. Recognising his family were in no immediate danger here, Dan was quite proud that he managed to keep his voice from shouting out the obvious. Instead he calmly asked the question that he wouldn't be deterred from having answered.

"What the hell is going on here?"

At that, the two teens parted somewhat, Hermione was still glued to the lad's side however - and didn't appear to be for letting go anytime soon. It was Harry who was left to do the introductions - and the explaining.

"Hello Mister and Mrs Granger, you probably don't remember me but I'm Harry - Harry Potter. Sorry for barging in like this but I didn't know where else to go..."

"Had you gone anywhere else, I would have clobbered you one, Harry, - after I had kissed you silly first. I think we need Luna back with us too." Hermione then moved from Harry's side just enough to let him bend down and kiss the sleeping blonde.

As Luna's arms then flew around Harry's neck, only his wife's grip of his own arm stopped Dan interrupting.

Luna had instantly transformed from looking peaceful and serene as she slept to a sobbing emotional wreck.

"Oh Hermione, that bitch arranged for Harry to be kissed. We didn't have to visit Azkaban, they'd moved Harry to St Mungo's. Harry was just drawn there to his body, and I followed. There were guards outside his door, we heard them telling anyone that asked what happened - and a lot of people were asking. Once Harry's body had recovered enough to stand, we called Dobby to see if he could get us out of there. Dobby brought us straight here. Hermione, it's gone! Voldemort is no longer in Harry's mind."

Harry and Hermione's emotional state now matched that of Luna's. Hermione practically collapsed onto the bed and all three teens were sobbing as they held on to each other.

"Are you sure, Luna?"

"Harry, I looked everywhere. I didn't want to mention it until I was absolutely sure, there's not a trace of him left - and your scar's fainter too."

The pair of parents watched as the three teens cried, laughed and hugged each other almost in celebration. It was Emma who felt she had to say something, these three didn't look like letting each other go for what was left of the night.

"I was on my way for a cup of tea before this happened, I think we could all use one now."

At that, Dobby popped back into the room. "Winky is serving tea in the kitchen, she is also making a meal for Master Harry. Dobby placed Master Harry's trunk in the other room..."

The little elf then found himself being thanked by two very grateful witches, Harry meanwhile spied his wand sitting next to Hermione's on her bedside cabinet. Picking it up produced quite the lightshow as Harry felt the magical power run up his arm.

"Wow! I remember something like that happening when I first held my wand, why would it do that again?"

Luna was first to come up with a suggestion. "With that bit of Voldemort gone, your magic must be different. Your wand just rebonded with you."

"Okay, tea and answers - now."

"Eh, Mrs Granger, would you mind if I had a quick shower and changed first? Hermione and Luna know everything that I do, they'll be able to answer your questions while I shower and hopefully eat. I haven't had a decent meal since before the third task, that was nearly two weeks ago now."

Harry was wobbly on his feet and appeared so skinny, leading Dan to ask if he would be able to manage a shower.

"It's the after effects of the torture curse, Mister Granger. They would have given my body potions to counter the effects in St Mungo's, it still takes time to recover though. We also don't know how long Umbridge kept applying that curse after Luna and I left. Thankfully she's nowhere near as magically powerful as Voldemort."

Again it was Luna who butted in, she and Hermione were pulling on their house coats to go into the kitchen for tea. "That was powerful enough for me, Harry, it bloody hurt - and don't you start apologising about it."

Harry actually smiled at that. "There are now two witches who know me as well as I know myself, I'm not going to be able to get away with anything anymore."

This earned him a chaste kiss on the cheek from Hermione. "Too true, Harry, though I think you having a shower is a very good idea. Dobby, will you keep an eye on Harry, he looks exhausted."

That was one order Dobby was sure to follow as the other four headed for the kitchen to find tea and biscuits waiting on them.

As the story unfolded, it was a relieved father who discovered just what Harry staying with the girls involved. That relief vanished as someone knocked on the front door. Wondering if it could be the local police, checking on who was staying at a cottage that had been empty for a few years, Dan answered the door with two witches standing behind him.

Hermione's cry of 'Sirius' alerted the parents who these two gentlemen were, her rushing into the arms of this man confirmed they were friends. Sirius held Hermione tight but couldn't hold back the tears.

"Moony, they don't know - and I can't tell them."

It was left to Remus to break the bad news as Hermione dragged them into the kitchen.

"There's no easy way to say this, Harry's been kissed."

"I know, we were there." Sirius and Remus were looking at Dan as if he was crazy but Hermione's smile just got wider.

"My dad is right, and I was the one doing the kissing..."

At that, Harry entered the kitchen towelling his hair. Sirius sank to his knees in disbelief while Remus wasn't in much better condition, only leaning on the wall keeping him upright. Harry ran over and Sirius' head was chest hight on him as they needfully clung to each other, his godfather sobbing in relief.

Remus was watching that touching scene while looking to Hermione for some answers.

"The simple version is Harry's soul wasn't in his body when the dementor kissed it. Of course when Harry Potter is involved, nothing is ever bloody simple."

Instead of a reprimand about his daughter's use of bad language, this comment received a growled acknowledgement from Dan. "We're beginning to find that out for ourselves."

-oOoOo-

The dark lord was enraged at the failed attempt to snatch Potter from St Mungo's, he wasn't going to punish Macnair for his failure however. Losing a leg would be punishment enough, and he wasn't about to reward Macnair's failure with a new silver limb. The dark lord knew the instant Dumbledore made an appearance at the hospital, the raid was already doomed to failure. Only he could stand up to the old fool, and Dumbledore would now have Potter squirrelled away somewhere a lot safer than St Mungo's. He would summon Severus and discover what he knew of the situation.

It didn't really matter in the long run, Potter was out of the picture and all of magical Britain would soon hear that news. He needed to plan his next moves to take advantage of this good fortune the ministry had just presented him with.


	8. Morsmordre

**Chapter 8 - Morsmordre**

Severus was finding himself caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. A disconsolate Albus had just confirmed that, not only had Harry Potter been kissed by a dementor, his soulless body was now missing from St Mungo's. While Albus didn't think the dark lord had Potter, he had nothing more than a suspicion of where the boy could be.

That Severus had just been summoned by the dark lord was not a good omen. After the death eater raid on St Mungo's failed, the dark lord would be very angry. He would also assume Dumbledore now had Potter well hidden, and expect his spy to discover that location. Not having the answers that the dark lord expected and demanded could cost a death eater their life. Severus would just have to hope his contingency plan was strong enough to see him walking away from this meeting in one piece.

-oOoOo-

As Harry was enjoying a delicious bowl of Winky's stew, dipping home made bread in the gravy certainly added to his culinary enjoyment, both girls were bringing the adults up to date with their adventures so far. While Dan was loudest in airing his scepticism over the entire roving issue, Sirius just sat quietly and stared at his godson savouring his meal.

Unlike the rest of the company, Sirius was well acquainted with where Harry had just effectively escaped from - though getting yourself kissed to achieve that feat was not a method Sirius could think of being successful for anyone else bar his godson. While he was paying some attention to the discussion going on around him, Sirius was concentrating on the godson he could only think of as being reborn. Something different about that same godson suddenly occurred to Sirius. "Harry, where's your glasses?"

"Oh, they obviously didn't think I would need them anymore. Dobby says they weren't in that hospital room, they're probably still lying in Azkaban. I actually think my eyesight is getting a bit better but still plan on seeing an optician as soon as I can."

Harry then turned his attention to his blonde friend. "Luna, we could settle this argument with a quick demonstration. Mrs Granger, would you mind if Luna visited you for a moment?"

This stopped all conversation. "Could she do that, Harry? Remember, I'm not magical."

"That shouldn't matter, mum. Harry, you could visit Sirius. That would certainly settle this matter once and for all." Hermione suggested Sirius for Harry, her new boyfriend entering her dad's mind might not be a good idea. In fact, it could be the bad idea to top all previous bad ideas in her entire life. Hermione sat on the floor as Harry and Luna lay down either side of her, with their heads resting together on Hermione's lap.

"The first time Harry entered my mind I got such a shock that I fainted. You two at least have some warning of what to expect, get sitting comfortably though, just in case. You won't see their spirits, Luna said only her mother visiting her father over a number of years eventually tuned him in to be able to see spirits. They'll enter through your mouth and can leave the same way, it's just a lot less effort for both parties if you pass them on with a kiss."

Emma felt as if something cold had just passed over her head before she heard Luna speaking to her.

"Hello Mrs Granger, I thought you might like to see Hogwarts."

The variety of expressions displayed on Emma's face was comical as she rapidly shifted between emotions. Dan was sitting at her side and holding his wife's hand. He nearly had the fingers of that hand broken as Emma let a startled shriek out of her.

"They made Harry face that giant, fire-breathing thing - are they nuts?"

There were soon tears running down her cheeks as Emma focused on her daughter. "Hermione, you were beautiful at the ball. Oh, Luna says that was Harry's memory - he really loves you, you know."

"I know, mum. When sharing Harry there are no secrets between us..."

Sirius interrupted there. "Hermione's not joking, Moony - they have no mental shields at all. I have my memories sorted into secure locations Harry... Well I couldn't think of anywhere more secure than Azkaban cells. Cheeky bugger! Oh, he says I might need to change that since three people have now escaped. Wow, I'm showing him memories of setting up my mindscape and Harry's tearing through months of work in minutes. I can actually see him building...no, your better...ah, I see - great idea. A Hungarian Horntail...that should keep them safe."

Hermione was now laughing. "Luna, did I look that funny when you gave Harry to me for the first time?"

Emma joined in that laughter too. "Luna just showed me that memory, and yes you did." She then bent down and kissed Luna, returning her spirit to her body. Emma also kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I now understand, that was amazing. Luna and Harry will be welcome at the Grangers anytime..."

"That's not bloody fair..." Sirius' outburst had everyone looking back in his direction. "...it took me ages to do that. You want to see our animagus training too? Why don't you just steal all my auror training as well? Hey, I was joking. Oh shit, we've created a monster here."

"Sirius, hearing one side of a conversation gets bloody annoying rather quickly. What's going on?"

"Sorry Moony, you know I have all my memories categorised in my mindscape. Harry wants to tear through them like Hermione hitting a library. He's already begun setting up his own mindscape after absorbing those memories and is now wanting to study how the marauders became animangi. Harry, if this works for setting up your mindscape, you can come back anytime. Hermione, he's coming over to you now." Harry wasn't going to have Sirius kissing Hermione so just pushed himself out as Luna had taught him.

This left Sirius shaking his head as if to clear it. "Wow! That is one of the strangest and yet most wonderful experience I've ever had. I can honestly say I have never been closer to my godson, and I was able to help him too. That's all good in my book."

Harry's head was still on Hermione's lap, Luna's remained there too as, although reunited, she was comfortable lying where she was. Hermione received Harry and was shocked at all the changes - there were structures and memories whizzing about everywhere.

_"Harry, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm organising all my memories, using Gringotts vaults instead of cells like Sirius."_

_"…and the familiar looking Hungarian Horntail?"_

_"Ah, she's guarding my memories of you. I kinda assumed that's why you didn't suggest me visiting your father. Don't worry though, you still have full access to anything you want to see - unless it's a surprise I'm planning for my girlfriend."_

She watched in awe at the speed his mental structure was being built, Harry had more to say though. "_Once I get this finished, I'll show you exactly how to do it. Then if anyone comes snooping, your important memories will all be safely locked away."_

While Harry constructed and filled vault after vault, there was one door that Hermione recognised as being the entrance to the chamber of secrets. All his childhood memories of being with the Dursleys were being dumped in there. Having seen a lot of them, Hermione didn't blame Harry one bit.

_"After I show you how to do this, could you teach Luna?"_

Hermione spotted at once what the problem was. _"Harry, it would be better coming from you, and I honestly don't mind if you two need to kiss to get the job done. I won't get all jealous on you."_

_"It's just with you refusing to kiss Ron…"_

_"Different situation, Harry. I intend to invite Luna in at some point but this really would be better with you helping her - you'll certainly need to help me construct a mindscape of my own."_

Harry demonstrated the basics to Hermione before she lovingly passed him back to his own body, letting her boyfriend see the difference between transferring and actually being kissed.

Dan also recognised the difference and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "That's quite the story we've just heard. What I really want to know though is what happens next? Are we heading for Dover as soon as the sun comes up?"

The three teens were now sitting together on the carpeted floor, with Harry wedged in the middle as they leant their backs on the wall. They actually hadn't thought this far ahead so it was Harry who tried to answer Dan's question. "I think we might be better keeping our heads down for a few days to see what happens. They way things stand, I can't exactly turn up at Beauxbatons on the first of September and go - surprise! What I will say though is that the safety of everyone here should be our first and only concern - Luna, I'm including your dad in that too. Hermione told me this cottage belonged to her Gran Watson, so there shouldn't be anything linking it to the Granger family - not a link that any witch or wizard would find anyway."

Sirius was quick to add his backing to that idea of taking their time to discover exactly what the situation they were dealing with actually was. "I have a large town house in London that's impossible to even see, unless I tell you the address. The elf looking after it though hasn't been doing his job…"

At that, a certain pair of house elves popped into the room. "Dobby and Winky will look after their family. If Lord Black wants, Dobby and Winky could start cleaning his house to get it ready for their family."

Winky had her head down, not yet used to the acceptance that she was no longer a disgraced elf in the eyes of her family, she was enthusiastically nodding her head though.

Dan felt his original question hadn't been properly addressed, so was as blunt as he felt the situation demanded. "What's to stop us leaving right now? I don't want my family hanging around in a country where they could be in danger, not when we have the means to leave this very day."

Knowing this would have to come out sooner or later, Hermione thought it was time to tell her parents just how famous Harry was in the British magical community. They knew Harry had gained notoriety for something that happened when he was a baby but how do you explain the boy-who-lived phenomenon to a couple of muggles - especially when that same boy doesn't understand it himself.

"Dad, what you're missing is just how famous Harry is in our community. The Minister of Magic himself arrested Harry, and then used a ministerial decree to slap him in Azkaban. The magical community now think Harry is dead, or as good as, that will probably bring down the ministry..."

She was interrupted by Remus. "Oh I think we can dispense with the 'probably'. Sirius insisted I visit the Leaky Cauldron to see if the story about Harry was true, the mutt didn't want to believe it. The witches and wizards in that pub were ready to tear the ministry down with their bare hands, and then mount Fudge's severed head above the bar. Fudge will be lucky to escape this fiasco with his life, there's not a snowball's chance in Hell of him still being Minister of Magic."

"I would happily stick his head there myself for what he tried to do to my godson. Here's something we need to think about however, just how Voldemort will react to the news of Harry being gone. With people's spirits at an all-time low, and the ministry about to descend into disarray, this would be a perfect time for him to act. Discovering the boy-who-lived is gone while you-know-who as returned from the dead would practically crush all resistance in one fell swoop."

Dan and Emma were left staring at the teenage boy sandwiched between the two girls and couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about someone else. A clearly embarrassed Harry tried to answer their unasked question.

"Mister and Mrs Granger, I never asked for any of this. You can have no idea how hard it was to enter a whole new world and discover everyone already knew who you were - or thought they did. Apparently there are six or seven books written about my life, complete and utter fiction but people consider them to be true. Girls who have never met Harry Potter have crushes on him, Ron's little sister can't be in the same room as me without blushing bright red - she was brought up on these stories and believed them."

"You rescuing her from certain death and a sixty foot basilisk didn't exactly help Ginny get over her crush."

"Not helping, Hermione..."

Luna didn't think this would help either, but it had to be said. "…and you need to tell the whole truth, Harry. Don't forget, Hermione and I know you as well as you know yourself. Harry Potter could have told everyone he was leaving Britain, given his reasons for doing so, and happily left for France. The Harry we know however couldn't sneak away, leaving everyone to think he was dead."

"Could you really let Ron, Fred and George mourn for you, Mrs Weasley will be flooding her kitchen with tears..." Hermione was helping Luna get everything out in the open, then they could discuss how to proceed.

Luna kept up the assault. "Little Abi was so proud her dad chucked his job rather than be a part of you being placed in Azkaban, would you like to bet that picture you signed now has pride of place in her bedroom. How do you think she's gonna react when she hears the news?"

"What about Neville, Colin,…" Hermione didn't say anymore, she didn't need to. Harry was holding his hands up in surrender.

Those arms then went around both girls' shoulders as he tried to make a joke about this. "And now you see the downside to having two girls know you so well. Mister and Mrs Granger, Luna said it's time for the whole truth - so here it is."

Dan and Emma could see instantly this was the conversation their daughter had been terrified of. As Hermione and Luna burrowed into Harry for comfort, the parents tried to prepare themselves for hearing the worse.

"Britain is no longer safe for the Grangers, we are all agreed on that. Moving to France should see you safe. They want Hermione, but not enough to follow her across the channel. The same can't be said about me. Hearing about that prophecy last night changed everything - Voldemort will follow me wherever I go."

To Emma, this easily explained Hermione's terror. In the short time Luna had been in her mind, Emma had seen how close her daughter and Harry were. "Harry, since this Voldemort thinks you're dead - why would he come looking for you?"

"The girls and Sirius are right, Mrs Granger. The country thinking I'm dead practically hands victory to Voldemort and his death eaters, Hermione and Luna know I couldn't do that. Them discovering I'm alive seriously alters your position too. Hermione would be their best bet to get at me, she would probably know where I was and they will also know I would do anything to protect her. Under those circumstances, France and Beauxbatons would no longer be safe for the Granger family."

Dan could see the logic in Harry's reasoning, he needed to know where that reasoning was leading though. "What are you suggesting, Harry?"

"Sir, I don't have any suggestions - other than knowing we need help to make them. Our original plans called for all of us, and Luna's dad, to sit down and try to make some decisions abut our futures. The prophecy and the incident in Azkaban has changed so much that we simply don't know what to do next."

A quick glance between the Granger parents was enough for Dan to feel confident about what he was about to say. "Harry, we appreciate your honesty - and also the fact you three recognised you needed help. Providing it's safe to do so, I think we can take the time to have that meeting and make the decisions that are going to affect all of us."

Seeing the instant lifting of the teens' spirits, Sirius tried again to help. "While you should be safe here for at least a couple of days, my house is certainly the better option for anything longer than that. Apart from being more secure, there will be a couple of wands there if the worst were to happen. That should give Dobby and Winky time to get you to safety. I would love to accept their offer of help to make Grimauld Place into a better home for my godson and his friends - just watch out for the elf whose already in the house."

This saw Dobby stand that bit straighter. "We is Potter elves, our master is godson and heir to the House of Black. Dobby and Winky will make house suitable for their family. If lazy elf doesn't like that, he will find out just how strong our master and mistress is." Even Winky raised her head in acknowledgement of what Dobby had just said. To a house elf, there was no worse insult than calling another elf lazy. To neglect your duty to your family was to instantly lose respect from all other house elves.

With plans at least roughly in place for tomorrow, Dan was about to suggest they try and get at least a few hours of sleep when a knocking at the window had everyone looking in that direction.

"It's Pig, Ron's owl. Oh, he must have heard the news and is trying to contact me…" Dobby snapping his fingers allowed the tiny owl access to the house, it zoomed straight to Hermione and offered its letter.

Hermione was speaking as she read. "I was right. Mister Weasley was at our house to pass on some news but found it empty. Ron obviously doesn't want to put what happened in a letter, he wants to arrange a meeting as quickly as possible. What are we going to do?"

Hermione looked to Harry, this really was his decision to make. For Harry thought there really was no decision needing to be made.

-oOoOo-

Severus was right, the dark lord was not pleased at his news that Dumbledore didn't have Potter. He then took Albus' suspicions over what had happened to Potter even poorer.

"How could a mudblood teenage witch possibly get Potter out of St Mungo's before my death eaters arrived? Does he expect me to believe that, or has the old fool finally lost his mind?"

"My Lord, not only is this witch of well above average intelligence and magical power, she somehow managed to get word of Potter out of Azkaban - to both the Head of the D.M.L.E. and that newspaper."

"Again, how did she manage this? Surely the old fool knows, he would certainly have looked inside her head."

"Dumbledore tried, My Lord. She threw him right out of her mind, in his own office and in front of the Head of the D.M.L.E. too. Granger also managed to get a signed form withdrawing Potter from Hogwarts to appear on Dumbledore's desk, after the express had left Hogwarts. He travelled to Kings Cross hoping to discover how this was being done but again Madam Bones was present, he couldn't risk it."

"I think it's time I spoke to this witch..." Voldemort stopped as Severus withdrew a piece of parchment from his robes.

"I anticipated your request, My Lord. This is the mudblood's address."

Lucius was raging at that. He thought this would be an opportunity for him to begin worming his way back to his master's side, since he had placed a tracking charm on the Granger bitch - her entire family too. Lucius was just about to offer his master this information when Snape beat him to it. His night though was just about to get a whole lot better.

"I had already decided that my dark mark would once more hang in the sky tonight, this just added a target to my list. Severus, take four death eaters and burn this mudblood's home to the ground. I want the girl alive though."

Severus was left with no other option but to bow and accept his mission, his master wasn't finished however. "Lucius, take Wormtail and another four death eaters and do the same to the Weasley hovel. They are known friends of Potter - kill everyone you can. I shall lead the rest of you against Bones. Killing her should enable us to have one of my followers elected as Minister of Magic when they get rid of Fudge."

The ballroom at Malfoy Manor was full as Voldemort had summoned all his death eaters, excitement and anticipation now fuelled those followers. The dark lord intended to use those emotions for his final strike tonight.

"While these attacks have the ministry running around like scared children, our main strike will take place just as the sun begins to rise. My most faithful followers have suffered in Azkaban long enough, we shall free them as dawn breaks on a new day. The dementors will also rise up and join our cause, as will every prisoner in Azkaban - or the dementors will feast on their souls."

This led to loud cheering, tonight would be the night they began reclaiming their proud pureblood heritage. Before the summer was out they would rule over Britain, and now there was no one to stop them.

-oOoOo-

The house in Crawley was not only empty of Grangers, all their belongings were gone too.

"How is this possible? It's almost like they knew we were coming."

Severus had known the house would be empty, Albus having checked it earlier when searching for Granger. "The girl knew she and her family would be targeted, and said so. She already arranged a transfer to Beauxbatons for September, I can only assume she and her parents left for France directly from the station."

"What do we do now?"

"We follow our orders and burn this place to the ground, cast our master's mark and then leave. We have another raid to take part in tonight."

With the house soon ablaze, Severus cast Morsmordre before disapparating back to Malfoy Manor. There had been no time to get any warnings out, Severus could only hope the other targets had prepared as well as Miss Granger clearly did.

-oOoOo-

The Burrow was in chaos as Molly clutched her precious clock to her ample bosom. While Ron's hand pointed at 'visiting', he'd left with that little female house elf barely ten minutes ago to break the bad news to Hermione, the clock's hands for her, Arthur, the twins and Ginny were all indicating 'mortal peril'. Spells now striking the Burrow, indicated their wards had collapsed, and Molly was again thanking Harry Potter for saving her family. Even after he had gone from this world, Harry was still their guardian angel.

It was because of what happened to Harry that they had all been sitting in the kitchen talking, rather than in their beds sleeping - all except Ginny that is. The news about Harry had left Ginny distraught, she'd been lying in her bed crying her eyes out for hours. Arthur had raced up the stairs to fetch her, and it was on those stairs that Molly, Fred and George were all focusing their attention now.

The blasting of spells against the Burrow meant they couldn't hear Arthur as he dragged Ginny down the stairs. He took them by surprise as father and daughter burst into the kitchen, what was even more surprising was Arthur's wand shooting up and a spell flashing right at them. It actually flashed just over Molly's right shoulder but Arthur hit exactly what he had aimed for.

Arthur had to shout at the twins to make himself heard, such was the noise of their home being destroyed around them. The kitchen wouldn't survive unscathed for more than another few seconds.

"Fred, George, grab him - we're taking him with us."

The twins turned and noticed the balding man that had been behind them, his wand ready in a silver hand. Fred had the foresight to stick that wand in his robes as they grabbed the now unconscious stranger.

Arthur then made sure all his family were touching Molly's clock before activating it. As Albus had promised, the clock come portkey delivered the Weasleys and guest to the Hogwarts Headmaster's office - in the nick of time too.

-oOoOo-

Amelia Bones was also running out of time. With Voldemort himself now in Bones Manor, the battle-hardened witch was under no illusions of what fate awaited her. She was only still alive because Voldemort chose not to kill her at the moment, he seemed content to let his death eaters have a little fun trying to take her down.

Knowing every second she stayed alive gave Susan an extra second to escape was all the motivation Amelia needed to battle to the bitter end. They knew Susan was in the house and were enjoying backing Amelia up the stairs as she fought to keep them away from her niece. What they didn't know was that Susan had a portkey made by Dumbledore that would take her to safety sitting on her bedside cabinet. Amelia hoped she survived long enough to see their faces when their supposed prize had escaped their clutches.

That seemed more and more likely as the curses coming in her direction were all designed to painfully put her out of the fight, not directly kill her. Amelia thought it was all over however when an arm snaked around her neck and pulled her forcefully into a room, that was until Amelia felt the familiar hook in her stomach before she and Susan landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the headmaster's floor.

"I thought I told you to get out if the house was attacked?"

"I wasn't leaving you. I might be all the family you have left but it's the same for me. You're all I've got too, Auntie, I wasn't leaving you to them."

Both Bones witches had tears in their eyes as they clung on to each other. Susan had been scared out her wits but still hadn't run. She held their only means of escape in her hand, using it would have consigned her aunt to death - Susan just couldn't do that.

Hands were helping them up of the floor before Amelia noticed Albus had company - and not just the Weasleys. Her eyes were drawn to the figure secured to a chair.

"Hello Arthur, can I assume you had visitors too?"

"Yes, and they weren't there to take prisoners. The Burrow was being blasted down around our ears as we escaped. This thing sneaked into our house and was just about to curse Molly in the back when I stopped him. He lived with us for years as a pet rat, that's Peter Pettigrew. Ron told us he's the reason Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban, he's the Potter betrayer."

Just by habit, Amelia had visually scanned the room. She noticed the youngest Weasley son was missing - and Molly's eyes never left his hand on that clock of hers. "Where is Ron?"

It was actually Molly who answered. "He went to tell Hermione about Harry. Arthur had gone to the Grangers' home earlier but they weren't in - actually it looked as if they'd moved. Ron owled Hermione that he needed to see her, Hermione sent her elf to pick Ron up. I don't know where he is but at least I know he's safe."

Amelia tried to ease the mother's worries. "I anticipated something like her going into hiding and placed a tracking charm on Miss Granger at Kings Cross station. We can find her if we need to, Molly."

At that, Albus gave a rather nervous cough. "I placed tracking charms on the whole family, they're useless."

"You mean she found and cancelled them?"

Albus was left shaking his head, his admiration though was there for all to hear. "It's worse than that, Amelia. She transferred them onto other moving objects. Sometimes that girl is too smart for her own good. Hearing she had an elf was certainly a surprise, and explains a few things that appeared in my office, it also gives me a bit more hope that she actually managed to get to Harry before those death eaters."

That drew Ginny out of her pity party. "Harry's with Granger?"

Like Albus' admiration, the jealousy in Ginny's tone was clear for all to hear - though not as welcome.

"We can only hope so, Genevra. The death eaters attacked St Mungo's earlier tonight, their target was clearly Harry. It was fortunate Madam Bones and I arrived when we did, the auror guards wouldn't have held out much longer. On entering the room, we found Harry missing. We don't have him, and the death eaters were stopped from taking him, Harry being cared for by Miss Granger is the best we can hope for."

Ginny didn't agree with that but said nothing, her mother was still staring at her clock. "Wherever Hermione is, they seem to have lots to talk about. The longer Ron is there, the safer he'll be. Those death eaters should have left the Burrow by now so Ron will just go back to Hermione and contact us here. Then we should find out exactly what happened."

Everyone in the headmaster's office was interested in that, except perhaps the still unconscious Pettigrew.

-oOoOo-

Winky popped Ron into the cottage living room and, while he knew there were other people present, he couldn't have told anyone who they were. His attention was solely fixed on Hermione. She was smiling and obviously happy, he hated to be the one to tell her the devastating news.

"Hermione…" Ron choked and couldn't say another word, fat tears were running down his cheeks. Hermione rushed toward him and soon he was standing in the middle of the room engulfed in a Granger hug. He thought it must be so tight that it was affecting his senses, Ron could have sworn he heard Harry's voice taunting him.

"Hey Weasley, get your own bloody girlfriend. The beautiful Miss Granger is already taken - she said yes when I asked her."

Hermione giggling at that threw Ron almost as much as hearing Harry's voice, he didn't know Hermione could giggle. It was then he spotted Harry, standing there smiling at him.

The teasing in Hermione's voice just added to Ron's shock. "Ronald Weasley, don't you dare faint on me. How am I supposed to support a big lug like you if you faint?"

"My girlfriend sometimes forgets she's a witch, and could stick you to the ceiling if she wanted to…"

At that Ron staggered drunkenly over to Harry. "Is it really you? We all thought you'd been - you know?"

"Don't mention kissing, Ron. Hermione's father is just getting used to her having a boyfriend."

The loud laughter that generated around the room seemed to break the spell Ron was under. He had both arms around Harry and hoisting him up in the air, Ron's loud emotional roar would also have woken the neighbours - if they had any.

"It's really you?"

"Ron, we met on the Hogwarts Express and you asked to see my scar. 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow' bring back any memories? What we didn't know was the rat was already a yellow, lying, low-life…"

"Harry!" That the rebuke came in stereo from both Granger ladies just cracked Luna up. Since Luna had a most infectious laugh, soon even the ladies in question were joining in.

Ron still had his hands clamped on Harry's shoulders as he stood in front of him, he needed the reassurance this was real. "I know we've survived some scrapes in the past but how did you manage this?"

"Ron, I really appreciate how well you handled the girls not being able to tell you everything…"

"Don't ask me to go home and not tell everyone you're alive, Harry, I couldn't do that. Mum's cried buckets, I've never seen the twins so upset and Ginny - well, let's not mention that."

"I would never ask you to do that, mate, we were just discussing how to contact the Weasleys when Pig arrived with your note. As usual, we're making it up as we go along. What's different this time is we have help, and there are four of us now." Luna had been hanging back since Ron arrived, Harry saying that placed her back centre stage. As Hermione's arm supportingly slipped around her, Luna couldn't help but smile. Having friends was wonderful but Harry wasn't quite finished yet.

Knowing Ron's tendency to jump right off the deep end, Harry wanted there to be no scope for misunderstandings here. "Ron, I don't know where I would have been without Luna's help, either dead or kissed but certainly not standing here…"

"Bloody Hell!" Ron did explode, but not for the reason Harry feared. "That's how you did it! You can do the same as Luna - did they just think you were kissed?"

"…and that, Ronald Weasley, is why I nag you about schoolwork. You're easily bright enough to be doing better, it's pure laziness that's holding you back."

Rather than being insulted by Hermione's remark, Ron took that as a compliment - and confirmation his guess was right. Then he was worried about giving his friend's secret away. "Oh Harry I'm sorry. I just thought of the way Luna was on the express and the entire thing just popped into my head…"

"It's okay, mate. that's close enough to the truth without giving all our secrets away. We really need to come up with something to tell the public anyway, I refuse to hide away and let people think Voldemort's won. I remember promising Lucius Malfoy back in our second year that Harry Potter would always be there to save the day - and you know I like to keep my promises."

Having given this some thought, Luna had an idea. "Why tell them anything about how you managed it? Let's be honest here, no one knows how you survived that Halloween when you were a baby. Hermione was working on building up the myth of the boy-who-lived in a bid to get you out of Azkaban. This could really add to that myth, give the witches and wizards of Britain an enormous morale boost while driving Voldemort nuts trying to figure out how you pulled it off."

It was Ron who broke the silence, the awe he expressed easy to see. "That's bloody brilliant - and she used words I can understand! Can we keep her, Harry?"

Luna might be blushing but there was a wide smile on her face at the prospect of gaining another friend. After being properly introduced to Hermione's parents, Ron sat as the group spoke about their next move in the loosest possible terms. No plans could be confirmed until Luna's father showed up in the morning.

Feeling a million times better from discovering his best friend was still with them, Ron let Winky take him home - only to reappear mere seconds later. He was now in shock and seemed incapable of speech so it was left to Winky to explain.

"His house is destroyed with nasty mark floating in sky, Winky brought him back to safety. Did Winky do right?"

"You did exactly the right thing, Winky. Thank you for taking such good care of my friend." Noticing Remus and Sirius getting ready to leave for the Burrow, Harry needed more information. "Ron, speak to us - your family might have gotten away."

This seemed to reach Ron. "Portkey - Dumbledore made mum's clock into a portkey. It's supposed to take them to Hogwarts..."

At hearing that, Harry raced out the room - returning a moment later with a piece of parchment most of the people there recognised. The relief Harry displayed was also hard to miss.

"They're there, Ron, all in Dumbledore's office. Your mum, dad, the twins and Ginny..."

Ron stared at his best friend, wondering why he had stopped. Harry's gaze though was locked on Sirius. "Madam Bones is there too, along with another interesting name - Peter Pettigrew."

The grins both marauders now sported were feral.

Ron wanted to head for Hogwarts as quickly as possible but Hermione talked him down. "Your mother will have her clock and know you're safe. They are also all in Dumbledore's office, with no sign of Madam Pomfrey, which would mean they are all fine. I think I know where Harry will make his return public but we still need to wait on Luna's father arriving..." She looked to Harry for confirmation but he was on his knees as Dobby whispered in his ear. The conversation appeared serious and she didn't have long to wait until discovering what it was about. Harry rising and putting his arm supportingly around her had Hermione's alarm bells ringing.

"Mister and Mrs Granger, I have some bad news for you. Seeing Susan Bones in Dumbledore's office set me thinking their home might have been attacked too, and wondering if anywhere else had been targeted. Dobby checked for me and I'm sorry to say I was right, your home has been burned to the ground and the dark mark currently floats above the ashes."

He felt Hermione cling to him tightly as her tears started to fall. "I'm sorry, Hermione..."

A gentle kiss stopped his words. "This is not your fault, Harry. They were always going to come after me, we both know that. I'm just glad none of us were in that house at the time."

Dan currently had both his arms around a crying Emma as Winky appeared with a box of tissues, this war just got real for the Grangers. "It's only because we listened to you, Princess, that we're all safe. I just wish we had time to take some of our more personal stuff out of the house before this happened. The insurance will cover the building but some of that stuff is priceless and irreplaceable - how do you replace pictures of people who are no longer with us..."

Harry cleared his throat at that. "Ah, about that, Mister Granger. I have something of a surprise for you - it was a surprise for me too."

With all eyes now on him, Harry passed on his news. "Our elven friends are simply wonderful, and we have two of the best. We have to be careful though as they can take our instructions too literally. When I asked Dobby to take anything you needed out of your house, I meant things you would need to live here. Our wonderful elves though took that to mean 'anything'. That was just a shell that burned tonight, all of your belongings are shrunken and stored in my Gringotts vault where no one can get at them. When I say all, even your fridge is there - with a stasis charm on it to stop the food spoiling."

Looking from his wife, who now appeared as if she'd just been bequeathed the crown jewels, to the shy little creature standing beside them who made this possible - Dan didn't know what to say. Seeing his daughter wrapped around this boy made up his mind.

"Harry, call me Dan. This Mister Granger crap makes me feel old."


	9. Searching for Justice

**Chapter 9 - Searching for Justice**

Lord Voldemort watched with a wicked smile as the first rays of the rising sun encountered Azkaban's impressive black walls, an Azkaban that was now under his command. While he was disappointed with the results of the earlier raids, there hadn't been anyone murdered and that useless Wormtail was missing, those raids had still served their purpose. The Ministry's aurors were all busy chasing shadows while his real plan now took place unhindered and unopposed.

The dementors had turned on the guards at his command, leaving only the governor alive - providing he immediately pulled down the wards. The island was now only protected by muggle repelling wards, those were attached to buoys anchored around the island - and of no consequence to the dark lord. The governor lying prostrate before Lord Voldemort was though, here would be one more confirmation of the extraordinary situation they found themselves in.

"I will ask you one question, your answer will decide whether you live or die this morning. Was Harry Potter kissed while in your care?"

It took the terrified wizard three attempts to utter 'yes'

The dark lord's wand emitted a spell that lifted the wizard up in the air and stuck him to his own prison wall, about twenty feet above the ground. When the ministry discovered what had happened here, their prison governor would still be hanging there to greet them when the rescue party arrived. After entering the prison proper, his death eaters spread throughout the building to make the inmates an offer they couldn't refuse - join our ranks or die.

Lord Voldemort headed to the secure wing, ready to release his most faithful followers. As the cell doors were opened and his imprisoned death eaters once more knelt before their master, the dark lord noticed one prisoner who hung back.

"Bella my dear, is this the witch who rid us of the Potter brat?"

"Yes, my master. She used the torture curse on him until he could scream no more, then she left the cell door open for the dementors. Bones herself locked her in that cell, the same one Potter was being held in."

The dark lord then focused his attention on the clearly frightened witch. "You have done Lord Voldemort a great service, come forward and receive your reward. Not only will you be allowed to live, I will grant you the honour of wearing my mark. You shall become one of my servants as we rid our world of those who would pollute our culture with their dirty blood and new ways."

Dolores had hoped Cornelius would rush to her rescue but something that bitch Bones said struck a chord. The Minister of Magic would shovel as much of the shit as possible onto her in a desperate attempt to save his own arse. This was the only offer Dolores was going to get, and a refusal would surely be a death sentence. She tried to muster as much courage as she could while Dolores walked toward the dark lord. Bellatrix Lestrange growled at her to kneel, something Dolores was glad to do as her legs were about to give way any second.

"I normally demand my servants show that they are worthy before they earn my mark, and join the ranks of my death eaters. In disposing of Potter, with my most faithful followers as witnesses, I deem you to have already proven your worth."

Bellatrix then ripped her sleeve before Dolores' new master's wand made her arm burn with a pain way more excruciating than any other she had experienced before - it seemed to reach into her very soul. Her screams rang throughout the prison, and appeared to delight those who watched their master work. Panting for breath, Dolores now looked at her arm in fascination as the snake continually moved around the skull - Dolores Umbridge was now a marked death eater and answered to a new master.

"Let us leave this place and then break our fast in surroundings more suited to our stations."

With that, Lord Voldemort led his followers out of the so-called secure wing. They would breakfast in Malfoy Manor while his death eaters looked over the new recruits from the other parts of the prison on the manor grounds.

Some of those released prisoners would go on to be loyal death eaters, some would die during their training raids and a few would even try to run - that would give Lord Voldemort a chance to see if over a decade in Azkaban had his little Bella losing her edge. The screams of Bella working on their first would-be deserter should certainly discourage others who harboured similar thoughts.

-oOoOo-

After hearing the news about Harry Potter being kissed by a dementor, Xeno Lovegood arrived at the little cottage at an hour that was hardly sociable - almost right after the snowy owl delivered the address to him. He found all the occupants, including one Harry Potter, were already up. In fact, most of them hadn't slept at all.

Ron went with Harry into what had by default become his bedroom in the cottage to get ready for their part in this plan. This also allowed Luna to bring her father up to speed with exactly what was happening. Hermione arriving for both wizards told them it was time to return. As Ron left, Hermione took the opportunity to hug Harry - just to make sure he really was here and her boyfriend.

Recognising what was happening, Harry held her close too. "Hey, it's okay, Hermione - we'll get through this."

"I'm just thankful Madam Bones brought you to St Mungo's, Dobby wouldn't have been able to get you out of the Ministry or Azkaban."

"I'm just thankful I don't have to speak to your parents about those love based rituals Luna mentioned. Not that I have anything against performing them with you, I would just rather no one but us knew about it…"

This left Hermione blushing, smiling and dragging Harry into the living room before any of her parents came looking for them.

Xeno had very quickly and wholeheartedly approved of their plan, though added one more refinement.

This was why Ron was in Hogsmeade, with Luna by his side as they entered Honeydukes. The pair found themselves on a mission that could have been designed for the two of them.

They were to enter the store and discuss loudly what they should buy and why, Ron was enjoying the argument so much he almost forgot the real reason they were there. As the only customers in the shop - Honeydukes had barely been open five minutes - both of the assistants were soon over to see if they could help this young couple make their minds up.

After a good ten minutes of enthusiastic back and forth discussions, they left the shop with a large bag of assorted sweets. Quickly and quietly walking past a few shops, they then dived into an alley before calling for Dobby.

"Master Harry is waiting on you..." There was almost displeasure in Dobby's tone, as if it was a crime to keep the great Harry Potter waiting. Then again, to Dobby it probably was. The little elf popped them straight to Harry.

"You had no trouble getting in then?"

"Oh I don't know about that, Ron. Luna saying that Pepper Imps scared away the Blibbering Humdingers almost had me bursting out laughing - not a good reaction for someone under an invisibility cloak and breaking into a shop's basement. It was a great relief though when Dobby could find me in the tunnel, I didn't fancy having to try and sneak back out of Honeydukes. Dobby, time for you and Winky to bring the rest of the gang."

Dobby was back moments later with the three Grangers, a relieved Hermione slipping into Harry's waiting arms - her parents refusing to let her be part of this scheme. Winky was right behind with Remus, Sirius and Xeno.

Emma was clinging on to Dan as the tunnel stretched out before them, lit only by wands. "Um, Harry, did I mention I hate spiders? There aren't any spiders down here, are there?"

"Don't worry, mum, Ron's terrified of them too. That's why he and Harry walked into an acromantula nest."

"Hermione, I'm almost afraid to ask what that is."

"Think spiders the size of dad's precious Range Rover, mum, and you won't be too far away. They only live in the Forbidden Forest though, probably why the forest has the word 'forbidden' in front of it."

"Hey, that wasn't our fault. Hagrid told Harry and me to 'follow the spiders' - and you weren't there to talk us out of it."

That night was etched on Harry's brain too. "They wanted us to stay for supper, only we were to be their supper. Hagrid still thinks they're misunderstood harmless wee beasties."

"There was no misunderstanding that night, me and Harry barely got out of there with our lives..."

While they had been talking, they had also been walking. Emma had become so engrossed in the tale that she was surprised when Harry announced they had arrived. Checking the marauders map, Harry was able to see that the coast was clear. Everyone was in the great hall, presumably eating a late breakfast. It was time to get out of this tunnel and join them.

-oOoOo-

The doors of the great hall opening surprised Albus, the wards hadn't warned him Hogwarts had visitors. That initial surprise was nothing though when compared to who walked through those doors. A scream from Molly shocked everyone back to their senses as she displayed speed and agility not normally associated with someone of her short stature yet ample other dimensions.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna led the four adults and the big black dog into the hall, Molly shot toward them like a bowling ball fired down an alley. Ron was bracing himself for the strike, only to discover he wasn't the intended target.

It was Harry who was soon entombed in that ample bosom as Molly sobbed all over him. "Oh Harry, this is wonderful - we thought you had left us forever."

Harry used what little breath he had left to answer the crying woman. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I probably would have been a goner if it wasn't for the girls."

This had Molly switching targets as Luna and Hermione now received the same treatment. "Thank you! I don't know how you did it, I don't even want to know - just thank you for whatever you did."

"Hey, I'm the one with the red hair. Remember me - your youngest son?"

Molly released her grip on the girls before facing Ron. "My clock told me you were visiting, and I knew Hermione would look after you..." She then had a wide smile on her face and engulfed Ron in a hug too.

Harry meanwhile was being congratulated by the twins before Arthur shook his hand. A tearful Ginny then tried to rush toward Harry, only to find his hand held out in front of him in the universal sign to stop. "Ginevra, you drew your wand on my girlfriend when Hermione and Luna were trying to save my life. Those are not the actions of a friend, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny was mortified. Her entire family were watching as Harry not only refused to hug her, she was being publicly called on her actions against Hermione. Harry using her full name was particularly hurtful. "Harry, I don't know what Hermione has told you..."

"Hermione didn't tell me anything, and neither did Ron." Harry had seen Ginny's glare switch instantly to her brother, Ron didn't need that trouble. Hermione didn't tell him what happened either, he'd seen the entire memory while sharing her mind.

"If I can get letters out of Azkaban and survive a dementor's kiss, don't you think I would know who did what to my girlfriend while I was gone?" Harry was glaring at Dumbledore as he said his last comment before switching to acknowledge Amelia Bones who was standing open-mouthed beside Dumbledore.

"Madam Bones, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's an even greater pleasure to know you have the betrayer of the Potter family, and Cedric's murderer, safely contained in the headmaster's office. Pettigrew is safely contained, isn't he? That rat has escaped justice more than once."

"Mr Potter, while delighted and astonished to see you are still with us - I have to ask how you know that? None of the staff even know that fact."

"Madam Bones, that fact is the only reason I'm standing here today. With everyone thinking I'm as good as dead, Hermione, Luna and I could have been out of the country and no one would have been any the wiser. I want justice for my godfather, and we're placing our trust in you to deliver that justice. As to the how, I believe you were promised a full explanation. We always keep our promises, though the headmaster is not welcome at that meeting."

Albus couldn't hide his hurt at that last remark. "Harry, I know we've had our differences but I hope we can put that behind us…"

"Save it, Professor. You let Snape make my life a misery for the last four years, knowing he was responsible for what happened to the Potters - I can't forgive you or him for that. We hope to work with Madam Bones so any of your secrets you now think we need to know, you should pass to her. We trust her to use her judgement to do the same where you're concerned."

There were staff staring at Harry as if he had horns growing out his head, he had of course noticed Snape wasn't present. It was another absentee however that had Harry asking his former head of house for a favour.

"Professor McGonagall, could you please let Hagrid know I'm fine? I can't imagine he would take the news of me being kissed by a dementor well. Even Hagrid hates those creatures, yet the same Minister of Magic flung him in Azkaban too."

"I'll do that, and Mister Potter - it's good to have you back."

"Oh, I'm not back, Professor. We three have left Hogwarts. Our discussions with Madam Bones will centre around how to bring Voldemort down so we can freely attend Beauxbatons next term. Otherwise we're looking at new identities, moving abroad and the possibility of tutors. Voldemort is not my problem, no matter how much the Professor here tries to make it so. I intend to let the witches and wizards of Britain know I'm alive and then do exactly what I said I would do - bugger off and leave them to deal with their problem."

"The Harry Potter I know would never do that…" Dumbledore had barely uttered that sentence when he found himself under a verbal attack from a pair of very angry witches. A pair of witches who seemed so in sync that Fred and George could only look on in awe.

"The Harry Potter you think you know is nothing more than a projection of an old man's manipulations…"

Luna was right behind her best friend. "…while girls like Ginny were reading about Harry Potter's wonderful adventures and life, the real Harry Potter was living in a cupboard and being treated worse than the Malfoys' house elf."

"You left him there, Headmaster. Not only did you not check up on a young Harry, you sent him back to Privet Drive every summer too…" Hermione was trying not to let her temper get away from her, she could end up slapping Dumbledore one if that happened.

"After facing Voldemort at the end of his first year, you sent him back there. They put bars on his window and passed him meagre scraps of food through a flap they'd cut in his door - the twins and Ron had to rescue him from the hell you sent him to."

Molly was not the only Weasley with tears in her eyes at Luna's description, she thought she was all cried out too. In their defence, it had been a very emotional last few hours for the Weasley family. "We thought the twins were making that up to try and stay out of trouble for stealing the car."

She found comfort being offered by Hermione. "Mrs Weasley, your family has shown Harry nothing but kindness since meeting him that first morning in the station. The headmaster on the other hand appears determined to mould Harry Potter into whatever he thinks his version of Harry needs to be. Since he doesn't share with anyone else what or why that is, you can perhaps see why none of us trust him where Harry's concerned."

Harry putting an arm around each of the girls stopped their tirade though both still appeared ready to spring at the old wizard. "I suspect none of us got much sleep last night, I know we got none. The Grangers' house was also targeted last night, I assume the death eaters hit others too?"

"The Dark Lord himself led the scum who visited Bones Manor, only having a portkey made by Professor Dumbledore got Susan and I out of there alive. The Professor did the same for the Weasley family."

"Madam, the Headmaster is undoubtably on the same side as us - we just don't trust him enough to work with him. Padfoot, you know we need to trust someone - and you're never going to get a better opportunity than this."

Amelia thought the shocks were over for the morning, seeing the big black dog transform into Sirius Black was right up there however for the Director of the D.M.L.E. Having Peter Pettigrew locked in the headmaster's office, and Harry clearly on good terms with this wizard, were what stopped Amelia immediately reaching for her wand.

"It's good to see you again, Amelia. My godson trusts you, and he has good taste." Padfoot was pouring on the charm.

"Sirius Black, leave the flirting until we prove you're innocent - and then get your name cleared."

Sirius nodded and then got down to business. "My godson also knows of a room that even the marauders couldn't find, we have lots to discuss. Know this though, Amelia, the safety of these teens here are the only concerns of the three parents, godparent and one honouree uncle who are standing with them in this. The ministry has now locked both me and my godson into Azkaban without a trial, while the Grangers have just had their home burned to the ground. You are looking at a group of people who owe the British magical community zilch - and that's exactly what they're going to get from us."

As the group were starting to move away, Molly noticed Ron didn't appear ready to leave with them. "Aren't you going with your friends?"

Ron calmly shook his head at that. " What I don't know, the headmaster can't look inside my head and find. They're safer this way…"

Ginny didn't think so. After her painful and embarrassing rebuttal, watching Harry begin to leave with an arm around each girl had her wanting to reach for her wand. "You're leaving Harry with those two girls?"

That was enough for Molly, Ginny found herself being dragged away by her angry mother - and it wasn't for a quiet word.

"Do you really think I would do that, Mr Weasley?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ron answered Dumbledore the only way he could. "You did it to Hermione, why should I be any different?"

The twins and his father then had a quick word with Ron, they wanted to know what was left of the Burrow before visiting the site later this morning. Ron's answer of nothing was not unexpected, but devastating none the less.

Devastation was a good description of how Albus was feeling. There was a meeting about to be held in Hogwarts that was vital to the outcome of this war and, not only was he not invited - he was specifically barred from attending.

Albus needed to do something to get himself back being trusted again. Something in him had changed the instant Amelia had confirmed the news Harry Potter had been kissed. There was not one shred of doubt in his mind that Albus Dumbledore had failed James and Lily's son - and then the lad unbelievably just walked into the great hall. Albus had been given a second chance - he daren't fail Harry this time.

"Mister Potter." Albus' shout halted the group just before they left the great hall, he took a couple of determined strides toward them before saying his piece.

"You are making decisions based on incomplete information, a condition I am more than aware that I am responsible for. This is something I need to rectify immediately. What I would like to propose is that I attend your meeting, tell your group everything I know, answer all your questions that I am able to and then you can decide whether I leave before you give Madam Bones whatever information you need to. I understand your lack of trust in me, I also understand that's not something that can be easily repaired. Even if you then ask me to leave your meeting, I'm pleased that you have found someone like Amelia Bones that you can place your trust in - you really couldn't have picked anyone more appropriate to do so with."

Harry was looking to the rest of the group, none of them could see a downside to this offer either. Before he could accept Dumbledore's offer, a pair of owls entered the great hall - swooping down to the Headmaster and Director of the D.M.L.E.

Both reacted angrily to what they were now reading, Madam Bones giving them the news that would be all over the country later on today. "Voldemort turned up on Azkaban Island at dawn. The dementors had already killed all the guards, bar the governor, and the death eaters then freed the entire population of the prison. A prison-load of new recruits, the very worst of his death eaters now free and also the dementors added to his ranks - Voldemort just got himself an army!"

Albus was also infuriated at this news, he'd warned Cornelius what the consequences of his inactions could be. "There's an emergency Wizengamot meeting called for noon. We all know Fudge is finished, what we need now is someone elected who will go after Voldemort and his death eaters - and not a supporter of Tom."

Hermione had a flash of inspiration and just went with it. That inspiration was motivated purely by wanting someone else to fight this war, someone other than her Harry that is. Hermione had the very wizard in mind for that particular job.

"Sir, whatever our differences, we know we're all on the same side here. Voldemort has made some big plays but I think I know how our side can counter them - and then some. The witches and wizards of Britain will be terrified and panicking, something Voldemort will be counting heavily on. What would happen if, at the Wizengamot meeting today, Pettigrew was tried for killing Cedric and his part in the Potters being murdered, Sirius Black became a free wizard, Harry Potter returned from the dead and Albus Dumbledore became the next Minister of Magic?"

The only two people in the great hall not currently staring at Hermione in shock were both Weasley females. Molly had obviously erected a silencing charm as she got ripped in about her daughter and missed what Hermione had just said.

"Miss Granger, I've known since the Halloween of your first year that you were an exceptional witch. The trauma you endured that night was certainly of the major variety, yet you were still capable of lying to your headmaster and head of house to protect the two boys who saved you. Nothing you have done since has made me change my very high opinion of you, but the insight you just displayed shoots that opinion to an even higher level. I feel though that Amelia here would be a better candidate for Minister of Magic..."

Harry jumped all over Dumbledore's objections, immediately seeing where Hermione was going with this. "I disagree, Headmaster. We've just heard Voldemort has his army, well our side certainly now needs an army too. No offence to Madam Bones, but an army with Albus Dumbledore at its head will gain far more followers, and scare those who chose to face it more, than one led by anyone else we have. The time for talking would appear to be over, it's time for Dumbledore's Army to take the field. You're pushing for us to trust you yet still don't seem willing to take the steps needed to defeat Voldemort and his followers. Surely you have to see you can't have one without the other?"

Sensing Dumbledore's opinion was swithering, Harry pushed home his advantage. "Last night Voldemort and his death eaters tried to murder the Grangers, Weasleys and Bones' - and we all know that's only the beginning. To have any chance of winning this war, the fight has to be taken to them - and you have to be the one leading it."

Having recovered from the sheer audacity of Miss Granger's proposal, Amelia was now studying it from every angle - and liking that proposal more and more. "Albus, this is genius! The Dark Lord will have his followers in that Wizengamot meeting, trying to ensure they rig the vote in his favour. Pettigrew can be used to finish Fudge, and then finger the death eaters inside the chamber too. We clean out the Wizengamot - arrest them right out of their seats - elect you minister, get Sirius his trial and then bring in Harry. We'll deal Voldemort a blow he hopefully won't recover from - it will certainly at the very least put him on the back foot. We can use this momentum to clean all his marked followers out of the ministry too."

"I don't know if we would get the backing to do all that..."

An angry Hermione exploded at Dumbledore's dithering. "Backing? Screw backing - did Fudge ask for backing to throw Harry in Azkaban? This is war, there are different rules during wars. With Madam Bones and the aurors beside you, what more backing do you need? Voldemort won't let laws or rules stand in the way of getting what he wants, or worry about getting the backing he needs. Our side has to match that ruthlessness - or lose!"

While Amelia agreed with every word the young witch just said, she understood Dumbledore's problem. "Albus, this is something that has to be done - and only you can do it. I know you've never wanted the power that comes with being Minister of Magic but sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to. When Voldemort is defeated then you can retire if you want. Shit - I might just retire myself after we achieve that."

It was actually Arthur Weasley who spoke next, he too liking Hermione's idea. "Albus, it was nothing short of a miracle we defeated him the last time. The Weasleys, like the rest of the country, were then left to watch as those with enough gold bought themselves out of being sent to Azkaban. We all know that there would have been some of those same people at the Burrow last night, trying to murder my family. The Burrow may not have been much, but it was more than enough for the Weasley family - it was our home and now it's gone! While we are incredibly grateful for the portkey that got us all out of there, my family is standing here in everything they own - mainly because the problem wasn't dealt with the last time."

Arthur needed a moment to centre himself before he could continue. "I'm not looking for sympathy, Albus, what we all want and need is justice. The Order of the Phoenix can only do so much, and those efforts weren't nearly enough the last time. You becoming Minister of Magic is the best chance our country has of winning this war, and finally seeing real justice carried out. You are our best, our only hope of seeing any of that rare commodity from the Ministry - something everyone here can sadly testify to."

Dan liked the Weasleys, they had made his daughter welcome in their home - the same home they had just lost last night. It was time to return the favour, and show some support for the right side. "Arthur, my family spent the night at a cottage we own - a cottage we won't need when we leave the country. It's not a magical building so neither your Ministry nor these murderers know anything about it. The Weasley family would be welcome to use the cottage for as long as they like."

Hermione was soon hugging her father, confirming she thought that was a brilliant idea too. "Oh Mr Weasley, say yes. Ron might have to share a room with the twins or sleep on the couch…"

Ron quickly confirmed his option would be the couch as Hermione continued, switching her attention to another target. "…and Professor Dumbledore, we're all waiting on the same answer from you."

Both wizards seemed out of other options and agreed, seeing Harry then signal to Ron. "You might as well come with us, we can't have the new Minister of Magic not knowing what's happening. Let's go do what we came here for, since it's looking like we now need to be somewhere else at noon."

-oOoOo-

Lucius was feeling like a stranger in his own home, a home that now held his crazed sister-in-law. Bella's time in Azkaban had not improved her temperament, and having a wand in her hand for the first time in over a decade left her desperate for any excuse to use it.

There was also Dolores Umbridge to consider, this new death eater was actually currently placed higher than Lucius in the Dark Lord's esteem. This was not something Lucius could allow to continue, and he knew just how to reverse that trend.

He was now glad that he'd kept the news of the tracking charm on the Granger bitch to himself, Lucius figured he shouldn't need any help with this simple snatch mission. Stun the mudblood and kill everyone else, taking the time to enjoy the screams of her muggle parents before finally putting an end to their misery - then bringing Granger back for his master's pleasure. If Lucius was really lucky, he might even find Potter there too.

With his mind made up, Lucius held his wand ready before apparating to wherever the tracking charm led him - to wherever Granger was - and then he could revel in the resulting glory.

Instead of finding himself in some muggle dwelling, the masked death eater found himself standing in the middle of a busy London road, busy even although it was a Sunday morning. Lucius' last thought was how could this thing possibly predict it was the World's End as the massive red London bus Dobby had placed the tracking charm on ploughed right into and over Lucius Malfoy, the shocked driver not having nearly enough time to apply the brakes.

The number three two eight, routed to the Chelsea area named after a pub called the World's End, was going to be late today. There was an ambulance already rushing to the scene of the accident but that rush would be in vain. The strangely dressed man with the long blond hair was already dead, his twisted and mangled body wedged under the ten ton bus. The paramedics would be needed more for the driver of the vehicle, a driver who just kept repeating 'he came out of nowhere' whether anyone was listening or not.

Lucius certainly got one of his wishes, because of him there were now muggles screaming in horror. There was no glory however, those horrific screams were from the people who witnessed this stranger's gory end. Around seventy pedestrians a year meet their end on the busy London roads, only his clothing and lack of any identification made Lucius Malfoy different from the rest of those unfortunate souls. The proud pureblood was now leaking that precious liquid onto the road surface, meeting his end under the wheels of a London bus was certainly not a glorious way to go.

-oOoOo-

Ron watched as Harry had two witches cuddling into him, there was however not one grain of jealousy coming from the redhead - quite the opposite in fact. Like the other three teens in this wondrous room, Ron's mind was focused on only one thing.

"... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

No matter what way Ron looked at that statement, he reached the same conclusion - his best friend had just been handed a death sentence. It was clear everyone else in the room thought so too.

Sirius had just gotten his godson back from the dead, he wasn't about to lose Harry again to any bloody mumbo-jumbo. He concentrated on another part of this prophecy.

"... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... You've had over a decade to work on this, Albus - just what is this power?"

"Well a power the dark lord knows nothing about would be love. That's why poor Quirenus couldn't touch Harry back in his first year, Lily's love still protected her son."

This saw Luna's mood brighten. "Harry's love for Hermione protected him from that horcrux in his head. Voldemort was trying to alter Harry's thoughts to cause him pain, the love Harry had for Hermione was radiating out and hurting the horcrux - it actually caused the thing to hide away. I don't know how Harry could use that in a fight though..."

This left Albus, Amelia and even Ron staring at the girl as if she'd just said the moon was made of cheese. Sirius and the others knew exactly what Luna was talking about, the worried godfather wanted to focus on something else however.

"I can't argue against anything Luna just said, especially to wonder how Harry would use the power of love to defeat a dark lord. If the prophecy is to be believed then Harry is Voldemort's equal - at least in the magic each has available to call on. I think Harry has another power though, and it's one I've certainly never heard of. Amelia, could you humour us here for a few moments. I want you to consider what the most difficult spell you know is, and I'm willing to bet Harry will have mastered it before we leave for the ministry. You're about to get your explanation - and a visitor!"

Seeing where Sirius was going with this gave the three teens some hope, Ron wasn't fully in the loop yet and would need to wait for an explanation. Luna moved to let Harry stretch out with his head on Hermione's lap, the blonde was now standing beside Amelia and telling her what was going to happen.

"Harry will visit you, and then you can actually show him what you want to - right inside your head."

Amelia and Albus were now staring at Harry with disbelief, Ron had at least seen Luna in this condition. The Director of the D.M.L.E. was just about to ask a question when she felt a chill pass over her head, Luna now had a grip of her arm and advised her to relax.

Harry found himself facing an army of aurors as Amelia's mindscape reacted to the intrusion. "Eh, Madam Bones - I come in peace. I certainly don't want to see anything you don't want to show me."

A representation of Amelia emerged from the massed auror ranks. "Mister Potter, how is this possible?"

As Xeno was giving Albus and Ron an explanation of exactly what spirit roving was, Amelia got to see the actual events in a fraction of the time. Harry also let her view Voldemort's return, as well as discovering how Sirius had constructed a mindscape rapidly led to the building of Harry's own. She quickly understood what Sirius was suggesting and thought his theory should at least be tested.

By the time Xeno and Hermione had answered all Dumbledore's questions, Luna also discussing her horcrux encounters in great detail, Amelia was just shaking her head to recover from the effect of Harry leaving her.

"That is quite the head-rush. The version of Harry that was with me picked up the spell incredibly quickly, now we just have to see if Harry in his physical form can cast it."

Harry sat up and moved over to a section of the room that had just expanded for him, three dummies in death eater robes and masks were at the far end. Harry drew his wand and raised it above his head, actually somewhat behind his shoulder. With an audible 'crack' he whipped his wand forward - and a long rope of flame shot from the holly and phoenix feather combination. That thin tongue of flame was still connected to the wand however, a flick of Harry's wrist saw it wrap around and capture two of the dummies - incinerating them in seconds.

As Harry ended the curse, a slack-jawed Sirius was first to speak. Even although it had been his idea, he was still awestruck at the result. "Harry, that was amazing..."

"Naw, I was aiming to get all three - I need to practice that a few times more. My magic feels cleaner, sharper, more focused - must be because I got that thing out of my head."

He soon had his arms full of a bushy haired witch. Like Sirius, Hermione had just gotten Harry back - and had no intention of losing him again. Here was something that gave them hope Harry could actually defeat Voldemort if he had to. Harry had another idea though, and, following his girlfriend's earlier example, just went for it. Still with Hermione in his arms, Harry had a quiet word with her.

"I don't think this is unique to me, want to help me prove that? You've studied me doing it, do you feel confident enough to cast a patronus on your own - or do you need some help?"

"I think I would like a bit of help for the first time." Everyone watched as they made their way back to the couch, Harry lying down before Hermione kissed him. She then returned to the area Harry was using, just having her boyfriend in her arms this morning was the happy memory Hermione decided to use.

A fully corporal silver otter was soon swimming through the air, leading to a chuckle from Ron. "An otter, it figures. What are you going to call it, Harry?"

This cracked Luna up. "Harry Otter!" She stopped laughing as Hermione kissed her, transferring Harry. It was now Luna's turn to make the attempt. Standing there with her best friends and her father watching, Luna soon had a form of her own. The strange silver creature was like a cross between a mountain goat and one of those little hairless dogs some owners took great delight in dressing up like four-legged dolls. Luna wasn't caring, her father was applauding with pride and happiness shining from his eyes. Luna kissed Harry before hugging her father.

As Harry sat up, he was faced with a miffed Ron. "Hey, don't I get a chance to learn this way?"

"Ron, for me to enter your mind I would see all your memories and thoughts. Things that you never wanted another living soul to see would be right in front of me. The girls and I didn't know there were methods of shielding your thoughts so we had to share everything. I think all three of us would agree it was excruciatingly embarrassing. If you're up for that, I'll transfer - without the kissing though."

Ron's face was now bright red as Hermione sat beside Harry on the couch. "You're now thinking of all the things you wouldn't want Harry to see, which just brings them to the front of your mind for him to look at. There would be no secrets, and no hiding, Harry would see everything..."

There was an audible gulp from Ron at that. "Everything?" Nods from Harry, Hermione and then Luna saw Ron's decision made. "Eh, I think I'll give that a miss then..."

His face was bright red as a particularly embarrassing memory came to the forefront of his thoughts. Ron didn't know how his two best friends would react to the knowledge that, while Hermione had been brewing polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom, he had spent most of his time there sneaking peaks up Hermione's skirt as she sat crosslegged on the floor. He was only twelve at the time, and it was more out of curiosity than anything else, but he didn't think that would help. Ron was now old enough to know he would pummel anyone doing the same thing to Ginny. An angry Dan Granger raising his voice had Ron guiltily almost jumping out of his skin - only to realise that anger wasn't aimed in his direction.

"What just happened here? I'll say this right now, so there can be absolutely no room for misunderstandings. I don't care what spells Hermione learns, our daughter's not yet sixteen and will not be fighting in any war!"

Realising both Dan and Emma were really out of their depth here, Sirius did his best to reassure them. "The spell both girls just mastered is purely a defensive one, Dan. Specifically, it defends the caster from dementors - and is an incredibly difficult spell to master. So very well done Hermione, and Luna."

The last thing Harry wanted was to have Hermione's parents angry, he also offered his reassurance. "It's only our short-term plans that have changed, Dan - and those were never really set in stone anyway. If Sirius becomes legally free, everyone knows I'm not dead and the headmaster gets elected Minister of Magic - that will be a massive boost for our side. After hopefully achieving all that in the ministry today, we can then sit down and discuss when we're leaving the country. We may have to give it at least a few days to see how things settle but the three of us are still all set on leaving Hogwarts and Britain."

Hearing that from Sirius and Harry, and then seeing everyone agree with those opinions, somewhat calmed both Grangers' fears. Amelia thought she was the only one who noticed Albus didn't offer the Grangers any assurances that Harry would be leaving the country. She didn't bring that up at the moment, it was now time to head for the ministry.


	10. The Wizengamot

**Chapter 10 - The Wizengamot**

Cornelius sat in the Wizengamot chair reserved for the Minister of Magic, wondering how much longer he would get to keep it. The seat next to him was empty and Cornelius was sorrier than he could say about that fact. Had Dolores been sitting there, he would have gladly wrapped his hands around that pudgy neck of hers and strangled the stupid witch. What in the name of Merlin was going on in that sick thing Dolores called a mind when she thought killing Harry Potter would possibly help their position.

His thoughts returned at once to the current proceedings, drawn there by something unexpected he just heard mentioned - could he possibly save himself here?

The prison governor was finishing giving evidence to the Wizengamot when he found himself being interrupted by the Minister of Magic.

"Did you say Dolores Umbridge left with you-know-who and his death eaters?"

"Yes, Minister, and she carried the dark mark. The sleeve o' her robe was torn, leavin' it clearly visible."

Cornelius felt the first surge of hope run through him. He could sell the entire incident as a plot by you-know-who to get at the boy-who-lived, with the Dark Lord's loyal servant, Dolores Umbridge, manipulating the situation to see Harry killed. Once more Cornelius glanced over to the other empty Wizengamot seat, this one really had him worried. With his good friend Lucius in the chamber, Cornelius just might be able to pull his great escape off. Without his support though, his survival as Minister of Magic would be at best a coin toss. Where was Lucius?

As the prison governor left the chamber, Amelia Bones took to the floor. She was well aware Fudge was trying to keep the facts of this situation quiet, or at least put his own spin on them. Voldemort emptying Azkaban at dawn blew that option right out the water, and forced this emergency Wizengamot meeting. Amelia intended that everything else would be dragged into the open here, and Fudge's part in this entire fiasco should see him kicked out the ministry - if not heading for a cell while charges were brought against him.

"We've just heard how the Dark Lord himself led the attack on Azkaban in the early hours of this morning. What you may not know was that he had a busy night. The Dark Lord also led the attack on my home. Only having a portkey made by Chief Warlock Dumbledore got my niece and I out of a situation that would have otherwise seen the Bones family wiped out by these scum."

Amelia needed a drink of water to steady herself after saying that, only she knew just how close the Bones family had been to that terrible outcome. Had the death eaters gotten their hands on her, Amelia wasn't certain Susan would have used the portkey to leave their home. It was time though for the fightback to start, and there was no time like the present.

"Earlier on in the evening there was a death eater attack on St Mungo's, their target being the kissed body of Harry Potter. The Chief Warlock and I were visiting the hospital and responded to the attack. Eight death eaters were being held back by the two aurors I'd placed there on protection detail. Only one of the eight death eaters escaped - and not without leaving a piece of themselves behind."

Amelia had them hanging off her every word, and she was only getting started. "The muggle home of Miss Granger, Mister Potter's girlfriend, was then attacked and burned to the ground. Thankfully Miss Granger is a very intelligent witch and anticipated this action. Her family were nowhere near their home - rather they remain safe at an undisclosed location. The Weasley home was also targeted and destroyed. Arthur Weasley not only managed to get his family out of their burning home unharmed, he captured one of the attacking death eaters who broke into his home too. Since the remaining seven death eaters who attacked St Mungo's aren't fit to face trial at the moment - two of them are actually dead - we will try the death eater Arthur captured here today."

Hearing that two death eaters had perished in the attack almost started a riot about 'excessive force' being used, this action was only avoided by the shock of a restrained Peter Pettigrew coming through the floor in the accused's chair. This was also the signal for Amelia's aurors to flood into the chamber.

Fudge was on his feet and demanding to be heard. "Madam Bones, what is the meaning of this?"

She was more than ready for this interruption however, and in no mood to take shit from anyone - nothing was going to stop her today. "You used a ministerial decree to throw a fourteen year old wizard in Azkaban, and also to prevent me carrying out my duties - investigating the murder of two wizards should have been handled by the D.M.L.E. Today nothing is going to stop me doing the job I was appointed to do. Justice will be carried out in this chamber, and it will be seen to be done by all present. You were informed a year ago this wizard was very much alive, and a death eater - you didn't believe Harry Potter then. You chose not to believe Mister Potter again when he told you Voldemort had returned, aided by his loyal death eater, Peter Pettigrew. Does anyone here doubt that fact now?"

This was greeted with utter silence, since they were effectively staring straight at the proof. "Today there will be no cover-up. This chamber will hear the truth, then we will decide where our country goes from there."

Truth serum was administered to the prisoner, allowing Amelia to quickly establish beyond doubt this was indeed Peter Pettigrew. She then led him through the night the Potters were murdered, and how he faked his own death mere days later.

Turning to the chamber, Amelia left no room for errors by painting the complete picture to the entire Wizengamot. "The reason this discrepancy wasn't picked up at Sirius Black's trial is very simple, Black never received one. Using emergency powers from the last war, Sirius Black was simply sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. The head of the Black family currently has a death sentence hanging over his head, issued by Minister Fudge. After hearing the evidence here today, that's an order I'm immediately rescinding. We can only hope to get Lord Black inside this chamber to formally apologise for the wrongs the ministry has visited upon him. Since he is Harry Potter's godfather, I doubt an apology will be anywhere near enough."

The stunned silence this produced allowed Amelia to lead Pettigrew through Voldemort's plans for Harry Potter, especially how he had the lad entered in the tournament. Peter admitting he killed Cedric Diggory effectively cooked Fudge's goose. When he began naming fellow death eaters who had responded to his master's summons that night in the graveyard, Fudge was carved up and served on a silver salver. The first name to come out of Pettigrew's mouth was Lucius Malfoy.

As Pettigrew began naming death eaters who were actually inside the chamber, the aurors were quick to respond. Since Amelia had seen Harry's memory when he visited her, and already knew these names from his letter, teams of her aurors had been allocated their targets before entering the chamber. These individuals were stunned and restrained as Pettigrew named them.

There was a break in the proceedings as Peter emitted an ear-piercing scream of pain. His silver hand had been frantically flexing and trying to escape, Peter's arm being securely fastened to the heavy chair easily prevented this. The metallic hand however had just very painfully ripped itself off Pettigrew's arm. Using its fingers like some demented but determined five-legged silver spider, the now unattached appendage quickly scrambled its way up Peter's chest before locking those powerful fingers on his throat. Pettigrew's screams were instantly silenced by those metal fingers closing off his airway.

The prisoner's blood was spurting out of his ravaged arm, there were also pieces of Pettigrew's flesh still attached to the silver hand that was now choking the life out of him. This gory and macabre sight froze everyone in the chamber - well, not quite everyone.

Tomas Avery had noticed the placing of the aurors, including the pair who were standing next to him. That rat, Pettigrew, might not have said his name yet but he couldn't see a little thing like that stopping Bones today. Everyone knew Fudge was finished and they had hoped to get their own person elected today. With Malfoy going missing, the Dark Lord had trusted him with that task. Even a fool could see that wouldn't be happening now - and he was no fool.

There was no way he was leaving this chamber under his own power today, meaning he would be stuck in some cell while waiting on his master to rescue him. Since their master didn't reward failure, Avery decided it would be to his advantage to offer their master some incentive to rescue him quickly. His wand was in his experienced hand as the killing curse flew true and straight - straight for Amelia Bones.

An artificial hand ripping itself off the arm it had been attached to and then attacking its former owner was such an unbelievable event, even someone as battle-savvy as Amelia froze for a few seconds. Seeing that green curse come towards her left Amelia thinking these were her last ever few seconds too. Thankfully there was someone in the chamber who was even more experienced than her in dealing with strange and dangerous situations like they now found themselves in.

The table that held all the old tomes containing laws, minutes of previous meetings and other records supposedly vital to the running of the country had never been put to such good use. The wand of Albus Dumbledore had them zooming across the chamber, just in time to intercept the curse that would have ended Amelia's life. While the blasted pieces of parchment gently fluttered down on the chamber like confetti, the enraged aurors took out the remaining as yet unnamed targets before anyone else tried to kill their boss.

As order was once more brought to the chamber, sadly there was nothing that could be done for Pettigrew. The hand proved resistant to all magic cast at it, only dissolving into a puddle of inert metal after Peter was dead.

A grateful Amelia nodded to Dumbledore in thanks before turning her attention to the rest of the chamber. Indicating the stunned members, including the one who had just tried to murder her, Amelia used the shedload of adrenaline that event had dumped into her system to verbally blast the rest of her fellow members.

"Here is a perfect example of what we have become, and also what we are facing." As proof of her last comment, Peter's dead body visually portrayed Amelia's point better than any words she could have used.

"Unless the country wakes up and meets this threat head-on, how many of us will die at the hands of this madman and his rabid followers? Throwing the bravest young wizard it has ever been my pleasure to meet into Azkaban for telling the truth is not the way to win this civil war. Make no mistake, that's what our country is facing here. Since I clearly don't think our current Minister of Magic is up to this challenge, I propose a vote of no confidence in Cornelius Fudge."

Now that this proposal was out in the open, fellow members couldn't wait to put their names to that. The unconscious and bound members who had been sitting amongst them mere moments ago were now lying on the floor awaiting trial - this certainly helped with their decision.

Since Fudge couldn't vote on this motion, the result was unanimous. As he stood to leave, Amelia had some final words for the now former minister.

"Cornelius, if I thought you in any way deliberately colluded with the Death Eaters, you wouldn't be walking out of here. You're a weak little man who let Malfoy's wealth go to your head and fuel your incompetence. He, like the rest of the trash lying here, will face ministerial justice. Discovering the exact extent of your involvement with these criminals might see you back with us sooner than you think."

Cornelius Fudge left the chamber, now hoping it was for the last time. He would be sitting in a different chair if he were to return. Fudge was now a beaten and broken man, his reputation left in ruins.

Catching her breath, Amelia then pushed on with the next part of their plan. "In our hour of need, our country needs a strong leader - one not afraid to stand against the forces of evil that would see everything we hold dear torn down or shrouded in darkness. I nominate Albus Dumbledore to be our next Minister of Magic..."

All eyes turned to the old wizard, causing him to stand and address the chamber. Sweeping his hand through the air saw all the blasted pieces of parchment gently swirl around the chamber and begin to reform themselves into the books Avery's curse had torn apart. The table also repaired itself and was soon back in position, ready to receive the tomes it usually held. While appearing calm and composed, Albus was seething on the inside. Knowing who was watching this, and what he must ask of them later, Avery's actions had just taken away any choice Albus had on how to deal with this matter. He was still Albus Dumbledore though, and easily capable of turning the current situation to his advantage - however distasteful that conclusion might be to him. As the last repaired tome floated back into its previous position, Albus was ready to address the chamber.

"These witches and wizards have no regard for our laws, lives, or our customs - only their sick leader's wishes are to be obeyed. A very bright young witch, one certainly not associated with the death eaters, recently rather forcefully pointed out to me that we won't win this fight by following rules our opponents at best ignore - or at worse use against us. Thomas Avery tried his very best to murder Madam Bones inside the very heart of our government, safe in the knowledge we would incarcerate him for his master to soon free - that state of affairs cannot be allowed to continue. While I'm sure Miss Granger will be delighted to hear our laws literally saved Madam Bones today, those same laws have to be able to adapt to deal with this problem. Fixing our country will be nowhere near as easy as repairing those books - it will require hard choices being made by all of us. If my country needs me though, I will of course serve."

Since what Albus had just done was a feat of magic beyond almost all of them, they took his comment that repairing their country would be much harder to heart. When Augusta Longbottom became the first to seconded Amelia's proposal, the result was never in any doubt. By another unanimous vote, Albus Dumbledore became the new Minister of Magic.

As he took the seat Albus always swore he never wanted, it was time to start acting ministerial. "My first task as Minister of Magic should be to appoint a replacement Head of the Wizengamot, I am going to propose that position be temporarily held by Madam Bones. My reason for this is simple, we just had a practical demonstration that standing in the Death Eaters' way will see a killing curse heading in your direction. Since Madam Bones already holds that distinction, due to her being head of the D.M.L.E., it would save anyone else being placed in that same deadly position."

That his first suggestion as Minister of Magic wasn't well received pleased Albus no end. There were members clamouring for the position to be filled, claiming not to do so would be cowardly in the extreme. In the space of ten minutes, an enraged and outspoken Augusta Longbottom was duly elected Chief Witch. After hearing that those who had destroyed her family were once more free, Augusta was a witch who really wanted to see justice brought to their country.

The newly elected Minister of Magic once more took control and directed proceedings in the direction he and Amelia had earlier discussed. "Before we deal with the accused members currently lying on the floor, there is some previous business I think we should tidy up first. I call Lord Sirius Orion Black to this chamber."

This resulted in a moment of confusion before Sirius entered the chamber.

"Lord Black has been monitoring today's session from an adjacent room, including witnessing the fate of his former friend." As Dumbledore spoke, the chair Peter's body was still chained to once more slipped into the floor. Order had been restored and six new chairs arrived for the accused Wizengamot members to be restrained in. Albus then spoke to Sirius directly.

"Lord Black, we have all heard evidence here today that proves you were sent to Azkaban unjustly. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I would like to offer a formal apology. Know that you will leave this chamber today a free wizard, with no stain on your character. Madam Bones will be heading up an investigation to discover how this travesty of justice was allowed to happen, compensation for the wrongs visited upon your person will form part of her duties during that investigation."

There were cries of 'hear, hear' from some members as this move proved popular inside the chamber. It was now time for Albus to deviate somewhat from their earlier agreed upon plans.

"I would now like to call Lord Black's godson to this chamber, another wizard who this ministry has wronged - Mister Harry James Potter."

This left the Wizengamot members staring at their new Minister and wondering if they had made a mistake, he was clearly not playing with a full deck. Amelia and Sirius meanwhile knew Dumbledore was crazy - crazy like a fox.

Harry entered the chamber to total silence, a silence that was never going to last. It broke rather like a dam, that first trickle of noise soon becoming a raging torrent. Albus let it continue for a few minutes, knowing he needed to let the initial surge pass. It was now time to restore order though.

"Fellow members, the young wizard who stands before us has also been harmed by this Ministry, something we need to put right today. The former occupant of this chair encumbered this chamber with quite a unique problem. Due to his involvement in the Tri-wizard Tournament, former Minister Fudge abused his authority to declare Harry an of age wizard - a decision that is magically irreversible and sees him take on the mantle of being the Head of the Potter family. Being of age was then used as an excuse to place Mister Potter in Azkaban, something else that will fall under Madam Bones' investigation's remit. We all heard Pettigrew admit to murdering Cedric Diggory. I, and a few of my staff witnessed Barty Crouch Junior confess to murdering his father - before former Minister Fudge had the escaped convict kissed by a dementor."

His attention then turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, I would like to offer you a formal apology from your ministry. Like your godfather, you will leave this chamber today a free wizard with no stain on your character."

It was Augusta who asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to, her shock showing as her decorum slipped. "But Albus, we all heard the prison governor say Harry had been kissed - they had to chase a dementor out of his cell. How is this possible?"

With a wry smile, Albus gave the chamber the answer that had been agreed upon. "Chief Witch, fellow Wizengamot members, it was almost fourteen years ago the same young wizard survived a killing curse from Lord Voldemort - banishing the Dark Lord in the process. We didn't know how he survived then, rather the country just rejoiced that he did. I for one certainly expressed that emotion when discovering Harry had cheated death - again."

While the chamber digested and accepted that view - just be happy Harry Potter was still with them - Albus' eyes were in full twinkle mode as the next phase of his scheme was put into operation.

"Mister Potter, considering what has already happened here today, would you consent to sharing your memory of Tom Riddle's return with the chamber? It would help clarify the minds of members who will soon be trying these accused death eaters."

When phrased like that, Harry couldn't really refuse. Albus wasn't finished though - not by a long shot. "I think we should invite the rest of your friends into the chamber too, this is something I would wish for as many people as possible to see."

Now addressing the rest of the chamber, Albus brought them up to speed. "It should be obvious by now I had some prior knowledge of events before beginning today's session. Knowing that the country thinking the boy-who-lived had perished at the hands of the ministry would do irreparable harm in our fight against the dark forces currently lined against us, Mister Potter and his party arrived in Hogwarts this morning to try and prevent that happening. They have been watching today's session from an adjacent room. Make no mistake, Mister Potter easily had the means to remove himself and his friends from this country, a country that had thrown both him and his godfather into Azkaban. Since we thought Mister Potter was as good as dead, no one would even be looking for him. I for one will be eternally grateful this intrinsically moral young wizard didn't choose that option, and instead gave us this opportunity to show our appreciation for that loyalty."

The Grangers, Lovegoods and Remus were now shown to seats inside the chamber, Dan and Emma had already been supplied with robes to save them standing out as muggles. After Harry placed the memory in the viewing pensieve, both he and Sirius then sat with their friends. Hermione and Luna knew exactly what was coming and would be helping their families through something that would be incredibly difficult for them to watch.

As Madam Bones started the memory, Hermione was immediately called into action. Harry had started the memory at the final stage of the third task. Seeing an acromantula attack Harry had Emma shrieking and covering her eyes with her hands.

"Mum, you need to remember Harry is fine - and sitting right next to you!"

As Emma uncovered her eyes, one arm went around her daughter while the other ensnared Harry. He had lived this, Emma only had to watch it - she would try to be strong for the young couple. Dan was sitting between Hermione and Luna, wanting to cover his own eyes. Luna had no comfort to offer at the moment.

"There's a lot worse to come." Xeno was sitting on the other side of his daughter, he slipped his hand into hers. Luna gratefully clasped her father's hand as the memory ran its terrible course.

Pettigrew's almost casual murder of Cedric drew gasps and growls inside the chamber. If the death eater wasn't already dead then the Members of the Wizengamot would certainly have voted for that to be his fate - his part in the ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord only hardened the opinions of those watching.

Voldemort calling his followers to him instantly explained how Amelia had known exactly who to target inside the chamber. The Dark Lord's taunting and then torturing of Harry meant that, amongst their group, only the three teens didn't have tears in their eyes. Cedric's ghost asking Harry to take his body back to his parents had most of the chamber joining them in having to wipe moisture from their cheeks.

Emma was in bits, clinging to Harry and Hermione as if letting either of them go might change the outcome of the memory. Sirius and Remus were sitting on Harry's other side. When they had seen the ghosts of those Voldemort had killed start to leave his wand, both had known what was eventually coming. It didn't help though, neither was prepared for James and Lily appearing - offering encouragement to their son in his fight against Voldemort. Emma had Harry pretty well wrapped up, Sirius still managed to find his godson's right arm and clung to that while the fat tears rolled unchecked down his cheeks.

The memory ended with a battered, bruised and bloody Harry lying on the grass at Hogwarts. He had one arm tightly wrapped around a dead Cedric Diggory while his other hand clasped Albus Dumbledore's wrist. Harry whispered his warning. "He's back, Voldemort."

In the shocked silence that had descended over the chamber, Harry's whispered warning was clearly heard. That this same young wizard who clearly risked his life to bring his friend's body home was arrested for supposedly murdering that same friend by the head of their ministry was a shame that would be hard to purge.

They had all run the full gamut of emotions while watching that memory, horror, rage, relief and even joy - joy that this young wizard had emerged triumphant from a situation very few others would have survived. Surviving a dementors kiss now didn't seem such a big deal after witnessing that memory.

Joy was the emotion that won in the end as one of the members stood and began applauding Harry's efforts and achievement. It soon became a standing ovation as the entire chamber was now on its feet, clapping and cheering. An embarrassed Harry had to endure even Emma standing and clapping, Hermione made up for it by squeezing past her mother to offer him comfort the best way she knew how - she kissed her boyfriend's embarrassment away. This increased the cheering inside the chamber but neither teen was complaining or caring.

Albus again let the chamber go, knowing exactly what was fuelling this outburst. They arrived in this chamber today thinking Voldemort had all but won the civil war now raging in their country. Harry Potter being alive gave them hope, watching Harry stand up to Voldemort and his followers increased that hope exponentially. Their saviour was not only alive, he was clearly up to the job of saving them again. Having Harry leave the country would see most of that hope leave with him, Albus couldn't allow that to happen. After Fudge however, the new Minister of Magic would need to take an entirely different approach to the problem.

Harry Potter would have to be enticed to stay in Britain, rather than coerced. Looking at the group around the lad, Albus also understood this was a package deal. All of those sitting there would need to have their very genuine fears appeased, making his task much more difficult - but not impossible.

As the applause began to fade, Albus judged this as the correct time to begin the next phase of his scheme to keep Harry in the country. "Earlier in this session, Madam Bones called Mister Potter the bravest young wizard she'd ever met - and that was before she watched this memory with us. Is there anyone here who doubts her claim now?"

There was no answer to that question, how could you answer negatively to that? "As well as facing Voldemort down in front of his own followers that night, by attending today's Wizengamot session, Mister Potter has dealt the dark forces a massive blow. The Ministry has already had to apologise to Mister Potter and his godfather for their mistreatment, I think it's now time to show Mister Potter our appreciation for everything he has done for us. For outstanding bravery, in the face of overwhelming odds, I nominate Harry James Potter to be awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class."

The reaction this time was almost organic in nature as approval after approval built into a thunderous wave of noise that rolled over the chamber to engulf their visitors. Albus was smiling again as a delighted Miss Granger attempted to hug the life out of her boyfriend while Sirius and Remus clapped him on the back in congratulations. The Lovegoods were busy explaining to the Granger parents exactly what this meant before those four also got in on the act. Any doubts Albus had about Miss Lovegood's claim of Harry being one of her best friends vanished as they hugged each other in celebration, with a beaming Miss Granger looking on.

If Albus was honest with himself, Harry deserved this award after battling Tom and the basilisk back in his second year. A child couldn't be awarded an Order of Merlin though, so that would legally have changed Harry's status then. At that particular time, Harry Potter being considered an adult would have been a disaster for the light side. Since that idiot Fudge had already changed Harry's status, Albus lost nothing here - and hopefully made some gains. It was now time for phase two.

Albus asked for quiet and eventually received it. "It has been publicly documented that Mister Potter intended to leave Britain. In my role as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I currently have legally completed forms from all three teens sitting there, withdrawing them from Hogwarts to enrol in Beauxbaton - and who could blame them?"

It was obvious from the stares now coming from the members of the Wizengamot that a few of them certainly would like to, Albus provided a timely reminder. "Mister Potter was forced to compete in a ministry sponsored tournament by a ministry official. In the fist task he had to face a Hungarian Horntail - with all his peers as an audience. In the second, one of his best friends was held hostage beneath the Black Lake. While all this was taking place, both he and his now girlfriend, Miss Granger, were being publicly vilified in our country's best selling newspaper. I hardly need remind you what happened at the last task, we all just witnessed most of that for ourselves. What we didn't see was a still injured Harry being dragged out of a Hogwarts infirmary bed and then flung into a ministry cell. Add to that then being transported to Azkaban, tortured by an unforgivable curse before dementors were allowed into his cell - all at the hands of the Ministry of Magic..."

Dumbledore's comments left them feeling sick, all except the visitors. Alarm bells had started ringing there, but that was before the new Minister of Magic just painted a very accurate and effective picture of exactly why they wanted to leave the country. Now they were more puzzled than worried - puzzled to exactly where Dumbledore was taking this. The entire chamber didn't have long to wait until they found out.

"To have any chance of convincing these youngsters to stay in our country, we have to demonstrate that this is a far different Ministry than the one they are used to dealing with. A Ministry that's not afraid to meet this evil that's trying to overthrow our country head on. Last night I witnessed two brave aurors ready to lay down their lives while protecting the hospital room that held Mister Potter - that's as it should be. We should not expect mere children to fight our battles for us, rather have the guts to stare evil unflinchingly in the eye and say we're coming to get you. This chamber elected me to lead and that is the direction I intend to lead us. It starts here, it stars now, it starts with the members we suspect of being death eaters who are sitting right in front of us. We have to deal with this problem once and for all, otherwise we will be condemning our country's children to a dark and dismal future."

As Hermione sat and watched, the power and charisma seemed to radiate off the new Minister of Magic. She was reminded of something Harry said needed to happen, Dumbledore's army was now on the march - and the new Minister clearly had his eye on recruiting them for the cause. To be honest, Hermione agreed with every word Dumbledore had said so far. She knew there would be a pitch coming in their direction later, glances from Harry and Luna confirmed they understood that too. She wasn't too worried though, any pitch would have to satisfy the concerns of the five adults determined to protect them. Convincing her mum, dad, Sirius, Remus and Xeno would be some ask.

Thomas Avery awoke to discover he was chained to a suspect chair in the Wizengamot chamber, his sleeve had also been cut away to reveal his dark mark. Glancing along the line of chairs, it was clear Bones had gotten all of them. The shock for Avery was Dumbledore sitting in the minister's chair - how the hell had that happened?

Amelia wasted no time with this one. The entire chamber had seen Avery attempt to murder her with an unforgivable killing curse - he was going down and would be used as an example to the other five. "Thomas Avery, your dark mark and your actions make you an enemy of this country. Have you anything to say in your defence?"

"Enjoy your power while you can, Bones. Our master has marked you for death, no one has ever survived for long after that..."

"Excuse me, but you're talking absolute rubbish!"

Avery's head was not the only one that whipped around at that. Funnily enough, those other heads all belonged to people now chained to their new seats inside the chamber. The chains may be severely restricting his movement but Avery still spotted the speaker out of the corner of his eye. "Potter! It can't be..."

"Why can't it be, because your master wants me dead? He's had a few chances at me now, you even witnessed the last one, and I'm still here. I have no intention of granting his wishes."

While all six death eaters were shocked at this development, Amelia was sure she now saw some fear mixed in there too. It was time to amplify that fear. "Thomas Avery, by your own words you admit to being a death eater - and end forever the lie you were under the imperius curse during the last conflict. Your actions here today demonstrate a total disregard for our laws and any life - other than your own. I propose we find him guilty and waste no more time with this one."

"You're still a dead witch, Bones, so let's get on with this farce."

The smirk never left Avery's face, even when the chamber found him guilty - there really was no other verdict possible. Albus Dumbledore then had the Death Eater's smirk crumbling like puff pastry.

"Thomas Avery, you have been found guilty of some very serious crimes. Since incarceration isn't really a viable option for captured Death Eaters, and you so clearly demonstrated that you are a cold blooded killer, we are left with only one possible decision. Tonight at midnight, you shall be taken into the death chamber and passed through the veil. Until that time you will be held in solitary confinement, that should give you one final opportunity to repent about those you have murdered in the name of your Dark Lord."

Avery was so shocked at that sentence, he couldn't speak. it was only when his chair began to sink into the floor he began arguing for his life. "You can't do this to me... I'm a pureblood... I'm a member of the Wizengamot... I demand you release me..." The floor closed over Thomas Avery but the effect his sentence had on the other five accused was far from over. Their courage and confidence sank into the floor with Avery, they were now terrified and began shouting over each other as they pleaded for their lives.

With their air of invincibility now crushed, Amelia could begin the trial in ernest. Four silencing charms and a dose of veritaserum later and the chamber began hearing the real horrors these death eaters perpetrated. Rape, torture, murder, arson - it all came out in gory detail. As did the names of every death eater each prisoner knew.

One by one they were sentenced to the veil. The last two pleaded for their livesthe instant their silencing charms were lifted to begin their questioning. Names, gold, family members - anything and everything was offered as payment to escape this punishment. In each case veritaserum was administered and in every case the veil was more than justified as their punishment. As the last convicted death eater was lowered into the ground, the Chief Witch brought to an end one of the most traumatic sessions in the history of the Wizengamot.

As expected, Dumbledore asked to see the group in the Minister's Office. Hermione immediately countered by asking if Madams Bones and Longbottom could attend too, Dumbledore agreeing at once lessened a good deal of the tension amongst those invited.

-oOoOo-

The Minister's Office was every bit as large as the Headmaster's, though nowhere near as quirky. Albus' wand soon provided seats for everyone. There was also tea and coffee provided before Albus got directly to the reason he had invited everyone here.

"What you witnessed today was nothing more than act one. Amelia will now be setting her department to arrest those names we collected today, they too will face a trial where truth serum will be used..."

Emma's teacup was rattling off her teeth as she tried to get that precious liquid into her body. Listening to the atrocities those people had carried out shocked and revolted her. She had never been an advocate of the death penalty but Emma thought each and every one of them deserved to lose their lives for the horrendous crimes they had committed.

It was Xeno who chipped in with a question for Dumbledore. "We now know they're holed up in Malfoy Manor, why don't you go after them there?"

Amelia actually answered him, seeing that the others were interested in this point too. "Malfoy Manor is bristling with wards, Lucius didn't skimp with that. The manor itself is also sturdily built, and very defendable. Add in the new recruits from Azkaban and the dementors, we would be left fighting a pitched battle on their turf that we could possibly lose. If we lost, Britain would probably fall to the Dark Lord soon after. We need to knock out his support structure, letting witches and wizards know what awaits captured death eaters should certainly restrict his recruitment efforts too. We're going after Voldemort a piece at a time..."

Remembering the horcruxes, the group now understood they had to be dealt with first.

Albus then zeroed in on his main targets. Harry staying in Britain would only happen if Hermione was there too, and that would only be achieved by convincing her parents. "Mister and Mrs Granger, you won't be aware of just how momentous what happened in the chamber was today..."

Xeno was quick to confirm what the new Minister of Magic just said. "Even at the height of the last war, most of the Wizengamot were too afraid of Voldemort to do anything about the problem."

Nodding his gratitude, Albus continued his pitch. "As I'm sure Harry has told you, Voldemort would go after your daughter to get at him. I remember an eleven year old Harry who jumped onto the back of a twelve foot mountain troll to try and protect your daughter, and they've only gotten closer since that Halloween. I heard you mention false identities and living in a different country, that is an option that could work. Bear in mind though, you would probably have to deal with people on the edge of our society to get the proper documents, back stories and all the other such things that go along with that option."

All could clearly see the sadness in Dumbledore's demeanour as he continued. "These are the type of people though that the death eaters commonly deal with. A large reward offered for people fitting your description could see that information getting into the wrong hands. Harry's parents tried to hide, and chose who they thought was a close friend to trust with their secret too. We heard the truth of how that ended today. Death Eaters don't give warnings - if they find you then it's over."

Dan wasn't cowed by this in the slightest and, after hearing the questioning of those death eaters, more determined than ever to protect his family. There treatment of muggles and 'mudbloods' as mere things, subhumans to be used however they decreed, had sickened Dan. Only knowing that all witches and wizards weren't like that stopped him immediately dragging his family out of Britain. "I'm assuming from all this, you are about to make us a better offer - let's hear it."

Albus actually smiled at that. "My offer is to specifically keep these three safe, while at the same time continuing our fight to make the country a safer place for everyone. Sirius here has a house that only those he tells the address to can find, I don't even know what city it's in. I could even arrange an auror protection detail to offer around the clock guards..."

He had to stop and answer the stares from Amelia and Augusta at that offer. "There is currently a ministerial protection detail awaiting their new assignment, because that is something this Minister won't need. It could be put to far better use protecting these three. Answer me this, what is Harry Potter staying in Britain worth in terms of the country's morale? Twenty aurors? Fifty aurors? Personally, I don't think we could overestimate the effect..."

Neither Amelia or Augusta argued with that. Having Harry Potter alive but still leaving Britain would seriously dent morale - and whatever positive momentum today's Wizengamot session had just generated.

Harry then asked the obvious question. "Why would I want to stay in Britain?"

"Because we intend to make Britain the country where you, Hermione, Luna and your families will be the safest. Harry, as you discovered with Cornelius, a Minister of Magic has practically unlimited control over his subjects. I will give you my promise here and in front of witnesses that I won't use those powers to force you to stay. What I will do is use those powers to achieve something we all want, to keep everyone in this room as safe as possible. All I'm asking for is some time, and that hopefully we can use today as a beginning to taking the first steps toward building a trust between us again."

Something was nagging at Sirius so he came right out and asked. "Albus, exactly what are you after from Harry?"

"Initially, that he doesn't rush out of Britain in the next day or so. Given time, I hope to show that these three really will be safer here than attempting to be Bruce, Sheila and Matilda in Australia. In the coming weeks, I would hope Harry likes what we're trying to do enough to publicly give our efforts his backing. Ultimately, I would like these three to be on the express to a different Hogwarts come September. I realise we are a long way from that at the moment, September is also a long way away too. At any time, any or all of you have the right to say no and leave Britain. I will of course try and persuade you otherwise, I again reiterate my promise I won't intervene to stop you leaving."

As this offer was being evaluated by each of the group, Albus had one last thing to say. "Harry, on a personal note, I would like to congratulate you on your award. Every single person in that chamber, including me, thought you deserved it." Albus had his hand out to Harry and there was no hesitation in the young wizard's acceptance. That handshake singled another small step forward in rebuilding their relationship - but it was a massive boost to Albus' confidence that he had chosen the correct way to handle this situation. Avery's actions had forced his tough stance on the Death Eaters, That didn't mean he wasn't going to milk the situation for everything he could get out of it.

Albus wasn't being flippant when saying the Minister of Magic held many powers. He could easily think of at least half a dozen ways to force either Harry or Hermione to stay in Britain. To do so though would mean he had already lost. For the best part of a century, Albus Dumbledore had fought a continual battle with himself not to abuse his great power. While occasionally the lines might have become a bit blurred, Albus didn't think he'd ever crossed all the way over. There was no disguising that ordering Harry Potter's conscription into the auror department tore that fine line apart - even although it was within his power as Minister to do so. That was one of the reasons he had always turned the job down in the past.

Hearing Hermione talk about the Black library and Luna mention trips to Diagon Alley gave Albus even more hope he could pull this off. He did want to insert a slight note of caution though.

"Harry, while I know you are delighted at spending the summer with your girlfriend - rather than the Dursleys, I hope I don't have to remind you about taking the necessary precautions?"

Seeing her father about to verbally blast Dumbledore, a red-faced Hermione was forced to intervene. "Dad, the Minister means precautions against Death Eater attacks..."

After the last twenty four hours he'd just had, Sirius could do with a right good laugh. Watching all three Grangers and his godson blushing bright red was a good enough excuse to let go. Remus clearly thought so too and soon others were joining in.

Even although the joke was partly on him, Albus laughed along too. That they hadn't stormed out of his new office yet, but were instead laughing, was cause enough to celebrate - never mind laugh.


	11. Horcruxes

**Chapter 11 - Horcruxes**

Emma slipped once more into bed beside her husband and snuggled into his back, Dan wasn't sleeping though.

"Girls okay?"

"Mmmm... I just keep being woken by imagining some of those horrific things we heard about today, and I know I won't get back to sleep until I go and check they're really safe."

After returning to the cottage and having a hearty meal, the previous night being a sleepless one had combined with a stressful day to see everyone hitting their bed early. Sirius, Remus and Xeno had used their wands to transfigure two armchairs and a sofa into three comfortable looking beds, they were currently snoring in the sitting room. The occupants of the cottage were soon in the land of Nod but this was the third time Emma had woken - and then checked on the girls.

It was Dan's turn to then air something that was troubling him, something a lot nearer home than the political meltdown of wizarding Britain. "I can't believe how close those three are..." His wife chuckling was not the answer he expected to his serious concerns.

"I can. I only shared Luna for a brief time, but it was one of the most wonderful experiences of my life. I can only describe it as looking right through a person and seeing their essence - their very soul. One of Luna's happiest memories is the first night Harry visited her. He said she was a beautiful person, inside and outside. With Harry visiting her mind Luna knew that's exactly what he thought - it's impossible to lie to someone in that situation. I have to agree with what Harry said, she really is a beautiful person."

This had Dan turning onto his other side so he could face his wife. "And our daughter's boyfriend kissing her best friend you've just admitted he thinks is beautiful doesn't bother you? Our Hermione is clearly besotted with this boy, I would hate to see her have her heart broken." His wife smiling was again not the reaction Dan expected.

"Never going to happen, love. Some of the things I saw while Luna visited were Harry's memories. He truly loves Hermione and is a good bet to become our son-in-law someday."

"And Luna?"

"Well, she might be our daughter-in-law..."

"What?"

"Shush, love. It may not happen - and if it does, it will only do so because our daughter wants it to."

"You wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't at least consider that outcome as a possibility."

Emma tried to explain what she'd glimpsed to her husband. "Hermione and Harry have been in love for a while. Harry's upbringing though was not the best, leaving it difficult for him to deal with or even recognise his emotions. Visiting the girls has helped him immensely, and also benefited them too. When have you ever seen Hermione so confident in herself and her actions - so happy even?"

Dan had no answer to that as his wife then pressed home her advantage, providing more revelations as she did so. "The feelings between the three are new - they haven't known Luna a week yet - but because of this roving those feelings are incredibly strong. Whether Luna remains their best friend or becomes something more will probably be decided over the next couple of months - and again it will only happen if Hermione wants it too. Neither Harry nor Luna would ever hurt our daughter. Anyone wanting to harm either of those girls is going to have to kill Harry first. As we saw today, that's not an easy thing to do..." Emma then melted into the strong arms of her husband, drawing comfort from the familiar embrace.

Dan too was struggling to deal with his emotions over this situation. "I saw this incredibly skinny kid in a hospital gown wrapped around our Hermione, he could barely stand on his own two feet and looked as if a strong breeze would blow him over. Then we saw what that same skinny kid went through in that graveyard and it blew my mind."

"Luna showed me him battling a dragon, that was no picnic either. He looks so frail, until you see him with a wand in his hand. He's apparently a very powerful wizard, I certainly believe that. I looked in on Harry too..."

"...and?"

"...and he looked so peaceful I think he's spending the night elsewhere."

This had a groan coming from Dan. "...and that means they're just going to get even closer." Emma's quiet giggles did nothing to ease Dan's pain. A boy could be spending the night with his daughter, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

-oOoOo-

Albus was back at Hogwarts, having a meeting in his old office with Severus and Minerva. The changes that hit their society yesterday would soon become common knowledge after today's edition of the Prophet was delivered, he wanted to ensure these two knew what was happening behind the scenes. Severus was rather desperate for news.

"The Dark Lord called a meeting last night after hearing nothing about yesterday's Wizengamot session, none of his ministry contacts appeared. As you might imagine, he was not pleased with that result. I certainly had no intention of mentioning I had heard Potter cheated death - again. What in Merlin's name happened yesterday?"

Dumbledore's answer shocked both his subordinates. "The members of the Wizengamot who were death eaters found themselves in chains and questioned using veritaserum. They were of course guilty of quite despicable crimes and consequentially found themselves in the chamber of death at midnight. Any names given during their questioning that worked in the ministry were also duly arrested, and they will face the same trial procedure today. Names given of those who weren't ministry employees should be waking up to aurors blasting their doors off this morning."

In a most unusual response for him, Severus was left sitting there with his jaw hanging open. It was Minerva who replied. "Can I assume we have a new Minister of Magic?"

"You're looking at him, Headmistress."

"What? No!"

"Don't you think I'll make a good Minister of Magic, Headmistress?"

"I think you'll make a great Minister of Magic, and have repeatedly told you so over the years. It's me being lumbered as Headmistress of Hogwarts I object to."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling away as he revealed more of his scheme. "Ah but Minerva, supposing you could run the school the way you wanted?"

"The Ministry would never stand for…" That was when the realisation hit Minerva, the country now had a Minister who would.

"I would ask two favours of you, Minerva. First, I would like every child who completed a form to leave Hogwarts contacted. We made a big mistake there and need to say so. It will be my job to make the country a safer place for these families, and your job to keep those children safe while they are in the castle. Their parents at least need to be informed of these changes before making any final decision about their children's futures. Rest assured, you shall have my full support in whatever measures you take to curb any persecution of these students while they attend Hogwarts."

Minerva felt her emotions welling up, threatening to ruin her reputation as a stern witch after hearing that. Every single one of those forms had been regarded as a sign of personal failure by Minerva. That it was something she was powerless to change certainly didn't help the apparently former Hogwarts Deputy - it just made the pain worse. "And what would be the second thing?"

This saw a smile from the now former Headmaster. "When this is over I intend to retire as Minister of Magic. I was hoping a dear old friend might find a job for me at Hogwarts, I think I would enjoy spending my final years doing nothing more than trying to impart knowledge to young minds."

"What about me?"

"Severus, I will of course support you inside the ministry. Never fear my friend, the aurors won't be coming for you."

"Thank you for that, Albus. However I was more concerned over my position here…"

He found himself being interrupted by a Minerva who was back in serious mode. "You will certainly have to curb those Slytherins of yours, Severus. I simply won't stand for some of the behaviour Albus accepted from them."

"I understand that too, Minerva, again though I think you are both missing my point. I was referring to how these changes would reflect on my position within the castle to certain others. I won't be of much use to the Dark Lord if neither Albus nor Potter are at Hogwarts. He might order me to resign - and that would be awkward. Without being in the castle I have no means to pass information to our side. I might find myself being put in a position where I have to declare for the light."

Albus however had news he thought would help with that problem. "Severus, I have not yet given up hope that Harry will be at Hogwarts come September. At the moment, I'm trying to convince Harry and those close to him that this country really can change - and be a safer option for them. It's not going to be easy but they haven't left yet. Minerva making positive changes at Hogwarts will also help our case. A suggestion, Headmistress, it may be easier to find a new potions professor than hire someone to teach defence against the dark arts."

"You would give me the job teaching defence?"

"No, Severus, but Minerva might. Tom wouldn't remove you from the castle if you had that job, and Harry was here. Minerva could also sell it as an enticement for you curbing the more aggressive of your Slytherins, at least that's what you could tell Tom."

Both Severus and Minerva were once more speechless at the sheer audacity of that. Albus of course had more to say. "Headmistress, there are some items I really must remove from my old office today. The rest may be put in storage until I once more have time to deal with them. You and I have had discussions often about the changes you would like to see made at Hogwarts, Minerva, please be as radical as you need to be. I will of course support you in your endeavours to improve your school."

Dumbledore needed to oversee the ministry employee trials today, then he and Amelia were heading to Little Hangleton for a date - a date with a horcrux. Both knew this could not be delayed, no matter how busy they were.

Albus had also been wracking his brain in attempting to decipher how Harry having that horcrux removed from his head affected the prophecy. Clearly 'neither could live while the other survives' was no longer the case, did that mean Harry didn't have to be the one to kill the dark lord of the prophecy? Harry had certainly "vanquished' Tom enough times to fulfil the prophecy, could this last vanquishing mean his prophesied part in this was now complete?

He intended to treat the situation as such, unless proven wrong. If Harry had to push a restrained Tom through the veil then so be it. He was not about to leave that young man with the job of bringing down Voldemort. Albus had been given a second chance to do things right, and this time Harry didn't have a death sentence hanging over his head, so Albus intended to grasp the opportunity he had been given with both hands. The Death Eaters however have had all the chances they were going to get, there really was only one option available to the ministry after some of the atrocities they had heard from the death eaters own mouths yesterday.

-oOoOo-

Albus Dumbledore wasn't the only one trying to grasp a second chance - and help make the Death Eaters pay for their crimes. Along with the Ministry of Magic, the Daily Prophet's campaign against Harry Potter also saw them face a backlash from the shocked British wizarding public. Their issue yesterday held only sketchy information on the fate of the boy-who-lived, and barely mentioned the possibility that you-know-who had indeed returned. Even that though was enough to see subscriptions drop by nearly forty percent and their advertisers leaving in droves. They were clearly being made to shoulder at least some of the blame for Harry Potter's perceived fate by the public.

While yesterday's session of the Wizengamot had taken place behind closed doors, the newspaper had then been given a full report of what happened during that historic session - and also invited to send representatives to witness justice being carried out at midnight.

Today's issue was being given away free, as well as still being sent to those who had so recently canceled their subscription - obviously in the hope this special edition would change their minds.

Their main headline would certainly help the newspaper entice their subscribers to return…

**Boy-Who-Lived-Lives-Again!**

There was no explanation offered to the phenomenon of Harry Potter yet again surviving the unsurvivable, rather just a massive outpouring of joy that he happened to do so. There was also a rather grovelling apology to Harry, his girlfriend, Hermione, and anyone else caught up in the lies being supplied to the newspaper by certain individuals from the Ministry of Magic. They had also lifted Colin's picture of Harry from The Quibbler to adorn their own front page, though they did accredit the photo to both the rival newspaper and the photographer. The headline under that picture made for even more positive reading…

**Triwizard Champion Awarded Order of Merlin, First Class.**

This article then went on to describe the circumstances behind how Harry became eligible for this most prestigious of wizarding awards. Battling a resurrected Voldemort after being lured into a deadly trap, with over two dozen of the Dark Lord's closest followers in that cemetery to assist their master, and yet Harry still managed to escape. Not only that, he was able to return his friend's body back to his family.

These unbelievable headlines continued inside the newspaper.

"Dumbledore New Minister of Magic", "Potters' Betrayer Found - Sirius Black Innocent" and "Death Eaters Passed Through Veil" were a few of the more provocative ones. The fact that Voldemort had returned, and raided Azkaban to free his followers, was buried under all the positive headlines.

There was also an iconic picture that would change Britain forever. Death Eaters turning up at your home was the very epitome of the bogeyman to residents of magical Britain. Here though were those same bogeymen unmasked, decloaked, disarmed, now held in chains and left facing the horror of their own imminent execution. These supposed masters of terror were visibly scared out of their wits and panic-stricken as their own imminent deaths now stared them in the face. The picture clearly demonstrated these terrorists were not the undefeatable force their powerful dark image portrayed, stripping away their anonymity - that aura of invincibility was lost along with their masks. At the same time, this picture served as a timely warning of the consequences they could face to anyone considering joining the death eater ranks of their own free will.

This edition of the Daily Prophet was probably the most shocking ever printed and was guaranteed to be the centre of attention in every home it had been delivered to, Remus' copy certainly was in the cottage.

Dan though was looking at the entire thing from a completely different angle.

"Yesterday, your Prime Minister was effectively chucked out because he was incompetent. Then half a dozen members of your government were shown to be terrorists, tried and sentenced to death. There was a terrorist choking himself to death, while another attempted to kill the director of your law enforcement department - all taking place in the very heart of your government building - yet Harry is the one plastered all over the front page of your newspaper. Could someone please explain that fact to two clueless dentists?"

None of the trio of teens wanted to go anywhere near Dan's question, they kept their heads down and gave Winky's delicious breakfast the attention it deserved. Of the three remaining adults sitting at the expanded table, Xeno was best placed to attempt an answer for the Grangers.

"Yesterday, you heard some of the atrocities death eaters committed - and those six weren't alone in their murderous behaviour. That's the fate our country was facing in nineteen eighty one, people of that ilk controlling it - controlling us. Only a miracle saved us from that fate, and that miracle is currently sitting between our daughters."

Being described as a miracle had Harry blushing though most at the table were too intent on what Xeno was saying to notice. "It's hard to explain our country's relationship with the boy-who-lived to someone who didn't come through those times, anyone who did doesn't need any explanation. After Hermione's first bout of accidental magic, these animals would have turned up at your door - and they wouldn't be there to invite her to Hogwarts. Everyone sitting at this table is only alive today because Harry Potter stopped Voldemort that Halloween. You multiply that fact by the number of families throughout Britain in the same position as all of ours, then there's your explanation to why Harry Potter still being amongst us deserves being on the front page."

Seeing how embarrassed all this was making Harry, Emma changed the subject slightly. "Do we believe Dumbledore's promise that he won't stop us leaving the country?"

The unanimous chorus of negative answers this generated pleased both Granger parents, since Emma and Dan shared that same view.

This was a subject Hermione was more than happy to give her opinion on. "I think our new Minister of Magic really wants to believe his own promise but when push comes to shove - I don't think he'll be able to let Harry leave. What we need is a plan B. Portkeys saved the Bones' and the Weasleys from Voldemort, can we get a few of those too? Ones that would take us out the country if the death eaters find us - or Dumbledore decides we must stay?"

Remus had taught Hermione and experienced her intellect before, but Sirius was becoming more impressed with this young witch the better he got to know her. "That's a superb idea, and I know just where to get them. The goblins would supply us with portkeys - for a price. Harry and I need to visit Gringotts anyway to sort out some business, since I'm now free and he's an adult. We can arrange to get portkeys made at the same time."

Turning to Dan and Emma, Sirius had a suggestion for them. "You should come with us, it might help if you see people's reactions to Harry walking down Diagon Alley..."

This was met with a groan from the wizard in question before Remus had his say on the Diagon Alley idea. "Albus mentioned a protection detail. I think we should have one for that trip..."

Dobby popping into the room halted all discussion on the matter, rather the elf's condition did. He had deep scratches on his forehead and a portion of his ear appeared as if it had been chewed on. He was swaying on his feet until Harry reached out to steady the little guy.

"Master Harry, Dobby found something - and then Kreature attacked Dobby. Kreature not be attacking anyone else again. Same evil as diary so Dobby brought it here..."

Luna was first to recognise the locket that Dobby was holding by the chain, she asked him to drop it on the table. Harry then called for Winky to look after Dobby while Hermione was getting everyone else, especially her parents, out the kitchen. After Winky had taken Dobby away, Harry and Luna then joined the rest of their group for a quick discussion on how to proceed.

Remus was first to offer his opinion. "If that's what I think it is, we need to get it to Dumbledore and let him deal with it."

"It is and we don't, Remus. To open this locket requires a parselmouth - that's me. Luna has Voldemort's knowledge and we destroyed the last one, so me and her would seem the logical team to do the same to the locket."

Both Sirius and Remus quickly volunteered to be a replacement for Luna but it was actually Xeno who dissuaded them. "The sheer number of hours sharing their minds these two have already accumulated by roving means they know what each other is thinking for most of the time. Only Hermione is comparable with their level of teamwork but Luna has Voldemort's knowledge."

Emma wanted to know if this was dangerous, and whether they needed to leave the house. "As I said, Emma, Luna and I destroyed the last one - this shouldn't be any different."

Luna agreed with Harry, and was already moving to get prepared. They had left Dumbledore a fang for each of the three remaining horcruxes, the cup, locket and ring. Since they had already used a fang on the diadem, they had kept the remaining two Dobby harvested from the basilisk for emergencies. This situation certainly could be considered as an emergency.

Now dressed in a robe and wearing her dragon hide gloves, Luna entered Harry's room and kissed him as he lay on the bed. Hermione kissed both of them for luck before they reentered the kitchen. Everyone else crowded around the door, determined to see what happened. Dan had a supportive hold on Hermione, it was also a hold though that would stop her charging into the kitchen if anything went wrong. Xeno, Remus and Sirius all stood ready in case they needed to intervene, Dan was just ensuring Hermione let the adults take care of this.

Looking through Luna's eyes, Harry could once more see darkness radiating off a horcrux. "Did I look like that with one of those things in my head?"

"No, Harry, your own aura easily overpowered its. It was only when your aura was being affected by the dementors it was able to have any influence at all."

Feeling much better after hearing that, both then concentrated on the task in hand. The locket lay exactly where Dobby had dropped it, none of them had wanted to touch the foul thing. Following that same logic, Luna began moving plates and cups away to create a clear area on the table around the horcrux. After she had unwrapped the fang and held it ready for use, Harry took over for an instant to say 'open' in parseltongue.

The locket sprang open, leaving Luna gasping in shock at the familiar red eye staring directly at her from inside the locket. When Dumbledore had tried to invade Hermione's mind, the old wizard was trying to do so subtly. The horcrux chose a different method, it just went for a full frontal attack on Luna's thoughts. Harry was still able to repel it but not before this thing apparently found what it wanted.

Mist began pouring out of the locket and forming shapes, those shapes soon being recognisable as Harry and Hermione wrapped around each other while kissing. Both figures then stared at Luna with contempt, this version of Harry began spouting words that cut Luna as deep as any blade.

"Did you really think we would want anything to do with you - loony Lovegood?"

Both figures then broke into derisive laughter before the real Hermione could be heard shouting louder than the evil projection.

"Luna, that's not us, you know that's not us. Listen to Harry, he would never lie to you. Listen to him, believe in him, end this monster…"

Recognising this new threat, the horcrux's version of Harry now had Luna in his arms as the new couple taunted Hermione. "You're a mudblood, what do you know of our world? Go back to where you came from. You don't belong with us, we don't want you with us…"

Hearing this version of Harry say those words found Hermione struggling to take the advice she'd been shouting at Luna just a moment ago, and she didn't have Harry in her head to offer reassurance. Luna did though, and watching Hermione now become the subject of the horcrux's attack spurred both occupants of Luna into action. It was debatable who was in control but that didn't matter - it was simply the result that counted. The fang was brought to meet the locket with considerable force, stabbing its red eye right in the pupil.

Unlike the diadem, this time the horcrux met its end by sending out a powerful magic pulse that threw Luna/Harry into the wall while blasting Hermione out the door. Since her father still had a tight hold of Hermione, both she and Dan sent everyone else flying. Not a single piece of crockery in the kitchen survived whole, the windows were also blown out.

Hermione was first to extract herself from the tangle of bodies lying on the floor, heading into the kitchen on her hands and knees in her haste to get to Luna and Harry. Hermione soon had a dazed Luna wrapped in her arms.

"Luna Lovegood, you frightened the bloody life out of me. You know what Harry and I think of you, never listen to anyone saying any different again. I'll bet Harry is currently telling you the exact same thing…"

Luna was soon holding on to Hermione just as tightly, both ignoring the wands that were currently scanning them looking for injuries. When Remus and Xeno gave the all clear, Emma stepped in and helped both girls to their feet. This proved slightly more difficult than it should have been, purely because neither would let go of the other.

The original plan was to get them seated but Luna headed straight for Harry's room - taking both Granger ladies with her. She bent down to return Harry to his body, his arm though snaked out and pulled Luna to him the instant he was back in control. He also continued the kiss, while his other arm reached for Hermione. Luna was now lying at one side of Harry, Hermione instantly slipping into his arm and occupying his other side.

In this new tangle of limbs, Hermione was again first to react. "Luna, Harry has shown you what you mean to him. It's time to visit me and learn the truth, we can't let something that should make us stronger be turned into a weakness and used against us." She leaned in and kissed Luna, Harry was then left supporting the blonde's now limp body as she visited Hermione.

Standing there watching as the trio comforted each other, Emma felt she would be better off trying to get the kitchen back into some kind of order. Harry was holding on to both girls as if he would never let go while Hermione and Luna were clearly having an important conversation. Emma kissed all three on their foreheads.

"You take as long as you need to sort this out, we'll still be trying to fix the kitchen by the time you come back out."

This drew a weak smile from Harry. "Winky will already be doing that - I just hope Dobby's not too badly injured..."

At that, Winky popped into the bedroom. "Dobby will be fine by tonight, Winky made him rest. Winky will bring you tea in about fifteen minutes, it will take Winky that long to clean all the mess and repair the dishes..."

The little elf was fretting that might be too long for her master but was heartened by a genuine smile. "That would be fantastic, Winky. You and Dobby really are the best."

Emma left, struggling to see any way the war zone that used to be a kitchen could be operational in fifteen minutes. She went into the living room and found Dan dishing out her mother's brandy, that had been hard for all of them to watch. Emma decided to wait those fifteen minutes and take the spirit the same way her mother used to - a little splashed in her tea.

"Luna's sharing with Hermione while you would probably need crowbars to get Harry's arms from around each of them. It would appear not all horcruxes are the same."

Taking a sip of his much needed brandy, Dan could find no fault in Harry keeping them close. "When that thing turned its attention onto Hermione, you could feel the evil pouring off it. I think I understand a bit better now, Xeno. That thing wanted nothing more than to see everyone in this cottage die - slowly and painfully being preferable."

No one disagreed with Dan but Sirius had more to say on the matter. "That was part of a being who murdered a young couple so he could kill their fifteen month old son. If that doesn't qualify as evil then I don't know what does. My family were all dark wizards but I can't imagine Voldemort giving something like that to the Blacks for safekeeping - wasn't that one supposed to be in some cave?"

This got a nod from Remus, he had more than that to add to the subject of horcruxes. "These things can obviously protect themselves. We need to convince those three this is a job for the adults. We happen across another one, we let Dumbledore deal with it."

That was something Dan would certainly drink to, so would Emma since Winky had just arrived with her much-needed tea.

When Hermione passed Luna back to her own body, both then just snuggled into Harry - a Harry who had no intention of complaining about the situation he now found himself in.

"I'm sorry guys, I should have..." Luna never got to say any more, Harry and Hermione simply tightened the arm each had around her.

"We were overconfident and got caught out - simple as that. We should never have tried that with Emma and Dan in the house. That was a stupid risk we didn't need to take, Dumbledore deals with the rest - agreed?" Both girls quickly agreed with Harry, they'd already had enough of horcruxes to last them a lifetime.

Winky popping in with tea for them forced the trio to sit up, though they didn't move apart. After facing that horcrux, they wouldn't be moving apart for at least the rest of the day. Harry was also in no hurry to discover what the girls had just talked about, he would find out later on when he roved into their room to spend the night.

-oOoOo-

Unlike Harry, Voldemort needed answers - and he was demanding those answers now. Unfortunately for his terrified followers, they didn't have any answers to give him. All those he had rescued from the high security wing in Azkaban were currently on their knees before him, as was his spy, Severus Snape.

Bella's mind welcomed her master as he viewed the Potter incident inside Azkaban from her perspective. The Dark Lord reached the same conclusion as his most faithful follower, Harry Potter had been tortured by Umbridge and then kissed by a dementor. There could be no doubt whatsoever that Bones and the prison governor certainly thought so, as Potter was carried from the cell by the aurors he could see why.

In no mood for subtlety, Voldemort then ripped into his newest follower's mind - finding more of the same. Umbridge had definitely planned for Potter to be kissed, and was convinced she'd achieved her aims. There was only one slight anomaly in her memory that troubled Voldemort, something he'd never seen before. As one of the world's leading authorities on administering the torture curse, in all the years Voldemort had been using the cruciatus curse he had never witnessed a case where the victim's eyes turned red.

Finding no reason so far to fault any of his followers, he then turned his attention onto Snape. Knowing his spy was a master occlumens, meaning he would have to shred his mind to discover if he was hiding anything, the Dark Lord asked his spy a question. It wasn't out of any form of compassion that Severus was allowed to keep his thoughts to himself, more that to shred his mind would be a waste of a valuable resource at the moment.

"So my slippery friend, why am I only discovering these facts by reading about them in the Daily Prophet? When that piece of ministry propaganda is better informed than my spy, it forces me to reconsider your usefulness to me."

Severus was quite pleased his outer demeanour didn't register the shiver of fear that traveled down his spine at hearing those words. "Forgive me, Master. Dumbledore didn't return to the castle until this morning, it was only then I heard the news. By the time I could get myself out of the senior staff meeting he then called, the Prophet had already broken the story."

"Can I assume he called this meeting to say goodbye, since the Minister of Magic is not allowed to hold any other positions of power or influence? Again, with no Dumbledore or Potter in the castle, it brings your usefulness to me into question."

"I live to serve, My Lord, and will of course do whatever you ask of me. Harry Potter though is still in the country, and Dumbledore is determined to keep him here. That is why the brat was gifted his ludicrous award, the Ministry are trying to bribe him into staying. If that ploy fails, I'm certain Dumbledore will then resort to other measures to keep the boy here. If Potter remains in Britain, he will still need to attend school…"

"Yes, Severus, I agree - Dumbledore won't want to lose control of his golden boy. I would assume McGonagall will be the new Headmistress, are you in the running to become Deputy?"

"I wouldn't think so, Master. Her choice would be either Flitwick or Sprout. I am hoping to convince the new Headmistress to let me take the vacant post of defence against the dark arts…"

This actually drew a sarcastic chuckle from the Dark Lord, a truly terrifying sound for those of his followers still kneeling there - expecting at any moment to be punished. "So one of my servants will teach their precious boy defence for the second year running - right under their noses again. The irony of that pleases me, Severus. We shall wait and see how this plays out before making any decisions on your position. I would still like to know how the brat survived a dementor's kiss, you will probably be best placed to discover that information for me."

They were disrupted by a distraught mistress of the house, Narcissa Malfoy practically staggering over to her master before joining the rest of the death eaters down on her knees.

"Forgive me, Master, I've just had some very disturbing news."

"Have you found that useless husband of yours yet? After sparing him over his last failure, Lucius better have a good reason for his latest fiasco."

"Master, I have no idea where he is - though I do have news of him. I was at Gringotts and couldn't gain access to the Malfoy vault. A goblin then informed me that, circumstances being what they were, I had lost all privileges and access to House Malfoy affairs."

This immediately claimed Voldemort's interest - had Lucius taken his money and ran for it? "And just what are these new circumstances?"

"The only way that could happen is if Lucius had died, Master."

That wasn't exactly terrible news to the Dark Lord, except for having regrets he himself didn't get to carry out the deed. He thought there was a method to solve House Malfoy's problems however, a solution that put him in charge of the Malfoy fortune too. "If young Draco needs someone to take over House Malfoy affairs until he is of age, I will offer myself for that position."

It was then Narcissa started to really shake. "I'm sorry, Master. That matter is out of our hands. When negotiations began on my bridal contract, Abraxas Malfoy managed to slip in a clause where, if there was no head of the Black Family, the Malfoys would look after their affairs until such time as there was again a Black qualified to take over. To get this past Arcturus Black, he had to insert a reciprocal clause for House Malfoy. Lucius was livid when Arcturus Black died and he didn't get his hands on the Black fortune, the contract recognised Sirius Black as being Head of his House. Unfortunately this means Sirius Black is now in control of the Malfoy family fortune and affairs."

Lord Voldemort was absolutely raging that Lucius was apparently dead, he so wanted to kill the fool himself - slowly and painfully of course. Not only had he allowed one of his precious horcruxes to be destroyed, this situation may also now endanger one more that his faithful follower had hidden. He switched his attention to another of his death eaters. "Rodolphus, was a similar agreement in place when you married Bellatrix?"

"I'm not certain, Master. My father handled all the negotiations, I didn't care about any details as long as Bella became my wife."

Having known Arcturus Black to be one of the most devious people he had ever met, Voldemort had to believe there would be a similar clause with the Lestrange family. Those fools would see nothing but the Black riches and sign on the dotted line, not realising Arcturus would never allow them anywhere near his family's fortune. Voldemort reckoned his cup would no longer be safe in Bella's vault, it was now just a matter of the best way to get his soul anchor out of there.

There was also the problem of this article in today's Prophet needing a response from him, not to do so would be paramount to admitting defeat. The new recruits needed to be blooded anyway, and the dementors would ensure a suitably high terror factor and body count. All this acting as a diversion which would enable Bella to access her vault unnoticed.

This slight threat to another of his soul anchors solidified his plans to create one more. His beloved Nagini would serve as host, greatly enhancing their already strong connection and increasing the snake's lifespan to a point approaching his own. It was of course more dangerous to use a living host as a container but Nagini would never stray far from his side, anything wanting to harm her would have to get past him first. Lord Voldemort intended to rule forever, and this procedure should see Nagini at his side for all of those centuries.

Looking down at his kneeling servants, Lord Voldemort also decided who would have the honour of helping him create that horcrux. Narcissa Malfoy was left practically useless to his cause. Narcissa now had no money, power or skills that could help him in this fight. He would also be forced to leave Malfoy Manor, since she now didn't even control the wards. Narcissa would die tonight as part of the horcrux ritual, Nagini could then feast on her carcass to enhance the binding of the horcrux. It was time to let his servants know his decisions.

"Narcissa, I want you to find any papers on this matter that you can. We will then meet again tonight and discuss the situation further." As the witch couldn't hide her relief at hearing that, Voldemort was pleased - but this was not pity from her Dark Lord. This witch would die tonight, so Narcissa Malfoy might as well enjoy her last few hours on this Earth happily completing a pointless task for her master.

As the condemned witch left, Severus was next to learn his fate. "I want you to return to Hogwarts and do everything in your power to discover just how Potter managed this feat. The brat has now survived a killing curse and being kissed by a dementor. I need to know whether he has to be killed in a specific manner - beheading, disembowelling, whatever it takes. I need this information, Severus, do not fail me…"

After Severus left, it was time for the Dark Lord to start planning his Death Eaters' next attack with those followers who remained still kneeling before him.

-oOoOo-

It would never cease to amaze Albus how quickly one's fortunes could change. It was extremely distressing listening to atrocity after atrocity committed by death eaters, all being justified in the name of some blood cause. In their second round of trials earlier, not one witch or wizard was found to be redeemable and all would face the veil tonight.

To go from that extreme low, Albus just couldn't shake off the feeling he had failed these people, to one of complete elation was quite the turnaround. The reason for that elation was currently resting in his hand, something he'd been searching many decades for. All he had to do was slip it on and he would get to speak with his beloved sister again...

Albus was knocked out of his daydreaming by the pain, it brought him back to his senses. He was left rubbing his jaw as Amelia apologised.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but you seemed to be in another world there. For one awful moment I thought you were actually going to put that horcrux on. You clearly weren't hearing me and I was afraid to use magic so close to that thing, That's why I had to slap you."

"I'm very glad you did. I'll destroy the horcrux and then I want you to keep this ring safe. More specifically, keep it away from either Harry or I."

As strange requests go, this latest one from Dumbledore wasn't even worth remarking on. Amelia did receive a modicum of revenge when a blood freezing scream emitted from the ring as Albus stabbed it.

For the second night in a row, Death Eaters would be taking a walk through the veil. At least they had the satisfaction of knowing the criminal actions of these people justified their punishment, and another piece of their Dark Lord had just faced justice too. Amelia would feel even better when Xeno Lovegood contacted them later about a certain destroyed necklace.


	12. Turning Tables

**Chapter 12 - Turning Tables**

Newhaven is a costal town of over ten thousand souls, cited at the mouth of the River Ouse on the East Sussex coast of England. The town was also a port, and it was possible to board a regular ferry from there to Dieppe. Since Dieppe was more than a hundred miles along the coast from the largest channel crossing port of Calais, this might be the route out the country they would take. While there was a possibility the main route between Dover and Calais could be watched, they were all certain no one would be monitoring the ferry between Newhaven and Dieppe.

That wasn't why they were here today though. While no one would be looking for them in Newhaven, this would be an opportunity to get Harry examined by an optician - and give the kids a bit of a break after the morning they just had.

Dan was driving the couple of miles from the cottage into Newhaven Town with a smirk on his face, a smirk Emma was doing her best to ignore. She'd argued against the extra expense of Dan's choice of interior for his pride and joy - why did they need the seven seater model when there was only three of them? Today, with the three teens behind them and then Sirius and Remus seated further back, Dan felt he was proven right and his smirk clearly said so - Emma wanted nothing to do with any of that so wasn't biting.

While Sirius and Remus could blend into muggle culture, Xeno Lovegood stood out even in a magical setting. He had left to take the destroyed locket to Dumbledore, and hopefully arrange an auror protection detail for the group's planned visit to Diagon Alley tomorrow.

Arriving in plenty of time for Harry's appointment gave the three ladies an opportunity to try different styles of glasses on him, before the optician ended their fun by dragging her next appointment away to be tested. Emma, Hermione and Luna's choices would all be in vain though, the optician wouldn't issue Harry with a prescription today. After noticing some anomalies in his tonometry readings, she then checked with Harry whether he had received a bang to the head or been in some sort of accident recently. Harry confirming that he had indeed been in an accident that affected his head - destroying his old glasses in the process - saw his examination end.

The optician then spoke with Sirius, accepting his assurance that Harry had attended hospital after the accident but was otherwise fit and healthy. She wanted Harry to return in about a week for another examination, giving some time for the apparent side effects of his accident to totally wear off. Since the optician was a tall, beautiful brunette in her late twenties, Sirius instantly agreed to see her again next week - and he even agreed to bring his godson along too.

Having their plan to get Harry new glasses foiled, Hermione then announced they would just have to go shopping to get him some new clothes. Seeing how excited Luna was at this idea, Harry quickly played along.

Although Newhaven was only about fifty miles from London, it might well have been a thousand in terms of the shops available to buy clothes for a teenager. Since Harry seemingly had so little though, the available shopping was more than adequate to kit him out with casual wear for the holidays - a wide array of button down and t-shirts, jeans, shorts and a few pairs of trainers were soon purchased. Somehow Luna and Hermione ended up with nearly as many bags as Harry did, though with Sirius so keen to buy the teens anything they looked twice at that shouldn't really be too surprising.

He had wizarding and muggle money stashed away in case he needed to go on the run again, everyone wholeheartedly agreed with Sirius' opinion that this was a far better use for it. This generosity soon found Sirius ladened with bags, walking beside a similarly encumbered Dan. Harry was in front of them and bagless, Hermione and Luna claiming each of his hands. Sirius couldn't help but notice the way Dan was staring at the trio, knowing from sharing Harry that this man was one day going to be family, he tried to help out.

"Did Hermione ever tell you how we met?" A head shake from Dan had Sirius describing one of the worse and yet best nights of his life. It was as hard for a father to hear about the dangers his daughter had faced as it was for Sirius to tell, Dan just couldn't get over how much cruelty Hermione's new world seemed to hold.

It didn't take long for Sirius to tell his harrowing tale, soon approaching the climax. "I was sitting there, trying to steel myself to face a horrible death - then Harry and Hermione bent the very substance of time to rescue me. My feelings then were similar to those of the other night, when I thought I'd lost Harry - only for him to walk right into the room and hug me. I feel that's twice they've saved my life, and now I'm a free man too. Those two together are a pretty awesome combination, and Luna has slotted right into that mix. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you won't ever have to worry about my godson hurting Hermione, they are so close Harry would rip his own heart out his chest first."

This actually received a wry smile from Dan. "Emma basically said the same thing. They're just so young though, and three into two nearly always sees someone hurt..."

"Harry's been inside my head, and had no idea how to shield his thoughts. This let me see everything, and certainly brought me closer to my godson than I ever thought possible. There is a better than fair chance these three won't be becoming two, Dan, I also think that's something they don't know themselves yet."

It was more a grimace Dan displayed this time. "Again Emma agrees with that opinion. Is such an arrangement even possible in your society?"

Unable to help himself, Sirius just had to laugh at that question. "You saw the Wizengamot yesterday, between them and Dumbledore they would give my godson whatever he asked for if he stayed in Britain."

There was just no arguing with that opinion, it had been blatantly obvious to all of them yesterday that Harry could get whatever he asked for from the Ministry of Magic. "And where do you stand in this?"

Sirius was able to answer with complete honesty, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him as he did so. "Remus is like a brother to me while Harry is a son in all but blood. As long as the people we consider family are safe, the rest of the country can go and fuck itself - we owe them nothing."

Now Dan sported a serious grin as Sirius continued. "I have no problem giving Dumbledore some time to try and sort out this mess, Harry publicly stating the ministry is on the right track is also something I would support. However I will not stand back and let Dumbledore use emotional blackmail to keep those three in the country if it would be better for them to leave. While Harry might have considered accepting Dumbledore's manipulations before Fudge started this fiasco, he simply won't stand for any of those girls being put in any danger because of them. I think we need to make a decision by around Harry's birthday, that's how long I'm prepared to let this stretch - providing those three remain safe. Any threat and we're gone, the method for that will be arranged when we visit Gringotts tomorrow."

Dan was actually asking Sirius what he thought about his godson being part of a trio but drew a lot of comfort from that answer anyway. He could plainly see what Dumbledore was up to, and neither he nor Emma held the man in any reverence whatsoever. Sirius' views matched Dan's exactly, apart from the concerned father might like them to leave Britain a little bit sooner. Emma and Remus were following on behind them, and obviously listening to their conversation. Emma's hand appeared supportively on his shoulder. She had known what Dan had meant by his question to Sirius and answered her husband with a question of her own. "When have you ever seen our girl happier?"

That question didn't need an answer, the answer was right in front of them, the three teens were having a great time just walking around holding hands. Shopping like this was a new experience for two of them, and Hermione was loving showing Harry and Luna around a town she'd spent many a happy holiday visiting when she was younger. The girls were also teasing Harry about something, which seemed responsible for most of the laughter.

They reached the Range Rover and piled in to return to the cottage. No one saw any point in stopping anywhere for dinner, Winky would have something far tastier waiting on them when they got home.

-oOoOo-

Ron wasn't having nearly as good a time as his friends. While Harry had been facing the Wizengamot yesterday, the Weasley family were facing up to their new reality of being homeless. There simply wasn't anything salvageable from the pile of ashes that had once been their home, all the Weasleys now owned was the clothes they currently stood in and the family clock. Both Charlie and Bill had rushed back to Britain to see if they could help, though Percy the git was still nowhere to be seen.

His mother had originally been set against the idea of borrowing Hermione's parents' cottage, seeing the devastation at the Burrow changed her mind. Ron being able to describe the beautiful little cottage to them ended any doubts, not that the family had many other options at the moment.

Ron was on a school broom, relaxing by flying lazy loops around the quidditch pitch when he heard someone calling his name. Ron could only groan as he spotted Ginny waving him down.

His feet had hardly touched the ground when Ginny spat instructions at him before turning and heading back to the castle. "Father has called a family meeting, I was sent to fetch you."

Watching as she angrily stormed away, Ron was in no hurry to catch up to his sister. Ginny's anger hadn't abated since their mother tore strips of her yesterday. Ron was trying to stay out of the argument but, as Ginny decided to stop and wait on him, it would seem that option had just gone.

"Would it really be so terrible if Harry and I got together?"

Ron was left shaking his head as he marched right passed his sister, forcing Ginny to practically jog to keep up with his longer strides.

"There are two huge holes in your thinking, Ginny. Number one is that Harry only sees you as my annoying little sister - certainly not as someone he wants to date. Number two -he's with Hermione, and I can't see that changing any time soon. Trust me on this, there's a reason Malfoy chose to stay away from Hermione. She is one scary witch when she wants to be."

"I can handle Granger, and maybe then Harry would see me as more…"

Ron stopped and turned to face this stupid little girl he was related to. "Ginny, I know those two better than anyone. Please believe me when I say you wouldn't have an earthly in any kind of fair fight with Hermione. If you were to take her down any other way, Harry would certainly be after you then - but not in the way you hope."

He started walking again, pleased that there was at least a trace of doubt in Ginny's voice now.

"Harry would never hurt me…"

"Look, you obviously don't believe me so do yourself a favour. Ask Fred or George what Harry would do to anyone deliberately hurting Hermione. While you're at it, ask them if they think either or both together would be able to stop Harry getting to the person who hurt her - I'll bet I already know their answers to both questions." He was left hoping that Ginny's silence meant he was finally getting through to her.

With Bill and Charlie staying in Hogwarts too, the Weasley family were currently living in the very familiar surroundings of Gryffindor House. Seeing everyone had been waiting on the two youngest appearing, Ron flopped into his favourite chair and waited to hear what his father had to say.

He wasn't kept waiting long, it had taxed an excited Arthur's patience to wait until the whole family was here before breaking his good news - something that had been in short supply for the Weasleys recently. "I have a new job. You are now looking at the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic…"

That certainly brightened the family up but Arthur had more to say - a lot more. "Since Albus is used to having his living quarters just off his office, and wants to continue living in that manner, they are adapting the Minister's Office to accommodate him. This leaves the Minister of Magic's official residence lying empty, but not for long. We will be moving in there before the end of the week, sharing with Amelia and Susan Bones."

That got Ron's attention, staying in the same house as the gorgeous Susan Bones meant his summer had just taken a massive upswing. Ginny's one track mind though had focused on another aspect of this that no one else had even thought of.

"If we have a house again, does that mean Harry will be spending part of the summer staying with us?"

Having discussed in detail their daughter's fixation on Harry Potter with Molly, Arthur decided to be brutal with his answer. "At the very least, Harry will be spending the entire summer with Hermione, Luna and their families. Albus is desperately trying to persuade Harry not to leave Britain but at best he would say the odds are only fifty-fifty. Harry though has not forgotten us. When Albus tried to give him the Triwizard gold he'd won, Harry refused it - instead insisting it be placed in our vault at Gringotts."

This had the Weasey family looking at each other to see if they'd heard that last bit properly. Confirming they had, Arthur continued passing out the good news to his family. "With a thousand galleons in our vault and my new salary, the goblins will certainly give us a loan to rebuild our home. It might not be ready before you four head back to Hogwarts in September but will certainly be there for you to come home to at Christmas."

Spending the summer living in the Minister of Magic's official residence and then having a new home by Christmas was something for the Weasleys to celebrate - and they did.

-oOoOo-

Draco wasn't celebrating, nor had he any reason to. His whole life was turning to shit - and the summer had started off so well too.

Potter being kissed by a dementor, the mudblood Granger and the blood traitor Weasleys getting burned out of their homes. It had been the stuff of Draco's better dreams, but then there were the very real nightmares to contend with.

His father had told him it was a great honour to have the Dark Lord staying with them, Draco was then left to wonder where the honour was as his father's screams had been heard in every corner of their manor. Try as he might, Draco couldn't see any honour in being tortured inside your own home by an invited guest - even if that guest was the Dark Lord.

Honour also seemed to be missing from the Death Eaters now living in his home. He was Draco Malfoy, this was his home, those facts alone should have demanded their guests show respect for the Malfoy heir - Draco didn't get any.

His crazy Aunt Bellatrix also seriously scared the shit out of Draco. One minute she would be talking to him as if he was about three years old, the next asking if it wasn't about time he took their lord's mark to kill for the glory of the Dark Lord. There seemed to be about six different people living inside his aunt, all trying to get out at the same time - and each every bit as scary as the other five.

Then there was that lucky shit, Potter, unbelievably surviving a dementor's kiss to add to his woes - that wasn't supposed to be possible. Having said that, Draco had to admit surviving the killing curse was supposed to be impossible too - Potter had managed to do that as well.

Now he'd just been told by his mother that father had somehow died. Though she swore the Dark Lord wasn't involved in his death, Draco couldn't help but think his return had cost him his father. Seeing the picture of those six Death Eaters waiting to be executed, with Pansy's father being one of them, there had been relief that his own father had avoided that fate. Draco had been living under the illusion his father was far too smart for the ministry to catch like that, now it would appear this illusion was totally false. For whatever the reason his father had missed that meeting, the end result was still the same - Lucius Malfoy was dead.

There was even more misery to come however. Lord Black, Potter's godfather, was now in charge of the Malfoy affairs. Draco wouldn't even be able to return to Hogwarts without his say-so.

A summer that had started off so promisingly had swiftly taken a spectacular downturn. So much so that Draco's only consolation at the moment was that things couldn't possibly get any worse. He had no idea just how wrong he could be.

-oOoOo-

Frank Spencer was a squib who made his living as a police photographer in London. Occasionally Frank would come across something that he could make a few extra quid off by selling his pictures on to the magical press - safe in the knowledge his bosses at the Met would never see them.

As he made his way to meet his contact in the Leaky Cauldron, Frank was thinking this was front page material - therefore worth a lot more than he was usually paid. While normally, this would have been a correct assumption, these were not normal times. His contact baulked at the price he asked, justifying the lower offer he just made by showing Frank today's edition of the Prophet.

Seeing this, Frank simply had to agree. The story he was selling would certainly not make the front page at the moment with all this going on. More negotiations followed with Frank eventually settling on a price that was four times what he would normally get. His contact left, pleased with the deal too. This would be a nice wrap-up piece and allow their writers to put any slant on the story they so wished. Tomorrow's edition was going to be just as explosive, and their subscriptions were actually up on this time last week. It was all good at the Daily Prophet, and their bonuses were looking assured.

-oOoOo-

Narcissa knocked on the door of the room her master was occupying, entering when told to do so. There she found her lord, kneeling naked on the floor. He was kneeling inside a pentagram, carved into the floor and surrounded by runes. There were also runes painted on his body too.

"Master, forgive me for intruding. I could return later…"

"No, my dear, as usual you are right on time. I was just finishing my ritual as you knocked."

As he rose from the floor and reached for a robe, Narcissa felt a wave of relief pass through her. Bella might enjoy providing comfort for their master but that wasn't a task she was keen to perform. Her relief was short-lived though as she was then ordered to strip. Laying down the folder she had brought for their meeting, Narcissa did as she was ordered - those red eyes watching her every move.

She tried to stand there proud, something Narcissa could see was appreciated by her Lord.

"My dear Narcissa, I would first like to thank you for your vital assistance in this matter tonight - it really is very important to me. Please don't unnecessarily trouble yourself however. You are indeed a very beautiful woman but I have no need of you for those kind of services tonight. I wanted you naked for another reason, other than the obvious pleasure I receive from looking upon your lovely form in all its glory. Nagini hates buttons, buckles and zips - they so interfere with her digestion. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen. It was Lucius who placed you in this position though, goodbye Narcissa - Avada Kedava."

Voldemort felt the magical backlash as a surprised Narcissa's murder powered the ritual that then split what was left of his soul. The runes painted on his skin glowed with power as Voldemort screamed from the pain and pleasure the ritual provided. Splitting his soul was the most painful thing Voldemort had ever experienced but the pleasure too was immeasurable. Knowing he was defeating death itself was the main source of that pleasure, there wasn't anything Voldemort could think of more pleasurable than that.

He had performed the ritual enough times now to know he had twenty four ours to detach the split section and imbed it where he intended. To delay the transfer for any longer would see his soul pieces begin to reattach themselves to each other, but he had no intention of waiting.

Delicate use of his wand soon had his unattached piece of soul moving across the room to his beloved familiar. "Open, my precious, and receive this gift from your grateful master. You can then dine while I have a short nap. We must be away from here tonight, there are plans to put in motion. Enjoy your meal first."

As the great snake effortlessly swallowed the piece of soul, it then turned its attention to the still warm meal waiting to be devoured.

-oOoOo-

Draco awoke to a quiet and seemingly empty house. He searched in vain for anyone, but especially his mother. Finally braving the room the Dark Lord had been occupying, he found his first clue. Although still no sign of anyone, his mother's clothes were lying on the floor.

That didn't prove anything but Draco still felt sick inside. The owl delivering today's Prophet wasn't amused as this blond boy pulled the newspaper out of its grasp, Draco though was desperate for any news - even bad.

While the front cover was full of the latest round of Death Eater trials, page three was what really caught and held Draco's attention. The picture might not have moved, then again his father was never going to move again either. Lying crushed under the massive metal contraption, his broken death eater mask by his side, the deceased figure of Lucius Malfoy was clearly distinguishable.

Looking at those pictures made it final for Draco. No mistaken identities or Potter type miracle returns - his father was gone for good. With tears running down his cheeks, Draco couldn't shake the feeling that his mother was gone too - leaving him an orphan.

-oOoOo-

For Dan and Emma, walking into the Leaky Cauldron with Harry along really reinforced the feelings that they were entering a different world - and not just because of magic. He was ordinarily such an unassuming young lad but here Harry was being treated like some sports / rock star. The three aurors who met the group there were called into action immediately, just to stop him being mobbed by the well-wishers who had already been in the pub.

While Harry was polite and shook all the hands that wanted to congratulate him, he made a point of heading for Jock, Derek and Tom behind the bar. Harry was thanking these three for the support they had shown him when a reporter and photographer from the Daily Prophet rushed into the pub. The news of Harry Potter's impending visit to Diagon Alley was spreading like wildfire, drawing even more attention in their direction.

Harry point blank refused to give an interview, he wouldn't even speak to the reporter. He did however offer to give them a photograph, providing Jock, Derek and Tom were included in it too. The people from the Prophet practically fell over themselves in their eagerness to accept that compromise. Here would be photographic proof their saviour was alive, well and still in Britain - they were never going to turn that opportunity down. Harry understood this picture would exonerate both former prison guards of any blame, might even see a few job offers coming in their directions and probably end up in a frame above Tom's bar too - he was more than happy with all of that.

Professor McGonagall appearing in the pub smacked of a set-up. Dumbledore obviously had to know their schedule for today in order to arrange the aurors, and it was just as obvious he had passed that information on to Hogwarts. Since the professor had brought Hagrid with her though, Harry was in something of a forgiving mood. His biggest friend soon needed that table-cover sized handkerchief he carried around in one of his many pockets, of course this was after an emotional Hagrid practically hugged the life out of Harry.

This also let both Granger parents see the difference between the people who held Harry in awe, and those with genuine affection for him. Harry was clearly more comfortable with the three men behind the bar and the entire pub couldn't miss the connection between this gentle giant of a man and the boy who clearly regarded him as a good friend.

It was Minerva who had to break up this touching scene, she was here for a reason. "Mister Potter, would it be possible to arrange a time where we could have a talk? I'm contacting all the students who completed forms to transfer out of Hogwarts, purely to give them details of the changes I intend to implement so they can make their final decision knowing all the facts. I didn't know how else to contact you, Miss Granger or Miss Lovegood, which is why I'm standing here today."

Glancing at the two girls, and the rest of their group, produced nothing but shrugs, they were happy to let Harry deal with this approach they had known must be coming at some point. "Professor, we're here today to do some business, and honestly haven't planned any further than that. If we can book a private room from Tom, would you and Hagrid like to join us for lunch?"

When Tom quickly confirmed a room and lunch would be available, Minerva and Hagrid agreed that having lunch together would be lovely. Dan and Emma got another insight into Harry when he spoke to one of the men behind the bar.

"Derek, I really appreciate all the help your Abi gave in getting the word out of what Fudge and Umbridge were doing to me. A signed picture doesn't really say thank you enough for all that. Do you think Abi would like to join us today for lunch?"

That signed front page of the Quibbler was now framed and hanging in pride of place on his daughter's bedroom wall - his Abi was the envy of all her friends and certainly thought it was more than enough thanks from Harry. Having lunch with Harry Potter would be a dream come true for his little girl - and the wizard making the offer definitely knew that too.

Walking out of Azkaban that morning was easily the best decision Derek had ever made in his life. Both he and Jock would have been working at the prison when you-know-who arrived to free his followers from Azkaban, they were under no illusions that their fates would have been any different from the rest of the guards who were murdered while on duty that dreadful day.

Having already been asked to call this young wizard by his first name, an emotional father gave the answer that would make his little girl's year. "I'll floo-call her at once, Harry, thank you so much for thinking of her."

This had Harry shaking his head. "Hermione told Abi she was our friend, we look after our friends, Derek. I know how much courage it took to cross that hall and talk to someone she didn't even know from another house. Abi then stood beside Hermione while she confronted Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff over this. You should be very proud of your Abi, we're certainly proud to call her our friend."

A very happy Derek left to go and make that floo-call while the group got ready to face Diagon Alley. Luna and Hermione slipping their hands into his assured Harry he had done exactly the right thing with Abi, and he was looking forward to meeting her in person too. It also didn't do any harm to let Professor McGonagall know exactly where they stood on the matter of schooling, having lunch with Abi was every bit as important to them as listening to what the new Headmistress had to say about Hogwarts. Dumbledore liked to play his games to try and control Harry Potter, but that didn't mean they couldn't play those same games right back at him - and his representatives.

Merely setting foot into Diagon Alley was enough to let them know their plans to do some shopping too were never going to happen. The Alley was very busy, the news Harry was visiting today had clearly spread. The three aurors were spearheading their path through the Alley, with Remus, Sirius and Xeno covering their rear. This left Dan, Emma and the trio of teens in as much of a protective bubble as these six could provide while the group slowly made the short journey along the alley to Gringotts.

-oOoOo-

That Lord Voldemort was reduced to living in Riddle Manor meant he was one unhappy dark lord. He had erected strong defensive wards and hidden the old muggle building behind charms he himself had designed and crafted. Those who were privileged enough to wear his dark mark could see their new headquarters, his unblooded and unmarked new recruits however could not - yet. Lord Voldemort intended to change both of those things today.

The muggle repelling wards around the graveyard should keep away any unwelcome visitors as he rallied his troops amongst the headstones.

"The Ministry have made a deliberate move against us - and against an entire way of life. The last two nights have seen proud purebloods put to death - murdered by our own Ministry as they pushed them through the veil in the death chamber. That same Ministry are currently holding mock trials for tonight's chosen victims even as we speak. Does anyone here doubt their fate will be any different from the others? Tonight's executions cannot be allowed to take place - our actions today will put a stop to that."

This led to cheering, though there were certainly nerves behind some of those cheers. Lord Voldemort however knew the Ministry of Magic would be heavily defended, expecting him to attack and attempt to save his followers. That was not his plan, and was also impossible at the moment - at least until he recovered. He wasn't certain whether it was this new body, or he'd simply reached the limit of the number of times he could split his soul, but last night's horcrux preparation ritual and then its creation had left him very weak. Having to then ward his new accommodation left him barely enough energy to stand and rally his Death Eaters. Plans were already in place however and the timing of other events decreed this had to be done today.

These new and untested conscripts would certainly be decimated if he was foolish enough to pitch them into a battle against the ministry on their own territory - especially with him unable to participate in the attack. No, he had chosen a much softer target for their initiation.

"I am sending our promise, our sacred pledge, to the Daily Prophet - so the wizards and witches of Britain can read what's really happening in their country. I, Lord Voldemort, pledge that for every one of ours they murder, we will revisit that murder back on them tenfold. After the last two nights' misdeeds, they now owe us over a hundred bodies. Today, we begin to even out the odds."

The cheering was louder this time, discovering their intended target however really raised the noise level. Lord Voldemort promised his new recruits they would be given the honour of wearing his dark mark if they fought well today - most were just happy their chances of surviving this attack had just jumped considerably.

Splitting them into squads, where each squad had at least one or two experienced death eaters, should also help with the decisions Lord Voldemort would have to make later - of just who had fought well enough to deserve wearing his mark. With the dementors being an integral part of this attack too, after today not even Dumbledore would dare execute another of his followers again - the price payed for doing so would be way too high.

With the Malfoy fortune now placed beyond Lord Voldemort's reach, the ministry executing those followers they had scheduled placing on trial today would decimate his access to any form of significant finance. Knowing the Death Eaters that would be questioned by the ministry today, there wasn't the slightest chance those same followers would receive any sentence other than the veil. That had to be stopped, or at least delayed for long enough until he was back to full strength and able to break them out of there.

-oOoOo-

The group were leaving Gringotts a lot happier than they had entered, especially Dan and Emma. They had taken Dumbledore's warnings about the risks involved in obtaining false documents seriously. It went without needing to be said that the old wizard wasn't going to raise a single finger to help them leave the country - so there would be no new identities coming from the Ministry of Magic for them. In the space of two hours though, it was like all their problems had been solved.

They were walking out of Gringotts with new identities, and all the official paperwork that those new identities would ever need. Dan didn't know if he could ever consider himself as a Wendell, but Emma as Mrs Monica Wilkins worked for him. Hermione was now Jane while Luna's new identity made her their daughter too - Patricia Wilkins. This was another layer of protection to throw off any pursuers, the Grangers had one daughter while the Wilkins two. Xeno was now Leo Watson, Emma's brother and the girls' uncle.

Sirius and Remus' new identities also made them brothers, Leonard and Gary Newman, with Harry becoming Leonard's son Alfie.

They now had portkeys that would send them to a hotel suite in Paris, Sirius had just rented that suite for the entire summer. He had also arranged for clothes and funds to be waiting on them there, allowing their group the ability to escape Britain at a moment's notice - and then use Paris as a launch pad from where they could move on to wherever in the world they wanted to go. Now getting more comfortable with just what could be achieved when magic was involved, Dan really had only one question for Sirius about the entire process.

"Can we trust the goblins not to give details of our new identities to anyone else?"

"You can always trust goblins to milk as much gold out of you as possible for their services, but their entire business is built on confidentiality. They allowed the most wanted man in the country access to his vault to buy his godson a Christmas present - they won't sell our new identities to anyone else. Can you imagine what would happen if Harry was on the front page of the Prophet, claiming that the goblins weren't trustworthy? There would be a run on the bank that would ruin Gringotts, the goblins would be finished in Britain. They will certainly pass our information along to the nearest branch of Gringotts from where we finally settle, but that same information will never leave goblin hands."

It was a very happy Dan Granger who made his way down Diagon Alley with his wife holding on to his arm, even the crowds increasing since they had entered the bank couldn't dent his good mood. Suddenly though Dan felt as if he would never be happy again, the temperature had just dropped at least twenty degrees too. Neither of the Granger parents had any idea what was happening but Hermione's 'oh shit!' was a big clue it had to be bad - and then the screaming started...


	13. Death in Diagon

**Chapter 13 - Death in Diagon**

The members of the Wizengamot were starting to think they had heard every type of atrocity possible by now, but still they were able to be sickened by the depths of depravity these supposedly respectable wizards and witches had stooped to. Claiming their master forced them to be inventive with their torture, rape and murder - apparently their Dark Lord was a sick son of a witch who liked to be entertained by witnessing that kind of thing. However that excuse wasn't gaining these Death Eaters any sympathy whatsoever within the chamber.

Just before the death sentence could be handed out to the latest follower of this psychotic lunatic to be found guilty, an auror burst into the chamber.

Immediately recognising the auror, and knowing where he was supposed to be at the moment, Amelia ruthlessly repressed the sinking feeling in her gut as she barked out an order. "Auror Dawlish, Report!"

"Madam Bones, Diagon Alley is under attack from dementors - there seemed to be hundreds of them."

"Did you get Mister Potter's party to safety before leaving?"

"No Ma'am. Potter refused to leave, and kept shouting at us to help defend the people in the Alley. I thought the best way of helping was to get assistance as quickly as possible, Diagon Alley was packed with people and being overrun…"

This news was causing outrage in the chamber and Amelia now made no attempt to curb her own rage, most of which was directed at the auror standing before her. "…and you left them there? You were on protection duty, that means you have to be prepared to stand in front of that person and take a curse meant for them. You abandoned your post, your duty..."

"I thought…"

"You thought it was time to get your own precious arse out of there. Fudge kept you on his detail, despite my opinion on the matter. Well he isn't here to protect you now. Auror Dawlish, you are suspended until an investigation determines your fate. Leaving your mission and your fellow aurors in their time of need has me wanting to vomit at the very sight of you. Albus…"

Dumbledore had already made his mind up on where he needed to be. Calling for Fawkes, he flamed right out of the chamber.

As Amelia raced for the nearest floo, she was screaming for every ministry worker who could cast a patronus to follow her to Diagon Alley. She was pleased to see her aurors were already heading out, obviously the ministry had received calls for help from the commercial heart of wizarding Britain.

She was kicking herself for not replacing John Dawlish from that protection detail. Amelia had thought they would be doing nothing more than keeping the crowd from mobbing Harry's group, Dawlish could handle that. She didn't have confidence in him to guard her or anyone else's back in a sticky situation though, an opinion that his latest actions had just confirmed as being accurate.

Even from her brief contact with Harry, and interrogating Susan for every scrap of information about the lad her niece knew, Amelia was certain Harry Potter would never run away and leave those witches and wizards in Diagon Alley to their dreadful fate. Not when he could cast a patronus, and half the people in the Alley would only be there because they had heard the boy-who-lived was visiting today.

-oOoOo-

Amelia's guesses were spot on. Harry simply couldn't leave all these people to their fate, not when he possessed the means to help. Prongs shooting out of his wand at least shut up that auror who was trying to drag them away to somewhere safe. Prongs was soon joined by Harry the Otter and Snorky, all three pushing the dementor horde back, allowing the people in the Alley precious seconds to reach the relative safety of the buildings. Their three patronuses quickly had company as Remus and the remaining two aurors had their silver animals pitching right into the battle too. Sirius and Xeno hadn't been idle either. They had first bundled Dan and Emma into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Sirius was then busy trying to get everyone off the street and into a shop for cover. Silver patronuses now coming from the other end of the Alley as well gave everyone hope these dementors could be held off until more help arrived - then the impossible happened.

Prongs and Hermione's 'Harry' both hit the same dementor simultaneously, causing an unholy scream to drown out most of the noise in the Alley. When Luna then had Snorky hit the same dementor the stag and otter were already harrying, the soul-sucking fiend simply disintegrated. As particles of deceased dementor began sprinkling down on the Alley like black snow, the world seemed to stop for a few seconds and try to make sense of what had just occurred. The rest of the dementors in the Alley, who had been busily attacking anyone they could grab, suddenly stalled in their actions - this had never happened to them before. A certain three patronuses however had no intention of stopping their attack, they now hunted their targets like a pride of lionesses - using teamwork to bring down their larger prey. In a total reversal of roles, the dark hunters from Azkaban had suddenly become the hunted.

When a second dementor had the misfortune to be destroyed by this trio of silver assassins, the rest of these foul creatures decided that was more than enough for them. They began leaving the Alley as quickly as they could, and moved in the opposite direction to wherever those three silver slaughterers were. Two more of their kind would meet their destruction as the entire horde fled the Alley in terror. Their withdrawal was quickly to became a rout - and a very dark day for the dementors.

Seeing people fighting back, and then recognising it was none other than Harry Potter leading this stand against the darkness, saw pockets of resistance being formed up and down the length of the Alley. With the dementors now in full retreat, some cheering began to be heard - and that was when the Death Eaters' spells started raining down on those same defenders.

Dolores was shitting herself in fear. She was not a warrior who fought in battles, more someone who would blindside their opponent without any risk to herself. Yet here she was, leading a group of five others in this attack. Her new master had claimed this was her chance to prove she deserved the honour of wearing his mark, Dolores acute sense of self preservation meant she wisely didn't argue with that opinion.

She had to admit, their Master's plan had been working brilliantly. The dementors caused mayhem amongst those in the Alley. As the panic generated by these witches and wizards built to a crescendo, they were then tasked with cancelling their disillusionment charms and opening fire - killing as many of these fools as possible.

As the resistance against the dementors rapidly and unexpectedly built, Dolores was left wondering just what to do next. Groups that could fight off dementors wouldn't think twice about firing back at Death Eaters the instant they became visible. Then she spotted who was spearheading the resistance and anger robbed Dolores of any cognitive thought processes whatsoever - other than knowing that little shit Potter simply had to die.

"Pick your targets and fire when I do - Avada K…."

Three stunners hit Dolores in the back while a fourth flashed past her toady form and took down the wannabe Death Eater at her side. The other four members of her squad were certainly criminals, after all they had been serving time in Azkaban. Watching dementors slaughtering witches and children was not something they wanted to be any part of though, hence the stunners aimed at the members of their group who did. Apart from not wanting to be branded by a madman, and face a death sentence if captured by the Ministry, none of them had any wish to return to Azkaban either. So the four got out of Diagon Alley as quickly as they could - leaving a stunned supposed comrade in arms and their squad leader to face their fates.

Emma was also terrified, clinging onto Dan for dear life as they sheltered in the strange shop's open doorway. Hermione was less than ten yards away from them but it might as well have been miles for how helpless both parents felt. Hermione was using magic they couldn't see to battle monsters that were also invisible to her parents - leaving them with no idea how the battle was playing out or how much danger the three teens were actually in.

Harry was just a bit over from Hermione, an auror at each shoulder while Luna was on his other side. Remus was keeping a close watch on her while Sirius was standing guard on all of them after ending up on the other side of the Alley. Xeno drew the double duty of ensuring the Grangers stayed safe while still keeping a close eye on their battling daughter.

Realising that, as muggles, neither Dan nor Emma could see what was happening, Xeno began to describe the battle. "Those three have some of the strongest patronuses I have ever seen. It's such a hard spell to master, I can't cast it. That's why we're allowing them to stand there and fight against the dementors, their spells are literally saving dozens of lives… Merlin - I don't believe it!"

"Xeno - what happened? You're killing us here."

"Sorry Emma, I just witnessed something I didn't think was possible. Those three worked together and just ended one of these monsters - they've just done it again!" Neither Granger might have been able to see what was happening but their crippling sense of dread seemed to be lessening - what had just transpired also left Xeno appearing as excitable as Dobby got over Harry thanking the little guy.

The pride in his voice at the three teens' achievements was dripping off every syllable. "This is amazing, it's something I didn't think was possible. The dementors are starting to leave - our children's patronuses are actually chasing them out the Alley. What we need to guard against now is Death Eaters attacking the defenders." Before Dan or Emma could say anything about that terrifying scenario, Xeno was already prepared with his answer.

"The instant curses start flying, I'm dragging Hermione in here along with you - where she'll be safe. Remus will do the exact same with my Luna, and so will those aurors guarding Harry."

When the curses started coming from the hidden Death Eaters, Xeno was already moving.

Bellatrix had completed her mission, her master's cup was safely tucked in an inside pocket of her robes. She couldn't resist watching the slaughter though - and then things quickly started to go very wrong for her side. She spotted those three powerful patronuses, and also who they belonged to.

Carefully making her way along her side of the Alley, she was hoping to get a shot at Potter. Bellatrix Lestrange would show Umbridge how to kill the boy, and this time he would be staying dead. The spells started to fly before she got into an ideal position, however she did have a clear shot at Potter's mudblood girlfriend. Hearing from her nephew how close these two were, Bella decided to blow her cover to take the shot. Killing his mudblood bint would certainly hurt the brat worse than any cruciatus, and there was no cure for that pain. Her killing curse flew true and the mudblood faced certain death, until someone shot out of a shop doorway and, intentionally or not, intercepted the fatal green beam.

Remus was rushing Luna toward Quality Quidditch Supplies when they both saw the entire scene play out as if in slow motion. They didn't even get time to shout a warning to Hermione before that green curse was heading straight toward her back, only for Xeno to run right into the curse.

Luna's heartbreaking scream of 'Daadddyyy…' alerted Harry something had just gone terribly wrong. He was able to take it all in at a glance as Luna sprang at Xeno's still form now lying on the ground, Hermione appeared unharmed but slumped down to her knees beside both Lovegoods in shock. The maniacal laughter refocused Harry's attention on the murderer.

"Wee baby Potter, another parent dies for you. It's time for you to do the same, Avada Kedavra.

Harry was moving before the curse even left the crazy witch's wand, his own wand was also very busy. As the deadly green curse hissed past his shoulder, a whip of flame shot toward an astonished Bellatrix Lestrange. She too dodged but, since the line of flame was still connected to the phoenix and holly wand, Harry was able to direct his curse exactly where he wanted it to go. The flame whip wrapped around her knees and then continued on growing, the deadly cord of flame coiling and climbing up her body. Bellatrix was screaming in excruciating agony as those super hot flames consumed all of her flesh that came into contact with it. She collapsed onto the ground, even losing fingers in a desperate but ultimately futile attempt at trying to pull the flaming cord off her body.

Her painful screams were so loud they drew the attention of every Death Eater in the Alley, Sirius and both aurors were kept busy deflecting curses away from Harry. Remus was shielding both girls, and then a curse coming in their direction saw Harry's temper explode.

His flame whip released the dying Bellatrix and was soon looking for more victims, especially those who had dared to fire on Hermione and Luna. It snaked off at incredible speed and two Death Eaters who'd been standing next to each other were suddenly a lot closer. That lethal cord of flame pushed the two of them together as it completed its deadly work.

Another more experienced Death Eater had been shielding behind a corner, poking out to fire off a few curses before retreating to the relative safety the stone wall provided. When Harry guided his whip around that corner though, the attacker was dragged screaming into the middle of the Alley. The whip was around the Death Eater's chest and quickly caused critical wounds to the soon to be deceased wizard.

After Harry had taken down Bellatrix Lestrange and then so graphically demonstrated that you couldn't even hide from his deadly attacks, the remaining Death eaters knew it was past time to get the hell out of Diagon Alley - it could only be a moment or two more before the ministry responded to this attack too - so they fled.

There was no cheering this time from any of the defenders, Diagon Alley being blasted, burning in places and littered with bodies was not something to cheer about.

Sirius made his way over and had his arm around his godson's shoulders. Harry was now shaking like a leaf in a storm, whether in realisation that he'd just killed at least four people or for what was now waiting on them when they approached the rest of their group - not even Harry really knew.

Xeno was laying where he fell, a distraught Luna draped over him. An equally upset Hermione was desperately trying to offer Luna any comfort she could. Emma hovered beside both girls, not really sure what to do in this situation. Harry was now down on his knees beside them too and, like Emma, he hadn't a clue what to do either. Earlier it had been so much easier to make decisions.

People needed help, he could provide that help - Harry didn't think a decision needed to be made. Harry also knew he was very protective of this group, especially Hermione and Luna. When they had come under attack, again there was no decision to be made. His rage may have escalated his response but he was always going to respond by going after those who tried to hurt people he cared about.

Now, faced with the reality and consequences of those supposedly easy decisions he had made, Harry was second guessing all of his actions today. Could that auror have been right? Should they have fled the Alley and left everyone to their fate? Those thoughts led to one conclusion that was inescapable, had they done so then Luna's father would still be with them.

Hermione letting out a loud shriek alerted all of them that the situation had just taken a turn for the worse. "Luna, don't leave. Stay with us - come back to us…"

As Hermione moved the unresponsive Luna's head to rest on her lap, her tear stricken face begged Harry to help. "She's gone Harry - just like she did when her mother passed away. You have to go after her, bring Luna back to us…"

Hermione didn't need to say any more, Harry left at once. Only Sirius having his hands supportively on his godson's shoulders allowed him to guide Harry's body gently the rest of the way to the ground. This was the scene Albus Dumbledore flamed into.

The two aurors were starting to panic. They'd protected their subject to the best of their abilities, only for Harry to now collapse. The new Minister of Magic was able to allay their fears.

"Aurors, you have done a fine job today and Mister Potter is currently in no danger." A quick glance around allowed Albus to see the signs of what must have been a brief but titanic battle. As usual, he had a solution to the immediate problem ready. "These two must have fought until exhausted, their grief being the final blow. Can you please get this group off the street and somewhere more secure? They will need some time to recover, sadly time alone can help lessen the tragic loss of a loved one."

"They have booked a private room at the Leaky Cauldron, Minister. If you're sure they're fine, we could take everyone there."

Albus thought that was a splendid idea. They were actually joined by a group from the Leaky Cauldron who had also been fighting back against the attack, Minerva and Hagrid amongst them.

Hearing what was said, Hagrid very gently lifted both Harry and Luna into his arms. He began carefully making his way to the Leaky Cauldron, carrying both teens as easily as if they were babies. A sobbing Hermione walked beside their large friend, wrapped protectively in her mother's arms.

Already knowing Hagrid was a good friend of Harry's, both aurors allowed this, walking in front and with their wands still drawn. They were the first of the group to see the aurors and their boss pouring into the Alley. Like Albus, Amelia was able to take in the aftermath of the battle at a glance. She also recognised Harry and Luna's condition, though needed to talk with her two aurors and discover the reason behind it.

"Bellatrix Lestrange attempted to murder Miss Granger, Mr Lovegood ran right into the killing curse. I don't even know if he saw it, he was just trying to get the girl to safety. Mister Potter then made sure Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't be harming anyone else. Those three were also the reason the dementors fled, I think they killed four of them. Then Mister Potter used a flame whip charm to end about the same number of Death Eaters..."

"Well done for standing by him. Are you fit to continue your duties or do you need to be relieved?"

Both aurors stood a little straighter after hearing that. though neither wanted to be relieved. "Boss, nothing will harm him while we draw breath."

"I know that, and want you to stay with him until personally relieved of that duty by me. I will send someone to get your detail back up to full strength when we have a better idea of the damage here..."

This was met with two synchronised growls of answers. "Not Dawlish!"

Hearing Dawlish was suspended received a couple of nods before they quickly caught up with Hagrid again. Dan, Remus and Sirius were following on behind.

Albus was disillusioning Xeno's body, knowing it had to be left there until the D.M.L.E. could investigate exactly what happened. A white line appeared around the body, with the victim's name printed next to it. This let the investigating team know where the body was, whose body it was, didn't disturb any evidence yet stopped gawkers and offered the deceased some dignity.

"Are Mister Potter and Miss Lovegood really alright?"

"They are physically unharmed, Minerva. I doubt though if that could be classed as 'alright'. Miss Lovegood has lost her father while Mister Potter was forced to take lives - and probably blames himself for Xeno's death too."

Looking around the Alley, Albus came to a conclusion that he shared with Minirva and the newly arrived Amelia. "This is a massive blow for Voldemort. He took a very large gamble and lost, heavily. His dementors were chased from his chosen battlefield and some of his best people lie dead or injured on the cobblestones. While we too will certainly have suffered losses, I can't help feeling that this body here will deliver our biggest loss of all. Keeping the boy-who-lived in Britain was always going to be a difficult task, I fear that task just became impossible..."

Though neither voiced an opinion on the matter, privately both Minerva and Amelia thought so too.

-oOoOo-

After the number of times they had roved together, and how many hours they had spent sharing minds, Harry found it relatively easy to trace Luna. He always seemed to have some sense of where the girls were, and he used that sense to lead him to Luna. This was made easier by the fact she hadn't roamed far.

Harry spotted her, curled into a ball against a wall. That this wall belonged to the north tower of Tower Bridge and that the floor beneath her was the bridge's upper level walkway was neither here nor there. Luna was hurting so Harry settled down beside her, not even the traffic noise from below was able to drown out her sobs. She knew he was there so Harry just sat beside Luna, trying to work out what he was going to say to the hurting girl - he needed to get this right.

Eventually, Luna verbally acknowledged his presence. "I'm not going back, Harry. I can't go back. I've nothing left to go back to..." Instead of the expected argument, Luna was astonished at what Harry said next.

"I know, and I'm coming with you."

Luna just looked at him, waiting on Harry to say more. He didn't disappoint.

"I don't know how things like this work, Luna. You've seen my memories of the people who raised me, when the Dursleys attended church it was more to be seen by the right type of people. That means I certainly wouldn't have been welcome in their company at church. You think that going on will see you join your mum and dad, that's something I've wanted my whole life. If it doesn't work out like that, you could end up alone - I can't, I won't, ever let that happen to you. No matter what is decided here today, you have my promise - my oath - that you will never be alone again."

Luna was still crying but her attention never wavered from Harry. "What about Hermione?"

It took him a few minutes to answer, shedding a few tears of his own now. "I know she'll be heartbroken if we...leave." Harry had nearly said die, but stopped himself at the last second. Both he and Luna though knew that's exactly what they were talking about here. "She would be just as heartbroken if either of us left so me returning without you isn't going to avoid that pain. She would also chew my head off for returning without you. Remember, you have spent way more time snuggling with Hermione than I have."

"That's because you were sharing with one of us, the other just thought they were snuggling into you."

"There's going to be some serious disappointment then, because there is no way snuggling into me will ever feel as good as holding you or Hermione."

Now that she had started talking, Luna approached the big problem. "I'm an orphan now, what would happen to me if I went back?"

The answer from Harry was immediate, and comforting. "You're part of my family, Luna, and Hermione certainly considers you part of her family too. One day, that family might even grow."

"I remember how painful it was when my mum died, Harry, I don't think I could go through that pain again..."

"I swear you won't face it alone, Hermione and I will be beside you every step of the way - and be with you for as long as you need us."

"I might need you both for a very long time..."

"Since I began sharing minds with you and Hermione, it has been the happiest time of my life. Why wouldn't I want as much of that as I could get? We were three lonely people who found something together that's special - magical even. We had planned to face our futures together, that's still an option I would love to see happen, but I will understand if you can't face that future now."

They sat not speaking for a while, Harry waiting on Luna reaching her decision. Eventually she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Me leaving would break Hermione's heart, both of us going on though would destroy her. I don't think I could do that, I like her far too much. Hermione has been wonderful to me since that morning we met and we've gotten really close. I also tried to think of what my mum and dad would want me to do, all I could come up with was they would want me to be happy. Since meeting you and Hermione, I have been happier than at any other time I can remember."

Talking out loud seemed to solidify her decision. "I think we should go home now, Hermione will be worrying herself sick over both of us."

As they flew off the bridge and began heading in the direction of their waiting bodies, Luna had one more thing to say. "Harry, thank you for coming after me."

"I was always coming after you, and Hermione ordered me to bring you back to us. You know I hate to disappoint any of you."

"I think we need to get you in the middle, to test your theory that you're not as huggable as us."

"That sounds wonderful, but I think we need Hermione in the middle first. She's not likely to let either of us go anywhere again for days."

-oOoOo-

Hermione was already holding both of them. They were in one of Tom's bedrooms, Hermione was on the bed with Harry and Luna lying either side of her. The four adults were scattered around the room, with Harry's two auror guards outside the bedroom door. When Hermione felt arms tightening around her, those tears from earlier returned with a vengeance.

"I thought I had lost both of you. Luna, I'm so sorry. I never even saw that Death Eater..."

"My dad never saw her either, Hermione. He was just coming to get you and walked right into the curse. Remus and I saw the whole thing, it happened so fast we couldn't even get time to shout a warning."

Needy hugs and kisses passed between the trio as the teens began to grieve for the fallen father. All three privately thought they played a part in what happened to Xeno today, though each were also totally convinced the other two were innocent. In the end they would settle on the correct path, only Voldemort and his Death Eaters were to blame. However, reaching that path would take time.

After ensuring all three teens actually were physically fine, Emma shooed the three hovering men out the room. She understood some of the trauma these three had in front of them, there was never a good time to lose a parent but for both to be gone while a person was still in their early teens was a particularly harsh set of circumstances to deal with.

Knowing that Harry and Hermione were the best company for Luna at the moment, Emma was trying to give the trio that time they needed to begin the process of sorting this out. Hermione had told them Luna only discovered she could rove after her mother died - when she left her body and wanted to go with her mum. Xeno had certainly saved her life that day, just as Luna had then done the same with Harry inside Hogwarts.

The four adults coming down the stairs into the pub saw Hagrid and Minerva approach the group at once, Albus and Amelia too breaking off their discussions to discover if there was any news.

Sirius didn't keep them waiting. "The three of them are upstairs trying to put themselves back together. Today was pretty horrific all round, and those three were right in the middle of it. They were always going to struggle with their emotions after the battle, Xeno's murder just made the aftermath a hundred times worse."

Knowing the damage that had been done today to this group's relationship with magical Britain, Albus began the repair work. The seven were soon sitting in a booth, Hagrid's large shape occupying the end of the table and discouraging anyone approaching them. Tom did appear with a tray of drinks, his genuine enquiry after the teens health was met with a weak smile from Emma.

"I think they will be fine, Tom, it'll take time though."

Nodding at that, Tom had more to say. "I was upstairs preparing a room when the attack happened - it was horrible to watch. Then I saw Harry in the middle of the Alley, those two gutsy witches standing right at his side. It was the bravest and most beautiful sight I have ever seen. They used love to send those foul monsters packing - probably saving hundreds of witches and wizards in the process. Please offer Miss Lovegood all our condolences. The bravery she displayed today didn't deserve to be rewarded like that. I will say this however, Harry taking down that bitch Lestrange saw many a glass raised to him in here today. I don't think I'm alone in saying I feared her almost as much as her master, a right nasty piece of work who met a fitting end."

As Tom left, this was Albus' opening. "Mister and Mrs Granger, it simply can't be overstated how important the actions of those three were today. Voldemort sent a missive to the Daily Prophet, in it he promised to kill at least ten innocents for every Death Eater we executed. Today's attack was intended to see over a hundred innocent lives taken, those three were mainly responsible for that intention being thwarted."

Seeing Amelia and Minerva nodding their agreement with his assessment saw Albus push on. "I know saving all those innocent lives has to be balanced against your group losing Xeno, I doubt if any of those three still upstairs will think they got the best of the exchange. Ask yourselves this though, would any of you even hesitate to throw yourselves in front of Hermione, Harry or Luna to protect them. Knowing Xeno, he certainly wouldn't have."

Recalling those final moments, Emma related what had happened. "Xeno was almost bursting with pride at what those three were doing, he was trying to explain what was happening since neither Dan nor I could see a thing. He didn't think the dementors would be there by themselves and was ready to grab Hermione as soon as the Death Eaters appeared."

She may have tears running down her cheeks but there was no doubt of the commitment in her words as Emma continued her story. "Xeno died saving our daughter's life, I promise here and now we will do our very best to look after Luna for him. She had already forged a warm place in our hearts, Luna will have a permanent place in any home we have. That girl will never want for a loving family, not while Dan and I still live." Her husband's arm that was supportively around her shoulder squeezed a little tighter at that, showing Emma his approval.

This was something Sirius also approved of, he just laid it out differently. With the Minister of Magic and Director of the D.M.L.E. present, he took this opportunity to tell them what was going to happen here - before they got any ideas of their own. That brave young witch upstairs was going to have a hard enough time dealing with this, there was no way she was going to become a pawn to be used in the ministry's game of keeping Harry in Britain.

"Luna has plenty of options available to her. She can become a Granger, a Black - Harry would take her into the Potter family in an instant. She may even choose to remain a Lovegood and just live with us. The four of us sitting here, and my godson upstairs, will all ensure this will be Luna's choice - and she will get whatever she wants. Please excuse my brashness on this matter but the people on the other side of this table don't exactly have a good record of placing orphans in loving homes."

Seeing Albus, Minerva and Hagrid all embarrassed into silence by Sirius' dig at their placement of his godson, and any slight gains Dumbledore had just made completely swept away, Amelia took over.

"At this stage of the investigation, it would appear your group being in Diagon Alley had nothing to do with Voldemort's attack. Their objective was to murder so many innocent people we would be forced to postpone the executions planned for midnight tonight - they will be going ahead as scheduled. It would also seem Bellatrix was supposed to use the attack as cover to get a certain item out of her Gringotts vault. That item is now in our possession and will be dealt with shortly."

This raised a few grins from those in the know, Minerva and Hagrid not having a clue what was being talked about here. "As well as being the last item needing dealt with, we also have a little more good news. Dolores Umbridge was captured in today's attack and will be placed on trial shortly. She is currently telling us everything she knows about Voldemort, while claiming she was forced into taking the dark mark. She might actually be telling the truth about that, but I'm sure she will be guilty of enough to keep her off the streets."

Sirius then returned the favour with some good news for Amelia. "With Lucius Malfoy dead, I discovered in Gringotts today that I am in charge of the Malfoy family affairs until Draco comes of age. The first thing I'm doing is giving the ministry permission to access Malfoy Manor. Search the building from top to bottom, you can pull it down for all I care."

Amelia's wide smile soon turned into a frown as Albus just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "And what of young Draco?"

"What about him?"

"You're in charge of his family, surely you intend to make some sort of provisions for him?"

"Don't go there, Dumbledore, I might start looking closely at the provisions made for my godson. It's only Harry wanting to look forward, and not back, that's stopping me. Draco's education will be paid for, and he will receive a monthly allowance. Those arrangements were put in place while I was in Gringotts today - that will be the extent of my involvement."

Albus was clearly going to say more but Sirius again cut him off. "I wouldn't touch the Malfoy money, it's certain to be dirty. I will say this however, if Voldemort is still around when Draco comes of age - there won't be a knut in those vaults for him to inherit. I'll give the entire fortune away to some charity, rather than see Voldemort get his hands on it."

Amelia was about to agree with that, denying Dumbledore the opportunity to put his foot in it again. Before either of them could say anything, the group were interrupted by an auror.

"Excuse me, but the Prophet just rushed out a special edition. I thought you would like to see it at once."

A few copies were left on the table, the banner headline proclaiming the newspaper's victorious message.

**Defiant Defenders Defeat Dementors**

While neither Emma nor Dan could see dementors or patronuses, they could look at both in the moving photograph - though that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Looking at that picture was even more shocking to them than it appeared to be for those who weren't in the Alley earlier today.

The teenage trio, both aurors and Remus were spread across the Alley, using what seemed like ghostly animals to hold back a tidal wave of death. Place a scythe in a dementor's hands and you would have an instantly recognisable image of death incarnate - except there seemed to be a multitude of them.

Amelia was looking from this iconic picture to Remus, and then back again to the newspaper. Eventually she got her mouth to work well enough to say what she wanted. "You stood up to THAT?"

Remus had lived it and still was shocked at the picture, so could perfectly understand Amelia's question. "I think it would be fair to say Harry stood up to that, and we all stood with him. One of the things I'm proudest of is teaching Harry how to cast a patronus, he of course then taught both the girls. When in a battle, you're too busy concentrating on staying alive to stand back and see the full picture. That picture there really is something..."

As understatements go, Remus' was a cracker. The entire pub had fallen silent, people just staring at the picture on the front page.

Shaking his head, Dan was left to sum up the Grangers' opinion - Emma having temporarily lost her power of speech. "I'm actually glad we're not magical. I just couldn't have watched the 'live' version of that. I feel physically sick just looking at the photograph."

He didn't expect an answer to that, and Dan never got one.

-oOoOo-

Luna asked a question that she really needed answered. "What will happen to my dad? There will need to be arrangements made..."

The three were still holding on to each other as Hermione asked a question of her own. "What arrangements were made for your mum?"

"Oh, she was laid to rest on a plot at our house. I like to visit her, and take some of her favourite flowers... I think Daddy would like to be beside her."

Harry gently kissed Luna, before answering her original question. "Sirius will see to all the arrangements, he'll make sure whatever you want happens."

After such an emotionally, and magically draining day, it was perhaps unsurprising that the three began to doze. That was how Emma found them when she popped back up to check how they were coping, asleep in each others arms.


	14. Conclusions

**Chapter 14 - Conclusions**

A startled Draco and Severus were suddenly confronted by at least a dozen wands. They took no comfort from the fact that the people holding those wands were all wearing auror robes, this mob had just invaded Malfoy Manor with motives that were as yet unknown.

"I demand to know what's the meaning of this intrusion?"

Amelia Bones made her way to the front of her aurors to confront this challenger. "And I would like to know what you are doing here, Professor Snape?"

"I am visiting my godson. I wasn't aware ministerial permission was now required for that activity." Severus actually began to relax as Dumbledore made his presence known.

"Ah, Severus. Can you tell us if there is anyone else in the manor, apart from yourself and young Draco here."

"Not to our knowledge, Minister. That was why Draco contacted me, his mother has gone missing too. We were just discussing whether he should come and live with me before being so rudely interrupted."

Having his godfather stand up for him brought some of Draco's bravado back. "I noticed you didn't answer my godfather's question, Madam Bones. Just what is the ministry doing, rushing uninvited into my home?"

Acknowledging that was a legitimate question from the young wizard, Amelia answered it. "Your mother and father were both suspected of being Death Eaters, we're here to arrest your mother and search the manor. Lord Black gave his permission for us to enter, I assume you know he is in charge of all House Malfoy affairs now."

Draco had no answer for that, but Severus was trying to get a message across. "Minister, there's a room in the house that appears to have been used for a dark ritual. It is also where we suspect Mrs Malfoy disappeared from. I would suggest limiting the access to that room until it can be properly investigated."

This immediately had Dumbledore worried. "Amelia, Severus will lead me to this room. Please join us when you have your search teams dispersed."

As the pair made their way up the wide staircase, Albus was able to have a private word with Severus. "Voldemort sent his forces to Diagon Alley today - did you know anything about this?"

"No. After giving me the task of discovering how Potter survived the dementor's kiss, The Dark Lord dismissed me from the meeting. I can only assume it was a massacre…"

"Luckily, Harry and his party were in the Alley at the time. They were able to drive off the dementors."

This had Severus' eyebrows heading for his hairline. "How many dementors did the Dark Lord send?"

"By the accounts we've heard, and the pictures we've seen - all of them."

Severus clearly didn't believe that but Albus continued to shock his spy. "Harry, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood actually managed to destroy four of the creatures, the dementors fled Diagon Alley in fear. When the Death Eaters then attacked, Harry himself ended Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange's days as Death Eaters, along with a couple of new recruits from Azkaban. Bellatrix murdered Xeno Lovegood by accident, she was attempting to kill Miss Granger. Harry's wrath was mighty, he took all of those Death Eaters down with a flame whip curse."

Knowing that was some serious magic, and those were two of the most dangerous Death Eaters, Severus couldn't quite mask the surprise in his voice as he asked Albus another question. "Who was stupid enough to teach the boy that curse? Wait - it had to be Black."

The old wizard couldn't resist a small smirk as he gave the last answer Severus was expecting. "I was there when Amelia Bones taught him that curse, none of us envisaged it being used to such a gruesome and deadly effect as it was today."

Just entering the room was enough for Albus to detect the taint of the darkest of magical residue, studying the floor for a few minutes was all it took to confirm his worst fears. "Voldemort must be slipping to leave this evidence behind, or was in a great hurry to get out of here."

"He knew Black now controlled the wards, and arranged to meet Narcissa that evening to discuss the situation. It doesn't look as if there was much of a discussion."

"If I'm right, and I'm sure I am, Voldemort murdered Narcissa to power the darkest of rituals. I wonder what he did with the body?"

"With Nagini here, that wouldn't be a problem. That was supposed to be Diggory's fate in the graveyard, before Potter stole his body away…"

A female cough had both wizards turning, turning to find Amelia and Draco standing in the doorway. "I didn't know where this room was, Draco kindly agreed to show me…"

She never got to say any more as Draco confirmed he'd heard what had just been said, he exploded with righteous anger. "That sick bastard murdered my mother and then fed her to his snake - in our own home?"

"We don't know that for certain…" Severus was taken back at the ferocity of his godson's reply.

"You may not know for certain but you both think that's what happened. My father and mother are now dead because of him - yet you stand there and support the Dark Lord."

Knowing his answer would be crucial, Severus told his godson the truth. "Years ago, the Dark Lord threatened and then killed someone who was very important to me. I've worked against him ever since, doing my best to bring an end to the monster's life. You will now be spending the summer with me because, if that fact got out I would soon be dead too. I will need to teach you how to hide your thoughts - while also keeping you out of the Dark Lord's company."

"What about my aunt, won't she claim me?"

Knowing the information would be all over Britain very shortly, Amelia broke the news to the young wizard. "There was a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley today, and Bellatrix Lestrange died in the attack." Seeing the expression of relief Draco wore at that news, Amelia decided he could stand some more.

"It was Harry Potter who took her down. She had tried to murder Miss Granger, instead killing Mr Lovegood. We also spoke to Lord Black regarding your situation, though at the time we had no knowledge your mother was missing as well. Your tuition to Hogwarts is paid and there will be an allowance for you too. He wants nothing to do with the Malfoy fortune - his only stipulation being that Voldemort doesn't get his hands on it. To that end, he's threatened to give every knut to charity if Voldemort was still alive when you reached your maturity. Given the current circumstances, I dare say some other agreement could be reached."

This was better news than Draco could have hoped for. "That bastard Voldemort won't get near the Malfoy gold, and that's one I owe Potter. I would have slept on the cobbles of Knockturn Alley before I would have stayed with that crazy bitch, I would have been safer in Knockturn too."

Albus was pleased that at least some good had come from this, as it would appear young Draco was no longer on the path to the dark side. Albus also needed to destroy the evidence Voldemort had left behind. "Amelia, it seems he's made another - using Draco's mother's murder to power the creation. I'm going to destroy all the evidence though, we daren't risk even part of the method needed to do this vile thing falling into anyone else's hands. I will make this a Ministerial Decree if you insist?"

"The last thing we need is more wizards attempting this disgusting ritual. I entirely agree - obliterate it."

Draco really didn't want to stay in the house where his mother met such a gruesome end, and that house was also currently being torn apart by the ministry. He left with his godfather, this beginning what for the now orphaned Draco was basically a new life.

-oOoOo-

The special edition of the Prophet was affecting lives the length and breadth of magical Britain - and not just because of its iconic front page picture.

In Longbottom Manor, Augusta had Neville standing beside her. Both held a glass of whisky in their hand - though Neville's measure of the amber liquid was considerably smaller than his grandmother's.

"Your friend Harry did a great service to the Longbottoms today, Neville. Two of the people who harmed our family met grizzly ends under his wand - while another was kissed by a dementor at the end of that tournament. That only leaves one more, and Rodolphus Lestrange lost his wife and brother today. I hope he suffers for a while before meeting his end, like our family has already suffered at his hands. I propose a toast - Harry Potter, friend of our family."

If Harry could face up to those horrible dementor creatures, and then fight Death Eaters, Neville reckoned he should at least be able to drink down this fiery liquid without coughing his lungs out. He couldn't see how his grandmother could possibly like this stuff - he thought it was disgusting and would be sticking to pumpkin juice for the foreseeable future.

-oOoOo-

Ginny Weasley couldn't take her eyes of the picture, or rather the central figure in the picture. This Harry was way better than any children's book, a real life hero who had already been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, before his latest adventure and daring deeds.

Here was the proof she was right, and all her family were in the wrong. Quite frankly, Ginny compared every boy she knew to Harry - and they all came up way short. Harry Potter was simply the best, and simply the one for her - Ginny Weasley would accept no substitute.

She was conveniently ignoring the two girls in the picture, that was until Ron leaned in and whispered to her.

"Still think you can take Hermione? Luna stood on his other side too. I know Harry, and the one thing he really values is loyalty. Those two witches stood beside Harry when he needed them most, he would now go toe to toe with Voldemort himself to protect them."

Rather than getting angry, it was a tearful Ginny who turned to face her brother. "Why are you deliberately trying to upset me?"

"I'm not, I'm trying to save you getting hurt. The only way to get close to Harry is through those girls, and they won't stand back to allow whoever likes to try to get off with him. Harry himself won't stand for anything like that either - knowing it would hurt those girls."

"But Luna's just started hanging around with them…"

"They're both very close to Luna, and she's just lost her father. Since Harry is already considered an adult, I think she'll be Luna Potter before long."

While Ron was meaning Harry would take Luna into his family, the name Luna Potter had entirely different connotations for Ginny. Having her surname become Potter was something little Miss Weasley had dreamed about for many years - and now it seemed her childhood friend, Luna, was going to beat her to the grand prize. The newspaper was forgotten as Ginny rushed from the common room, heading toward what was during the summer holidays her now private Gryffindor dorm.

She was fighting back the tears, though these were tears of frustration and anger - why couldn't things just go the way she wanted them to. This was not the time to lose it however, little Ginny Weasley would need a cool head to plan the next move in her scheme to make Harry hers. Ginny Potter sounded so much better than Luna Potter, she wasn't even going to think about the possibility of Hermione some day having that coveted last name.

-oOoOo-

Somewhat ironically, Voldemort was in a similar position to the little witch his diary horcrux once possessed. He too was desperately trying not to let his frustration and anger take control, the Dark Lord also needed to plan what his next move should be. He was also desperate to get his hands on Harry Potter, though certainly not for the same reasons as Ginny wanted to.

His plans to conquer were now laying in tatters, and once more it was Harry Potter who had thwarted him. After having years with nothing to do but plot a successful strategy for taking his rightful place as the ruler of the country, and he would so enjoy lording it over everyone, his meticulous plans to do so were proceeding along at a steady pace. Yes, Potter escaping the graveyard was a blow but not a serious one. He had planned to lay low, building up his forces until reaching a position where no one could stop him taking over the country. Having the ministry publicly brand Potter a liar kept those plans well on track.

Potter's accurate account of his rebirth appearing in that newspaper was another blow, but again not a fatal one. After hearing of Potter's demise however, he really had to act on the situation that piece of good fortune presented. Overpowering Azkaban was the right thing to do in those circumstances, and the highlight of his return. Then things had started to go wrong.

On discovering Potter had survived, Voldemort had not one shred of doubt Dumbledore would then do anything to retain control of his golden boy. That would seem to explain the old wizard now becoming Minister of Magic - a post he'd previously refused on numerous occasions. With the two hawks that were Bones and Longbottom standing at each of his shoulders, the former dove, Dumbledore, had been forced to take severe and decisive action. Once those Death Eaters that Wormtail had fingered were questioned using truth serum, the death penalty really was the only punishment the Wizengamot could apply.

This had proved to be a triple blow to his ambitions. Not only did this eventually remove the majority of his most experienced followers, it also cost him the wealth they brought to his cause. On top of that, pictures of those captured and tried death Eaters awaiting execution blew apart any possibility of a recruitment drive to his cause.

The Dark Lord understood today's attack had been rushed at every stage, from planning to execution. Again though, circumstances outwith his control had forced the timetable and his actions. Although anticipating a few casualties amongst the trainees, he had still expected the mission to be an overwhelming success. What he hadn't expected was Potter to be in that Alley, nor could anyone have predicted what effect the boy being there would have on the attack.

Chasing off those dementors was a feat probably only Dumbledore could match. That as many of his Death Eaters were killed or captured as there were victims of the attack was another massive blow to his cause. The real damage though was Bella, or rather what Bella was carrying.

With hindsight, it was probably too much to expect Bella not to take part in a battle - he'd just never expected the battle to turn against his Death Eaters. Now Bella had presented the ministry with one of his most prized possessions, this after that arse Malfoy allowed the one he was supposed to be guarding to be destroyed. There was no way Dumbledore wouldn't realise what that cup was, not after being presented with the destroyed diary by Potter - and hearing the story that went along with it.

While the ministry were executing their latest batch of convicted Death Eaters at midnight tonight, he would make his way down to the Gaunt shack and reclaim the treasure he concealed there decades ago. After definitely losing one, and it was looking more and more like another could be destroyed too, he might actually be forced to remove the one from the inferi cave for safety.

When it came to power, wealth or anything else individuals found desirable - nothing was more important to Lord Voldemort than his soul anchors.

He did manage to control his temper to a degree, Rodolphus was only held under the cruciatus for a minute or so. The fact the Dark Lord was still building up his power from the horcrux ritual played a far bigger part in that relatively lax punishment than any concern for the fact the person screaming had just lost his wife and brother. If Lord Voldemort had more numerous and competent followers, the Lestange line would have ended under his wand today.

Rodolphus would have died slowly and screaming in pain for his wife's failure today, if the last Lestrange wasn't now the most senior and capable Death Eater Lord Voldemort had left alive.

-oOoOo-

Luna found herself cocooned as the group made their way through and then out of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Hermione were the first layer, one at either side of her. Dan was just in front, with Emma behind. The outer layer was composed of Sirius, Remus and their auror protection detail. With Hagrid on point to clear their way through the crowd, they made it out of the pub without Luna being bothered by anyone.

Dumbledore and Madam Bones were there too as the seven piled into Dan's Range Rover. It was with a sense of deep regret Albus uttered the words he never thought he would say. "I fear that this is the last we will see of that group, and our country will be the poorer because of that."

While not disagreeing, Amelia answered the Minister of Magic the only way she could. "All we can do is continue on the path we've set before us. If we can make our country a safer and better place for everyone to live in, then we will have done our best. Whether that leads to Mister Potter staying or returning is immaterial - we have to govern for everyone."

"I know, Amelia, but you can't refute those same 'everyone' would be far happier knowing Harry Potter was with us for each step of that journey."

The Minister was right, she couldn't refute that.

-oOoOo-

"Eh, Dan, you're going the wrong way?"

The driver acknowledged Sirius was correct, before contradicting his assumption. "I know exactly where I'm going." Driving into the same small and once more deserted car park they'd used after picking the girls up from King's Cross, Dan then motioned for Harry to call their little friend.

Dobby soon confirmed none of them, nor the Range Rover, were being tracked in any way. "The house is ready for everyone and Winky has dinner waiting on her family. Dobby and Winky is most sorry, Miss Luna. We's really liked your father."

This drew the beginnings of a smile from the blonde girl. "Thank you, Dobby. Daddy really liked you both too. He was very happy with me finding such good friends - such good family..."

The little elf bowed to the hurting girl. "Dobby and Winky be honoured to call Miss Luna family."

With that, the little guy popped off and Dan headed the car in the direction of Grimmauld Place. Sitting behind her dad, Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his cheek as they got closer to Sirius' house. This was purely a precautionary measure since Sirius had told all of them the address, Hermione was ensuring that the muggle repelling wards didn't have her father swerving at the last minute.

What was once a coach house had now been converted into a garage, with the elves already having the doors open so Dan could drive straight in. A spiral staircase then led the group up into the house proper. The old house was now spotless and the cream coloured walls that greeted them at every turn accounted for the new paint scent that seemed to permeate the building.

"Harry, those elves of yours are miracle workers. This house has never looked so good."

As Dobby took their cloaks, and they entered the kitchen, Sirius was again full of praise for the two smallest members of their family. It was of course spotless, though still managed to be warm and welcoming. The aroma of Winky's delicious cooking easily masking any lingering aroma indicating that the room had also so recently been decorated.

Luna sat between Harry and Hermione, doing her best to eat what was put in front of her. Since all three teens had been performing heavy duty magic earlier in the day, their bodies required the fuel to replace what they had burned off maintaining their patronuses against such overwhelming odds.

It wasn't long though before Luna was making her excuses and heading off to bed, Hermione immediately saying she was going too. Emma and the Harry kissed both girls goodnight before Dobby led them off to the room he had prepared for them.

After waiting until the girls were out of earshot, Harry then had a request for his godfather. "Sirius, can you handle any arrangements needed for Xeno's funeral? Luna said her mother is buried on a plot near their house, and she thinks her dad would want to rest beside his wife. I'll find out more when I share with her tonight and let you know anything else in the morning. I'm hoping doing things this way will help shield Luna from most of it. One thing I already know, this will be a quiet funeral - the last thing Luna needs is it becoming some sort of media circus."

Sirius quickly agreed with all of that, seemingly easing Harry's worries. His next sentence though told all four of them Harry was already thinking ahead.

"You know this changes everything, don't you?" Four nods of reply saw Harry rise to head to bed as well. He too received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Emma before Dobby appeared to show him where he was going.

-oOoOo-

Another young wizard was contemplating his future in entirely new surroundings. Draco was lying in a muggle bedroom that was probably smaller than the room that stored his brooms back at Malfoy Manor, he was determined to embrace this new life though. His godfather's house at Spinner's End may be muggle and tiny, but it had a superbly equipped potions lab built into a magically expanded basement.

He would spend the rest of the summer practicing his potions skills while working on how to occlude his mind. He had asked Madam Bones if she could lock down Malfoy Manor after they were finished searching it, Draco would return to the Malfoys' ancestral home only after his mother's murder had been avenged.

While the special edition of the Prophet had rightly lauded Potter's actions against the Dark Lord, Draco's own steps toward revenge would be much more Slytherin - less brash Gryffindor. While Draco would have to acknowledge he couldn't do what Potter had achieved in Diagon Alley, that didn't mean he was without skills his Gryffindor rival lacked.

Draco Malfoy was a pureblood through and through, the exact type of wizard the Dark Lord supposedly championed. Draco had learned the hard way though that there was only one wizard the Dark Lord championed - himself. He preached preservation of the old ways yet blatantly disregards or shatters them whenever it suited his needs.

One of the oldest magical traditions was that of hospitality - being an invited guest in another pureblood's home invoked a strict code of conduct that stretched back for centuries. Torturing your host in front of other guests was a serious breach of the old ways that should see someone shunned in proper company, murdering your hostess should have the rest of the pureblood community demanding the Dark Lord's head on a pike.

He was Lord Voldemort however, meaning his behaviour wouldn't be questioned. Draco certainly wasn't stupid enough to tackle the Dark Lord head on, he would leave those type of actions to the likes of Dumbledore, Bones and Potter. What he could do though was start eroding the Dark Lord's support amongst his peers at Hogwarts. With all the Death Eaters the Ministry had prosecuted and passed through the veil, there would be a load of angry teens in Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses. His task would be to redirect that anger where it belonged - straight at the Dark Lord. It wasn't the ministry who killed his parents, rather someone they trusted and invited to be a guest in their home.

Draco had learned enough from his father to know that the Dark Lord would now be hurting financially, his new mission would be to turn those who would one day inherit this currently lost wealth away from a cause that could see them murdered in their own homes. It might not be as direct as the methods Potter used to fight the Dark Lord but Draco was under no illusions his new chosen path was any less dangerous than that of the Gryffindor golden boy. He was just going to show everyone why the sorting hat couldn't really have placed him anywhere else but Slytherin.

-oOoOo-

The cold hand of fear had a grip of Lord Voldemort's gonads, and that grip was tightening by the minute. He was in total shock - how was this possible?

After visiting his mother's old shack, he couldn't believe that his ring horcrux was gone. He'd immediately dissapparated to the coast, taking some comfort from the fact it appeared no one had gone through his stone door since he had sealed it. That grain of comfort was now crushed under the weight of the reality currently facing him. Just looking in the basin was enough for Voldemort to determine this necklace was not his horcrux, it also didn't call to him as it should - it was clearly a fake!

The conclusions he was drawing here were leaving him more frightened than at any time since he left that orphanage as an eleven year old wizard - off to start a new life at Hogwarts. If whoever was searching for his horcruxes, realistically it could only be Dumbledore, had found his ring and locket, he would have to assume the diadem hidden inside Hogwarts would have been discovered too.

The seriousness of his mistake in using Nagini to house what would now appear to be his only remaining horcrux was beginning to dawn on Voldemort as well. The option of hiding Nagini away somewhere no one could find her didn't really exist, not without then having to assigning someone to care for his familiar. Since the ministry were now effectively hunting him and his followers, Nagini staying by his side could see her caught up in a battle. Any battle between his forces and Dumbledore's ministry would certainly see the air thick with lethal spells, this could easily see his beloved familiar struck down.

Apart from then rendering him mortal, his last horcrux being destroyed might affect him during the battle - just as he became vulnerable too. His debilitating fear of dying had been controlled and rendered immaterial by the safeguards his horcruxes provided, also helped greatly by the creation of his Lord Voldemort persona. Now this once conquered fear had just returned with a vengeance, and was leaving a scared Tom unable to decide what to do next.

He was no longer Tom though, and Lord Voldemort was still the most powerful wizard in Britain - he still had loyal followers too. What he didn't have was any idea on how to take this fight forward. The attacks on the Bones and Weasley homes had been aided by the fact his contacts inside the ministry were able to deactivate their floos. Since those contacts were no longer in place, attacking someone's home would simply see them use their fireplace to quickly reach safety.

The dementors hadn't returned to be under his command either, the terror at some of their brethren being destroyed saw them scatter to the four winds. He doubted if they would ever obey him again. The Dark Lord could only offer them the promise of souls to feed on - Potter had just demonstrated he held the power to extinguish their very existence. Voldemort actually doubted if the dementors would attack anyone again - now knowing the price they could pay for doing so. If they played it smart, small groups of them could easily sustain themselves by patrolling around some densely populated muggle areas. Providing the dementors weren't killing anyone, the ministry would be likely to ignore them while concentrating their efforts capturing his followers.

Lord Voldemort didn't have the option of doing nothing, nor could he afford to slink away and hide. He had to respond - and be seen to be responding if he was to remain a credible threat in the minds of the wizarding population of Britain. He would attack a muggle city, cause murder, mayhem and destruction, before retreating with his victory and leaving the ministry to try and clean up the mess he'd just made.

That plan was only for the short term though, he needed more information before committing to anything else. There was Potter for a start, no wizard that age should be able to do the things he could. His first thoughts were that the brat's mother had invoked some form of old magic by deliberately sacrificing herself to save her son, now Voldemort wasn't so sure. He had felt the boy's power in the graveyard when their wands locked, then Potter had done the impossible again by surviving a dementor's kiss - before destroying some of the same dark creatures in Diagon Alley.

The Dark Lord needed information, on Potter, Dumbledore and especially this thrice dammed prophecy - he really couldn't continue without knowing exactly what he was up against. Severus would be his best bet to get that information. He would give him some time before applying the pressure of a set time scale. One way or another though, the Dark Lord would acquire what he needed - or Severus' brewing days were over. He would shred his mind to discover anything the slippery Slytherin was hiding, leaving Severus with an intelligence that could probably be matched by that of a flobber worm.

Having the outlines of a way forward saw him regaining some of his lost control, the Dark Lord returned to the little boat. He needed to leave the cavern, and the attached cave before being able to apparate back to Riddle Manor. There was work to do.

-oOoOo-

There was absolutely no ambiguity surrounding the death of Xenophilius Lovegood. His murder had been witnessed by two aurors, as had the takedown of the person who murdered him. This allowed Xeno's body to be swiftly released to his family for burial, leading to the group standing in an Ottery St Catchpole that was bathed in summer sunshine. For the task they were here to take part in today, the weather really didn't mirror their mood - which was dull and depressing.

Sirius had made all the arrangements, as per Luna's wishes - passed on through Harry, so the only other people here today were the Lovegoods' closest neighbours, the Weasley family.

The setting was a beautiful little glade, the Lovegood house visible through the trees. No one was looking in that direction though, all eyes were on the coffin that was resting on trellises beside the deep hole in the ground.

If it wasn't for the task they were here to do today, Hermione thought this could be a beautiful spot to have a picnic and spend a quiet afternoon snuggling with Harry and Luna. The fact that she and Harry currently had their arms wrapped around a crying Luna destroyed that pleasant dream of what could have been.

Ron was sitting on Hermione's other side, with her parents, Sirius and Remus in the row of seats behind. The rest of the Weasley family were seated in another couple of rows to the back of those, and it was from here Arthur stepped forward to say a few words.

"It doesn't seem so long ago I stood here and spoke about Mia, while Xeno sat there with his beloved daughter in his arms. I don't have the words to express how sorry I am to be back here again, though I take some comfort from seeing Luna wrapped in the arms of those she loves. I'm told that Xeno spent his last moments proudly watching Luna and her friends save dozens of lives as the dementors attacked Diagon Alley. No one is really sure whether Xeno saw the curse that took him from us but I don't think that matters. Knowing him as I did, Xeno would have made the choice to save a young witch who is regarded as family to all of us here today. That Luna will be cared for while he rests besides the witch who was the love of his life means that Xeno's rest will be a peaceful one."

The three teens were in bits at Arthur's words, Ron's hand resting supportively on Hermione's shoulder. All were surprised when Dan was next to stand beside the coffin to say a few words.

"As a father, there is simply not enough words in any language to express my gratitude to the man who saved my daughter's life. It's as a father though that I make this promise beside the final resting place of Xeno and Mia. Your daughter was rapidly becoming someone we considered as family, an option my family would be more than happy to make official - if that's what Luna wants. Whether or not she choses that option, I promise she will always be welcome in any home the Grangers own. Emma and I will love her like a daughter, regardless of what she choses her last name to be."

At that, Dan was joined by Remus. His wand soon lowering the coffin into the prepared hole. Sirius and Emma helped the four teens forward to pay their last respects, Sirius actually provided single roses for them to throw down onto the coffin. This proved to be Luna's breaking point, resulting in Harry and Ron leading both girls away. They didn't think either Luna or Hermione would want to see Remus and Sirius using their wands to fill the hole with the mound of earth sitting under a disillusionment charm.

Molly hugged all of them, then Fred and George offered their condolences too. Harry thanked Ron for being a great help today before calling Dobby to take the three of them home to Grimmauld Place. Remus and Sirius would be right behind them, bringing Dan and Emma along too. The horrible task the group had been faced with had gone about as well as could be expected, funerals were about enduring the event as best one could.

Ginny had been stuck at her mother's side, and not by her choice. Ginny had been allowed to attend on the condition she went nowhere near Harry today. When it was her father setting those limitations, Ginny had no other option than to accept them. That didn't mean she had to like the situation though, and she didn't. Ginny just didn't know how to change it.

-oOoOo-

The papers were full of Voldemort's attack, both magical and muggle versions. Then again, when you cause tens of millions of pounds worth of damage to one of the biggest gothic cathedrals in Europe, a few obliviates is never going to cover that up. The eighty nine men, woman and children who were murdered when the Dark Lord led his Death Eaters on a rampage in York also meant the story was never going to be contained by the magical community. The story had gone global, with pictures and even some video of these strangely dressed terrorists appearing all over the media. The British Ministry of Magic now had its hands full trying to deal with the situation, meaning their eyes weren't looking elsewhere.

This had helped them with their timetable, the decision already having been made. It was another piece of paper Sirius held in his hand that was causing his emotions to be all over the place though, and leaving him wondering if fate really did like having a laugh at his expense.

On Harry's return visit to the opticians, Sirius thought the optician herself was even more beautiful than he remembered from last week - she also seemed a lot more responsive to his flirting. Now knowing her name was Claire, and she was single, left Sirius taking a gentle ribbing from Remus and Dan while the aforementioned Claire was busy retesting Harry's eyes.

Both returned with smiles on their faces as Claire headed straight for Sirius. "Whatever that accident was, it seems to have affected Harry's vision in a positive manner. His vision isn't quite perfect yet but I think it would be a crime to hide those beautiful green eyes behind glasses. Have him tested again in about six months to see how his vision settles down."

She then passed Harry's prescription over, blushing as she did so. "You can bring him back here to be tested, but you don't have to wait six months if you want to give me a call. I've attached my number to his prescription, my personal number..."

Claire was clearly waiting on a response and Sirius was left not knowing what to say. Eventually he just blurted out the truth, well enough of it anyway.

"We're actually getting on the ferry when we leave here, and don't know when we'll be back in Britain - or if we're coming back."

The disappointment was clear on Claire's face, as well as some anger but all she said was 'oh'. It took Emma stepping in and explaining the situation somewhat before Claire realised she wasn't being brushed off here. She didn't look the type who would regularly hand her phone number out to strangers and Sirius was certainly interested in the beautiful optician. Emma also loved playing matchmaker.

"We really are leaving today on a bit of an adventure but that doesn't mean Sirius can't keep in touch until we get settled somewhere in Europe. If you two hit it off, Sirius can easily pop back to Britain for a day or so..."

Sirius knew what Emma meant by 'pop back' but Claire didn't. "You would travel that distance, just to see me?"

"I would travel as far as I had to..." The words were out before Sirius could even think about what he said. Since Claire was now smiling again, he didn't mind that cheesy line. Promising to get himself a mobile phone and give her the number, Sirius left the opticians with a spring in his step - and trying to ignore the smirks of the three teens.

It was a happy crew who drove onto the ferry in the Range Rover. As the ferry then headed for Dieppe, Harry, Hermione and Luna were standing on the deck, looking back at the country they were leaving. Hermione asked the question they were all wondering about. "Do you think we'll ever come back?"

With Harry standing in the middle, Luna leaned into him and gave her opinion. "Everyone I care about is on this boat. As long as we're together, that's all that matters to me."

Harry gave a more considered answer. "I need to keep those close to me safe, that's just not possible in Britain at the moment. One day I hope we can return, even if only to see our friends."

"I think Sirius will certainly be returning to Newhaven, he was making eyes at your optician..."

Hermione's 'joke' drew more groans than laughter, though all three would be delighted if Sirius found a bit of happiness in his life. He certainly seemed happier that a beautiful woman appeared interested in him, and who knew what the future would hold - for any of them.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
